


Lächeln für meinen Damon

by Winchester2714



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Deal With It, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, This story has like 8 years, War, War Prize, Yuuram is canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 107,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2714/pseuds/Winchester2714
Summary: Lo que Murata le había advertido sobre la diferencia temporal entre sus mundos acabó por ser cierto, jugándole una mala pasada. A su regreso a Shin Makoku, Yuuri descubre que han pasado tres años y el país ha sido arrasado por la guerra.Yuuri/Wolfram, mayormente.OJO CUIDAO CON LAS ADVERTENCIAS





	1. Drei Jahren: Tres años

**Author's Note:**

> Por cierto, esta historia se ubica justo después de las OVAs.  
> He elegido el alemán para los títulos por a) es lo que estoy estudiando y b) es una lengua muy presente en Shin Makoku, con nombres y apellidos germánicos.   
> Saludos y disfrutad de la lectura.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Kyou Kara Maoh y sus personajes no me pertenecen (gracias a Shinou por ello). Pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi que fue quien los creó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO CUIDAO!  
> Sexo no consentido en este capítulo. Avisados estais.

 

Era un día soleado y las gradas estaban medio vacías. No soplaba ni una brisa de aire y el silencio imperante conformaba un ambiente óptimo para un buen partido.

            El _pitcher_ lanzó la bola. La pelota avanzó imparable hacia el bateador, que mantenía el bate en una posición tan firme como si lo llevara adherido al brazo. Apenas fue un segundo, en el que ambos equipos contuvieron el aliento y... ¡clang!, la pelota salió despedida hacia el cielo matinal a toda velocidad, elevándose, perdiéndose más allá de la red metálica...

—¡Sí! —gritó Yuuri, soltando el bate y echando a correr.

Era la tercera carrera consecutiva que conseguía en dos días, y no podía estar más pletórico. Corrió una a una todas las bases, animado por los vítores de su equipo y ganándose miradas abatidas de sus rivales. Cuando llegó de nuevo junto al resto de su equipo, se vio apresado en un abrazo multitudinario del que no parecían querer dejarle escapar.

—¡Genial, Shibuya! —gritó el siempre entusiasta Ken desde las gradas.

Mientras sus compañeros le subían a hombros e iniciaban una nueva oleada de vítores, Yuuri observó el cálido sol de primavera y deseó que Wolfram estuviera allí para poder demostrarle que no era tan “debilucho” como él creía.

 

\--

 

Yuuri esperó a que los demás abandonaran las duchas para desnudarse y sumergirse él mismo bajo el agua caliente. Hacía tiempo que el baño y todo lo relacionado con el agua se había convertido en algo tan íntimo como místico. El agua, su elemento, aquel que le ofrecía el mayor poder tanto en su mundo como en Shin Makoku. El azul elemento había pasado a ser un instrumento en su búsqueda de la justicia.

            Y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, aún temía ser absorbido por la ducha o algo parecido a pesar de ser capaz de dominar sus viajes interdimensionales.

            Tampoco importaba mucho, se dijo como toque de atención. En apenas un par de horas volvería a estar en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre o un sitio por el estilo, mientras Günter le tendía un uniforme negro y seco que compensara la ropa mojada durante el viaje. Sólo llevaba cuatro días lejos de Shin Makoku, pero ya echaba en falta la sonrisa pacífica de Conrart, la tranquilizadora presencia de Gwendal y las encantadoras carcajadas de Greta.

            Y oh, Wolfram. Incluso echaba de menos los insistentes gruñidos de Wolfram sobre sus supuestas “traiciones”.

            Cerró el grifo del agua, e iba a salir de la ducha cuando una mano surgió de la nada, tendiéndole la única toalla seca que quedaba en el vestuario.        

—Ha sido un buen partido, Shibuya —alabó Ken.

—Gracias, Murata —repuso Yuuri, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se secaba el pelo.

—Si sigues así, tú solo llevarás al equipo a la final —opinó el otro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de suficiencia.

—Tampoco exageres, eh... —le reclamó Yuuri mientras se enrollaba la toalla en la cintura. En el fondo se sentía halagado por semejantes cumplidos, pero con que se los recalcara una sola persona (léase Günter) había más que suficiente.

Se cambió deprisa, pasando por alto el hecho de que Murata seguía pululando por allí y tarareando una canción para sí mismo con aquel típico aire distraído. Acababa de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba enturbiando exactamente su dicha, qué empañaba la victoria aplastante en aquel partido.  

—Vuelvo esta tarde -anunció en un murmullo—. A Shin Makoku.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ken en voz alta—. Creía que querías quedarte un poco más porque tenías a tu familia abandonada.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordarse comentándole a Murata sobre el tema. Aunque, se dijo, siendo él no era raro que cosas supuestamente “personales” fueran rápidamente adivinadas. Lo de ser el Gran Sabio debía tener algunas ventajas, como la percepción de cosas que uno creía estar ocultando.

—Sí, esa es una de las razones —admitió—, pero...

Se tocó el borde de la camiseta y notó la tela suavemente almidonada. Su madre siempre había sido partidaria de lavar la ropa a mano, asegurando que así su amor por sus hijos y marido quedaba más patente.

—Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que podré estar menos tiempo con ellos —admitió con una sonrisa amarga—. Cada vez esto de ser Maoh exige más responsabilidades, y todo confían en mí para que las cosas vayan bien. Si me ausento mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuantos meses habrán pasado en el otro lado. Como tú dijiste, es un fenómeno impredecible... Además gozaré de la larga vida de los _mazoku_ , tal vez más que la de Conrad... Puede que algún día me vea obligado a no volver más a la Tierra —concluyó.

—Esa es tu decisión, y lo que decidas estará bien —opinó Murata con aire pensativo—. Tendrás que escoger opciones que te provoquen dolor, y elegir un camino u otro te llevará a perder cosas que valoras y a ganar unas nuevas que no esperabas. Pero no cometas el error de anteponer el deber a las emociones, ni viceversa. Un buen Maoh sabe buscar y encontrar ése equilibrio.

Yuuri meditó unos segundos en aquellas palabras, y después ensanchó la sonrisa y se lanzó la mochila al hombro.

—No me extraña que seas el Gran Sabio... —opinó, desperezándose.

Murata le obsequió con una de aquellas célebres sonrisas enigmáticas, cándidas y al mismo tiempo frías como el acero. La fascinación risueña e impasible de alguien cuyas memorias se remontaban a miles de años atrás, cuando los _mazoku_ eran seres errantes sin hogar y él los guiaba con su buen juicio hacia la victoria.

—Esta tarde, pues. Te espero en mi casa.

 

\--

 

—Esta vez no puedes quejarte, querida —repuso Shoma con una sonrisa de resignación, sentado en el bordillo de su propio jardín—: Yuuri se ha quedado cuatro días seguidos. Creo que puedes permitirte perderle de vista una mísera hora...

—¡Nada de eso! —le recriminó su esposa, esgrimiendo con aire amenazador un tenedor de madera—. Aquella vez estuvo fuera casi dos días. ¿Y qué si vuelve a pasar? Ahora que Shouri no irá con él, no me parece seguro que se marche tanto tiempo...

—Mujer, eso sólo pasó una vez... —argumentó Shoma, vigilando que el agua no sobrepasara los límites de la piscina.

Yuuri sonrió con nerviosismo mientras apuraba los restos de curry que quedaban en su plato. A su lado, Murata esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y extendía el brazo para pedir otra ración a Miko, a quien la presencia del chico siempre había encandilado.

            Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo se había ido cubriendo de unas nubes perezosas con el aspecto del algodón. Miko había puesto el grito en el cielo al saber que su -amado, adorado, sobreprotegido, etc.- hijo menor iba a marcharse de nuevo a aquel lugar desconocido que ella sólo había visto una vez. Antaño la despreocupada madre Shibuya hubiera dibujado una sonrisa en los labios y le hubiera animado de buen gusto, pero la última experiencia vivida durante uno de los muchos viajes interdimensionales de su retoño ya la había advertido de que todo no iba a ser siempre _perfecto_. 

            Mientras intentaba disfrutar de unos últimos segundos de vida en familia, Yuuri notó la ausencia de alguien en su entorno.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shouri? Esta mañana tampoco le he visto... —comentó, un tanto avergonzado del poco caso que hacía a su hermano.

—A estas horas ya debe haber llegado a Suiza —estimó Shoma, sonriente—. Bob dice que su aprendizaje como Maoh avanza a pasos agigantados, así que quiere apresurarse para que todo esté listo en el momento de la sucesión.

Yuuri rememoró la tarde anterior, en la que Shouri se atrevió a hacerle una exhibición de sus crecientes habilidades con el _majutsu_ acuático. Por suerte para él, Shori podía utilizar su _maryoku_ en la Tierra con tanta facilidad como los otros _mazoku_ lo hacían en Shin Makoku. Sin embargo seguía siendo más fácil dominarlo en el otro mundo, así que lo que iba a ser una inocente práctica acabó inundando la habitación de su hermano y parte de la segunda planta. Afortunadamente, Miko parecía no sorprenderse por nada y se limitó a ponerse a fregar con una sonrisa emocionada.

            Murata se relamió los restos de salsa de los labios y se puso en pie tras agradecerle la comida a Miko.

—Deberíamos marchamos ya —opinó—. Sé de unos que se pondrán histéricos si no tienen noticias tuyas pronto...

—Tienes razón —coincidió Yuuri, convencido de que con “unos” había querido decir “Günter y Wolfram”.

Bajaron al patio de hierba recién cortada y observaron la piscina hinchable que Shoma había rescatado tiempo atrás del fondo del trastero. Yuuri desconocía por qué su madre seguía manteniendo la piscina en el jardín cuando él y Murata podrían irse perfectamente por la bañera, pero sospechaba que era por la esperanza de que regresaran acompañados de más gente, en concreto de Wolfram y Conrart. Recordó con una sonrisa avergonzada el comentario de Conrart al ver la animada charla que se llevaban Wolfram y sus padres.

            “ _De momento se ha ganado a los suegros_ ”

            A veces le parecía que Conrart se burlaba de él y otras que realmente creía que lo del compromiso iba en serio. Wolfram parecía creérselo a pies juntillas, cosa que demostraba al llamar sin reparos “papá” y “mamá” a los padres de Yuuri.

            Por desgracia él no lo tenía tan claro. Simplemente dejaba hacer a Wolfram, intentando no sentirse abrumado por sus demostraciones de “amor apache”. Sin pensar mucho en el tema. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas estaban bien como estaba. ¿No=

            Antes de que pudiera poner un sólo pie en el agua, los brazos de su madre le apresaron a traición y le estrujaron contra su pecho.

—Saluda a Conrad y Wolf de mi parte. ¡Ah, y lo de mirar vestidos de novia sigue en pie! —chilló con _demasiado_ entusiasmo.

—Vale, mamá, se lo diré... —gruñó Yuuri, despeinado y sin la más mínima intención de hacer lo que le decía. 

—Que todo vaya bien, Yuuri —se despidió Shoma con aquella inalterable sonrisa bondadosa—. Ya nos lo contarás a la vuelta.

—Intenta no meterte en líos —añadió Shouri, como si no quisiera dejar traslucir que le importaba.

—Hasta pronto —dijo Yuuri, moviendo la mano en el aire.

Y él y Murata saltaron al centro de la piscina.

 

\--

 

Agua de nuevo. Agua por todas partes, acariciando su piel, empapando sus ropas e incluso dentro de su cabeza. Se había acostumbrado tanto a aquella sensación que ya ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando, por propia voluntad, se veía absorbido por el puente entre ambos mundos. Sin embargo siempre residía en él aquella curiosidad de saber dónde habría ido a parar.

            Y es que, claro, existía una tendencia increíble a “aterrizar” en sitios con gente desnuda. A Shinou parecía gustarle ponerle en situaciones comprometidas.

            Mientras los últimos retazos de aturdimiento, producto del viaje entre dimensiones, desaparecían de su cabeza, intentó adivinar dónde estaría. ¿Sería en aquellas enormes piscinas de alguno de sus múltiples palacios o un estanque cualquiera en algún rincón del vasto Shin Makoku? Fuera donde fuera, estaba convencido de que lo primero que vendría a su encuentro sería un grito de Wolfram, reclamándole saber con quién se había estado viendo en su mundo. Había sido capaz de acostumbrarse incluso a los celos de Wolf.

            Por lo pronto, sin embargo, un olor desagradable llegó hasta sus fosas nasales.

            Frunció la nariz, molesto. Olía a quemado, a polvo y a algo metálico y nauseabundo que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez. El silencio era absoluto, como si se encontrara en un cementerio. ¿Sería acaso de noche y por eso no había nadie alrededor? Demasiado ansioso como para esperar a que se le pasara el aturdimiento, Yuuri se incorporó con cierta dificultad.

            Deseó no haber regresado nunca.

El lugar en el que había caído había sido antaño una magnífica fuente en el patio del Castillo Pacto de Sangre, pero ahora el agua era negra y maloliente, contaminada por la sangre de la veintena de soldados _mazoku_ que yacían tirados alrededor, atravesados por flechas, lanzas y espadas. El suelo alrededor de ellos se había oscurecido a medida que la vida se les escapaba de las venas.

            La impresión al principio fue tan grande que Yuuri se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué habían muerto aquellos hombres? ¿Quién había sido capaz de semejante masacre? El terror le dominó velozmente, envenenándole de miedo y de dolor, y entonces soltó un grito de pánico mientras retrocedía y trataba de salir a trompicones de aquella fuente de sangre muerta. Su mano topó con algo, y por un momento creyó que se trataba de otro cadáver. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

            Murata Ken estaba de pie a su lado, y si bien su rostro siempre mostraba una inquebrantable serenidad, en aquella ocasión el horror de lo que estaba viendo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos inteligentes. Lejos de sentirse mejor, la presencia de alguien más pareció desestabilizar a Yuuri.

—Murata... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí...? ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué ha pasado?! —gritó. El eco arrastró sus palabras, amplificándolas en los muros vacíos del palacio.

Por primera vez en su memoria, el Gran Sabio no tenía palabras.

            Enloquecido, el Maoh se puso en pie e inspeccionó su alrededor. No había nadie allí, o al menos nadie vivo, porque los muertos sembraban el patio del palacio como amapolas en una pradera primaveral. Sus ropas y armaduras yacían desperdigadas sobre el suelo, intercaladas con puntas de lanza, espadas sin amo y caballos muertos. La mayoría de los caídos eran soldados _mazoku_ , a algunos de los cuales había conocido de primera mano, pero había otros cadáveres de los que apenas sí quedaban unos huesos blanquecinos.

—Humanos. Los humanos les han atacado —observó Murata por él.

—No es posible... —balbuceó Yuuri.

Las rodillas le temblaban de tal modo que creyó que le fallarían y le dejarían caer. ¿Qué había pasado allí durante su ausencia? ¿Por qué el Palacio del Pacto de Sangre tenía aquel aspecto?

            Y lo más importante, ¿qué había pasado con los demás? Wolfram, Conrart, Günter... ¿Estarían también pudriéndose en algún punto de aquel campo de muerte? Se paseó por entre los cadáveres, reteniendo a duras penas la necesidad de vomitar todo lo que había ingerido aquella mañana. No vio ninguna cabeza rubia, ni tampoco cabellos negros, pero teniendo en cuenta la extensión de aquel lugar, cualquier cosa podría ser.

            Temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar, ascendió las escaleras del palacio, dejando a Murata tras de sí. Algunos soldados _mazoku_ se habían arrastrado por los escalones antes de morir; si lo hacían por salvarse o por proteger a sus superiores, Yuuri no lo sabía. El interior estaba tan desolado como el exterior, aunque por fortuna los cuerpos eran menos. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba los pasillos como vapor venenoso, y los cuadros de los Maoh presentaban desgarrones y manchas de manos ensangrentadas.

            Se detuvo un segundo frente al que fuera el retrato de Shinou, el Maoh original. El destino de su rostro había sido el peor: lo habían quemado desde abajo hacia arriba, haciendo arder metros de lienzo de los cuales sólo quedó una frágil estructura de hierro y madera ennegrecida. A su lado, el rostro sereno del Gran Sabio era sólo un retazo de tela chamuscada. 

            La rabia afloró en su ser, indestructible, y supo que no le importaría lo más mínimo que el Maoh que llevaba dentro despertara y lo destruyera todo a su paso para encontrar a los culpables y darles el mismo destino.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Conrad! ¡Greta! —gritó, dirigiéndose hacia el ala que mejor conocía.

El salón estaba vacío, y una copa de vino se había vertido sobre el impoluto mantel blanco. Las ventanas se habían roto, cubriendo la alfombra de una lluvia de esquirlas de cristal. Las cortinas desgarradas ondeaban suavemente, creando sombras fantasmales en la estancia.

—¡Gwendal! ¡Günter! ¡Chêri! ¡Anissina! —chilló, avanzando por aquel familiar corredor.

Nadie respondía a sus llamadas, nadie salía a su encuentro. ¿Acaso todos habían sufrido el mismo destino que aquellos desdichados que yacían sin vida en el exterior?

            Abrió violentamente las grandes puertas de madera y se paró, jadeante, en el umbral del que había sido su cuarto. Habían saqueado aquella enorme estancia por completo, llevándose los candelabros de oro, las estatuas que decoraban las paredes, y habían arrancado los cuadros de cuajo. 

            La cama con dosel en la que Wolfram solía acurrucarse inconscientemente a su lado cada noche había sido acuchillada con saña y los plumones blancos de la almohada habían volado en todas direcciones, derramándose sobre el suelo como si se tratara de nieve.

            Yuuri sintió que su corazón se encogía al descubrir manchas de sangre en las sábanas y los cojines, goterones de una herida que había dejado marca.

            ¿Quién habría estado durmiendo allí? Posiblemente Greta, que tantas veces se había mostrado reacia a dormir en otro lugar.

            Quizá Wolfram... No, eso era absurdo. Si Wolfram dormía con él era por mera obligación, por hacer honor a aquel compromiso tan cuestionable que habían sellado de manera tan “peculiar” tiempo atrás.

            Pero, ¿y si...? No, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia. La mera idea de que alguien se acercara sigilosamente a Greta o a Wolfram mientras dormían, esgrimiendo algún tipo de arma de letales intenciones, se le hacía absolutamente insoportable.

            Fue entonces cuando reparó en algo más: las manchas no eran rojas, sinó negras. Oscuras testigos del paso del tiempo que delineaban las sábanas. Debía hacer mucho desde que fueron derramadas. Giró en todas direcciones, enloquecido, sintiendo que algo doloroso se aposentaba en su pecho. Los muebles, los sillones, incluso la lámpara de araña tenían una sustanciosa capa de polvo. Él mismo había ido dejando huellas en el polvo que cubría las antaño resplandecientes baldosas.

            Recordó los cadáveres casi consumidos, como si llevaran tiempo muertos.

            La verdad cayó sobre él como una losa.

            ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en Shin Makoku desde que él se había marchado? ¿Sería aquello efecto de aquella anomalía temporal de la que Murata hablara tiempo atrás?

            Observó su reflejo irregular en el espejo, roto tiempo atrás. Seis Yuuris le devolvieron la mirada aterrorizada desde diferentes ángulos. ¿Habría pasado tanto tiempo como para que la situación política variara absolutamente y la guerra hubiera consumido Shin Makoku?

            No, no podían haber muerto. No lo hubieran permitido, se dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada. Günter se hubiera cargado a cualquier que intentara hacer daño a las personas que él, el Maoh, amaba. Gwendal no hubiera descansado hasta vengarse de cualquiera que cometiera una injusticia en el país que tanto había luchado por proteger. Conrart, el patriota de Ruthenberg, habría sentido incendiarse en él la cólera al ver sufrir a inocentes, y su espada hubiera danzado sin consultar con la lógica.

            Y Wolfram... ¿Habría perdido también a Wolf, sus ocasionales sonrisas maliciosas y aquel aire de feroz protección que parecía levantar a su alrededor cada vez que estaban juntos?

—Shibuya... —anunció una voz abatida a sus espaldas.

            Yuuri temió derrumbarse allí mismo, que la pena y la incertidumbre le apresaran y no le dejaran marchar nunca más. Aun así se obligó a darse la vuelta y a encarar a Murata. Le frustró ver que volvía a mostrarse antinaturalmente tranquilo, como si hubiera sabido aquello de antemano.

—Murata... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

—No hay nadie en todo el castillo —informó el aludido—. No hay rastro alguno de Weller y los demás. Quizá consiguieron huir, después de todo.

—¿Y si no es así? —escupió Yuuri, apretando los puños. El terror se reflejaba en su mirada oscura—. ¿Y si realmente los han matado a todos? ¿Qué pintaría yo aquí, en un mundo que ha sido destruido?

El Gran Sabio no se movió, observándole y comprendiendo su sufrimiento. Hacía mucho que sabía que Yuuri vivía más en aquel mundo que en el suyo propio, y que apreciaba a los _mazoku_ como si hubiera crecido con ellos toda su vida. Había una sonrisa especial en sus labios cuando estaba con Wolfram y Conrart, y un aura de vitalidad parecía envolverle cuando pisaba el suelo de Shin Makoku.

—No ha sido así; yo sé que no —afirmó Murata con sinceridad—. Pero si ese fuera el caso, yo confío en el Maoh para que imparta justicia como siempre ha hecho.

Había cierta devoción en sus palabras, algo que a Yuuri se le antojó más típico en Günter. Aun así algo de verdad debía haber en ellas: había observado que solía provocar aquella reacción en la gente de Shin Makoku, ya fueran _mazoku_ o humanos. Al parecer todos confiaban en él más que él mismo, y estimaban que su presencia sería suficiente para solucionar cualquier problema, por serio e irreparable que pareciera.

            Suspiró un par de veces para calmarse y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Tienes razón... —admitió—. No tengo que perder los nervios. Primero deberíamos averiguar qué ha sucedido exactamente.

—Ése es el espíritu —alabó Murata, atreviéndose a esbozar una apenas perceptible sonrisa—. Deberíamos procurar pasar desapercibidos —recomendó, afianzándose dos capas con capucha que habían quedado en el desvalijado armario—. Si los enemigos, sean quiénes sean, aún rondan por aquí no será positivo que vean salir tan campantes a dos _soukoku_... Por cierto, aquí tienes —añadió, lanzándole un objeto largo.

Yuuri lo atrapó instintivamente y descubrió que su mano se había cerrado sobre la empuñadura de Morgif, la espada cuyo poder sólo el Maoh podía resucitar. La grotesca cara que aparecía en la empuñadura le dedicó una curiosa mueca de bienvenida.

—Morgif... —susurró.

La espada se dedicó, como siempre, a emitir sonidos que habitualmente nadie era capaz de descifrar. Yuuri se preguntó por qué la habían dejado allí siendo como era un perfecto botín de guerra; lo lógico sería que se la hubieran llevado al igual que los demás objetos de valor que había en el palacio. 

—Me pregunto si él sabrá lo que ha pasado aquí... —murmuró.

—De nada vale preguntarle, ya lo sabes —le advirtió Murata, cubriéndose el cabello oscuro con la capucha.

Yuuri suspiró una vez más y se ató la espada al cinturón de un modo rudimentario. Aún estaba empapado y la ropa le apestaba a algo que no quería recordar, pero viendo el estado del castillo lo más sensato sería conformarse con la capa.

            Salieron al exterior por una puerta de servicio y se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad que se aglomeraba a los pies del castillo. La angustia y la pena de Yuuri fueron en aumento al descubrir que la desolación del palacio se había extendido también al pueblo, donde el silencio era indeleble y la niebla flotaba oscura y a ras de suelo. Lo que había sido un mercado era ahora un mar de cenizas y telas quemadas. Yuuri estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver lo que indudablemente era el cadáver de un niño _mazoku_.

            Ken mantuvo un respetuoso silencio mientras su amigo se arrodillaba al lado del crío y le acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo. Yuuri pensó lo curioso que era que el paso del tiempo fuera tan distinto para los _mazoku_ : aquella criatura debía llevar meses muerta, y sin embargo sus mejillas casi parecían retener algo de color remanente. En aquellos ojos vidriosos aún se reflejaba el cielo teñido de naranja que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, pero el niño nunca volvería a verlo.

—¿Quién ha podido ser capaz de algo así...? —murmuró, hirviendo de impotencia, mientras cerraba los ojos del pequeño con una mano—. Sólo era un niño...

Murata sólo vio a un rey deshecho de remordimientos por no estar presente en el momento en el que su reino se había derrumbado.

—Así es la guerra —determinó—. Se pierde más de lo que se gana, y al final el odio acumulado desencadena matanzas como esta. Pero te digo más —añadió, subiéndose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—: no eres el culpable de los errores cometidos por los anteriores Maoh. Tu reinado ha sido el más próspero y beneficioso que ha existido: Shin Makoku nunca ha visto tal era dorada, ni siquiera cuando era Shinou el que habitaba en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Si esto proviene de un conflicto anterior, no es sobre tus hombros donde debe pesar el remordimiento.

—Si hubiera estado aquí quizás podría haber hecho algo... —se empeñó en contradecirle Yuuri.

No era sólo el hecho de haber encontrado aquel niño caído. En aquellos ojos privados de vida veía todos aquellos rostros que tan bien conocía: Greta, Conrart, Wolfram... Si nada se había tenido en pie, ¿qué esperanzas le quedaban a él de que pudieran seguir con vida?

            Intentando contener las lágrimas, cerró suavemente los ojos del niño... y al incorporarse se encontró la punta de una espada apoyada en la garganta.

            Se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, sospesando sus opciones. ¿Sería lo suficientemente rápido como para desenvainar a Morgif a tiempo? Dirigió una fugaz mirada a Murata y vio que estaba tan quieto como él, quizás temiendo que un movimiento en falso desembocara en una tragedia. Con precaución, Yuuri levantó la cabeza y vio de reojo una silueta que, como ellos, se cubría con una capucha, sólo que raída y manchada como su hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros con ella.

—¿Qué buscáis en este lugar? Responded si no queréis morir —exigió una voz tremendamente familiar.

Yuuri aún tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero aparentemente Murata sí tenía algo que decir.

—Nuestros asuntos son cosa nuestra -repuso, retirándose la capucha de la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa—. Pero le aconsejo que baje la espada si quiere participar de ellos, lord Weller.

Yuuri sintió de inmediato cómo el hiriente filo se alejaba de su piel, y luego una mano le retiró la capucha para dejar al descubierto los oscuros cabellos. El muchacho se puso en pie en el acto y giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a la cara a su atacante.

—Yuuri... —murmuró Conrart.

La espada le resbaló entre los dedos y chocó contra el suelo en un pesado chasquido metálico. Yuuri vio aquel rostro que tan bien conocía esbozar una sonrisa sincera y apacible, eternamente acompañada de los cálidos ojos que siempre rezumaban cariño.

—¡Conrad! ¡Estás vivo...! —gritó a pleno pulmón, lanzándose sobre él.

Los fuertes brazos de su protector le rodearon, curando en gran medida la angustia sufrida en las últimas horas. Su pecho firme y estrecho le resultó tan acogedor como lo era el de su padre cuando él era pequeño e iba a su encuentro. Era algo invariable: Conrart producía aquel efecto en la gente, incluso en su reticente hermano menor.

            Y Yuuri lloró de puro alivio, de felicidad por encontrar algo intacto en aquel mundo que parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

            Cuando se separaron advirtió que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado había hecho estragos en la apariencia de Conrart. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo, desaliñado, y aquellos ojos de un pardo imperturbable parecían haber envejecido de forma prematura. Aquella misma mirada parecía triste cuando le puso una mano en la mejilla en un sentido roce.

—No puedo decir que me alegre verte aquí, Yuuri —confesó—. La verdad... para lo que encontrarás en este lugar, casi preferiría que no hubieras vuelto nunca.

—Conrad, cuéntame qué ha pasado —exigió Yuuri, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del uniforme—. ¿Los demás están bien? ¡Greta…! ¿¡Donde está Greta!?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Conrart, anunciando malas noticias. Sin embargo fue algo tan fugaz que Yuuri no llegó a notarlo, aunque suficiente para encogerle el estómago. El que fuera el capitán de uno de los mejores escuadrones de soldados de Shin Makoku rodeó los hombros de Yuuri con un brazo en un ademán protector.

—Cálmate — —: Greta está a salvo. Pero no hablemos aquí: vayamos a un lugar más seguro —dijo, empujándole gentilmente—. Venga por aquí, Alteza —añadió, dirigiéndose a Murata.

Lo que Conrart consideraba “un lugar más seguro” era en realidad una vivienda casi en ruínas cuyo techo se había venido parcialmente abajo tiempo atrás. Yuuri quiso preguntar a quién había pertenecido, pero se acordó del desdichado niño que había encontrado y decidió que prefería no saber la respuesta. El fiel caballo de Conrart estaba atado a un poste, semioculto por una pared derruída, y se empeñó en mordisquearle la oreja a Murata cuando éste se acercó a darle unas palmaditas.

            Yuuri se estremeció: no había notado hasta entonces el frío que hacía. Aquel detalle le sorprendió, pues salvo excepciones Shin Makoku era un país de clima constantemente veraniego. Conrart pareció notarlo, pues se quitó la capa y se la pasó por los hombros para aliviarle el frío y la sensación de la ropa húmeda. Después se sentó en una pequeña montaña de escombros y se pasó una mano por la frente, removiéndose el pelo. 

—Yuuri, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sólo he estado en la Tierra cuatro días —balbuceó éste, desorientado—. Tenía campeonato de béisbol y no quería distraerme...

—Yuuri, aquí han pasado tres años —reveló Conrart.

Yuuri palideció violentamente, sintiendo que sus miedos se confirmaban y se multiplicaban por diez. En aquel tiempo podían haber sucedido veinte guerras y él habría permanecido al márgen de todo, jugando al béisbol como si ganar el campeonato fuera la meta de su vida.

—¿Tres años...? —murmuró en un hilo de voz—. No puede ser... ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Por qué aquella matanza?

—Es una larga historia... Ni yo mismo comprendo muy bien lo que sucedió —admitió—. Sólo hacía cuatro días desde que te habías marchado, y Wolfram partió con ocho de sus subordinados a tratar un asunto con Densham Khrennikov —empezó Conrart con manifiesta dificultad—. Tres días después nos llegó un mensaje corto y urgente de su parte anunciando que la casa de los Khrennikov había caído y que a menos que desplegáramos el ejército sucedería lo mismo con los Voltaire y Bielefeld.

Imaginó el tumulto que se había formado en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre. Gwendal habría salido al patio y habría anunciado con voz firme y estridente que la guerra había llegado a sus puertas, lanzando al país a los brazos de la destrucción.

—Wolfram regresó cuando sólo habían pasado dos días, malherido y con menos de la mitad de hombres con los que había partido —relató Conrart, apesadumbrado—. En cuanto se recuperó nos contó que un ejército gigantesco había venido del mar, guarecido de cientos de barcos de guerra, y que veinte mil humanos habían desembarcado en las playas de los Khrennikov arrasándolo todo a su paso. A partir de ahí las cosas se precipitaron —suspiró, frotándose la cara con una mano—: en menos de quince días llegaron al Castillo Pacto de Sangre, y nos superaban en cinco contra uno. El resultado ya lo has visto.

Yuuri se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos aún desorbitados de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a aquella situación? ¿Acaso todas las angustias pasadas para mantener la paz entre Shin Makoku y las demás naciones habían sido en vano? Los sacrificios, el miedo, las cuestionables alianzas... no podían haber quedado en papel mojado.

            A pesar de la información recibida, había algo que seguía sin encajar en su esquema mental.

—Aunque fueran armados de _houjutsu_ , estabais en territorio _mazoku_. El _maryoku_ de los nuestros debería ser suficiente para terminar rápido con la ofensiva -expresó.

—Ése es el problema —puntualizó Conrart con amargura—: también había _mazoku_ entre ellos.

—Eso es absurdo... —protestó Yuuri, reacio a creérselo—. ¿Por qué se rebelarían contra vosotros?

—No hubo rebeliones —le corrigió Conrart—. Los _mazoku_ no eran de Shin Makoku. Venían de más allá del mar, al igual que los humanos.

Murata tosió ruidosamente en el exterior, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Yuuri no podía estar más atónito. Todo lo que él conocía sobre el que consideraba su propio mundo parecía haber cambiado radicalmente.

—¿Hay más tierras de _mazoku_ en este mundo además de Shin Makoku...? —balbuceó débilmente.

—Eso parece —murmuró Conrart con gravedad, frotándose las manos con inquietud.

Yuuri se preguntó qué horribles actos había presenciado Conrart para que pareciera tan cansado, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para combatir un mundo que se empeñaba en sumirle en la desgracia. Aun así, observó, aquella aura de nobleza y grandeza seguía brillando en cada rasgo de su cara.

            Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Cómo está ahora mismo la situación...? -sugirió, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Caloria y Cabalcalde ofrecieron apoyo militar, desde luego, y refugiaron a una gran parte de la población de Shin Makoku —enumeró Conrart—. El ejército de Flurin fue diezmado, pero afortunadamente el país se ha mantenido con el sustento de Cabacalde. Francia ha acogido a muchos de los refugiados, pero dado su escaso potencial militar su situación es frágil. Actualmente hay enfrentamientos constantes en las fronteras, pero la mayor parte de Shin Makoku es ahora campo conquistado.

Murata entró en la casa, echó un vistazo curioso a las vigas ennegrecidas y después se sentó tranquilamente en un rincón en penumbra, como si sólo estuvieran comentando el tiempo que hacía.

—¿Qué hay de las Diez Nobles Familias? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellos? —quiso saber Yuuri.

—Los Khrennikov, la familia de Anissina, fueron prácticamente liquidados —anunció Conrart con tristeza—. Sólo su hermano sobrevivió, pero es preso de guerra y desconocemos su destino. Las demás Casas Nobles también han sufrido muchas bajas, pero afortunadamente han sabido esconderse y pasar desapercibidos. Los Christ y Voltaire han visto como conquistaban la mayor parte de sus territorios, pero los Spitzberg, Wincott y Bielefeld aún defienden a sangre y espada sus dominios. Gwendal y mi madre están con ellos, dirigiendo la defensa junto a Stoffel. Incluso Adelbert se ha unido a la causa junto a sus grupos de rebeldes. 

Adelbert... Sí, hacía tiempo que Yuuri sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Lord Grantz para cualquier causa que defendiera la paz. No era un pacto escrito, desde luego, pero había visto sinceridad en los ojos de Adelbert cuando pensaba en él como una parte del alma de Julia von Wincott.

            Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda. Era un rey sin reino. Había abandonado a sus súbditos justo cuando más necesitaban una figura bajo la que unirse.

            Había fallado miserablemente en su cometido como Maoh. Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera había sido consciente del sufrimiento de su pueblo.

—¿Por qué razón ha sucedido esto? Si eran _mazoku_ , ¿qué tenían en nuestra contra? —susurró, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

            El silencio que se instauró en la escena fue suficientemente aclaratorio: nadie conocía la respuesta...

            ...o al menos eso parecía. Conrart dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Murata, como si sospechara que sabía más de lo que admitía, pero el muchacho se limitó a ponerse en pie y a sacudirse la ropa sin establecer contacto visual con ellos.

—Me marcho —anunció sin más, asegurando las bridas del caballo y montándose con bastante agilidad—. Le tomo prestado su caballo, Lord Weller, si no le importa. Debo cerciorarme de que todo va bien en el templo de Shinou. Espero que Ulrike y las sacerdotisas estén bien...

Ambos sospecharon que aquella no era su auténtica razón -o al menos no del todo-, pero no cuestionaron sus motivaciones. ¿Cómo podrían ellos entender la mente de un genio de más de cuatro mil años?

—Ve si lo deseas, pero renuncia a toda esperanza —le advirtió Conrart amargamente—. Ulrike ha protegido bien el templo hasta ahora y el edificio es un auténtico bastión, pero los ataques por sorpresa que sufrió Shin Makoku pueden haberlo echado todo a perder.

Murata asintió con serenidad mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha. Yuuri llegó a ver una mirada dedicada a él a través de los cristales de las gafas.

—Necesitas respuestas, Shibuya. Yo que tú me apresuraría a obtenerlas —y tras aquellas palabras espoleó al caballo con los talones y partió al galope tendido.

Yuuri meditó detenidamente en las palabras de su amigo hasta que éste sólo fue una nube de polvo gris en la lejanía. Respuestas... ¿A qué se refería? Era tan jodidamente difícil entender todo lo que Murata decía...

            Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no había preguntado algo que había ansiado saber desde que contemplara la destrucción del castillo. Con el corazón en un puño, se volvió hacia Conrart y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Wolfram?

Antes de que Conrart emitiera un sólo sonido Yuuri ya sabía que las malas notícias aún no habían terminado. Un dolor supremo se dibujó en cada uno de los rasgos de Conrart, una mezcla de impotencia y tormento, de melancolía y una cólera que parecía hacer vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

—A Wolfram le ha deparado el peor destino que puede tocarle a un _mazoku_ , a un guerrero... —murmuró con sumo pesar. Su tono era casi fúnebre.

Yuuri sintió como si le apuñalaran el pecho con algo frío y especialmente punzante. Imaginó mil posibilidades distintas, y cada una resultaba más dolorosa que la anterior. Recordó sin querer la sangre en la almohada, y la leve sonrisa de Wolfram flotaba ante sus ojos como si no fuera a volverla a ver.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? Dímelo, Conrad —ordenó.

El aludido se estremeció, como si obedecer aquella petición le comportara un auténtico calvario. A Yuuri se le desgarraba el corazón a cada instante, largo como una hora, esperando una respuesta que seguramente le hundiría más en la desesperanza.

—Fue capturado cuando protegía a Greta —explicó Conrart—. Ella está a salvo ahora, pero Wolfram tuvo que pagar un alto precio... Por lo que he podido averiguar, lo vendieron como esclavo a uno de los señores humanos que llegaron del mar. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces...

Las manos que Yuuri había mantenido laxas a ambos lados del cuerpo se convirtieron rápidamente en puños. Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le partirían los dientes.

—¿Quién...? ¿Quién fue capaz...? —siseó.

—Se llama Eberhart Seiffert, y es el amo de una de las grandes potencias militares de este nuevo imperio —respondió Conrart con manifiesto esfuerzo—. Sus guerreros fueron los que arrasaron el territorio de los Khrennikov, así que se ha asentado en su antiguo castillo. Lamento tener que decir que su fama lo precede, y que entre sus virtudes no se cuentan la compasión o la amabilidad. La gente de sus tierras vive atemorizada y pasa hambre. Ni siquiera Belal podría compararse con su tiranía...

Pero Yuuri ya no escuchaba las últimas palabras de Conrart. La ira había nublado completamente su juicio, y sintió cómo el Maoh que anidaba en su alma intentaba liberarse y desatar su cólera.

            Y sin embargo aquella espina de culpa seguía clavada en su pecho, profundizando con cada latido. Conrart podía hacerle creer que la invasión de aquellos bárbaros no debía hacerle sentir culpable. Podría llegar a convencerle de que su presencia no hubiera evitado los cientos de vidas perdidas, cuya sangre regaba los campos de Shin Makoku.

            Pero lo que no podría creer de ningún modo era que el lamentable destino de Wolfram no era culpa suya.

 

\--

 

Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación comprendería por qué Wolfram había terminado odiando el olor a rosas y a jazmines.

            No había peor augurio para su futuro inmediato que entrar en su habitación y descubrir aquellos aromas flotando en el aire, llenándolo todo de un perfume dulzón que le recordaba vagamente a aquel champú que su madre solía ponerle en los rizos rubios cuando era pequeño.

            Acordarse de su madre sólo consiguió poner de manifiesto su frágil estado emocional. Si bien sus emociones se habían enfriado con el tiempo y la costumbre, eso, lejos de hacerle fuerte, había acabado volviéndole sorprendentemente vulnerable.

            Acababa de regresar de pasear por el suntuoso jardín, el único lugar en el que se sentía “libre”, por decirlo de alguna manera, y al entrar en su cuarto aquella mezcla de perfumes le azotó como un huracán. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos para acallar aquellos retazos de miedo que aún pervivían desde aquella primera y fatídica noche.

Se acercó al cuarto de baño y echó un vistazo contrariado y atemorizado al interior: las baldosas azules estaban empañadas por el vapor que desprendía un impresionante baño en el que flotaban pétalos de rosa y flores de jazmín.

            Giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia el ventanal que presidía el muro más cercano. Las cortinas estaban descorridas pero aun así el resplandor que conseguía penetrar en la habitación era mínimo: aquella noche no había luna, y las estrellas se veían tan claras que Wolfram creía que podría tocarlas con los dedos si llegara lo suficientemente alto. Se apoyó en la pared sobre un hombro, taciturno y pensativo.

Hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que duraba su encierro: las estaciones parecían eternas en aquel jardín congelado de allá abajo. Sin duda se trataba de algún tipo de _houjutsu_ que mantenía esplendorosas las flores y verdes los árboles. A veces trepaba hacia una de las inmensas copas y se quedaba dormido allá arriba, añorando aquellas noches de paz en las que no temía que nada enturbiara su sueño.

            Las ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro desde hacía años eran una clara muestra de que su hábito de dormir más de lo considerado “normal” e incluso “sano” se había visto seriamente truncado durante su cautiverio. Por las noches, cuando se deslizaba entre las sábanas, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo conseguía solía ser cruelmente despertado por unas manos de hierro que aferraban sus muñecas al tiempo que un cuerpo ajeno se apoyaba sobre el suyo. 

            O las veces que, como aquella, el baño de rosas y jazmines le ofrecía una muda e indecente proposición que él _siempre_ rechazaba. Las heridas, moretones y cicatrices que marcaban su piel conformaban un buen testimonio de que jamás se sometía sin luchar. Al fin y al cabo, esclavo o no, seguía siendo un soldado.

            Sin espada ni _maryoku_ , pero un guerrero _mazoku_ a fin de cuentas. Ser sumiso no estaba entre sus defectos.             

            La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un leve chirrido y entonces cada fibra de su ser se puso en alerta. Hubiera deseado tener a mano su espada, apoyar la punta en la garganta del recién llegado y desgarrarle la piel desde la barbilla hasta el pecho, pero se habían encargado de que ningún arma que pudiera resultar mínimamente peligrosa llegara a sus manos.

            El hombre que acababa de entrar aún era joven para la medición humana. Wolfram nunca le había preguntado su edad -ni tenía pensado hacerlo- pero aparentaba la misma que su madre. Su cabello era de un verde oscuro y apagado, y sus ojos tenían el siniestro color de la sangre muerta. Llevaba una espada de acero colgada del cinto, y en la empuñadura destacaba una esmeralda tan grande como el puño de un niño.

            Wolfram casi pudo apreciar la decepción en su rostro adusto al descubrir que él aún estaba vestido y que aquel detalle no parecía querer cambiar en breve.

—Veo que no has usado el baño que he ordenado preparar para ti —observó Eberhart, neutral—. Es una pena: me gusta el olor de las rosas sobre tu piel...

El muchacho intentó ignorar aquel obsceno comentario y se concentró en buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente hiriente. Su orgullo era lo único que aún no habían conseguido arrebatarle y no se desprendería de él tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cuando aquel maldito humano le lanzara contra la cama y dispusiera de él como había hecho en aquellos tres años.

Wolfram quería creer que aún había algo de nobleza en él, algo que aún le hiciera digno de ser el sirviente del Maoh. 

            Eberhart se acercó hasta estar a un metro de distancia de él. Wolfram no podía apreciar si sobrepasaba en altura a Gwendal, pero debía andarle muy cerca.

—Desnúdate —ordenó el hombre. Su voz era tan intimidante como su aspecto.

Wolfram le observó un instante, impertérrito, dedicándole una mirada verde y oscura como el fondo de un lago.

—No —repuso. La voz no le tembló ni un ápice.

¡Plaf! La mano chocó con fuerza y certeza en su mejilla derecha. Un rubor insano se extendió por la piel antes pálida desde el punto en el que había impactado la palma. El muchacho no se movió en lo más mínimo, quieto como una de aquellas bellas estatuas helénicas que adornan los patios griegos.

—He dicho que te desnudes —insistió el hombre sin variar el tono de su voz.

Lejos de mostrarse intimidado, Wolfram mantuvo su regio talante y levantó la barbilla en señal de insumisión.

—No —repitió con apatía y serenidad.

Aquella vez el golpe, convertido en puñetazo, le partió el labio. El sabor metálico en el paladar resultó más desagradable que nunca. Escupió un poco de sangre y emitió un sonido vacío para recuperar la sensibilidad en la mandíbula. Dolía tanto como si le hubieran partido el maxilar de un martillazo. Apretó los ojos para retener las lágrimas que se le formaron bajo los párpados, y después dedicó una mirada iracunda a su agresor.

—¿Aún no has entendido que por mucho que me hayas comprado jamás me someterás? Soy un _mazoku_ , un soldado de su majestad el Maoh —anunció con cierta altanería—: mi voluntad es de acero.

—¿Y tú no has entendido que no importa cuántos aires te des, en mi hogar siempre ocurre lo que yo deseo que ocurra? —repuso Eberhart, divertido—. Al final, por mucha apariencia de soldado que tengas, no te diferencias de cualquier ramera que un hombre pueda conseguir en cualquier aldea de mala muerte...

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Wolfram. Sus puños se tensaron hasta tal punto que se hizo heridas con las uñas en la palma. Le dolía saber que todo era verdad, que a pesar de su noble origen o sus ochenta y seis años seguía siendo un trofeo de guerra que calentaba por la fuerza la cama de un señor humano.

            Aquello le quedaba grande. Un simple guerrero no podía oponerse a un belicista señor de los humanos. Y sin embargo la rabia seguía hirviendo en sus venas, carbonizándole, llenándole de una sensación de impotencia que le resultaba absolutamente insoportable.

—¿Preferirías que volviera a encadenarte a la cama, como hice aquella vez? —murmuró Eberhart, ensanchando la sonrisa—. Aunque realmente fue... _excitante_. Había más fuego en ti, más rebeldía cuando los grilletes te pesaban en las muñecas.

Wolfram había sido incapaz de olvidar aquella humillación, aquella semana en la que las cadenas le habían vuelto tan manejable como un muñeco roto. Aquella vez sí había llorado, y había aullado maldiciones en voz alta para que todos en las tierras de los humanos pudieran oírlas. Muchas de sus más recientes cicatrices tenían el origen en aquel lamentable periodo.

            El cúmulo de deshonras parecía no tener fin. Él, educado con la fortaleza y el orgullo de un príncipe, había sido sometido por una fuerza superior a él, reducido a un ser débil y frágil cuyos patéticos intentos de rebelión sólo le comportaban más dolor y ultraje. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que la sangre brotó más roja y abundante de la herida. 

—Cuando sea libre, te mataré —siseó, dominado por la cólera—. Una bestia salvaje, aún encadenada, sigue siendo una bestia. Algún día el Maoh recuperará estas tierras, yo podré utilizar mi _majutsu_ y entonces arderás hasta que de ti sólo queden cenizas. No lo olvides. Su Majestad te castigará por lo que hiciste a los _mazoku_... y por lo que me estás haciendo a mí.

En aquella ocasión fue un pie el que impactó en su estómago, cortándole dolorosamente la respiración y tumbándole sobre el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano surgió de la oscuridad y le obligó a incorporarse a base de tirarle de unos mechones dorados. Intentó mantener la compostura, apretando los puños para descargar aquella frustración que no le dejaba vivir, para encontrar en algún lugar aquella serenidad de la que había hecho gala tiempo atrás.

—No vuelvas a mencionar al Maoh —le advirtió Eberhart. Sonrió, burlón—. ¿Acaso aún confías en él, en que su regreso devolverá a los _mazoku_ lo que es suyo? ¿Crees que seguirás importándole cuando sepa lo que eres ahora?

Y las dudas mordisquearon el alma de Wolfram como bestias hambrientas. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si después de lo bajo que había caído, Yuuri ya no le quería a su lado? ¿Le repudiaría al saber todo lo que le había sucedido, en el frágil y manchado ser en el que se había convertido?

Estuvo a punto de soltar un sollozo, su temple tambaleándose, pero en aquel preciso instante aquellas manos de hierro le dieron la vuelta y le arrojaron de nuevo al suelo, dejándole arrodillado junto al muro en una postura humillante.

            Sintió cómo Eberhart se lanzaba sobre él, cómo le inmovilizaba con la facilidad de quien lucha contra una cría de ciervo. Aquella vez su agarre era más cruel que nunca, y Wolfram sabía que sufriría como no había sufrido en varias noches.

            Consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cerró los ojos e intentó arrastrarse hacia aquel rincón olvidado en el que atesoraba sus esperanzas, unos sueños que él aún creía intactos.

 _“Soy un noble, un hijo de la antigua Maoh”_ se dijo para sus adentros.

            Aquello no evitó que las manos fuertes y feroces le desabrocharan el cinturón y deslizaran los pantalones hasta más abajo de sus rodillas. Forcejeó brevemente, y entonces una de las manos le apresó los cabellos rubios y le presionó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla chocó contra la pared. Las mismas manos voraces empezaron a recorrer sus piernas, palpando con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le quedarían marcas.

 _“Soy un guerrero, un valiente soldado”_ se obligó a recordarse.

            Le separaron brutalmente las rodillas, y entonces aquel familiar dolor le desgarró las entrañas como un flechazo de calor e ira. Las piernas le temblaron un segundo y creyó que ni siquiera le mantendrían arrodillado. El sudor le emborronaba la vista y convertía el mundo y el cielo más allá de la ventana en una mancha de negro diluido. El dolor era pulsante y rítmico, creciente e insoportable. Le producía náuseas.

            Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para acallar cualquier queja que estuviera tentado de emitir. Apenas un gemido oprimido sibiló entre sus dientes apretados.

_“Soy un mazoku, un poderoso mazoku”_

El dolor era tan intenso que las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Jadeó ante aquel nuevo esfuerzo: de ningún modo iba a dejarlas salir. Apoyó la frente en el frío muro e intentó mantenerse ausente, evitando pensar en la medida de lo posible en lo que estaban haciendo con él.

_“Yo soy fuego. Soy poder”_

Sangre... Estaba sangrando. Le resbalaba tibia y roja por los muslos. Aquella sensación era tan familiar como la de los dedos de acero inmovilizándole las muñecas. Se removió, intentando vanamente liberarse de aquella ineludible presa, pero sintió un nuevo tirón en los cabellos que le obligó a quedarse en la misma posición.

Con suerte Eberhart terminaría pronto, y se marcharía como siempre para dejarle encogido en el suelo y herido más allá de lo estrictamente físico.

            Odiaba aquel olor a sudor mezclado con sangre. Odiaba lo que aquel despreciable hombre le obligaba a hacer cada crepúsculo, cuando se escondía el sol. Hasta qué punto aquello le había roto el alma, él aún no lo sabía.

A pesar de lo mucho que se resistió, una diminuta lágrima acabó despuntando en su párpado izquierdo. Wolfram no lloraba desde hacía meses.

            _“Soy el fiel sirviente del Maoh”_

_“Su prometido...”_

            Wolfram von Bielefeld nunca había sido capaz de admitir a tiempo que estaba perdido. Nunca expresaría en voz alta su debilidad, su fragilidad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a rogar por sí mismo. Nunca más.

            Por suerte para él, llevaba años muerto por dentro. Los recuerdos y las esperanzas habían perecido tiempo atrás junto a su alma. Aquello ya no era más que una triste e inevitable rutina, condicionada por la esclavitud.

            Aquella noche no había luna, y la oscuridad misericordiosa escondió bajo sombras el sufrimiento de su rostro.

 


	2. Unfähigkeit – Impotencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO!: Sexo no consentido en este capítulo.

Murata llegó a las puertas del templo cuando la oscuridad ya se había cernido sobre el mundo. Tiró de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo con un largo y agotado relincho. Tiritando de frío y con los ojos resecos tras las gafas, el muchacho elevó la mirada hacia la majestuosa construcción.

            Nada parecía indicar que la guerra se había desarrollado alrededor de aquel lugar. Todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con los gigantescos torreones elevándose hacia el firmamento como si intentaran arañarlo. El moho seguía creciendo en los resquicios de los enormes bloques y, en general, la calma y el silencio seguían siendo dignos de un lugar sagrado. Mientras ascendía los breves escalones, Ken llegó incluso a creer que nada había cambiado en aquel santuario en el que siempre se había sentido seguro.

            Quizás Ulrike seguía en pie de guerra, después de todo.

            Tuvo que admitir que ver el patio desierto no le infundió demasiadas esperanzas. Habitualmente las guerreras patrullaban la zona, ahuyentando eficientemente a los intrusos, y las sacerdotisas paseaban y salmodiaban de vez en cuando. Pero allí sólo reinaba un frío invernal que había congelado la fuente y cubierto de escarcha las cabezas de las gárgolas. Se tapó bien con la capa para disminuir la sensación de frío y se dirigió hacia el nivel inferior, donde se elevaba la gigantesca puerta que daba paso al corazón del templo.

            Experimentó una sensación tan curiosa que no se sorprendería de saber que era el único humano capaz de sentirla. En cada sombra que se movía en el amplio corredor, negra como la brea, veía el recuerdo de una vida anterior, acompañándole a las entrañas del lugar más sagrado de Shin Makoku. Se veía a sí mismo en diversas formas, edades y sexos vagando entre los vivos con su memoria milenaria, visitando el templo de Shinou y escuchando sus susurros y promesas de tiempos mejores.

 Aquellos recuerdos se remontaban a antes de la aparición de Ulrike y Ondine, cuando el alma de Shinou flotaba en aquel frío templo sin ningún mediador que pudiera escucharla.

            Llegó frente a los inmensos portones, gruesos como troncos de árbol y anchos como ríos, y se detuvo al discernir una figura blanca arrodillada en la entrada, como un silencioso custodio.

            Allí estaba Ulrike la incombustible, un ser casi milenario prisionero de la apariencia de una niña eterna. Sus ojos, sabios y llenos de ciega devoción, se posaron en él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Esperaba pacientemente su regreso, Alteza —afirmó ella con aquella voz que más parecía el tañido de una campana—. Supe que regresaríais. Igual que su Majestad el Maoh...

Naturalmente, Ulrike ya sabía que Yuuri había cruzado las fronteras de aquel mundo. La esfera mágica de la sacerdotisa rara vez se equivocaba.

—Le advertí a Shibuya que esto podría pasar —repuso Murata a modo de disculpa—, pero ni siquiera yo era capaz de prever algo de esta magnitud.

—Nadie os culpa, Alteza —se apresuró a aclarar Ulrike—. Vos siempre obráis sabiamente siguiendo las directrices de su Majestad Shinou.

—¿Dónde están las chicas? —quiso saber Murata—. No me creo que hayan descuidado sus deberes.

Los ojos de Ulrike se ensombrecieron, atenazados por una pena que su rostro de porcelana trataba a duras penas de ocultar.

—Algunas yacen en silencio en sus tumbas de mármol, escuchando las palabras del Rey Original para toda la eternidad —repuso ella con sumo dolor—. La mayoría huyeron porque yo se lo ordené. No vale la pena desperdiciar vidas en vano. Sea como sea, todas han cumplido con su deber: el templo de su Majestad no ha sido profanado por los bárbaros venidos del mar.

Murata suspiró con resignación ante la noticia. Le apenaba saber de la muerte de algunas de aquellas muchachas que con tanta naturalidad le habían tratado en su estancia en el templo, pero se alegraba de que aquel lugar siguiera siendo un refugio para todos aquellos que creían en Shinou. Aun así estaba seguro que Ulrike había tenido que utilizar sus habilidades mágicas más ofensivas, poderes que nunca antes había usado, para que así fuera.

            De repente Ulrike alzó la mirada, como si hubiera oído algo, y giró la cabeza hacia su espalda. Escuchaba. Al cabo de unos segundos se volvió hacia él y le miró a los ojos, transmitiendo con ellos toda la fuerza de su misión.

—Su Majestad Shinou desea verle, Alteza —anunció—. Lo reclama con cierta urgencia.

Murata esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a los portones y apoyaba las manos en la vetusta madera para abrirlos.

—Nunca ha sido especialmente paciente —reconoció.

Tuvo que hacer más fuerza de la que había creído para abrir las puertas lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse por el espacio entre ambas.

En el interior la oscuridad era casi absoluta, pues la noche era ya profunda y a través de la impresionante cristalera que remataba la cúpula sólo se apreciaban unos diminutos retazos de cielo estrellado. El mismo frío mortal que reinaba en el exterior había conseguido introducirse en aquella anciana sala, cuyas paredes de roca amplificaban el sonido de sus pasos y se lo devolvían como un eco muerto. Se detuvo a los pies del altar donde, tal y como había esperado, había una figura sentada sobre unas de las tres cajas vacías que antaño encerraran un mal sin precedentes.

             Nadie que no supiera la verdad dudaría que el joven era corpóreo. Sin embargo la imagen de Shinou, el Maoh Original, que había hecho acto de presencia en la sala no era más que un diáfano fantasma.

—Bienvenido, mi amigo y estratega —saludó con aquella sonrisa socarrona y a la par agradable—. Empezaba a temer no volver a verte hasta tu próxima reencarnación.

—A veces preferiría que así fuera —admitió Murata con un tono sorprendentemente frío. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿No hay nada que debas decirme? ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre la destrucción que ha barrido Shin Makoku?

Shinou arqueó las cejas rubias, pronunciando su inquebrantable sonrisa. Sólo el gran afecto que el Gran Sabio sentía por él le impedía sentirse exasperado ante semejante expresión.

—Sólo tú, de entre todos los vivos, puedes recordar el origen de esta guerra —susurró Shinou—. Quién iba a decirnos que aquella simple decisión incubaría un odio tan profundo...

—Lo recuerdo —afirmó Murata sin inmutarse—. Y lamento tener que recordarte que en aquella ocasión, para variar, tampoco escuchaste mi consejo. Te advertí de que esto podría llegar a suceder, pero preferiste imponer tu criterio. De todos los errores que cometiste, posiblemente este haya terminado siendo el peor. 

Shinou le miró unos instantes en silencio, sus ojos de un azul impoluto titilando en las tinieblas. Sus dedos fingían tamborilear sobre la madera del Suelo Helado del Infierno.

—Mi querido Gran Estratega... Si fueras tú el que te vieras obligado a elegir, ¿seguirías opinando igual que entonces? —le retó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Murata agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose atrapado en aquel punto. Shinou estaba jugando con él, retando su intelecto y haciendo reflotar desde el fondo de su memoria los recuerdos exactos en los que ambos habían disentido.

—Shibuya me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. Siendo su amigo y confidente he aprendido cosas que jamás podría haber descubierto a tu lado —admitió con evidente dificultad—. No, seguramente ahora yo cometería el mismo error que tú.

—Eso es debilidad —afirmó Shinou, aunque sonaba a pregunta.

—No lo es —protestó Murata con pasión—. Él no necesita perpetrar asesinatos para imponer su autoridad. La gente le respeta y confía en él. Es capaz de sentir empatía por el enemigo, algo de lo que tú, por mucho que te duela admitirlo, siempre careciste —sus ojos refulgieron tras los cristales de las gafas—. Yo confío en Shibuya. El sol aún no se ha alzado sobre Shin Makoku.

Shinou permaneció impertérrito, captando a la primera el doble sentido de la última frase. Sabía que Murata era fiel a sus principios, que desafiaría al mismísimo Shoushu para mantener la paz en Shin Makoku. Pero para su sorpresa su lealtad parecía decantarse cada vez más hacia el nuevo Maoh, relegándole a él a una sombra del pasado que sólo conllevaba errores que debían ser subsanados.

            No le gustaba, pero por otro lado no podía culparle.

—Tu instinto respecto al nuevo Maoh ha sido acertado hasta ahora, pero al parecer ése muchacho aún no se ha enfrentado a la prueba definitiva —habló, observando el cielo a través de la cúpula—. Siempre ha evitado la guerra en base a alianzas y promesas de paz, ¿pero qué hará ahora que la batalla llamará a sus puertas? Si quiere demostrar lo que vale como Maoh, éste es el momento —concluyó, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia él.

Murata observó que sus pasos producían eco, aunque quizá fuera una ilusión o un detalle que sólo existía en su mente. Lo que tuvo claro es que el contacto de la mano sobre su hombro, cálido y difuso como un rayo de sol, sí era perfectamente real. Un roce que hizo reflotar recuerdos hirientes que desearía no poseer.

—Cuida de él —dijo Shinou únicamente. Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro con una sonrisa zorruna—. Sé que te decepcionarás si no cumple tus expectativas.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba, Murata esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había pisado el templo.

—Las cumplirá —afirmó con vehemencia—. Es Yuuri al fin de cuentas. Ya ha demostrado con creces que es capaz de desafiar a la lógica y salir victorioso...

 

* * *

 

Un viento gélido empezaba a barrer las ruinas del pueblo cuando Yuuri decidió que ya había fingido lo suficiente.

            Se incorporó con todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados por el frío y la mejilla dolorida por el prolongado contacto con el suelo. Soltó un sonido vacío de sorpresa cuando una brisa gélida hizo ondear su capa y le atravesó la ropa, erizándole la piel. Se ciñó la capa alrededor del cuerpo, tiritando, y después caminó con evidente dificultad entre los escombros en los que se había tendido para intentar dormir.

            Conrart seguía en el mismo sitio en el que le había visto antes de echarse. Firme e inmóvil, como un anciano árbol que ha contemplado el paso de miles de inviernos. La misma brisa que hacía estremecer a Yuuri removía su cabello castaño y le daba un aire salvaje. Los ojos del capitán, que habían contemplado el horizonte con adusta frialdad, se volvieron súbitamente cálidos al reparar en él.

—Aún falta más de una hora para el amanecer —anunció—. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

—No he pegado ojo en todo el rato... —confesó el chico, arrebujándose en la capa y dejándose caer a su lado.

            Conrart suspiró con resignación y, con total naturalidad, le pasó un brazo protector por los hombros y le aproximó a su pecho. Yuuri podía oír el latido de su corazón, firme y tranquilizador, y le parecía que ninguna nana sería tan efectiva. El frío se desvaneció bajo un halo de calor humano, semejante a la caricia del sol.

            Conrart tenía el poder de dar tranquilidad. Era un don que Gwendal rozaba con la punta de los dedos, pero su modo de calmar los ánimos era más amenazador, fiero en cierta manera. Conrart se bastaba y sobraba con su mera compañía para apagar los más profundos miedos y convertirlos en inquietudes vanas y fugaces. Era tan diferente a Wolfram...

            Algo se estremeció en el pecho de Yuuri. Recordar a Wolfram le llenó de un dolor palpitante e insoportable. ¿Qué tormentos estaría soportando, privado de su libertad y orgullo? Lo más probable era que le utilizaran como divertimento de aquel macabro espectáculo típico de tierras humanas, donde los oponentes se enfrentaban en la Arena por burlar a la muerte un día más. Conociéndole, se resistiría fieramente a cualquier tipo de imposición, lo cual desplegaba un abanico de opciones nefastas. Quizás uno de sus arrebatos de rebeldía le había costado ya la vida, y dormía en una fría tumba superficial bajo un campo de cenizas y silencio.

            Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, deseando que Conrart no notara su intranquilidad. Por desgracia para él, éste seguía siendo tan empático como siempre.

—¿Qué sucede? —sugirió.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Wolfram —confesó Yuuri, estremeciéndose de impotencia—. Me apena mucho todo lo que está pasando, pero siento como si eso fuera _especialmente_ por mi culpa. 

—Es importante para ti, ¿no? —sugirió Conrart con una media sonrisa.

Yuuri tardó un poco en notar que la afirmación de Conrart ocultaba segundas intenciones. La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas ante la mera expectativa de aquella confusión, y buscó a toda prisa la manera más clara de explicarse.

—Bueno... —farfulló, avergonzado—. Wolfram siempre ha estado a mi lado, incluso cuando no me lo merecía. Lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por él.

—Ya —comentó Conrart, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

Contemplaron en silencio las ruinas que la oscuridad asemejaba a tumbas desperdigadas por la ladera que llevaba al castillo. El viento ululaba y recordaba a los lamentos de fantasmas que aún vagaran por sus antiguos hogares. A Yuuri le costaba creer que sólo cuatro días atrás había paseado por aquel pueblo rebosante de jolgorio y vida.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Conrad? —preguntó al cabo de unos largos minutos—. Nunca me he sentido tan perdido...

Conrart notó el tono descorazonado de su voz y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aún fuera aquel bebé que gorjeaba feliz en su cochecito, aquella tarde de agosto tantos años atrás.

—Mi consejo sería que regresaras a tu mundo, pero estoy seguro de que no harás tal cosa ni aunque te obligara —explicó.

Yuuri se esperaba algún tipo de respuesta semejante por parte de Conrart. Él le aconsejaba, mostraba su descontento con sus decisiones más desacertadas, pero nunca le negaba su ayuda para cualquier empresa que decidiera llevar a cabo. En aquel sentido era más fácil de convencer que Wolfram. 

            Pensó en el muestrario de posibilidades, que era desafortunadamente escaso. Podía darle la espalda a todo, volver a su casa a jugar al béisbol mientras dejaba las ruinas del país en manos de Gwendal y los demás...

            ...o podía empuñar a Morgif como había hecho anteriormente, y afrontar cualquier peligro y ser el estandarte bajo el que volvieran a unirse humanos y _mazoku_.

—No me marcharé —determinó con absoluta firmeza—. Quiero intentar arreglar las cosas —juró—. Prometo que haré lo que sea, pero antes...

Clavó en su protector una mirada tan negra como el ónice, resplandeciente de determinación y emociones retenidas.

—...voy a ir a buscar a Wolfram —anunció. Su decisión parecía inamovible.

Conrart le estudió largamente por unos segundos, como si valorara si su resolución era un arrojo de valentía o un despropósito, pero al final se puso en pie con súbita decisión. Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, se aseguró la espada en el cinto y cerró una mano entorno a la muñeca del chico, tirando de él hacia el cielo que empezaba a clarear tenuemente por el este. En el exterior, el soldado inspeccionó cada una de las ruinas antes de considerar la opción de salir.

—¿A dónde vamos? —exigió Yuuri, no muy convencido.

—A buscar a Yozak —respondió Conrart, ajustándole la capa al cuello—. Está colaborando en una aldea a dos días de aquí, en el límite de las tierras de los Spitzberg. Allí no correrás peligro: mientras más al oeste y al norte, mejor.

Yuuri se quedó literalmente boquiabierto. ¿Iba Conrart a ignorar su decisión así como así? ¿Acaso no comprendía que mientras ellos estaban allí, escondiéndose de cualquier ser viviente, Wolfram podía estar sufriendo lo indecible? Eso si seguía vivo, claro...

—¡No quiero estar a salvo! —protestó con vehemencia, apretando los puños—. Voy a buscar a Wolfram, y no dejaré que me lo impidas.

Conrart le miró fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada con aquellos ojos de cálidos tonos pardos. El cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rosa con vetas doradas se reflejaba en sus iris y les daba un aspecto curioso.

—¿De qué te servirá ir tú solo? —preguntó con aire de obviedad—. Estamos hablando de un gran señor belicista. Debe haber cinco guardias apostados en cada metro cuadrado de su castillo —esbozó una sonrisa un tanto preocupada—. Si hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos a pasar desapercibidos allí dentro, ése es Yozak. Aunque resulta inexplicable, sus métodos de espionaje siempre dan resultado...

La confianza que Conrart tenía en Yozak era comprensible pero un tanto injustificable. Eso sí, Yuuri recordaba bien todas las veces en las que aquel soldado se había valido de su habilidad para el disfraz para rescatarle de sus captores. Conrart estaba en lo cierto: Yozak le echaría una mano.

            Sin embargo, había algo más que le había sorprendido.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Siempre, Majestad —juró Conrart sin pensárselo un sólo segundo. 

Debía confiar más a menudo en Conrart, se dijo, mientras éste tiraba de él en dirección a un camino que parecía llevar directamente hacia el amanecer.

 

* * *

 

Si bien a Yuuri le había sorprendido notar cómo la guerra había afectado a Conrart, no le fue ninguna sorpresa descubrir que con Yozak había pasado justo lo contrario.

            Tras dos días de camino a pie, en el que tuvieran que esconderse con frecuencia de cualquier otra persona que les saliera al paso, Conrart y él se habían adentrado en un bosque de ancianos robles que en tiempos pertenecía al dominio de los von Gyllenhaal. Por desgracia las fronteras se habían vuelto difusas y maleables en los últimos tiempos y no quedaba muy claro dónde terminaban las tierras conquistadas y empezaban los territorios rebeldes. Aun así, Conrart tuvo el buen juicio de mantenerle alejado de los puntos conflictivos y no tuvieron ningún contratiempo.

            Cuando el crepúsculo se cernía sobre la arboleda, llegaron a una aldea camuflada entre la foresta que se había asentado aprovechando un riachuelo perdido del Gran Río, que discurría impetuoso unos veinte kilómetros más al este. Por lo general los lugareños les hubieran apuntado con lanzas hasta estar seguros de sus intenciones, pero Conrart sólo tuvo que descubrir el rostro de Yuuri para que los guardias casi cayeran de rodillas al suelo, deshaciéndose en alabanzas hacia su rey.

—No te preocupes, son de fiar —le tranquilizó Conrart—. Nunca hablarán de tu presencia aquí: con ellos puedes mantener el elemento sorpresa.

La noticia de la llegada del Maoh corrió como la pólvora, reavivando esperanzas que se creían ya extintas. Los pocos niños que había en el pueblo salieron a su encuentro, vitoreando y sonriendo cuando él se inclinaba para acariciarles el pelo. Incluso se atrevieron a pedirle que desenvainara a Morgif, detalle que la espada agradeció con una horda de sonidos inentendibles. Los padres, un poco más intimidados por la presencia del Maoh, se limitaron a dedicarle sonrisas de devoción desde un segundo plano.

            La velocidad a la que se propagó la nueva fue tal que sólo tres minutos después de haber llegado Yozak ya había salido a recibirlos, alto y entusiasta como siempre y, afortunadamente, vestido con ropa masculina. 

—Dichosos sean los ojos —comentó con cierta ironía—. Al fin el hijo pródigo se digna aparecer.

—Yozak... —le reprendió Conrart con una mirada de advertencia.

—Solo bromeaba —repuso el otro con una sonrisa, mirando con renovada alegría a Yuuri—. ¿Todo bien, chico?

El soldado hablaba como si no hubiera una guerra. Más bien parecía alguien que se toma con humor una terrea especialmente engorrosa.

—Yozak, necesito tu ayuda —repuso Yuuri, yendo directamente al grano.

Los ojos azules de Yozak se volvieron súbitamente serios, como si algo en el tono del joven le hubiera dado un toque de advertencia.

—Vale, pero no aquí. Hablaremos mejor en otro sitio. Y además —añadió, haciéndoles un rápido escrutinio a ambos—, tenéis un aspecto horrible.

Yuuri tuvo que darle la razón. Dos días avanzando por montañas escarpadas, cenagales y barrizales habían sido suficientes para que su uniforme antes impolutamente negro adoptara un color semejante al lodo. Necesitaba un buen baño y, ¿por qué no?, una sustanciosa cena.

            El baño tuvo que esperar, pero Yozak se encargó de que cenaran un buen plato de caldo de verduras. El anfitrión esperó pacientemente a que se saciaran y después les acribilló a preguntas.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas tardado tres años en aparecer? —sugirió. No había malicia en aquella pregunta, simplemente Yozak solía expresarse así.

—No ha sido culpa suya —informó Conrart, saliendo en su defensa—. En su mundo sólo han pasado cuatro días. Los encontré a él y a su Alteza vagando por la aldea de Pacto de Sangre...

Yuuri, que había estado ensimismado en sus cosas, volvió de pronto a la realidad al darse cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado sin intención, concentrado en preocuparse por Wolfram.

—¡Murata! -gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¡Conrad, hemos dejado solo a Murata!

—No hay de qué preocuparse —aseguró Conrart con aquel habitual tono apaciguador—. Mientras se quede en el templo, nada malo puede pasarle.

—Pero él dijo que iba a ver si todo estaba bien... ¿Y si no es así? —protestó Yuuri, angustiado.

—Ese no era en absoluto su objetivo —argumentó Conrart, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándole a sentarse—. No hay nadie en todo el reino que confíe más en Ulrike que el propio Gran Sabio. Estoy seguro de que lo que su Alteza pretendía era hablar con su Majestad Shinou. Sus razones sólo él las sabe.

El tono de la última frase le dio a entender a Yuuri que más valía no hacer preguntas al respecto. Aun así, todavía le inquietaba la idea de que Murata fuera por su cuenta y sin protección por aquel mundo destruido.

— _Soukokus_... —murmuró Yozak entre dientes, negando con la cabeza—. Quién los entiende...

Al girar la cabeza, Yuuri advirtió algo en el rostro de Yozak que no había notado hasta aquel momento.

—Yozak, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó con preocupación.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se señaló la mejilla. Una cicatriz larga y estrecha le desfiguraba el lado izquierdo del rostro. La herida en su momento se le había llevado un trozo de oreja, pero a él poco parecía importarle.

—Un regalito de un soldado enemigo —comentó con una sonrisa, como si fuera una anécdota de lo más graciosa—. Eso sí, se lo cobré muy caro.

Yuuri no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con lo de “cobrar caro”, pero siendo Yozak y conociendo sus habilidad con la espada prefirió no preguntar.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que te lo tomas todo a broma —confesó Conrart con dureza—. Deberías parecer más serio después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sigues siendo un soldado del Maoh.

—Con vuestro perdón, Capitán, diré que ya he pasado bastante tiempo poniendo caras largas —repuso Yozak, apoyando un codo en la mesa—. Además, la llegada del joven amo es lo único bueno que ha pasado últimamente. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contento? —la última frase casi sonó a un puchero. 

—No puedo contigo... —admitió Conrart, emitiendo un largo suspiro de resignación.

En otras circunstancias aquel choque de opiniones entre antiguos compañeros hubiera hecho sonreír a Yuuri, pero el contexto era tan sombrío que no podía evitar pensar que bromeaban para rebajar la tensión del ambiente. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, Yozak se removió el cabello pelirrojo y dejó que sus ojos, los más expresivos que Yuuri había visto nunca, adoptaran un color tan oscuro como el agua profunda.

—Nada ha cambiado realmente desde que te marchaste —le dijo a Conrart—: la cosa sigue estando igual de mal. Somos pocos los capaces de empuñar un arma y la gente está asustada. Hace cuatro días encontramos los cuerpos de dos exploradores flotando en el río. Cada vez los enemigos se aventuran más a entrar en el bosque; sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen hasta aquí y caigan sobre nosotros.

—Aquí sólo hay civiles: lo que hagan o dejen de hacer les trae sin cuidado —protestó el capitán en un intento de ser racional.

—Eso podría funcionar con Gran Shimaron. No seas tan ingenuo, capitán —le reprendió Yozak con absoluta seriedad—: no descansarán hasta matar a cada _mazoku_ que pueda suponerles un mínimo peligro u oposición.

Yuuri se estremeció. Dichas por él aquellas palabras revestían mayor gravedad porque Yozak había visto mucha miseria en su vida. Desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento había sido un marginado, condenado a ser rechazado por una tiránica sociedad por el simple hecho de ser mestizo. Trabajando sin descanso en una tierra yerma e infructífera, el tiempo le había arrebatado incluso a su madre mientras él aún era un niño eterno, maldecido con la larga vida de los _mazoku_.

            No fue hasta que Conrart entró en su vida, muchos años atrás, cuando se abrió ante él una inesperada esperanza. La primera mano amiga que había visto en toda su desdichada vida.

—Pero bueno, supongo que no habréis venido hasta aquí sólo para dar a conocer la llegada del chico, ¿no? —sugirió, arqueando una ceja—. No niego que eso es típico de él, pero me parece incluso _demasiado_ imprudente...

—Quiero que me acompañes a buscar a Wolfram —le informó Yuuri con contundencia—. No sé cómo, ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida, pero no descansaré hasta que esté a salvo. Y quiero que me acompañes porque sé que no hay mejor espía que tú.

Yozak permaneció impasible unos instantes, observando aquel brillo de determinación en los ojos negros del muchacho que parecía intensificarse a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Podría negarme —objetó el soldado.

—No lo harás —afirmó Yuuri, consciente de que le estaba poniendo a prueba—. Has hecho cosas más peligrosas por mí y por Shin Makoku.

—¿Me lo ordenas como Maoh? —sugirió Yozak.

—Te lo pido como tu rey y amigo —le corrigió Yuuri.

Tras un breve instante de reflexión en el que Yozak parecía más que capaz de darle una negativa, se puso en pie con parsimonia e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, más de complicidad que de respeto.

—Será un placer acompañaros en vuestra causa, Majestad.

 

\--

 

El baño le había sentado insospechadamente bien a Yuuri. Toda la tensión que parecía haberse acumulado en sus hombros se había reducido hasta desaparecer, y los pies doloridos hallaron en el agua tíbia un inesperado alivio.

            Y sin embargo la presión en su pecho no huía, atormentándole, recordándole con voz insidiosa que mientras él disfrutaba de aquellos pequeños placeres Wolfram podría estar muerto.

            Se repitió mil veces las palabras de Conrart. Wolfram era una baza poderosa, carne de intercambio: ningún enemigo sería tan estúpido como para deshacerse de una carta tan valiosa.

            Y aun así…

            Se dejó caer en el parco camastro, de sábanas raídas y humildes. Era un cama diminuta, seguramente los pies le asomarían por debajo de la cobijas. Al acariciar la tela áspera con los dedos se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a su cama del Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Con el dosel azul pendiendo de los postes de ébano, las sábanas tan suaves y ligeras cuyo tacto se asemejaba a la caricia de un rayo de sol...

            ...y Wolfram empeñándose en dormir a su lado, enfundado en uno de aquellos ridículos camisones. Las almohadas siempre acababan oliendo a lavanda, como su cabello.

            Agachó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Nunca había reparado en lo que la falta de Wolfram podría suponerle porque siempre lo tenía adherido a los pies como una sombra especialmente sobreprotectora. El saber que las posibilidades de verlo a salvo eran increíblemente reducidas le provocaba un dolor inexplicable. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a sus arranques de celos, a su presencia ardiente y fiera a donde quiera que fuera. Incluso añoraba despertarse en plena noche y oírle susurrar su nombre en sueños.

—Todo es por mi culpa... —murmuró, sintiendo deseos de llorar.

            Aquella vez Conrart, hablando con Yozak en la sala de al lado, no estaba allí para consolarle.

            Se asomó a la ventana, a la fría oscuridad que no parecía deparar nada bueno. Unos cuantos fuegos salpicaban los espacios entre las cabañas, como si quisieran ahuyentar a las bestias, pero aun así las estrellas adornaban con orgullo el cielo que podía ver a través de los huecos entre las ramas.

            Aquella noche no durmió, porque sabía que al hacerlo soñaría con flores doradas que depositaba a los pies de la tumba de Wolfram. Igual que la noche anterior.

 

* * *

 

Al deslizarse entre las sábanas, el roce de un moretón de la pierna desnuda con la tela le erizó la piel.

            Wolfram se encogió en posición fetal, quizá buscando una instintiva protección en el seno de la oscuridad. Las tinieblas eran absolutas en aquella habitación, y un sudor frío se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciéndole tiritar. El frío era una de las cosas a las que se había obligado a acostumbrarse: el calor parecía haber huido del hogar de los Khrennikov, dejando un ambiente de gélido y perpetuo invierno.

            En aquellos momentos añoraba el calor de Yuuri durmiendo a su lado, ajeno pero aun así capaz de borrar cualquiera de sus inquietudes.

            Se dio la vuelta entre las cobijas para abrazar la almohada y no pudo evitar un leve jadeo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran propinado una paliza, y de hecho lo hubiera preferido. Al menos no se le revolvería el estómago cada vez que cambiaba de posición. Cualquier otro cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado ya a los constantes abusos, pero en su interior parecía haber algo que se empeñaba en rebelarse, como si una esperanza furiosa e incombustible siguiera gritándole al oído que no tendría que soportarlo para siempre.

            Se sentó con cuidado sobre el colchón al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir dormir. Un ramalazo de dolor se le extendió desde la zona baja de la columna vertebral, pero ya le era tan natural como podía serlo una migraña. Apoyó los pies desnudos en el reluciente suelo gris y cogió un abrigo que tenía colgado al lado de la cama. Pensó con amargura que hubiera preferido vestir harapos a tener que soportar su estancia en aquel lugar.

            Se deslizó fuera de la habitación sin molestarse en calzarse. La puerta, obviamente, estaba abierta. No tenía a donde ir, de todos modos.

Avanzó por los corredores como una sombra, haciendo uso del sigilo que Gwendal le había inculcado tantos años atrás como parte de su instrucción militar. Los guardias apostados en el pasillo, ataviados con relucientes armaduras de plata, le vieron pasar pero no hicieron nada para detenerle. Se limitaron a soltar sendas risotadas despectivas y a emitir una observación obscena.

—No vayas muy lejos, principito... —comentó el más alto con evidente malicia-. Ya sabes que el amo es insaciable.

Wolfram quiso darse la vuelta y reventarles la cara a golpes, pero en su estado seguramente terminaría partiéndose los dedos sin infringir daño alguno. Se dirigió con pasos altivos y firmes hacia el exterior, a la noche abierta cerca del mar.

            No le impedían pasear por el castillo o los jardines, pero su libertad seguía siendo prácticamente nula. Las verjas estaban hechizadas con un poderoso _houjutsu_ : se había quemado las manos hasta sangrar la primera vez que intentó saltarlas, pero al final había terminado cayendo de nuevo al interior. A lo largo de los corredores, e incluso en las habitaciones, había piedras alimentadas con _houseki_ que le sumían en una exasperante debilidad. Dudaba de que pudiera sostener su espada aunque la tuviera a su alcance.

Además, sin importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, al final los esbirros de Eberhart terminaban arrastrándole a su habitación cuando le apetecía disponer de él.  

            La noche era tan clara como la anterior, sorprendentemente fría. En pocos segundos empezaron a castañearle los dientes y se le amorataron los labios. La hierba bajo sus pies era como agujas de hielo que le arañaran la piel. Se sentía sorprendentemente lúcido, como si su mente se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Sentía que su voluntad era más fuerte, que podía mirar a su captor a la cara y reírse de él y de sus vanos intentos de subyugarle.

            Aun así Wolfram intentó no acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de poder e irreverencia. Sabía que así como había llegado se apagaría para dejar paso a una depresión aplastante, un estado en el que se sumiría en la autocompasión y dejaría aflorar sus más profundos miedos. Los ciclos por los que pasaba ya le resultaban exasperantemente predecibles.

            Escogió para sentarse un banco de mármol que quedaba a la sombra de un viejísimo sauce llorón. Al acariciar la lisa superficie nacarada recordó sin querer la primera vez que había visitado la casa de los Khrennikov. En aquella ocasión una Anissina de escasos setenta años había intentado meterle en un prototipo de un disparatado invento que, por su aspecto, bien podría haberle arrancado un brazo. Afortunadamente Gwendal acudió en su ayuda y se lo llevó en brazos, correteando por el jardín en un intento de huir de aquella niña del llamativo cabello rosa e ideas estrambóticas. Había terminado por darles alcance justo en aquel banco y Gwendal, muy valeroso por su parte, se ofreció como conejillo de indias del macabro experimento para salvar a su hermano menor de dicho destino.

            Una sonrisa melancólica desdibujó sus labios. Quizá nunca volviera a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez ni siquiera seguían con vida. Lamentó que las noticias del exterior fueran tan escasas y confusas.

            Subió los pies al banco y se abrazó las rodillas, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible para que el frío le afectara menos. Aquellas reflexiones eran recurrentes, preguntas que borboteaban en su cabeza y a las que nunca hallaba respuesta. No sabía nada del mundo más allá de aquellos muros hechizados: bien podrían haber quemado la última piedra de Shin Makoku, o haber arrasado también Caloria o cualquier otro país que se interpusiera. Y él no lo sabría, concentrado en su propia desgracia, en su único y lamentable destino que se había iniciado, inexorable, tres años atrás.

            Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Cada sórdido detalle había permanecido en su cabeza como marcado a fuego en su memoria. Revivirlo era como que le arrancaran los miembros uno a uno. Como extirparle el corazón del pecho y sentir el vacío que le iba absorbiendo a cada instante.

            Y sin embargo no cesaba de ver aquellas imágenes. Nunca, ni siquiera en sueños, conseguía que se desvanecieran.

 

\--

 

_Aquel día el aire olía a muerte y ceniza. Era un olor que ya le era tan natural como respirar, porque se expandía por sus pulmones e impregnaba su ropa. Y eso que sólo hacía dos semanas que aquella pesadilla había empezado._

_Aferró los barrotes del carromato con ambas manos e intentó averiguar a dónde le llevaban. Había un jolgorio considerable en el exterior, y una brisa salobre le indicó que debían estar cerca del mar. ¿Pero dónde exactamente? Era incapaz de ubicar los edificios grises que pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos._

_Ahogó un quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La herida en su frente seguía escociendo, y a veces aún sangraba. Supuso que aquella había sido la causa de su desvanecimiento, porque lo último que recordaba era haber escondido a Greta en el armario... y al darse la vuelta algo había caído sobre él desde el cielo. Lo demás era negro y silencio, y se había despertado vestido con harapos y en compañía de otros tantos_ mazoku _y humanos fieles que, como él, habían sido reducidos a prisioneros de guerra. Había gritado, insultado a sus captores, pataleado e intentado partir la puerta a golpes, pero al final se había resignado y optado por una actitud más digna e impasible._

 _Terminaría muerto, se dijo, lo cual no dejaba de ser un consuelo. El odio que los humanos profesaban a los_ mazoku _sólo era igualado por el que los_ mazoku _sentían por ellos. Lo más probable era que acabaran con él siguiendo la estela de aquel interminable rencor. Mucho mejor: prefería morir mil veces antes que verse obligado a servir (del modo que fuera) a uno de aquellos repulsivos humanos._

_Todo lo que el nuevo Maoh se había empeñado en construir se estaba derrumbando por segundos._

_No es que Wolfram sintiera ya odio hacia los humanos como raza propiamente dicha, pero aquellos extraños venidos del mar no actuaban como seres racionales: les había visto asesinar como si nada a hombres y mujeres, niños inocentes. No podía más que sentir aversión y asco hacia ellos, y por supuesto no esperaba que hicieran nada bueno por él por muy parte de la nobleza de Shin Makoku que fuera._

_Se sentía exasperantemente débil. Había intentado diversas veces utilizar su_ maryoku _, pero había algo que se lo impedía y que además le robaba las fuerzas empeñadas en el intento. Si era por culpa del_ houseki _o por otra causa, él no lo sabía. Los grilletes le oprimían las muñecas, y aun así Wolfram sentía que aquella era la última de sus preocupaciones._

_De pronto el carro se detuvo con una fuerte sacudida y una mujer que estaba a su lado cayó sobre él, casi aplastándole. Frotándose como pudo el hombro dolorido, Wolfram se incorporó y observó el exterior a través de los barrotes. El ánimo se le cayó al suelo: dos hombres gigantescos con cara de malas pulgas acababan de detenerse justo al lado del carro. Llevaban dos hachas colgadas del cinto, y eran armas que medían tanto como él en toda su envergadura._

— _¿Qué traes esta vez?_ — _gruñó uno con una voz potente y cavernosa._

— _Chusma del Castillo Pacto de Sangre_ — _repuso el que conducía el carro, no exento de desdén_ — _. Serán buenos y duraderos esclavos. Algunos incluso tienen una interesante historia detrás._

_“Esclavos”. Iban a venderlo como esclavo._

_Apretó los dientes, presa de la impotencia. La esclavitud no estaba tolerada en Shin Makoku: cualquier acto que reprimiera la libertad de alguien y su derecho a decidir era considerado despreciable. Ni siquiera sus prisioneros de guerra sufrían un destino tan terrible. Aun así Wolfram sabía que había otros países en los que aquella práctica era de lo más común._

_La puerta se abrió tras un chirrido de bisagras oxidadas y la silueta de una de aquellas moles humanas se recortó contra el exterior. Una mujer chilló en un rincón y soltó un agudo sollozo, balbuceando algo sobre su hijo muerto. Wolfram había valorado repetidas veces en el corto periodo de consciencia movilizarlos con sus más que suficientes dotes militares y enfrentarse a sus captores. Pero después miraba alrededor y sólo veía a niños sin madre, a mujeres de ojos inyectados en sangre y a hombres sepultados por su propia derrota. No eran soldados, ni siquiera habían empuñado jamás una espada._

_Por desgracia la suerte de todos ellos estaba echada._

_Tiraron de las cadenas de los prisioneros y les condujeron a un exterior nebuloso que olía a sal. Wolfram tuvo tiempo de ver unos titánicos barcos de guerra anclados a un pequeño puerto antes de que le metieran a la fuerza en una casa que, indudablemente, había sido un hogar mazoku. Él lo supo por la ordenación metódica de los muebles, por las ancianas tablas y por el aura de_ poder _en general. Los dispusieron en fila, como si fueran algún tipo de animal que llevaban a sacrificar. Casi inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia un hombrecillo de larga nariz y ojos pequeños, con cierto aspecto de roedor. Wolfram siempre había tenido un don para apreciar a simple ojo la jerarquía de las personas, y a pesar de su aspecto dedujo que aquel hombre era el dueño del “negocio”._

— _Vaya, vaya... -canturreó éste. Tenía una voz sumamente desagradable, como si siseara_ — _. Parece que ha habido buena captura. Nos pagarán bien._

— _Y ahora quedaos todos quietos_ — _vociferó uno de aquellos titanes, acariciando el filo de su hacha_ — _. Un sólo movimiento y os cortaré las dos manos._

_Y entonces el traficante se acercó a la muchacha del extremo de la fila y le levantó la falda._

_Wolfram sintió que aquella rabia incombustible se reavivaba cuando el chillido alarmado de la niña le perforó los oídos. Como intentara hacerle lo mismo a él, era capaz de arrancarle la mano de un mordisco. Forcejeó contra sus grilletes, pero sólo consiguió lacerarse las muñecas. Cómo desearía tener su espada..._

_Uno de los gigantes se dio cuenta de sus intentos de liberarse y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, cortándole la respiración. Wolfram se dobló sobre sí mismo, ahogando un jadeo entre los dientes apretados._

— _Estate quieto, escoria_ — _bramó el energúmeno._

_Wolfram le fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que notaba cómo la cólera se inflamaba en su pecho. Iba a volverse loco. No podía soportar que le humillaran así._

_Afortunadamente no se pasaron de la raya con él cuando le llegó el turno. Se limitaron a palparle los gemelos y los bíceps para cerciorarse de que era capaz de realizar tareas pesadas. Por aquel entonces Wolfram ya había asumido que terminaría cavando en una mina, o limpiando la inmundicia de la mansión de algún señor humano o quizás, si tenía mucha suerte, combatiendo a muerte en la arena. A decir verdad aquel último era el que más le seducía de todos._

_El traficante meditó por unos segundos su elección._

— _Ésa, éste, aquella y el muchacho -señaló finalmente, dándose la vuelta de forma categórica. Se detuvo sólo un segundo-. Ah, y curadle la herida al chico. No nos conviene exponerlo con semejante aspecto._

_Una muchacha de rizos rojizos rompió a llorar de puro desconsuelo y la otra mujer, un poco mayor, le dedicó unas palabras consoladoras que no camuflaban en absoluto su profundo pavor. Los oídos de Wolfram, en cambio, sólo estaban llenos de un zumbido molesto e irritante, como si una esfera de lava incandescente borboteara en su cabeza._

_No fue una cura especialmente pulcra: se limitaron a asirle con fuerza mientras le rociaban la herida con licor y le frotaban la frente para limpiar la sangre. No lo hicieron demasiado bien y aún tenía el pelo apelmazado con sangre, pero al menos el escozor le ayudaba a mantenerse lúcido. El dolor físico había pasado a ser algo que le mantenía anclado al suelo, como un alambre que le atara a la cordura._

_La humillación se volvió máxima cuando, de un sólo y certero empujón, uno de los gigantes le hizo caer de rodillas en una plaza rodeada por un corrillo de humanos. Intentó resistirse, desde luego, y escupió un par de insultos, pero nada impidió que le obligaran a mantenerse hincado de rodillas tirándole de los cabellos. Sintiéndose a morir de rabia, el muchacho inspeccionó a los presentes: todos eran humanos, o al menos eso aparentaban, y parecían ostentar una elevada posición económica a juzgar por sus ropas lujosas y las joyas que lucían. Aquellas miradas ufanas y estoicas se posaron en él como quién observa un diamante en un escaparate._

_Arrodillado, vestido con harapos y con algunos mechones de cabello rubio ensangrentados y pegados a la frente no ofrecía precisamente su mejor aspecto. Pero aun así aquellos humanos parecieron ver algo más en él, la fuerza demoníaca y ardiente que palpitaba en su corazón de_ mazoku _pura sangre._

_Vio miedo en sus ojos, y también maravilla. Para ellos debía ser como sostener la mirada a un dragón surgido de las llamas de un volcán._

_El traficante ya se estaba frotando las manos, porque avanzó con parsimonia y aferró las cadenas del muchacho con una mano._

— _Un_ mazoku _, señoras y señores. Un demonio con aspecto humano_ — _habló a la multitud_ — _. Con una vida anormalmente larga, y tan manejable como un niño siempre que se le someta con_ houseki _, como con éstos grilletes_ — _señaló, haciendo tintinear las cadenas_ — _. Un esclavo que una familia puede heredar de una generación a la otra. En definitiva, un eterno sirviente._

_Wolfram vio gestos de desagrado en las caras humanas, manifestaciones de aquella ilógica y antigua aversión entre sus dos razas. Mejor, mucho mejor. Cuando aquel desgraciado se llevara el fiasco, él se reiría en su cara._

— _Debo añadir que no es un_ mazoku _cualquiera: es ni más ni menos el que fuera el prometido del Maoh, el rey demonio de Shin Makoku_ — _anunció el hombre, dejando caer el detalle en el momento oportuno._

 _Wolfram se preguntó cómo podía aquel energúmeno saber aquello, pero aunque se enorgullecía de su compromiso no podía evitar pensar que le supondría algún que otro problema. Si había algo que aquellos humanos parecían odiar más que a los_ mazoku _era a los_ mazoku _nobles._

 _Por las expresiones airadas de los presentes dedujo que el detalle de que fuera el prometido del rey de los_ mazoku _les había escandalizado. Seguramente los matrimonios del mismo género eran inexistentes o mal vistos entre aquellas gentes. Pobres y desdichados intolerantes._

_Pero el traficante aún parecía tener algo que decir._

— _Los rumores dicen que aún está intacto..._ — _murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran todos los presentes._

_Wolfram no sabía qué pretendía aquel tipo describiéndole con tanta osadía, pero de repente vio de reojo una mano que se levantó entre el público._

— _Tres mil monedas de oro_ — _anunció un hombre alto y estirado._

— _Diez mil monedas de oro_ — _ofreció un hombre con evidente contrariedad, dado que la que parecía su hija no cesaba de tirarle de la manga con emoción e insistencia._

— _Veinte mil_ — _gritó de manera escueta una mujer de rasgos endurecidos._

 _Wolfram vio con absoluto horror como los presentes pujaban por él como si fuera un simple objeto bonito a la vista. ¿Acaso someter a un_ mazoku _sería una muestra de estatus dentro de aquel nuevo imperio construido sobre sangre y muerte? ¿Sería él como la joya de la corona que lucía el invasor para demostrar su poder a cualquier desdichado que intentara oponerse?_

_¿La matarían de forma lenta y dolorosa, ante un público expectante?_

— _Sesenta mil monedas de oro -anunció de pronto una voz monótona y autoritaria._

_La plaza entera enmudeció y la multitud se apartó presurosa para dejar paso a un hombre que, si bien de físico poco resaltable, parecía enrarecer el aire con algún tipo de poder que latiera en su interior. El hombre le miró, y Wolfram sintió una puñalada de frío intenso atravesarle el pecho. No dejó de notar que el uniforme militar, totalmente rojo salvo detalles en oro, era el que algunos de aquellos bárbaros lucían cuando arramblaron contra el Castillo Pacto de Sangre._

_No quedó muy claro si era por la imposibilidad de superar aquella oferta o porque la simple presencia de aquel recién llegado impedía que nadie compitiera con él, pero el caso es que el silencio siguió hasta que el traficante anunció que era el ganador de la puja._

_Wolfram vio cómo le propinaban un nuevo empujón y la lanzaban contra el tipo vestido de rojo, que no perdió tiempo en coger las cadenas y arrastrarle a través del gentío como si fuera un perro. Ante el primer contacto, un dolor pulsante y eléctrico se le expandió por las manos desde los grilletes, y entonces el muchacho supo exactamente qué había de especial en él._

Houjutsu _. Era un mago, uno muy poderoso. Su aura de poder era tremenda, haciendo sentir insignificante a su_ maryoku _que parecía volverse más escaso por momentos. Aplastado por aquella sensación, apenas notó cómo el hombre le introducía en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos alazanes y subía él mismo antes de cerrar la puerta y ordenar al cochero que partían._

 _Durante unos minutos permaneció ensimismado, escuchando el traqueteo de las ruedas en el camino y observándose las muñecas laceradas como si una fuerza superior lo obligara a mantener la cabeza gacha. Hasta entonces no había notado cuanto le dolían los pies descalzos, y el contacto con el suave terciopelo del suelo del coche le producía cierto placer. Intentando reprimir las ganas de hacer algo impulsivo, observó discretamente a su comprador: todos los rasgos de su cara eran angulosos y serios, y tenía los ojos de un peculiar gris plateado. Su_ houryoku _era tan potente que su mera presencia conseguía que se sintiera aún más débil._

_Tragó saliva._

— _¿A dónde me llevas?_ — _preguntó con fiereza._

— _Eso no te importa, demonio_ — _repuso el otro con sumo desprecio. Su voz ni siquiera se alteró._

_Abatido, Wolfram se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el banco de madera e intento tranquilizarse, acallar su rugiente espíritu para suavizar su impotencia. Echó una ojeada a las ventanas, pero sólo veía pedazos inconexos de bosque a través de un resquicio entre los cortinajes._

— _Si por mí fuera, te hubiera matado allí mismo, frente al gentío_ — _oyó decir al hombre_ — _. Los diablos como vosotros deberíais ser exterminados._

_Wolfram se volvió hacia él, mudo de sorpresa. Aquellos ojos argénteos eran francamente turbadores, como si bucearan en su alma para buscar las cosas que más deseaba mantener en la privacidad._

— _¿Por qué no lo has hecho entonces?_ — _preguntó por inercia._

— _Por desgracia la decisión no está en mis manos_ — _repuso el otro sin ocultar su fastidio_ — _. Sólo soy un mensajero de alguien con más poder. Pero te garantizo algo: cuando le conozcas, desearás haber muerto en aquella plaza._

_El chico no demostró ningún temor ante aquella contundente afirmación, pero lo cierto es que le inquietó la sinceridad que percibió en aquellas palabras. Grande debía ser la crueldad de un señor para que un vasallo tan cercano osara hablar así de él._

_Estaban ascendiendo. Lo notó por el aire frío con olor a salitre que le hacía estremecer. En uno de aquellos vaivenes, una oportuna brisa hizo ondear unas de las cortinas y le ofreció una vista bastante clara del lugar al que se dirigían: un palacio de torreones redondeados coronados de púrpura. Conocía aquel castillo, y por fin pudo ubicarse espacialmente._

_Era ni más ni menos que la casa de los Khrennikov, la familia de Anissina. Su captor, pues, no podía ser otro que el amo de las tropas que habían invadido aquellos territorios._

_Le obligaron a bajar a empujones y se encontró ante los familiares escalones de mármol veteado de rojo. Echó una ojeada inquieta a sus espaldas y vio el impresionante jardín que Densham solía cuidar, sólo que todas las flores que él conocía habían sido sustituidas por especies exóticas que no había visto nunca. Rememoró la carnicería que había tenido lugar en aquel sitio sólo dos semanas atrás, y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que habían camuflado los desperfectos, como si aquella morada siempre hubiera tenido amos humanos._

_Los guardias vestidos de rojo le dedicaron miradas que variaban entre la diversión y el desagrado; él se limitó a pasar ante ellos con la barbilla alta, como el hijo de noble cuna que era. Las paredes que antaño rebosaran de los escudos de la familia Khrennikov y de Shin Makoku estaban ahora desnudas, como piedra muerta y fría. Los corredores antes inundados de luz se habían vuelto rojos por la presencia de amplias colgaduras, ligeras como cortinas de sangre._

— _Espera aquí_ — _dijo finalmente el mago, y después se marchó y le dejó solo en una estancia iluminada por antorchas de fuego azul._

_Wolfram reconocía vagamente aquella habitación porque él mismo había dormido allí en una de sus múltiples visitas al hogar de los Khrennikov, más había tantos detalles nuevos que no se sintió mejor._

_Las paredes antes pintadas de alegres colores aparecían llenas de escudos de armas que él no conocía. Eran desagradables: tardó un poco en reconocer una mano cercenada en el más cercano, así que desistió en intentar comprender los demás. Lo que al principio había tomado por antorchas resultaron ser gemas de_ houseki _, cristales danzantes que podían resultar letales para los_ mazoku _que, como él, no tuvieran sangre humana en las venas. Sobre una mesa de ébano descansaba una botella de vino y dos impolutas copas de cristal. Sólo la cama con dosel seguía siendo cómoda, como apreció al dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón._

 _El silencio era horrible, y hubiera querido gritar de impotencia para disiparlo, pero su orgullo de noble se lo impedía. No debía ceder, jamás mostrarse débil. Analizaría cada detalle, reuniría información útil y trazaría un plan de huida: lo había hecho otras veces y aquella no sería distinta. Si al menos la abundancia de_ houseki _no le hiciera sentirse tan mal..._

_Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, y únicamente lo advirtió por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se puso en pie como si se hubiera soltado un resorte y miró desafiante y directamente a la otra persona. Le reconoció: le había visto en la invasión, vistiendo de rojo y esgrimiendo la espada con la letalidad de alguien que sólo vive para matar._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _escupió._

_El otro se acercó un par de pasos, entrecerrando los ojos de color borgoña. Sólo llevaba una bata que se ciñó al cuerpo fibroso con un hábil movimiento._

— _Eberhart Seiffert, tu amo a partir de ahora_ — _afirmó, sin variar en lo más mínimo el tono de su voz._

_Le observó con descaro de arriba a abajo, desde el brillante cabello rubio a los pies sucios y desnudos. Dibujó una leve sonrisa lasciva._

— _Vaya, es verdad que eres una preciosidad_ — _comentó_ — _. No me extraña, siendo el antiguo prometido del Maoh. Sin duda el Rey Demonio se molestaba en escoger los premios más delicados._

— _Aún soy su prometido: ninguno de los dos ha roto el compromiso_ — _protestó Wolfram con sumo orgullo._

_Lejos de enfurecerse ante su respuesta, el tal Eberhart ensanchó su sonrisa: el resultado fue una expresión tan apacible que en aquel contexto resultaba siniestra._

— _He oído hablar de ése carácter, de ése fuego indómito y voluble, Wolfram von Bielefeld_ — _afirmó_ — _. La gente de vuestro reino no se muestra precisamente reacia a hablar cuando hay un interés tras esa información..._

— _¡Vosotros matasteis a las mujeres y los niños!_ — _gritó Wolfram, temblando de cólera_ — _. ¡Sólo eran civiles, sin ningún tipo de instrucción militar! ¡Quemasteis sus casas y destruisteis su tierra, ¿y aun así te atreves a echarles en cara que hagan lo posible por salvar sus vidas?!_

_Su arranque de ira no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a su interlocutor, que se limitó a servirse vino en una de las copas de cristal._

— _¿Quieres?_ — _ofreció, extendiendo el recipiente hacia él._

— _Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para matar a diez enemigos de un solo movimiento, pero aún no bebo_ — _repuso Wolfram, intentando parecer amenazador._

— _He oído que los pura sangre son cinco veces más viejos de lo que aparentan..._ — _comentó Eberhart, haciendo bailar la copa entre los dedos. Le miró fijamente, analizando su rostro_ — _. Debes tener unos ochenta más o menos, ¿no? A esa edad muchos hombres se pudren ya en sus tumbas. Y sin embargo tú sigues siendo sólo un crío de cara bonita..._

_Algo en el modo de decir aquello último no le gustó a Wolfram, pues sintió un discreto escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo. Eberhart apuró su copa antes de seguir hablando._

— _Me trajiste algunos problemas al llevar el aviso de mi ataque a tu hermano von Voltaire, ¿sabes? Aunque claro, era tu deber y respeto eso_ — _hizo una leve pausa y cambió de tema_ — _. Desde que tuve conocimiento de que habías sido capturado en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, he hecho lo imposible y movido los hilos necesarios para que acabaras aquí, bajo mi poder -admitió._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _preguntó Wolfram con cautela._

_La respuesta era tan obvia que casi se avergonzaba. Venganza. Quería hacerle pagar lo que en otras circunstancias podía haber sido un impedimento a la invasión. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que le deparaba una muerte lenta y horrible._

_Sin embargo la respuesta no fue la esperada._

— _Un poderoso_ mazoku _, un maestro del_ majutsu _de fuego. El benjamín de una antigua Maoh, heredero de una de las más célebres Nobles Casas, y como guinda el prometido del rey demonio de Shin Makoku_ — _enumeró Eberhart con una creciente sonrisa_ — _. Puede ser una buena baza en la guerra, ¿no te parece? Lamento por ti que reúnas tantas y tan destacables cualidades. Y además..._

_Le acarició la mejilla con una mano sorprendentemente fría, y Wolfram retrocedió como si se hubiera quemado. Le sostuvo la mirada, los grandes ojos verdes desorbitados de espanto. Acababa de percibir un nuevo matiz en la mirada roja de su captor, en el modo en el que le había tocado._

_Algo definitivamente escalofriante._

— _...las noches en este castillo de piedra son largas y muy frías_ — _concluyó_ — _. Un comandante como yo bien merece un trofeo de guerra que le caliente la cama._

_Wolfram se quedó helado de terror, comprendiendo de pronto de qué iba todo aquel juego. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el pavor más absoluto se adueñó de él; quizá por eso fue incapaz de prever el golpe que le mandó directo sobre la cama, golpeándose la espalda con el canto de madera. El tal Eberhart tenía una fuerza increíble, detalle bastante obvio si se consideraba que era un guerrero de casi dos metros. Noqueado por el choque, el muchacho apenas percibió cómo el hombre se inclinaba sobre él y le apresaba las muñecas sobre los grilletes._

— _¡No...!_ — _gritó Wolfram, forcejeando y pataleando_ — _. ¡Suéltame, maldito humano...!_

_Uno de sus pies, certero como de costumbre, impactó en el rostro de su captor y le partió la nariz, desviándole el tabique nasal. No se arrepintió de aquel ataque, pero el golpe le fue devuelto con tal contundencia que le partió el labio superior y le llenó el paladar de un desagradable sabor a cobre. Eberhart aprovechó el momento de vacilación del chico para elevarle las manos sobre la cabeza y afianzar las cadenas al cabezal de la cama, inmovilizándolo con la facilidad de quien había hecho aquello decenas de veces. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la bata, aparentemente indiferente ante la hemorragia._

— _Puedes gritar y patalear cuanto quieras... Esta es mi casa y nadie moverá ni un dedo_ — _afirmó, deslizando las manos por su costado._

_Y de un sólo y violento tirón le desgarró la escasa ropa que llevaba._

_Wolfram se sintió entonces vergonzosamente expuesto: no dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos, le vieran completamente desnudo. Aquel era un privilegio que reservaba para Yuuri, para el momento oportuno. Forcejeó con más insistencia, aunque las muñecas le escocían tanto que estaba casi seguro de que las tenía en carne viva._

_Eberhart le estudió sin ningún reparo, desde el cuello pálido hasta las piernas torneadas por la rutina de montar a caballo. Acarició el estómago plano, notando como se contraía con el roce._

— _Una piel tan suave..._ — _susurró. Casi parecía relamerse_ — _. No es justo que sólo el Maoh disfrute de ella._

_Wolfram fue consciente de que una mueca de amargura aparecía en su rostro. Eberhart también pareció notarlo._

— _¿O acaso aún no te ha tocado?_ — _canturreó_ — _. Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa... Debe ser un absoluto estúpido. Aunque eso ya puede deducirse con lo rápido que ha abandonado a los suyos..._

_Le apartó el cabello rubio de la frente y le besó fieramente la herida, que volvía a sangrarle. En un acto reflejo, Wolfram le propinó un cabezazo y a continuación le escupió con desprecio en plena cara. Una mezcla de sangre y saliva se deslizó por la mejilla de Eberhart, cruzada por una anciana cicatriz de guerra._

— _Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te consiento que insultes a Yuuri_ — _amenazó Wolfram. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de firmeza y determinación, como si fuera en su caballo con la espada al cinto._

— _Le tienes una confianza que no merece_ — _protestó Eberhart, sorprendido_ — _. ¿Dónde estaba cuando su castillo cayó y sus siervos morían a decenas? ¿Dónde estaba cuando a ti te pusieron los grilletes y te vendieron como un pedazo de carne?_

— _Ha sido el mejor rey que Shin Makoku ha tenido nunca_ — _afirmó Wolfram. Algo en sus propias palabras le daba valor, como si saber que Yuuri estaba a salvo en aquel otro mundo fuera suficiente_ — _. Y vosotros habéis destruido todo lo que él construyó con sudor y lágrimas. Las maldiciones del Maoh Original caerán sobre todos vosotros._

_Lejos de dejarse impresionar, Eberhart soltó una risita entre dientes y le tocó la mejilla izquierda con los dedos._

— _Haciéndote el duro resultas más interesante..._ — _opinó._

 _Su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre unos mechones de cabello dorado para exponer el pálido cuello. Un leve quejido se escapó de los labios de Wolfram: la debilidad provocada por el_ houseki _parecía sensibilizar su piel, aumentando la sensación de dolor._

— _¿Qué persigues haciendo esto...?_ — _preguntó. Incluso la voz le salía con más dificultad._

— _Por el simple placer de humillar a los malditos_ mazoku _pura sangre_ — _afirmó Eberhart sin inmutarse_ — _. Siempre tan arrogantes, creyéndoos dioses sobre el mundo... ¿Seguirás siendo tan soberbio cuando seas un muñeco roto al que nadie quiera? ¿Cuando supliques de rodillas que te mate para acabar con tu sufrimiento y acallar los recuerdos...?_

_Dicho aquello empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, deslizando los dedos por la piel joven y blanca. Wolfram protestó, como parecía obvio, y siguió removiéndose y esgrimiendo insultos, pero ni siquiera pudo contenerse de emanar un grito constreñido cuando Eberhart le mordió con saña un pezón, dejándole la piel enrojecida._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, borrando su visión del mundo y repitiéndose en su mente que aquello no estaba sucediendo. Era una pesadilla, sólo eso. Como las que había tenido cuando Shinou empezó a poseerle._

_Una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Y no obstante la cruel realidad se empeñaba en reclamar su atención._

— _Sé lo que estás pensando..._ — _susurró Eberhart en su oído, apoyando todo el peso sobre su cuerpo_ — _. “Sólo es un humano, con una vida humanamente corta. Yo aún seré joven y fuerte cuando él ya esté bajo tierra”_

“Sé que eres un maldito humano. Y yo sólo descansaré cuando dentro de sesenta años tú ya ardas en el infierno” _se dijo Wolfram, temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse firme._

_No esperaba el último y contundente golpe que se avecinaba._

— _Siento decepcionarte, pero mi padre era un_ mazoku _. Un virtuoso del_ majutsu _de tierra..._ — _reveló Eberhart._

_El horror se extendió por el sudoroso rostro de Wolfram al comprender las repercusiones de aquella información. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas y un sudor frío comenzó a salpicarle la piel._

_El cambio en su semblante fue toda respuesta necesaria._

— _Exacto, muchacho_ — _sonrió Eberhart con regocijo_ — _: gozo de la larga vida de los_ mazoku _. ¿Qué me quedarán? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos años, tal vez? Cuando te liberes de mí, si es que no mueres antes, tu belleza y juventud también se habrán marchitado. Y tu querido Maoh ya será un padre de familia con más nietos de los que puedas contar con los dedos_ — _añadió._

_Nada de todo lo que le había pasado hasta entonces podía haberle causado más dolor a Wolfram que aquella última y desgarradora frase. Casi sintió cómo su corazón se detenía un instante, largo como una hora, y que volvía a latir presuroso y asustado como el de un pájaro moribundo._

_Aquella imagen tomó forma en su cabeza y empezó a desfilar ante sus ojos, una y otra vez. Un Yuuri adulto sentado en su trono, rodeado de niños que se le parecían mucho. Una mujer de deslumbrante belleza se sentaba a su lado, en la silla dorada que correspondía al consorte, con el rico vestido de seda ciñendo la figura de un creciente embarazo. Y él no estaba por ningún lado, rechazado por quien más amaba._

_La tristeza y el miedo que le produjo aquella escena fueron tan grandes que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

— _La verdad duele, ¿no es cierto?_ — _sugirió Eberhart, complacido con el efecto logrado_ — _. Es verdad que en Shin Makoku se aceptan los matrimonios del mismo sexo, ¿pero crees que a él le conviene? Digo más, ¿crees que a él le agrada esa idea?_

_No, por supuesto que no. Yuuri ya había demostrado varias veces cuales eran sus gustos. No había más que ver cómo había mirado a Flurin, a Elizabeth. Nunca le había dedicado una mirada semejante a él._

_Eberhart notó cómo el muchacho dejaba de oponer resistencia y sus brazos y piernas se tornaban laxos. Complacido, se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, gesto al que el chico ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Sus palabras le habían herido muy hondo, tanto que la  marca quizás fuera incurable._

— _Es un rey: necesita herederos que perpetúen su linaje aunque no gobiernen después de él... Y por mucho que le adores, tú jamás podrás dárselos_ — _susurró en su oído_ — _. Por lo que he oído, vuestro compromiso no era más que una broma._

_Sí, Wolfram lo sabía. Le dolió darse cuenta de que era así desde hacía mucho._

_Una broma, una casualidad, un accidente; lo mismo daba. Aquella lejana bofetada no tenía más trascendencia que la de una anécdota de la que reírse con el tiempo. No importaba lo fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos por Yuuri: nunca sería correspondido. Tenía todas las circunstancias en contra. ¿Por qué iba Yuuri a preferirle a él, un simple soldado, cuando cualquier hermosa noble estaría dispuesta a darle todos los hijos que quisiera?_

_Él jamás podría llenarle, en ningún sentido. No podía cambiar lo que era. Las lágrimas eran tan hirientes como hierro fundido corriendo por sus mejillas. Apenas fue consciente de que Eberhart cambiaba de posición, arrodillándose sobre las sábanas a escasos centímetros de él._

— _Y ahora me pagarás mi hospitalidad, Wolfram von Bielefeld..._ — _murmuró éste con mal camuflado deseo._

_Las manos que hasta ahora se habían apoyado en sus rodillas descendieron por la cara interior de los muslos y le separaron las piernas con violencia. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y pataleó con violencia, pero por desgracia poco podía hacer por resistirse a aquel hombre que casi parecía doblarle en altura._

_Unos labios exigentes descendieron hasta adherirse a los suyos. Una lengua intrusiva intentó acceder a su cavidad bucal. Mordió por inercia, fuerte. Fue recompensado por una exclamación de dolor._

_Eberhart se retiró, la lengua ensangrentada asomando en el espacio entre sus labios. Para su absoluto horror, sonrió._

— _En ningún momento esperé que lo hicieras fácil —admitió—. Y aunque eso te vuelve imposiblemente deseable, lamentarás tarde o temprano tu poca predisposición._

_Sus uñas se hundieron en la sensible piel de su muslo, y entonces estuvo perdido._

_Wolfran nunca recordaría exactamente lo que sucedió a continuación. Él se limitaba a estar allí, a dejar vagar la mente en la agonía en la que los últimos días le había sumido._

_No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza parecía haber bloqueado los pensamientos para ahorrarle sufrimiento. Todo se sucedía entre brumas y confusión, entre forcejeos que no encontraban blanco y su propia garganta gritando algo que su mente no entendía._

_Vio los ojos de su captor mirándole, sus dientes blancos reflejando la luz en una nívea y cruel sonrisa manchada de sangre. Las cortinas carmesíes del dosel velando las paredes, y luego la almohada manchada con la sangre de su frente cuando le dieron la vuelta. Y después llegó el dolor, candente e insoportable, profundo como una enfermedad corrosiva, y gritó aún sin conocer su origen. Le sacudían con violencia, una, dos, tres veces. Y vuelta a empezar._

_Sólo el propio latido desesperado de su corazón le reverberaba en la cabeza como si intentara volverle loco._

_El dolor no se iba, sino que crecía y se expandía por cada fibra de su ser. Formaba ya parte de él, entrelazado a su cuerpo como un castigo eterno. Sudaba a raudales, y tenía los músculos tan tensos como si fueran a astillársele. Apretó la mandíbula y hundió la cara en la almohada, impotente, deseando que aquel dolor que no entendía dejara de atormentarle._

_Y si bien el vapuleo cesó, el dolor no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando Eberhart se incorporó con expresión complacida y le acarició la mejilla sudada. Ni tan solo cuando se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándole envuelto en silencio y vacío._

_Él se quedó en el mismo sitio, inmóvil y jadeante, tendido de bruces y sintiendo que una angustia inmensurable se le despertaba en el pecho. El pelo empapado de sudor se le adhería a la frente, y aquel dolor en su cuerpo le hacía pensar que estaba roto por dentro. Tenía tanto frío..._

_Y de pronto Wolfram fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido. Un temblor imparable sacudió su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron a sobremanera, presas del terror. Hasta entonces se había dejado arrastrar, zarandeado de un lado a otro, y una especie de velo había nublado su conciencia, haciéndole inmune al dolor._

_Pero aquella coraza acababa de caer, y la verdad le golpeó como el filo de una espada._

_Shin Makoku era un campo de sangre y cenizas. Los niños del pueblo habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Su madre y sus hermanos seguramente habían muerto._

_Estaba mancillado, deshonrado. Sucio. Sería durante siglos el juguete de aquel señor de la guerra. Sus esperanzas de ser feliz al lado de Yuuri no habían sido más que un vano espejismo. Y los pedazos de aquellos sueños cada vez eran más pequeños y punzantes._

_Estaba solo. Solo. Lo estaría para siempre._

_Sus manos se cerraron compulsivamente sobre las sábanas, hundiendo las uñas en la seda blanca, y un grito de dolor, rabia y tristeza desgarró su garganta, largo y amargo como el llanto de un niño. Las lágrimas le escaldaron las mejillas y le ardieron en los ojos mientras sus alaridos se prolongaban indefinidamente, amplificándose contra los muros y sumiéndole más en su propia desesperación._

_Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas. Su corazón roto ya no encontró más ningún consuelo._

_Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar con claridad el rostro de Yuuri._

_\--_

Apretó las manos sobre el frío mármol, prometiéndose que no lloraría. Él era fuerte. Era un soldado, un guerrero. Estaba hecho para soportar aquel y peores tormentos.

            Lo supo: había caído de nuevo en aquel bucle irrompible, en la perpetua agonía. Y la verdad era muy distinta: sólo era un _mazoku_ sin patria ni hogar, zarandeado de un lado a otro como un vulgar objeto. Profundamente desalentado, con lágrimas silenciosas de resignación, apretó los dientes y elevó la mirada hacia el firmamento infinito.

            Wolfram era incapaz de saber que, a poco más de cien kilómetros de allí, Yuuri observaba las mismas estrellas que él contemplaba.

 


	3. Wanderweg - Camino

_“_ — _Los Maoh gozan de un_ maryoku _tremendamente poderoso_ — _la voz de Ulrike sonaba aguda y calmada como el canto de un pájaro_ — _. Éste se muestra como una luz y flota en la esfera._

_Wolfram se sorprendió observando aquella escena que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, años enteros en los que su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Sin embargo sus ojos se deleitaron con los brillos chispeantes de la esfera de la sacerdotisa como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Un punto en particular refulgía como un pequeño sol de un blanco incandescente._

— _¿Qué es esa luz que parece tan brillante y bulliciosa?_ — _sus labios articulaban sin consultar con su cerebro, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta._

— _Vuestra madre, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg_ — _repuso Ulrike con una sonrisa._

_Wolfram aún miraba con inocente maravilla la estrella borboteante de luz que representaba a su madre cuando un fogonazo azul, veloz como un cometa, cruzó por delante de sus ojos y se perdió en las profundidades negruzcas de la esfera._

— _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

— _No lo sé_ — _admitió Ulrike con cierta preocupación_ — _. Era tremendamente inestable._

_Algo en sus palabras despertó una certeza incombustible en su cabeza._

— _¡Es Yuuri!_ — _exclamó. Su voz reverberó en el oscuro templo_ — _. El_ maryoku _de Yuuri es inestable y brutal._

_Y de pronto le sobrevino una felicidad desbordante, una esperanza tan brillante que parecía quemarle el pecho y secar sus lágrimas._

— _Qué alegría..._ — _balbuceó_ — _. Está vivo.”_

_\--_

Despertó y abrió los ojos de golpe, emanando un sonido de sobresalto. La luz cenicienta del exterior colándose por la rendija entre las cortinas le incidía de lleno en la cara, cegándole. Su cubrió la cara con una mano para protegerse los ojos y descubrió que estaba cubierto de sudor. Con el corazón latiéndole a la altura de la nuez, Wolfram se dejó caer sobre el colchón e intentó atesorar aquella última sensación de júbilo proveniente del sueño.

            Aquella conversación con Ulrike había sucedido años atrás. En aquel momento él había creído que iba a morir de dolor, convencido de que tanto Yuuri como su hermano habían perecido en aquel incendio. Que hubiera soñado en ello sólo podía indicar que los echaba de menos más de lo que creía.

            Se abrazó a la almohada, sintiendo aquel dulzón olor a jazmines que siempre le impregnaba el pelo. La lejanía con sus seres queridos, si bien era como morir un poco más a cada segundo, resultaba paradójicamente reconfortante. No soportaría que le vieran de aquel modo, débil y manejable, a un paso de empezar a autocompadecerse.

            Ese era uno de aquellos días en los que le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano el simple gesto de levantarse: las piedras _houseki_ eran renovadas con magia cada cierto tiempo, por lo que seguían afectándole igual que el primer día.

Se arrodilló sobre el colchón con los brazos temblorosos y se llevó una mano a la frente para frotarse los ojos. La bata se le había deslizado por los hombros y sentía el aire frío de la mañana impactar contra su piel, erizándosela. Miró a través de la ventana que no recordaba haber abierto: el cielo era gris y el aire húmedo, y ambos amenazaban lluvia. El sonido del mar rompiendo contra el acantilado del otro lado sonaba embravecido, como si las olas fueran a morir contra las rocas con especial agonía. Casi parecían acompañarle en su estado de ánimo.

            Ensimismado en sus pensamientos apenas prestó atención a cómo se ponía la camisa y la casaca, los pantalones y el cinturón. Llevaba casi dos días sin comer y el estómago le rugía de hambre: nunca había sido especialmente voraz, pero su apetito se había reducido drásticamente en los últimos tiempos. Tras calzarse las botas de cuero, abrió la puerta de su cárcel y salió al pasillo.

            Había manchas de barro a lo largo del corredor, prueba indudable de que por la noche ya había llovido y que los guardias al hacer el cambio habían dejado su huella en las relucientes baldosas. Con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir, empezó a caminar pasillo abajo con pasos elegantes y ceremoniosos.

Pasó junto a dos mujeres engalanadas con ricos vestidos y con tocados exquisitos: las susodichas le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio, como si contemplaran algo mugriento que hubieran encontrado bajo la cama, y después se dieron la vuelta para soltar una sarta de cuchicheos escandalizados. Wolfram las ignoró categóricamente y siguió su camino con la barbilla bien alta. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a sobrellevar las habladurías que circulaban sobre él, a soportar las miradas que dejaban en claro que sólo era el juguete del señor de la casa y que todos lo sabían.

            Descendió unos breves escalones y se dirigió a la cocina. Había sirvientas en aquel palacio que eran tan hipócritas como los nobles humanos, pero también las había que eran amables con él, aunque eso no le sirviera de mucho. Estaba a punto de mostrarse abiertamente cuando un hilo de conversación, en un tono más que preocupante, le hizo detenerse a medio camino. Pegó la espalda a la pared y escuchó.

—He oído rumores en el puerto —afirmó una voz femenina con notable timidez—. Por lo que dicen el Maoh ha regresado a Shin Makoku...

El corazón de Wolfram se estrujó violentamente, y por unos segundos se olvidó hasta de respirar. Se dijo que debía asegurarse antes de sacar conclusiones, así que intentó tranquilizar sus signos vitales y siguió escuchando.

—Serán sólo eso, rumores —opinó otra voz, más grave, con cierto temor—. Su país ha sido arrasado y aquí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me parece más probable que sea una invención que los _mazoku_ hayan hecho correr para infundirnos miedo...

—Lo dijo un hombre que rondaba ese castillo diabólico al que llaman Pacto de Sangre —se apresuró a informar la primera—: vio a un tipo acompañando a un chico con el pelo y los ojos negros. Todos saben lo que eso significa: sólo esos a los que llaman _soukoku_ tienen el pelo y los ojos de ese horrible color.

—¿Quién te ha contado eso? —exigió la segunda.

—Alguien que sabe muy bien cómo son los _mazoku_ —escupió la primera con desprecio—. Y por lo que dicen sólo hay dos con esa descripción: el Maoh y aquel al que llaman el Gran Sabio, un genio estratega que dirigía los ejércitos en tiempos del primer Maoh.

—¡Absurdo! —chilló la otra, alarmada—. Eso pasó hace mucho, miles de años. ¡Nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo!

—¿Quién sabe, hablando de esos demonios con forma humana? —murmuró la primera, sembrando la duda—. Cree lo que quieras, pero estoy más que segura de que pronto habrá problemas... Si es verdad que el Maoh ha vuelto, querrá recuperar a su prometido, concubina, lo que quiera que sea. Aquí será el primer lugar al que vendrá, y yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme para presenciar la famosa furia de los _mazoku_...

Wolfram ya había oído suficiente. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se puso en pie sin intentar siquiera camuflar sus pasos y se alejó de la cocina a toda prisa. Chocó de cara con un hombre que llevaba la espada al cinto, y le arroyó sin importarte los insultos que le persiguieron por todo el corredor hasta que llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con gran estruendo.

            Una vez se vio solo, derrumbado de espaldas contra la puerta, los pensamientos fluyeron como una avenida que intenta reventar un dique. 

            Yuuri estaba allí. Había vuelto a Shin Makoku.

            Lo sabía. Lo _presentía_. Todo a su alrededor parecía predicarlo. Igual que el sueño inconexo que le había despertado. No era sólo lo que había oído en la cocina. Aquel sueño que no venía al caso, reavivando una esperanza que ya creía muerta... No podía ser una casualidad.

            Un miedo sin precedentes se expandió por cada fibra de su ser, desatando puntos de tensión cuya existencia desconocía. Nunca había sentido un terror semejante, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sufría por él mismo.

            Yuuri. _Yuuri._ Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

—Idiota, idiota... —mascullaba en retahíla, tirándose con desesperación de los cabellos—. ¿Por qué narices vuelves ahora...? ¡Mil veces idiota...!

            Si hubiera tenido a Yuuri frente a él, posiblemente hubiera optado por estrangularlo antes que dispensarle cualquier otra muestra de cariño. Volver a Shin Makoku, y encima dando a conocer ése regreso con tamaña negligencia, sólo le supondría la muerte. Era incapaz de creer que Yuuri fuera tan estúpido.

            De pronto una voz insidiosa susurró algo en su cabeza, y vio decenas de escenas en las que un Yuuri de lo más inconsciente arriesgaba su vida por cualquier persona que le cayera medianamente simpática. Sonrió con amargura y resignación, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Tras meditarlo le pareció obvio que _sí_ podía ser así de estúpido. Estaba en su naturaleza.

            Quizá por eso seguía confiando en él a pies juntillas.

            Por desgracia, confiar en alguien y desear verlo eran cosas muy distintas. Él no podía aspirar a conseguir ambas: ver a Yuuri en aquella situación implicaría la muerte de aquel. La mera idea hacía que un peso frío y profundo se le aposentara en el alma. Hundió la cara entre las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

            _“Ojalá te olvides de mí... Ojalá creas que estoy muerto para que no vengas a buscarme..._

_Prefiero que vivas. Yo estoy bien”_

            Seguía atrapado en su propia mentira, pero su orgullo Bielefeld le impedía admitirlo.

            Sólo unos minutos después, una lluvia fría y poderosa empezó a golpear el cristal de la ventana. 

 

* * *

 

Mientras se adentraba en aquel bosque denso y oscuro, con cierto aire de selva tropical, Ken se preguntó por enésima vez si había tomado la decisión correcta.

            Su intención inicial (y también la más lógica) había sido seguir a Yuuri a cualquier destino que escogiera. Después de todo ellos dos eran los únicos capaces de utilizar el _maryoku_ en aquella tierra que rebosaba _houryoku_. Sin embargo, a medida que cabalgaba por aquel mundo cada vez más desolado y agreste, llegó a la conclusión de que Yuuri podía esperar un poco más sin su compañía. Al fin y al cabo era Conrart Weller el que lo acompañaba, y no había nadie más digno de confianza que él y su espada. 

            Impulsado por un fugaz deseo de ser egoísta, Murata había tirado de las riendas del caballo y lo había encaminado hacia el bosque profundo, cabalgando bajo los milenarios árboles en pos del lago más grande del país.

            Sólo había una persona que había vivido en aquel mundo el tiempo suficiente como para dar una respuesta a sus inquietudes.         

            A aquella alturas, contemplando sobre su cabeza el que era el cuarto amanecer desde que estaba en aquel mundo, era plenamente consciente de que seis personas le pisaban los talones, camuflándose en las nieblas matutinas como si formaran parte de la foresta. Eran sigilosos y rápidos, casi indetectables, pero, ¿cómo puede engañarse a alguien que ha visto cuatro milenios de historia? Optó por ignorar deliberadamente aquel escrutinio que hacían de sus pasos y siguió avanzando, notando cómo la bruma se volvía más densa e impenetrable.

            El lago surgió casi sin esperárselo, como un gigantesco espejo de superficie calma. El invierno que había asolado el país no parecía haber llegado a allí, pues los árboles de la orilla que deberían ser caducos presentaban un follaje tan tupido como en plena primavera. Aun así, la célebre salud de aquel lugar parecía remitir por segundos: apenas quedaban peces esqueleto en el agua, y no se oía ni un sólo trino de pájaro. Aquello tan bien podía ser un bosque como un cementerio.

            El caballo piafó, inquieto, y tuvo que aferrar las riendas con más fuerza para que no huyera en dirección contraria. Y de pronto las personas que le habían espiado a lo largo del camino se presentaron ante él, surgiendo de las brumas como volutas de vapor dotadas una agilidad sobrehumana. Se movían sin hacer ruido, y el brillo acerado de las armas en sus manos dejaba en claro que no le darían una segunda oportunidad para revelar sus intenciones.  

            Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, Murata se llevó una mano a la capucha y se descubrió el rostro. Los primeros rayos del alba incidieron en su cabello negro, en su mirada castaña tras los cristales sucios de las gafas.

            La reacción fue tan instantánea como previsible. Seis bocas emanaron un sonido de sorpresa y seis rodillas se hincaron en el suelo en señal de respeto.

—Alteza —balbucearon el mismo número de gargantas—. Perdonad nuestra osadía: desconocíamos que erais vos.

            El joven les indicó con un gesto de mano que se incorporaran. Se sentía halagado por el trato de reverencia que le otorgaban en cada rincón de Shin Makoku al que iba, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante tantas inclinaciones y alabanzas. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada que mereciera tal honor. Quien había conseguido equipararse al Maoh con sus acciones había muerto casi cuatro milenos atrás. Él sólo era su sombra, el depositario de su legado.

            Sólo ojos y cabellos oscuros.

—Quiero ver a Ondine, si eso es posible —pidió en voz alta, intentando no sonar autoritario ni apremiante.

Las figuras que parecían hechas de niebla enfundaron sus armas e iniciaron un camino que bordeaba el lago, deslizándose entre los bancos de bruma con la facilidad de una brisa de aire. Murata los siguió a caballo, meditabundo, sintiendo una emoción insospechada despertarse poco a poco en su pecho. Tenía las manos rígidas y sudadas de pura expectación cuando descabalgó en un círculo de árboles milenarios.

            Eran con diferencia los más grandes que había visto nunca, y de hecho parecían haber ganado en vigor desde su última visita al lugar, como si arraigarse más profundo y crecer más alto les ayudara a protegerse de los fuegos de aquella nueva guerra. Ondine estaba sentada en una raíz retorcida, meciendo los pies como si se tratara de una niña corriente. Sólo su expresión de esfinge evidenciaba que había algo en ella que no se veía a simple vista. Dos de sus sirvientas la flanqueaban, silenciosas, acatando a rajatabla su voto de silencio y obediencia.

—Ondine —dijo el chico únicamente, aliviado de encontrarla con vida.

—No os esperaba, Alteza —reconoció ella, serena, poniéndose en pie con gracia y caminando hacia él—. Nadie penetra en estos bosques desde que los humanos vinieron del mar.  

Ken notó algo distinto en ella, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado su huella en una obra de arte. Parecía más alta y esbelta, y el tono de su voz había variado levemente. Era un cambio tan sutil que prácticamente nadie lo notaría, pero ahí estaba.

—¿Has envejecido, Ondine? —sugirió con seriedad.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se tiñeron por un instante de una contradictoria mezcla de miedo y tranquilidad, de madurez y del pánico que nunca se había permitido manifestar. Era más apreciable que nunca que era una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña.

—Ahora que mi misión ha concluido, envejeceré igual que cualquier otro _mazoku_ —admitió. Suspiró—. Igual que mi hermana Seraphine, que me dejó hace ahora dos años. Quizá sea un alivio, después de todo. Estoy cansada de estar parada en el tiempo en ninguna parte.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana. No sabes cómo te comprendo... —coincidió Murata, poniendo en la afirmación más amargura de la que pretendía.

Ondine observó su rostro de hito a hito, tratando de bucear en la única mirada que había visto más cosas y más tiempos que ella. Aquellos iris, habitualmente fríos como un témpano de hielo, parecían haberse contagiado del mismo mal y la misma fragilidad que asolaban el país.

—No consigo adivinar para qué buscáis mi ayuda -admitió la sacerdotisa—. Perdí casi todos mis poderes cuando Ulrike me reemplazó. Nada que ella no pueda hacer está ahora en mis manos.

—No es poder lo que necesito, sino sabiduría —explicó Murata, frotándose la frente con una mano—. Sólo tú has pisado este mundo durante miles de años, y estabas incluso cuando yo me reencarné en la Tierra. Ulrike es demasiado joven como para disponer de tales conocimientos...

—No entiendo, Alteza —reconoció Ondine, desconcertada—. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Ante la absoluta perplexión de la sacerdotisa, Murata se inclinó de rodillas ante ella y rodeó sus manos pequeñas y blancas entre las suyas en un silencioso ruego. Había un dolor insondable y antiguo latiendo bajo sus ojos de un castaño denso como la noche.

—Quiero _olvidar_ —confesó. La última letra se rompió antes de ser oída del todo.

Los labios de Ondine se entreabrieron de puro asombro: apenas podía dar crédito a lo que el joven le estaba pidiendo. 

—Quiero desprenderme de lo que tan profundamente me atormenta... —murmuró Murata.

Parecía transpirar dolor por cada poro. Nada en su rostro impasible evidenciaba que su sufrimiento fuera tan grande.

            Ondine creyó que se trataba de la guerra, de la desolación que había caído sobre Shin Makoku como una plaga sin cura. El Gran Sabio había tomado parte en la decisión que, muy posiblemente, había condicionado la llegada de aquella catástrofe tantos siglos después.

Más bien la había permitido, tomada por el único que le sobrepasaba en rango.

—No os sintáis culpable por lo sucedido, Alteza —rogó Ondine, acariciándole la mejilla en un sentido roce—. En su momento vos hicisteis lo que considerasteis correcto.

—No estoy hablando de la guerra. Mi conciencia está tranquila en ese aspecto —se apresuró a corregir Murata, mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero desprenderme de los recuerdos de mi vida como Gran Sabio —explicó—. Los conocimientos pervivirán, pero quiero olvidar los sentimientos, las emociones... Quiero dejar de sentirlos como propios —añadió.

Se puso en pie con agilidad, y observó el cielo que amanecía como si intentara evitar que vieran la agonía en sus ojos.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que interfieren en mi misión —confesó—, demasiado dolor almacenado en mi memoria como para permitirme pensar con claridad. Si esto sigue así, posiblemente termine cometiendo una imprudencia que me cueste cara... —hinchó el pecho con dificultad—. Si hubiera algún modo, el que sea, de liberarme de ése pesar... sólo tú puedes saberlo, Ondine. He aguantado ya bastante —concluyó con amargura.

Esperó con el corazón en un puño que ella le anunciara con una sonrisa que sí existía una cura para su mal, que su carga no sería llevada por más tiempo. En cambio, Ondine cerró los ojos y sus labios dibujaron un rictus de congoja.

—Lo lamento profundamente, Alteza: yo no puedo daros ése descanso que deseáis —suspiró la sacerdotisa.

Se puso justo frente a él y le colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho, buscando el corazón sobre la tela del uniforme negro.

—Esas memorias son vuestro privilegio y vuestra carga a partes iguales —aseveró, sabia—. Sólo la muerte os librará ahora de ellas, igual que a cualquier otro ser vivo —entornó levemente los ojos—. Pero vos no podéis morir aún: el Maoh os necesita a su lado.

Murata permaneció quieto, asimilando aquella noticia con la impasibilidad digna de un dios. No obstante, en su interior sucedían muchas cosas. _Demasiadas_. Los recuerdos de los que había ansiado desembarazarse envenenaban su mente, liberando cantidades insoportables de odio, rabia, impotencia, celos, melancolía y añoranza. Emociones que no eran suyas y que no deberían serlo; sensaciones que se habían vuelto más punzantes y profundas con el paso de los siglos. 

            Y de todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos desagradables, la única manifestación visible fue una mueca de silencioso desconsuelo, fácilmente confundible con una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo lamento de veras, Alteza —aseguró la antigua sacerdotisa con notable tristeza.

—No te preocupes, Ondine —la disculpó él, sonriendo resignado—. Sólo era un capricho estúpido...

_“El de tener una sola vida, no cientos de ellas vagando en mi cabeza”_

            Ya que su objetivo no había sido más que una vana ilusión, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era regresar con Yuuri, como debería haber hecho desde un principio. Se desperezó, despreocupado, y puso todo su empeño en desear una paz que le ayudara a soportar su angustia. 

—No te molestaré más, Ondine —prometió—. Sigue oculta en este bosque, protegiendo lo más puro y antiguo que queda en Shin Makoku. Algún día quizás lleguen tiempos mejores —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Yuuri ahora?

Ondine extendió una mano y su esfera de cristal, impoluta como el primer día, flotó entre ella y el Gran Sabio. Sus ojos escudriñaron la superficie blanquecina, pero Murata fue incapaz de ver nada: las artes de las sacerdotisas siempre habían sido un misterio para él.

—El Maoh cruza ahora mismo el que fuera territorio de los Voltaire, y parece dirigirse hacia el este de Shin Makoku. Al final del camino que sigue hay una fuente de _maryoku_ que agoniza —anunció Ondine.

Murata no necesitó nada más para comprender cuál era la empresa actual de Yuuri. Experimentó un alivio familiar, una felicidad que era más que bienvenida en aquellos momentos de caos.

—Ha seguido mi consejo: ha ido a buscar a Lord Bielefeld -adivinó. Ensanchó su sonrisa-. Sabía que lo haría.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri jamás había pensado que le costaría tanto recorrer un pedazo de tierra que en tiempos no le empleara más que unas pocas horas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuanta la nueva situación, consideró una bendición que los conocimientos de Conrart y Yozak le ayudaran a plantarse en el antiguo territorio de los von Khrennikov en menos de dos días.

            No había sido precisamente fácil. Los peligros que le habían acechado en su primer trayecto con Conrart se habían multiplicado; y es que, como había ido enterándose, era en el lado este de Shin Makoku donde se concentraba el corazón de aquel nuevo imperio. Cruzar el río había sido lo peor, pues los puentes sufrían un control estricto de todo el que intentaba pasar de una orilla a otra, y las zonas bajas donde se podía pasar a nado estaban demasiado cerca de zonas habitadas. Así que habían ascendido durante medio día hacia el norte, casi rozando las tierras que pertenecieran a los Rochefort, y habían cruzado el cauce por una zona de barrancos donde la corriente era fría e impetuosa.

            Yuuri había llegado a sufrir por su vida en aquella travesía, pues de no ser por el brazo de Yozak posiblemente lo hubieran hallado hecho un guiñapo aguas abajo. Por suerte la idea había sido buena, aunque eso no le salvó de salir del agua calado hasta los huesos y temblando como nunca. Aquella noche había tenido fiebre y una presión dolorosa en el pecho.

            En aquellos momentos, cuando pisaba los adoquines mojados de lluvia de aquella ciudad portuaria, sólo una tos ocasional evidenciaba el catarro que llevaba encima. No obstante nada parecía ser suficiente para Conrart.

—Hay que buscar algún sitio para que Yuuri descanse —insistió éste por tercera vez—. Caminar bajo la lluvia no puede sentarle bien.

Yozak le dirigió una mirada preocupada. El azul de los ojos se le había oscurecido bajo el tiempo lluvioso. Inspeccionó su alrededor, la plazuela por la que habían entrado al pueblo; no había ni alma, pues seguramente los habitantes habían corrido a cobijarse de la lluvia. Una negrura densa flotaba entre los edificios, sólo dispersada por unas luces de un verde peligroso que titilaban sobre soportes de hierro. 

—Reveladores de _majutsu_ —observó Conrart en un murmullo—: detectan la magia de los _mazoku_. Suerte que ninguno de nosotros tiene _maryoku_...

Yuuri sabía que no lo había obviado a él, sino que se trataba de la constatación de un hecho. A pesar de que su _maryoku_ era el más poderoso que había en aquel mundo, no se manifestaba de ningún modo como le sucedía al resto de _mazoku_. Ni Gwendal ni Wolfram, por ejemplo, tenían la misma suerte: sus poderes demoníacos latían con fuerza bajo su piel, y sufrían una intensa debilidad física con la mera cercanía de una piedra _houseki_.

            Él no. Si no despertaba al Maoh, parecía un humano en todos los aspectos... con una sola salvedad: el color sus ojos y cabello, que era tan raro en aquel mundo.

            Por esa misma razón no se permitía destaparse ni un centímetro de la cara, siempre ocultando sus llamativos rasgos. Aquello no parecía importarle tanto a Conrart como evitar que su resfriado derivara en una pulmonía.

—Debe haber una posada por aquí. Yuuri necesita resguardarse de la lluvia —afirmó de nueva cuenta.

—Sobreproteges demasiado al chico —opinó Yozak, negando con la cabeza—. Tiene más aguante del que le concedes. Quizá si siguiéramos hasta la siguiente aldea...

Yuuri sintió un súbito acceso de gratitud hacia Yozak. Dudaba de que sus razones para su opinión fueran las mismas que las suyas, pero ambos coincidían en algo elemental: cuanto menos tiempo se demoraran, antes encontrarían a Wolfram. Pensar que estaba allí al lado, que divisarían el castillo de los Khrennikov con sólo unas horas de recorrer la línea de costa, le producía un ansia insospechada.

            Iba a darle abiertamente la razón a Yozak cuando oyeron gritos en el otro extremo de la plaza. Al mirar en dicha dirección, vieron a un muchacho siendo arrojado con violencia contra las baldosas encharcadas. Emitió un grito ahogado cuando su espalda chocó contra el duro suelo, y fue capaz de reponerse antes de que una vara cayera sobre él desde las alturas, protegiéndose la cabeza para evitar que le rompiera la cara.

—¡Maldita escoria _mazoku_! —bramó un hombre robusto de aspecto desagradable—. ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Debería matarte, a ti y a toda la gentuza que son como tú!

La vara encontró un hueco entre los brazos del chaval y le acertó en las costillas, golpeándole sin compasión.

—Me he roto el tobillo, señor... —se disculpó el muchacho entre balbuceos, intentando contener un gesto de dolor—. Por favor, perdóneme...

Como única respuesta recibió una nueva lluvia de golpes que le dejó reducido a una figura temblorosa encogida sobre el suelo húmedo. Su respiración era débil y trabajosa, superficial.

            Yuuri sintió un impulso irrefrenable de correr en ayuda de aquel desdichado, pero las manos firmes de Conrart y Yozak sobre sus brazos se lo impidieron. Una parte de sí mismo comprendió el gesto de sus guardianes, entendió que la lealtad y el cariño les movían a protegerle de cualquier amenaza...

            ...pero otra, aquella que había intentado fervientemente liberarse de sus cadenas durante aquellos últimos días, aullaba en deseos de justicia y venganza.

            Podía sentir los músculos tensándose bajo la piel, incapaces de retener la fuerza endemoniada que se despertaba poco a poco en cada una de sus células. El _maryoku_ aletargado le quemaba en las entrañas, y un dolor insufrible le presionaba las sienes. Jadeó: el esfuerzo parecía capaz de partirle en dos.

            Sólo era cuestión de segundos que los detectores de _majutsu_ se dispararan, alarmados por una explosión de _maryoku_ como aquella tierra no había visto en años. Yuuri sabía que si eso sucedía tanto Conrart y Yozak como el muchacho y su agresor sufrirían los efectos de su cólera irrefrenable.

            Temía y necesitaba al Maoh por igual. Era una parte de sí mismo que aún le resultaba peligrosa y fascinante. Su control sobre aquella otra faceta parecía haberse vuelto sorprendentemente precario.

—Contente, Yuuri —le llegó la voz de Conrart, distante y brumosa. Notó cómo éste apretaba el agarre sobre su hombro—. Lo que menos nos conviene es despertar al Maoh aquí...

Yuuri tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para hacer lo que le decía, y a base de constreñir aquella ira consiguió adormecer de nuevo aquella fuente de _maryoku_ que bullía en su interior. Aun así veía puntos brillantes en la oscuridad y le dolían las extremidades como si se las hubieran estirado al límite.

            A unos pocos metros de él, aquella terrible escena seguía sucediéndose. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Lamentablemente son muchos los que han terminado sufriendo ése destino —susurró Yozak con amargura.

—Es horrible... —balbuceó Yuuri.

Tras un par de minutos el hombre pareció cansarse de la paliza y se metió de nuevo en su casa entre gruñidos, dejando al joven tendido en el suelo con la piel surcada de contusiones. Al mismo tiempo que las manos de sus compañeros le soltaban, Yuuri sintió que se había perdido a sí mismo un poco más.

            Sólo una semana antes hubiera llegado a vapulear a aquel energúmeno por lo que había hecho. Y por contra se veía obligado a cercenar su propia necesidad de impartir justicia.

—¿Aún sigues en tus trece sobre los humanos, joven amo? —sugirió Yozak.

De nuevo lo estaba probando, valorando si sus ideales seguían intactos. Yuuri hubiera ofrecido exactamente la misma respuesta si no hubiera conocido el modo de proceder de Yozak.

—Si fueran _mazoku_ los que hicieran esto, los odiaría del mismo modo —anunció—. No es una cuestión de razas.

Después caminó por la plaza desierta hasta detenerse frente al chico, que intentaba incorporarse sobre un codo pelado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yuuri en un susurro, inclinándose a su lado.

De cerca el muchacho presentaba un aspecto más terrible. Un golpe de un feo color morado se le extendía por toda la mejilla derecha, y la camiseta desgarrada dejaba entrever unos cuantos y sangrantes verdugones repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Pareció suponerle un esfuerzo sobrehumano el simple gesto de levantar la cabeza.

—Sí... —siseó de un modo apenas audible—. Estoy acostumbrado...

Yuuri iba a ayudarle a incorporarse, pero las manos de Yozak fueron más rápidas y, cogiendo el chaval por debajo de las axilas, le sentó sobre el suelo encharcado. El chico sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse y después les miró, tratando de enfocarles en las tinieblas profundas.

—Sois _mazoku_ , ¿verdad...? —sugirió con dificultad.

—Sí —confirmó Yuuri, ignorando las expresiones tensas de Conrart y Yozak. Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nadie más se hubiera dignado a ayudarme... —fue la escueta respuesta del adolescente. Al hablar, un hilo de sangre le resbaló por la barbilla desde la nariz.

—La mayoría de humanos hubieran hecho lo mismo —se apresuró a afirmar Yuuri.

—Adivino por tus palabras que no has estado por aquí en los últimos tiempos... —emitió el joven con una sonrisa amarga.

Yuuri miró de reojo a Conrart y Yozak, quienes no parecían muy convencidos de los beneficios que les reportaba que un desconocido supiera que eran _mazoku_ , y mucho menos hallándose en territorio hostil.

—Por mí no sufráis... —puntualizó el muchacho, que había captado la desconfianza en sus miradas—: soy fiel al Maoh y a Shin Makoku. De ningún modo podría estar del lado de la gente que ha destruido mi hogar.

Había sinceridad y cierto fuego en sus ojos, así que ninguno cuestionó la veracidad de sus palabras. Sin embargo a Yuuri no le provocaron especial placer. Cada una de las letras había destilado odio hacia los humanos, detalle que él había trabajado sin pausa durante años para corregir.

            Aquello sólo hacía que su fracaso pareciera más estrepitoso.

            La lluvia se intensificó en pocos segundos, convirtiendo la llovizna en un auténtico aguacero empeorado por las cambiantes rachas de viento. Desde allí podían oír crujir las rocas del malecón al intentar resistir el envite del furioso oleaje, y también los choques de los cascos de las naves contra los muelles de madera. Yuuri tosió un par de veces y en aquella ocasión sus pulmones se resintieron, punto que Conrart no pasó por alto.

—Hay que encontrar una posada. Puedes traerlo con nosotros si quieres, pero me niego a quedarnos aquí con esta tromba —le dijo a Yuuri, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al desconocido—. Hace frío y debes cuidarte.

—No es seguro quedarse aquí —les advirtió el chico, frotándose un verdugón del hombro—. Los últimos _mazoku_ que camparon libremente por la ciudad y, supuestamente, de incógnito... Bueno, sus cabezas aún cuelgan del arco de la salida norte. 

Los tres viajeros esbozaron gestos de repulsa ante aquella mera imagen, aunque para Yuuri el horror fue aún mayor. ¿A qué extremos había llegado aquel ilógico conflicto? ¿Era ya aquello pan de cada día en lo que fuera una nación próspera y repleta de sueños?

—Hay un sitio un poco apartado al que suelo ir de vez en cuando, cuando el amo no me requiere para alimentar los fuelles... —prosiguió el muchacho. Parecía avergonzado—. Si me ayudáis a caminar...

—Claro —se apresuró a decir Yuuri, ayudándole a ponerse en pie—. Gracias por el consejo, eh... esto...

—Hernan —se presentó el aludido. Echó un rápido escrutinio a los recién llegados, al parecer percibiendo las espadas que les asomaban bajo las capas—. Por vuestras armas diría que sois soldados. Quizá conocíais a mi hermana... Servía en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre antes de que lo destruyeran...

Yuuri hizo memoria y, observándole bien, encontró algo familiar en los cabellos cobrizos y los ojos verde oscuro.

—¡Ah! ¿Tu hermana no será... Lazania? —probó, acordándose de la sonrisa gentil de la muchacha.

—Sí —murmuró Hernan, y su rostro se iluminó notablemente—, aunque no sé nada de ella desde hace tres años...

—La última vez que la vi, hace cosa de dos meses, seguía con vida y en perfecta forma —anunció Conrart con una fugaz sonrisa que murió rápidamente.

—¿De verdad? —sugirió Yuuri. Ya no recordaba exactamente sobre cuantas personas había preguntado a Conrart desde que empezara aquel incierto viaje.

—Sí. Está al cargo de mi madre junto a Sangria —se le ensombreció el semblante—. La pobre Doria no tuvo la misma suerte... Murió en el primer ataque al Pacto de Sangre.

Yuuri no exteriorizó más que una mueca de abatimiento, pero en el fondo la notícia le había dejado un frío más profundo que el de la lluvia penetrándole hasta la piel. No sólo por la muerte de Doria, cosa que también lamentaba, sino porque aún había muchas personas cuyo destino desconocía, y cada vez temía más preguntar a Conrart por ellas y recibir una mirada triste o un gesto atormentado por parte del capitán.

            Por otro lado, advirtió mientras enfilaban un sendero que cruzaba un bosquecillo de tamariscos, la culpabilidad había vuelto a oprimirle en su abrazo, aunque por causas distintas a la última vez. Recientemente su empresa de hallar a Wolfram parecía absorberle todos los pensamientos, y cualquier intento de encaminar sus esfuerzos hacia una ruta distinta chocaba contra un sólido muro de recuerdos y emociones confusas. Ya no había hueco para preocuparse por el país, por sus gentes, por una posible y venidera paz.

            Sabía que encontrar a Wolfram no supondría una diferencia en la terrible situación de Shin Makoku, y aun así todas las demás prioridades parecían haberse jerarquizado a aquella. De nuevo demostraba que su capacidad de liderazgo, así como su escala de valores, eran mediocres y fácilmente influenciadas por los sentimientos.

            El lugar en el que Hernan les hizo detenerse era todo menos acogedor, pero suponía una buena opción frente a la ciudad o la intemperie. Se trataba de una gruta excavada de forma natural en una pared de roca: la entrada cubierta de zarzas ofrecía una convincente promesa de clandestinidad. El techo era bajo (tanto que Yozak tuvo que inclinarse para entrar), pero al menos estaba seco y les permitiría encender un fuego. De hecho, tanteando en un rincón, hallaron un montoncito de leña cuidadosamente apilada y, lo que era más importante, seca. Tras una fugaz manipulación de dos ramitas por parte de Conrart, una débil y danzante llama se prendió y arrojó sombras rojas contra las irregulares paredes de piedra. Éste miró a Yuuri brevemente y le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera de todo el día mientras Yozak alimentaba la hoguera.

—Quítate la ropa. Será mejor que te seques junto al fuego —le recomendó.

Yuuri asintió, aún sumido en sus cavilaciones, y se quitó la capa y la camisa por la cabeza de un mismo tirón. Casi al mismo tiempo le llegó una exhalación de sorpresa por parte de Hernan, que le observaba con los ojos como platos.

—Cabellos negros... —balbuceó éste, patidifuso—. Entonces, ¿tú eres...?

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a despertar aquella reacción en la gente, pero en aquella ocasión no le produjo el más mínimo placer.

—Majestad... —murmuró el muchacho con respeto, inclinando la cabeza. Hizo un ademán de arrodillarse.

—No, por favor —rogó Yuuri levantando las manos ante él—. No te arrodilles. No merezco que se inclinen ante mí... —añadió, apartando la mirada y acuclillándose junto al fuego.

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que los demás le miraban fijamente, preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento. No esperaba que lo entendieran y tampoco se sentía con ánimos para explicarlo, así que un silencio incómodo se instauró sobre el creciente crepitar del fuego hasta que Yozak, oportunamente, lo rompió.

—Este sitio parece bastante concurrido —observó, quizás en un intento de desviar la atención hacia algo más trivial—. Han guardado leña y mantas, y... oh, incluso algo de diversión —comentó con una sonrisa, levantando una botella medio vacía de lo que sin duda era licor. 

—No soy el único que viene por aquí —explicó Hernan, secándose la sangre de la nariz con la punta de la camisa—. Hay otros que, como yo, quieren evadirse un rato de la miserable vida que llevamos... Aunque con este tiempo es normal que hoy no haya nadie...

Yuuri, que había estado frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, salió de su ensimismamiento a toda velocidad y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sois más? ¿Por qué no os defendéis entonces? —preguntó inocentemente—. Estoy seguro de que al menos os daría tiempo de huir... Sé que aún hay zonas de resistencia en dominios de los Bielefeld y Spitzberg. Allí os darían protección...

—Lo hemos intentado, pero o bien nos atrapan o bien caemos extenuados —afirmó Hernan con amargura—. Los esclavos apenas tenemos ya fuerzas para empuñar un arma...

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Conrart. Después de todo, Shin Makoku siempre había sido un pueblo belicista. La mayoría de jóvenes, e incluso las mujeres, tenían conocimientos básicos en el uso de armas ligeras.

—Porque llevamos esto —anunció Hernan, desabrochándose la parte superior de la raída camisa.

Los tres entendieron con horror a qué se refería. Alrededor del cuello del muchacho se cerraba un grueso anillo de algún metal de tinte azulado que relucía pálidamente. Parecía pesado y frío, y la piel adyacente estaba enrojecida como en carne viva.

—Me lo pusieron el día que me capturaron, a mí y a todos los esclavos. Deja los brazos y las piernas débiles y entumecidos por muy poco _maryoku_ que poseas —afirmó—. Y quema siempre...

Una serie de imágenes circularon antes los ojos de Yuuri, raudas y grises como una anciana película. Vio a Wolfram herido, la sangre oscura salpicando la almohada vacía de plumas. Le vio ser levantado, inerte y desmadejado, por unos brazos más anchos que todo su cuerpo. Le vio arrodillado ante una figura imponente, con las muñecas ensangrentadas de forcejear contra los grilletes y el pálido cuello enrojecido por el contacto del acero.

Vio llorar sus ojos eternamente verdes, con el valor y la determinación extinguidos tras una mirada ahora turbia y oscura.

            Un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y un grito que no llegó a formarse le presionó la garganta. Conrart notó la fugaz lividez que se había apoderado de su rostro y le rozó el hombro con una mano para intentar reconfortarle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—No es nada... —se apresuró a afirmar Yuuri, carraspeando. Prefirió guardarse para sí el detalle de que tenía los dedos de pies y manos totalmente congelados.

Inmediatamente después llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena mentirle a Conrart. Le miró fijamente, a aquellos ojos cálidos y viejos que no iban en consonancia con el aspecto de alguien que no parecía superar los treinta años. Pensó efímeramente que debía estar tan angustiado como él, que la persona a la que buscaban no era otro que su amado hermano menor. Conrart había sido el primero en cogerle en brazos al nacer, el primer rostro que Wolfram había visto al abrir los ojos al mundo.

            Era egoísta por su parte pretender ser el único que se preocupaba por Wolfram. Apartó la mirada y dibujó una expresión amarga en los labios.

—Oír todo esto... Me da miedo pensar que Wolfram puede estar soportando algo así —confesó en tono sombrío—. Él no se lo merece. No es justo que le haya pasado esto...

—Es fuerte, como mi madre —afirmó Conrart, dedicándole una media sonrisa—. A pesar de su aspecto es un soldado entrenado para resistir las más crueles inclemencias. No hay trabajo, por duro que sea, que él no pueda llevar a cabo.

Había sinceridad en sus palabras, y aun así la voz le había titubeado, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que decía. Yuuri advirtió que, por mucho que confiara en Wolfram, seguía atormentándole la idea de las posibles torturas a las que podía ser sometido.

            Hernan pareció comprender que su viaje no era una mera visita de cortesía. Contuvo sus ganas de conocer más detalles, cómo por qué el Maoh no había aparecido hasta tres años después de la caída del Pacto de Sangre, y se dejó mover por la lealtad.

—¿Buscáis a alguien, Majestad? —quiso saber—. Por desgracia llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros, no dudéis en preguntar...

Yuuri le miró, a aquellos ojos oscuros que le eran familiares, y pensó efímeramente en todos los desgraciados cuya libertad había sido arrancada tiempo atrás. Hernan sólo era la demostración de un colectivo, de miles de _mazoku_ abandonados por su rey a una vida de miseria y esclavitud.

            Debía hacer algo. Subsanar a como diera lugar el error, inconscientemente, cometido. Pero antes, para sentirse completo, debía hacer algo más.

—Buscamos a un soldado del Castillo Pacto de Sangre: lo secuestraron hace tres años, cuando protegía a mi hija. A ojo tiene más o menos mi edad y la misma altura —describió—. Tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, y es usuario de _majutsu_ de fuego. Es mi... —se detuvo, pues había estado a punto de soltar “prometido” por pura inercia— ...amigo.

Hernan se sobó la barbilla, aparentemente sin notar que los dedos ensangrentados dejaban dedazos en su piel.

—Me acuerdo de él —afirmó con pesadumbre—: cuando lo capturaron vestía las ropas azules de los Bielefeld. Lo vendieron en la ciudad portuaria el mismo día que a mí... Lo compró el señor del castillo.

Daba la sensación de que quería decir algo más, pero se lo pensó en el último momento y dejó que el silencio se extendiera mientras los otros tres intercambiaban miradas oscuras.

—Entonces es cierto... —murmuró Conrart, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Yozak alargó una mano y rozó el hombro de su amigo, quizás intentando ofrecerle un silencioso consuelo. Yuuri le había visto hacer lo mismo muchas veces, pero aquella vez la angustia no se esfumó del rostro de Conrart.

            Intentando que sus movimientos no le delataran, Yuuri cogió la camisa sustancialmente seca y se la pasó por la cabeza. El pelo mojado se le adhirió al cuero cabelludo y al cuello, y aun así el calor que emanaba la tela resultaba reconfortante.

—Quiero estar solo un rato —se disculpó, dándoles la espalda y encaminándose hacia el exterior.

Fuera la tormenta no había remitido, y el agua empezaba a acumularse en regueros que se abrían paso a la fuerza entre raíces y roca pura. Los truenos restallaban a escasos kilómetros, bañando el bosque sombrío en una luz de un azul fantasmagórico. El frío había aumentado, profundo y agudo como una daga de hielo invisible. El problema era que aquella sensación parecía ir más allá de lo meramente físico, introduciéndose en su mente atribulada y confundida, desgajando aquella parte de sí mismo que seguía rogando por despertar de una nefasta pesadilla.

            “Aplastado”. No había otro término que definiera mejor su estado de ánimo. Posiblemente “desesperanzado” y “abatido” se acercaban, pero no resultaban tan contundentes como el primero. Y sólo su propia ingenuidad tenía la culpa de ello.

            Quizás (y de forma inconsciente) había esperado que todo fuera una confusión y que Wolfram estuviera a salvo en algún sitio, siendo prudente por una vez en su vida y manteniéndose alejado de los problemas. Que preguntaría por él en aquel lugar y nadie recordaría haberle visto, que nadie podría señalar con el dedo el castillo conquistado y perjurarle que un Bielefeld estaba sometido el yugo de su señor feudal.

            Que alguien le confirmara en persona el destino de su amigo suponía un mazazo contundente y francamente doloroso. Adiós a sus quebradizas ilusiones. Adiós a los deseos de un golpe de suerte en aquella tierra llena de vacío y desnuda de libertad.

            No obstante, y al mismo tiempo que se hundía progresivamente en la desesperanza, un consuelo insano y poco gratificante cobraba fuerza en su alma sedienta de justicia. Sabía que de no encontrar a Wolfram en el Castillo Khrennikov emprendería una nueva pista y seguiría buscándole, por muy difuso que fuera el rastro. Cruzaría el mar y la tierra y vuelta a empezar si hacía falta para dar con él.

            Se sorprendió a sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba convirtiendo aquella búsqueda en una obsesión que rallaba lo enfermizo. Todo le recordaba a Wolfram, como si él fuera el pilar necesario para anclarle de nuevo a aquella desafortunada realidad. Pensaba en Gwendal y le veía mirando con un amor imperturbable y mal camuflado a su hermano menor. Recordaba a _Chêri_ y advertía lo extremadamente parecidos que eran sus rostros, con los rasgos dulces y etéreos de dioses griegos. Greta venía a su memoria, y sus rizos castaños descansaban junto a una cabeza dorada.

            Al acordarse del Castillo Pacto de Sangre, el lugar que había aprendido a considerar su hogar, sólo le acudía a la mente aquel camisón de seda rosa que tantas veces había tildado de “extravagante” y “ridículo”.

            Hundió la cara entre las manos frías, frotándose la piel en un intento de pensar con claridad. Quizás en parte era culpabilidad después de todo. Wolfram nunca había hecho esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su aprecio por él, siguiendo sus pasos como el más fiel vasallo y acompañándole a cualquier destino, por negro que fuera. Supuso que se habría sentido abandonado. _Traicionado_. Creyendo que el rey por el que se había desvivido simplemente le había considerado un sirviente reemplazable.

            Negó con la cabeza. No, Wolfram podía tener muchos defectos, entre ellos la obstinación y la agresividad, pero jamás sería capaz de culparle por los largos años de ausencia.

            Sólo esperaba no encontrarle muy cambiado, no notar que el tiempo y la esclavitud habían vuelto su carácter áspero y huraño. Se consideraría satisfecho si la primera palabra que surgiera de sus labios fuera un “enclenque”.

            Suspiró. Sabía muy bien qué pensaría Conrart si le hablaba de aquellas largas reflexiones. Y no hablemos de Yozak, que no tardaría en lanzar un comentario comprometido que le haría ruborizarse.

            No lo entendían. Wolfram era importante para él. Mucho. Un amigo insustituible. Por eso debía recuperarle. Por eso se estaba arriesgando a morir en aquella tierra de nadie. 

            Cuando el frío y la humedad volvieron a salvar la barrera de la camisa caliente, se puso en pie y volvió al interior caldeado. Hernan le contaba algo a Conrart en voz baja y tono grave en un rincón, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a preguntar Yozak apareció a su lado con una sonrisa de ánimos y le instó a irse a dormir, dejando caer sobre su cabeza la capa seca y caliente por la cercanía del fuego. Contrariado, Yuuri se encogió en un rincón y cayó en un sopor intranquilo y poco reparador. Aún le molestaba la garganta.

            Aquella noche soñó con cabellos rubios, fragantes como pétalos de lilas.

 

* * *

 

Llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar. Wolfram lo sabía porque no se había permitido dormir ni un sólo instante; y había permanecido en vela y escuchando la lluvia impactar contra las ventanas, el viento y las olas del mar rugir al estrellarse al pie de los muros. Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

            A aquellas alturas ya no había frío o cansancio alguno que pudieran afectarle. Simplemente se limitaba a estar allí, encogido bajo la ventana con la cabeza entre las rodillas, rezando en silencio para no oír los gritos de triunfo que anunciaran la captura del Maoh.

            Aquel terrible presentimiento no había hecho más que incrementarse. Casi podía _notar_ la presencia de Yuuri en aquel mundo, sus deseos de restaurar el daño hecho por la guerra. No cesaba de rogar para sus adentros que jamás descubriera su paradero. Que se alejara de él cuanto pudiera para que no le hicieran daño.

            La única razón por la que aún seguía vivo era por el consuelo de pensar que Yuuri estaba a salvo. De no ser así, posiblemente se hubiera quitado la vida mucho tiempo atrás.

            Eberhart apareció a media mañana, vestido de rojo de pies a cabeza y con el arma al cinto. Wolfram pensó que su aspecto era todopoderoso y terrible, y qué él mismo con sus décadas de experiencia se lo pensaría dos veces antes de cruzar la espada con él en un combate real. Le dirigió una mirada entre fiera y cautelosa desde su rincón bajo la ventana, encogiéndose instintivamente para adoptar una postura más protectora, un escudo casi físico. El dueño de la casa se detuvo a escasos metros de él, observó un instante el plato de comida sin tocar, y después posó los ojos en su persona.

—Me marcho —anunció—. Un grupo de rebeldes a la causa del Imperio ha instigado un levantamiento en el este. Estaré fuera un par de días.

Wolfram no hizo señal alguna de haber oído la razón de su marcha. Siguió fulminándole con la mirada, como si intentara crear el fuego de su _maryoku_ a través de los ojos.

—Siendo como eres dado a husmear por ahí, supongo que habrás oído los rumores, ¿no? —preguntó Eberhart, paseándose de un lado a otro. Se paró un segundo y le miró—. Se dice que el Maoh ha regresado a Shin Makoku.

El muchacho intentó por todos los métodos que la angustia no se reflejara en su rostro, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido. Intentó fingir una mueca de indiferencia, como si ya hubiera perdido el interés en cualquier cosa que ocurriera tras aquellos fríos muros.

            Desgraciadamente no engañó a Eberhart.

—Es por eso por lo que no comes, ¿verdad? —sugirió, señalando con la cabeza la aún apetecible comida—. Crees que _tu_ Maoh vendrá hasta aquí, llamará a mis puertas, y exigirá que te libere —sonrió ampliamente—. Tienes miedo, porque sabes que si eso ocurre morirá antes de poder pronunciar tu nombre.

Caminó hacia el joven y, arrodillándose a su lado, le atrapó la barbilla con una mano. Wolfram no se movió, aún desafiante, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron como los de una presa que se prepara para huir de su depredador. Se obligó a seguir sosteniendo la mirada sangrienta de su captor, oscura por las sombras que se extendían en la habitación.

—¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir esperándole? —canturreó Eberhart.

Le acarició el labio con el pulgar, en un gesto lascivo y más que posesivo. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y le apartó la mirada, volviendo a su posición inicial con las rodillas juntas y los brazos sobre éstas. Ya podía matarle a latigazos o enterrarle vivo: jamás le obligaría a admitir que sus esperanzas eran cada vez más endebles. 

—Otro ya se hubiera cansado de esperar, pero no tú. Como un perro apaleado que sigue lloriqueando por su amo... —apuntó Eberhart, hiriente—. Eres de esos que no disciernen el límite entre la fidelidad y la estupidez, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Aunque pensó mil respuestas posibles, cada una más grosera y agresiva que la anterior, Wolfram no respondió. Ése día se sentía abatido y débil incluso para mostrarse irreverente. Y aquel maldito dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz...

            Notó aquellas manos sobre sus brazos, presionando sobre antiguos moretones que gritaron en silencio de pura agonía. El aliento que impactaba en su nuca se había vuelto más ansioso y superficial. Se estremeció.

—¿Acaso no vas a darme una merecida despedida? —sugirió Eberhart.

            Qué iluso... Como si fuera tan fácil como mantener el talante e intentar evadirse de aquella realidad, flotando en deseos de que Yuuri siguiera oculto. La mano de Eberhart, siempre fría, se deslizó por la obertura de su bata y le recorrió el pecho desnudo, haciéndole estremecer. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cadera sin dificultad, y sus dedos buscaron el calor entre sus piernas.

—Me gusta oírte gritar... —susurró en su oído, apretando el agarre sobre su cintura.

Wolfram ni siquiera se inmutó mientras las hábiles manos le desnudaban: siguió manteniendo en su rostro aquella expresión apática que parecía cincelada en mármol, aunque su interior rugía de rabia y terror. Aquella perpetua debilidad parecía pesarle en los miembros más que nunca, y las emociones que estallaban en su corazón le dejaban desorientado, lento para asimilar los acontecimientos. Sintió un pellizco poco delicado sobre un pezón.

            No era del todo idiota. Después de tres años había aprendido que todo dolía más cuando se resistía. Los días en los que el abatimiento le ganaba se limitaba a desangrarse por dentro, fingiendo que aún le quedaban agallas para seguir alimentando su ya marchito honor. No se movió mientras Eberhart se levantaba la túnica y liberaba su más que dispuesta hombría.

            Cerró los ojos. No quería que ninguna imagen de aquellos horribles minutos quedara gravada en sus retinas, mancillando su visión del mundo. 

—Grita para mí...

            _“Soy un soldado... Un guerrero...”_

* * *

 

Llovía con fuerza cuando Yuuri se plantó a menos de cien metros de las verjas doradas que delimitaban los jardines del palacio de los Khrennikov. Levantó la mirada y observó a través de los pliegues de la capa empapada el gris panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos.

            Tal y como recordaba el castillo se erguía en una pequeña península, con acantilados en todos sus lados salvo en uno por el que discurría un empinado camino en zig-zag que llevaba hasta la misma entrada. Aquel era el camino que había recorrido... a pie, claro, y eso explicaba que el sudor le corriera por dentro de la ropa y que su respiración fuera jadeante y entrecortada. Sintió una mano fuerte y ancha darle unos golpecitos animosos en la espalda, y al levantar la cabeza vio sonreír los ojos claros de Yozak, como si intentaran reavivar sus esperanzas. Su presencia era sorprendentemente tranquilizadora, aunque de un modo distinto a como lo era Conrart: en su caso era como tener una gigantesca pared de ladrillos entre uno y el enemigo.

            La certeza de que, por muchos golpes que recibiera, Yozak seguiría interponiéndose entre él y el peligro.

—Aquí estamos, chico —anunció éste. Echó una mirada a las puertas del palacio y se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada—. Tal y como esperaba, no pueden caber más soldados por palmo de suelo. ¿Aún quieres ir?

Yuuri tuvo que admitir que la visión de las lanzas apuntando hacia el cielo tormentoso era bastante descorazonadora. Aun así, no flaqueó.

—Por supuesto —afirmó sin pensárselo—: se lo debo a Wolfram. Él cruzó Shin Makoku y el mar, Caloria y Gran Shimaron, sólo para encontrarme...

—El plan no es ninguna maravilla —admitió Yozak, tirándose con despreocupación de unos mechones rojizos—: es muy probable que nos descubran... y entonces, aunque consigamos sobrevivir, el Capitán me matará.

El muchacho permaneció callado unos segundos más, notando la fría bofetada del aire cargado de humedad y salitre contra la escasa porción de mejilla descubierta. Su cabello era ahora de un  castaño pálido, mucho menos sofisticado que el que usara en tiempos para mantener el anonimato, y sus ojos presentaban un color verde desvaído, producto de unas lentes de contacto adquiridas a un vendedor ambulante de dudosa legalidad; aun así se sentía peligrosamente expuesto, como si todos los ojos del enemigo se posaran en su persona y pudieran descubrir sus intenciones al primer vistazo.

            La compañía y las promesas de lealtad de Yozak eran alentadoras, pero aun así sentía que la mayor parte de aquella carga era suya y sólo suya. Se volvió hacia su protector, sosteniéndole la mirada. 

—No te pediría esto si no fuera importante para mí, Yozak —aseguró con tristeza—. Ya has pasado bastante como para que te vaya metiendo en estos líos...

—No me malinterpretes, chico —le cortó Yozak con un guiño del ojo izquierdo—. No hay nada que pueda hacerme desistir en mi empeño de ayudarte. Sólo intento asegurarme de que comprendes los riesgos de lo que intentas hacer.

—Los comprendo y asumo —juró Yuuri, y sin más conversación se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo.

Yozak le observó por unos instantes, pensativo, y después se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa resignada y le siguió a paso ligero. Por muy rey que fuera, por muchas cosas que hubiera aportado a aquel país, Yuuri seguía siendo un niño.

            Uno de sentimientos inmaduros, de mente envenenada de falacias y enseñanzas del mundo cerrado e intolerante en el que había nacido. Le gustaría aportar su grano de arena para que por fin fuera capaz de demostrar abiertamente sus emociones más profundas, pero su misión por el momento se reducía a mantenerle con vida.

            Y por supuesto Conrart se había negado rotundamente a aquel plan que había tachado en el acto de “insensatez”.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? -había gritado, empuñando su espada en son de amenaza—. No permitiré que vayáis vosotros solos: iré a como dé lugar.

—Esta batalla no puede ganarse por la fuerza, Capitán —fue la respuesta de Yozak, pasando por alto el arranque de indignación de su superior—. Se trata de sigilo y de pasar desapercibidos. Mientras menos vayamos, mucho mejor.

—Entonces Yuuri se quedará aquí, a salvo, e iremos tú y yo.

—El chico no lo permitiría: quiere traer el Mocoso Malcriado por su propia mano. Nada de lo que puedas decir le convencerá de lo contrario. Además, Capitán, a ti será fácil que te reconozcan —había observado Yozak, sagaz—. Combatías en primera línea cuando cayó el Pacto de Sangre. Yo y el chico no tenemos esa desventaja.

Conrart había acabado cediendo, pero no sin antes procurarle casi veinte minutos de discusión. Yozak intuía que a Conrart le pesaba tanto la preocupación por Yuuri como el hecho de que su papel en el plan se reducía a cuidar de Morgif mientras ellos se infiltraban en una fortaleza enemiga.

—Le cuidaré por los dos, Capitán. Lo juro por mi honor —había perjurado Yozak.

Sin embargo, a punto de encararse a los guardias y a sus lanzas, se recordó que Yuuri sólo conocía una parte de la verdad, la mitad de lo que él tenía encargado hacer en aquel hervidero de soldados armados. Y Yozak agradecía el buen juicio de Conrart al no revelarle al Maoh la nueva información que habían recabado sobre Wolfram.

            No estaba seguro de la reacción de Yuuri al enterarse de que era la espada de su prometido la que había cortado la garganta de Lord von Khrennikov.

 

* * *

 

Las violentas y cambiantes corrientes de aire desviaban su trayectoria de vuelo, erizaban sus plumas y doblaban sus alas; pero aun así y contra todo pronóstico, la paloma se posó, agotada, en el alféizar de la ventana del tercer piso. Inclinó la cabeza parda y golpeó tres veces el cristal con el pico.

            Gwendal von Voltaire volvió hacia la ventana la mirada azul y meditabunda que había mantenido durante largos minutos en la desnuda pared del otro extremo de la estancia. Por su rostro adusto, en el que cada vez pesaban más los años, cruzó una efímera expresión de sorpresa al distinguir el ave de plumas castañas picoteando la ventana para llamar su atención.

            El ave estaba congelada cuando, tras abrir él la ventana, se precipitó a saltos cortos y extenuados sobre su palma abierta. Gwendal, que siempre había sentido debilidad por los animales de pequeño tamaño, acarició con dedicación las plumas de su cabeza para ayudarla a entrar en calor. No dejó de notar un diminuto rollo de papel cuidadosamente enrollado alrededor de la pata oscura.

—Weller, ¿eh? —sugirió para sí mismo mientras se hacía con el mensaje.

Hacía semanas que nada sabía de su hermano, desde que éste abandonara las tierras de los Spitzberg en los últimos días de octubre. Sabía que él y Yozak ayudaban a sobrevivir a los civiles atrincherados en los bosques occidentales, y también era consciente de la impotencia que eso provocaba en su persona.

            Él, con su rango de Lord Voltaire, no podía poner en peligro su vida con la misma facilidad. Aquella idea le quitaba con frecuencia el sueño, y la espada en su cinto quemaba su mano en deseos de saltar al campo de batalla.

            Sólo había algo que le impedía marcharse, que le mantenía anclado a aquel decadente castillo y a sus fríos muros de oro deslustrado.

            Leyó el mensaje en la semipenumbra. Evidentemente aquella caligrafía estilizada pero llena de fuerza pertenecía a Weller y eso le animó, pues indicaba que al menos en el momento de enviar la paloma estaba vivo.

            Su ánimo se fue ensombreciendo a medida que comprendía el mensaje. Su alma pasó de estar sumida en una alegría vibrante a un horror profundo, y finalmente a una frustrante incredulidad.

            Estrujó la nota entre las manos reduciéndola a una masa informe de papel arrugado: debía ser un error, no había otra explicación. Habían tergiversado el mensaje, o Conrart se había expresado mal, o...

            No podía dar crédito a aquella noticia. Y la cosa no acaba ahí. Si era cierto que Yozak había ido con Yuuri a rescatar a Wolfram, su objetivo tenía una doble cara, una segunda y más oscura intención que, como buen espía, no rebelaría hasta llegado el momento. Era su deber como servidor de Shin Makoku y no podía culparle, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquello le rompería el corazón a Yuuri.

            Suspiró de nuevo para intentar calmarse, deseando estrellar su puño contra algo. Debía informar de aquella misiva a su madre y a Stoffel y... deliberar. Sin un rey en el trono, la opinión de los nobles primaba sobre cualquier otra.

            Aun así, antes de dirigirse hacia una discusión que se amenazaba turbulenta, cierta parte de sí mismo le dictó que debía ir a un sitio. Y aquella orden sí era ineludible.

            Cruzó los pasillos con ademanes de autómata, con el rostro frío e inexpresivo que siempre le había caracterizado. A los habitantes del Castillo Spitzberg, por desgracia cada vez en aumento y venidos de todos los puntos del antiguo Shin Makoku, les había costado aprender a ver la benevolencia tras aquellos ojos de hielo azul.

            Gwendal no se había permitido sonreír ni una sola vez en tres años. Y la única noticia que podía haber cambiado aquel detalle le era aplastada sólo unos segundos después de conocerla.

            Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de una habitación del ala oeste, parcialmente sumergida en el bosque de olmos que rodeaba el castillo. No obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba y entró de todos modos. La estancia estaba sumida en una penumbra gris, pues el cielo del otro lado de la ventana apenas permitía averiguar si estaba amaneciendo o si ya anochecía.

            Estaba sentada en la misma silla de siempre, con la interminable melena roja derramada sobre la alfombra. La ropa oscura que lucía, tan en desacuerdo con los recuerdos de Gwendal, le daba el aspecto de una viuda. 

—Anissina... —susurró.

Ella siguió observando el bosque sombrío, con los ojos de un azul turbio velados y carentes de brillo. Gwendal se sintió flaquear por unos segundos, sintiendo que habían tocado su punto débil.        Era doloroso verla así. Anissina no debería ocultar las lágrimas tras una máscara indiferente. Ella estaba hecha para idear experimentos que llevaran de cabeza a todos los que la rodeaban, nacida para sonreír con autosuficiencia y pasar por encima de la opinión de los demás. Pregonar que las mujeres eran más fuertes que cualquier hombre contra la adversidad.

            Naturalmente Anissina no había vuelto a maquinar ningún invento desde que dieran a su hermano por desaparecido y encontraran el cadáver degollado de su padre, caído en un fallido intento de retomar el Castillo Khrennikov. Se limitaba a estar allí, a sobrevivir. Pero no era la misma ni daba señales de querer volver a serlo algún día.

            Gwendal se detuvo justo ante el respaldo de la silla y depositó las manos sobre sus hombros. No era la primera vez, pero advirtió que los brazos de Anissina parecían estrechos y frágiles en comparación a la anchura de sus palmas.

            Inspiró profundamente, indeciso. ¿Cómo darle aquella noticia? ¿Cómo atreverse siquiera a insinuar que sabía el nombre del asesino de su padre, y que por si fuera poco era alguien a quien ambos amaban y protegían?

            La antigua Anissina demostraría una reacción violenta y se apresuraría a buscar pruebas. En aquel entonces, no obstante, lo más probable era que siguiera sentada en su silla contemplando el bosque lluvioso del otro lado del cristal. Igual que el día anterior, y que el otro, y el otro... Gwendal apenas la había visto hacer otra cosa. No podía culparla, y a la vez se repetía que él también había perdido a alguien importante.

            Tardó un poco en notar que ella había levantado una mano para dejarla sobre la suya, rozando sus dedos. Era curioso estar allí, de pie a sus espaldas y sintiendo su mano suave sobre la piel endurecida por los años y el uso de la espada.

—No tienes la conciencia tranquila, Gwendal —observó Anissina en un susurro apenas audible—. Hoy las puntadas te saldrían torcidas...

            Gwendal suspiró por enésima vez en aquel rato, tragándose una gran bocanada de dolor. Tenía que marcharse, tenía que hablar con su tío.

            Y aun así se quedó unos largos minutos más admirando el cabello rojo de Anissina, largo y ardiente como en sus recuerdos de infancia.

 


	4. Hoffnug - Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todo el que lea. Disfrutad.

 

La tormenta parecía arreciar cuando toparon con el final de la cola de gente, en su mayoría campesinos y vendedores que esperaban su turno para franquear las puertas del castillo. Yuuri se puso de puntillas y miró por encima de las cabezas: todos parecían humanos corrientes y humildes atenazados por el frío, y le preocupó no saber comportarse como ellos y delatarse.

—No te preocupes, joven amo —repuso Yozak en un murmullo sólo audible para él—. Sólo intenta no parecer demasiado ansioso por entrar y todo irá bien. El truco está en que no se fijen demasiado en uno. Ah —añadió—, y déjame hablar a mí.

Observándole con objetividad por vez primera, Yuuri llegó a comprender que Yozak fuera uno de los mejores espías con los que Shin Makoku contaba. Obviamente su modo de “camuflarse” era todo menos sutil y ortodoxo, pero poseía una habilidad pasmosa para pasar desapercibido, para que no repararan en él si así lo quería. Algo en su naturalidad, quizás, que evitaba que nadie sospechara de sus segundas intenciones.

Tardaron casi un cuarto de hora en llegar frente a los guardias, ataviados de rojo de pies a cabeza. Eran altos y fornidos, y aun así a Yuuri no le parecieron tan temibles. De hecho bromeaban entre ellos de vez en cuando y lanzaban comentarios que hacían sonreír disimuladamente a los que intentaban entrar al castillo. Yuuri se sintió un poco mejor, pues era una prueba más de que no todos los humanos que habían llegado del mar eran tan terribles como los _mazoku_ creían.

—¿Asunto que os trae aquí? —exigió un centinela cuando se plantaron frente a él.

—El trabajo, amigo —repuso Yozak, frotando el pulgar y el índice al tiempo que utilizaba su locuacidad para intentar ganárselo—. Los malditos _mazoku_ atacaron el pueblo del Vado Grande hace casi un mes y destruyeron nuestra casa. Desde entonces yo y mi amigo hemos errado por estas tierras buscando algo que hacer mientras se gesta la venganza. Oí en la ciudad portuaria que aquí podríamos encontrar trabajo.

Yuuri comprendió que sólo alguien como Yozak, que estaba al tanto de todos los sucesos recientes en aquellos lares, podría inventar sobre la marcha una explicación convincente.

—Je, suerte que el amo no estará ahora mismo, porque si no seguramente os echaría a patadas —sonrió maliciosamente el soldado, aunque era obvio que Yozak le había caído simpático. Señaló en una dirección—. Pasad por allí para que comprueben que no vais armados. Y ya os digo de manera extraoficial que hace falta personal en las caballerizas —añadió, fingiendo que no les prestaba atención.

Yozak se lo agradeció con un vago gesto de mano y se dirigió en la dirección indicada, seguido de cerca por Yuuri.

—Ese hombre es buena persona —observó el chico—. Sigo creyendo que no todos los humanos son tan terribles...

—Nadie ha dicho que sean malos, pero si su lealtad está con alguien despiadado no supone una diferencia desde nuestro punto de vista —argumentó Yozak con una sonrisa torcida—. Pueden ser todo lo maravillosas personas que parezcan, pero se decantarán hacia el mejor postor, y como tal le deben lealtad. He sido mercenario, chico: sé de lo que hablo.

Yuuri quiso preguntarle en qué momento había sido mercenario, pues no tenía conocimiento de ello,  pero justo en aquel momento llegaron junto a los hombres que custodiaban la entrada al castillo, abierta de par en par. Aún se conservaban las verjas doradas de antaño, retorcidas y sofisticadas, pero habían intentado darles un aire más agresivo en base a añadir chapiteles afilados como cuchillas apuntando al cielo. En opinión del muchacho habían conseguido bastante bien su objetivo.

Les registraron a conciencia para asegurarse de que no llevaban arma alguna. Yuuri se sintió algo incómodo cuando le palparon todo el cuerpo a la búsqueda de algún objeto peligroso, pero por suerte el escrutinio fue corto.

—No llevan armas —dijo el cacheador, e hizo un gesto a un compañero para que les guiara hacia el interior.

Mientras les conducían a través del jardín, ahora convertido en una improvisada plaza de mercado, Yuuri pensó en lo ingenuos que eran al valorar su peligrosidad en base a los objetos punzantes que llevaran encima. Por su parte podían estar tranquilos, pero Yozak era otro cantar. Le había visto defenderse de varios guardias con una simple fregona, hacer retirar a una pandilla de bandidos con un palo cogido en el último momento. Conrart podía ser el mejor esgrimista de Shin Makoku, pero desde luego no había quien ganara a Yozak en cuando a versatilidad en el combate. 

De todas maneras había sido demasiado fácil. Había esperado una fortaleza inexpugnable, donde la desconfianza reinara en todos sus habitantes y comprobaran rigurosamente la procedencia de cada recién llegado. Apenas se creía que Wolfram hubiera sido incapaz de huir por su propio pie...

Y de repente y sin previo aviso un personaje de lo más intimidante, vestido de rojo de pies a cabeza, surgió de la nada para cortarles el paso. Yuuri se detuvo bruscamente, levantando la cabeza para analizar al desconocido. Tenía unos ojos de un gélido color plateado, y estaban puestos en él como si intentaran traspasar su disfraz y entrever la mirada negra que había debajo. Pudo notar que a su lado Yozak se había puesto en alerta, algo que no fue una buena señal: éste tenía un instinto nato para detectar el peligro.

Sentía frío. No era como si fuera una sensación física, sino algo intangible y profundo que le erizaba la piel sin explicación aparente. _Penetraba_ , explorando su interior a sus anchas.

" _No sigas... No sigas o verás lo que soy en realidad”_ rogó para sí.

Dado que el balance entre _maryoku_ y _houryoku_ era tan precario en aquellas tierras, se sentía peligrosamente expuesto a las miradas ajenas. Y aquella mirada en particular parecía más aguda de lo habitual. Irreflexivamente, agachó la cabeza.

Aquel acto reflejo pareció romper el hechizo, porque la sensación de hielo se disolvió, dejándole aturdido y algo tembloroso. El hombre de los ojos argentados siguió observándole unos segundos, como si hubiera algo en él que no le encajara del todo, pero al final giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda.

—No tienen _maryoku_ —observó, monótono—, y tampoco detecto rastro alguno de _houryoku_. Dejadles ir libremente.

Había sido una dura prueba. Una sola muestra de descontrol por su parte y aquel tipo hubiera sentido el mínimo atisbo de _maryoku_. Sintió el brazo de Yozak sosteniéndole por debajo del codo: fue una suerte, porque dada la debilidad de sus rodillas se sentía perfectamente capaz de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Era un mago —opinó el soldado en un susurro—. Intuyo que está por aquí exactamente para lo que estás pensando. Menos mal que eres especial, chaval, porque si no lo tendríamos negro...

Bueno, al menos habían comprobado que sí había seguridad a prueba de _majutsu_. Con que hubiera unos pocos tipos como aquel pululando por allí era más que suficiente.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había salvado la primera barrera. No fue hasta que Yozak le sacudió un hombro con cariño que salió de su contradictoria estupefacción.

—Aquí nos separamos, chavalín: si queremos resultar convincentes, debemos encontrar una razón para que no nos echen de este sitio. Confío en ti, chico —aseguró el soldado guiñándole un ojo—. Por suerte para ti, tengo más fe en tus habilidades que el propio Capitán...

Yuuri se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida, insegura. A pesar de que no se sentía especialmente valeroso después de aquel encontronazo, saber que Yozak había previsto mil y un inconvenientes y sus correspondientes soluciones le ofreció un revitalizante soplo de esperanza.

 

* * *

 

—¿Y tú qué sabes hacer? —sugirió la mujer. 

Vaya, Yozak no lo había previsto _todo_.

Las dependencias de los criados eran con diferencia las estancias más concurridas que Yuuri había visto nunca. Se preguntó si realmente algún señor feudal necesitaba realmente aquella ingente cantidad de lavanderas, cocineros, sastres, herreros, artesanos, cantantes, bailarinas y un largo etcétera de variopintas ocupaciones. Había esperado ver la cabeza rubia de Wolfram entre la masa informe de gente, pero al parecer su trabajo como esclavo no debía ser tan ordinario. Quizás estaba en las caballerizas, en cuyo caso Yozak ya lo habría encontrado, o...

Yuuri no quería ni pensarlo. Se había prometido creer que Wolfram seguía vivo, al menos hasta que una prueba contundente le demostrara lo contrario.

No obstante frente a sí tenía un problema más inmediato. Y la mujer del apretado moño y la mirada iracunda seguía observándole, con las manos en las voluminosas caderas y esperando una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar.

—Eh, pues... —balbuceó Yuuri, apabullado.

—Algo sabrás hacer, ¿no? —insistió ella, notablemente escasa de paciencia—. El amo es exigente con el servicio. No queremos gente inútil.

—Bueno... —murmuró Yuuri, pensando a toda velocidad—. Soy buen jugador de béisbol...

Él mismo advirtió que estaba hablando por hablar. ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría? ¡Maldita sea, seguro que aquella gente ni siquiera sabía qué era el béisbol! Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte...

Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía él aportar a un gran castillo como aquel? Su madre siempre se ocupaba de todas las tareas domésticas, así que él nunca había tocado una escoba o un mísero estropajo. Y qué decir de la imposibilidad de cocinar nada decente, ni siquiera cuando lo había intentado de verdad.

 Lo tenía _muy_ negro.

—H-haré cualquier cosa que me mandéis —se apresuró a corregir—. Cualquier cosa, no importa lo duro que sea.

—O sea, que no sabes hacer nada —puntualizó la mujer, sagaz.

—Todo lo contrario —protestó Yuuri con vehemencia—. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar aquí a como dé lugar. Es... el único sitio en el que deseo estar —añadió.

Supo que había sonado sincero porque la mujer suavizó la expresión hasta volverla indiferente.

—Chico, entiendo que tus intenciones sean buenas y quieras un sitio seguro en el que vivir... —se conmiseró— ...pero más te vale ser eficiente en la tarea que elijas o pueden hacértelo pasar muy mal. En tiempos de guerra, lo innecesario es desechado.

Yuuri iba a escupir una nueva excusa cuando una muchacha que aparentaba su misma edad, ataviada con un delantal y con el moño recogido con un pañuelo, se paró frente a ellos y juntó las manos en actitud de ruego.

—Quédate, por favor —chilló la chica—. No me importaría que me ayudaras en la lavandería...

—¡No! —chilló otra de cabello rizado—. ¡El _chico atractivo_ vendrá conmigo a las cocinas!

¿“Chico atractivo”? Yuuri imaginó perfectamente la cara de Wolfram si hubiera estado presente mientras alguien le lanzaba un cumplido. De ser el caso, hubiera llegado a sentir lástima por la pobre chica.

Aunque varias sirvientas intentaron partirle en múltiples trozos, al menos la mayoría de su cuerpo acabó en las cocinas, limpiando platos. No era agradable intentar concentrarse en algo cuya mecánica apenas conocía y a la vez ser el blanco de los suspiros de un puñado de jovencitas, pero se esforzó en resultar eficiente. El éxito de su desesperada misión dependía de su habilidad para pasar desapercibido, y lamentaría profundamente desechar la suerte que había tenido al llegar hasta allí.

A pesar de todo, no comprendía por qué Conrart y Yozak habían demostrado tanto temor por adentrarse en aquel lugar. Podía notar la tensión en cada rincón (algo lógico si se trataba de una fortaleza de guerra), pero aun así la gente no parecía atemorizada ni mucho menos cruel. Aquello sólo reafirmaba su postura de que los humanos no eran tan terribles.

El sonido de porcelana rota le hizo dar un respingo, aunque por suerte reprendió el plato que estaba frotando antes de que se estrellara contra el barreño. Al parecer a una chica se le había escapado un vaso de entre las manos y éste había quedado reducido a añicos contra el piso húmedo.

—Ve con cuidado, Gladis —le advirtió una compañera—. Si vas rompiendo cosas, te echarán de aquí. O aún peor...

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió la aludida de mal humor, recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana—. Pero si no los rompo yo los romperá el príncipe demonio... ¡Seis tazas y cuatro platos en una semana! A veces me da miedo que me los estrelle en la cabeza si le pillo enfadado...

—No sé qué vio en él el señor para tenerlo aquí tanto tiempo... —admitió la primera, barriendo las esquirlas restantes con una escoba—. Esos malditos _mazoku_ deberían estar muertos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron tal impacto en Yuuri que dejó caer el plato y se volvió bruscamente.

—¿¡De quién estáis habl...!? —comenzó, alarmado.

Desgraciadamente, su codo impactó contra una buena parte de la vajilla que estaba cuidadosamente apilada sobre el mármol. Varias piezas de porcelana y cristal (incluyendo una magnífica ensaladera con detalles en oro) se precipitó al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, aterrado, mientras por las cocinas se propagaba el ruido que hace algo muy caro al romperse.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio absoluto en el cual todos los presentes le observaron con los ojos como platos. Yuuri intuyó que había hecho algo gordo: tanto silencio nunca significa nada bueno. Un tipo ataviado de rojo y con ojos afilados apareció en la estancia, echó un vistazo al estropicio y después clavó su mirada iracunda en él.

—¿Has sido tú? —exigió.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó el muchacho, solícito—. Estaba distraído y...

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el hombre le clavó las uñas en el brazo y le arrastró hasta el centro de la cocina. Allí otro le desnudó de cintura para arriba y le obligó a mantenerse de rodillas sobre el suelo mugriento, todo ello sin que el muchacho fuera consciente de lo que se le venía encima. 

—Diez azotes —aseveró el jefe—, para que aprendas a conservar las pertenencias de nuestro señor.

Su mente se quedó momentáneamente en blanco mientras alguien le pasaba la fusta al soldado. ¿Diez azotes por romper unos cuantos platos? Separó los labios, quizás intentando decir algo en su defensa, pero nada surgió de ellos, paralizado como estaba por el pánico.

Si a él le castigaban así por aquella nimiedad, ¿qué le había deparado a Wolfram, siendo como era tan dado a mostrarse irreverente? Comprendió fugazmente la cautela que Conrart y Yozak habían intentado inculcarle, y se arrepintió de no haberlos tomado más en serio.

Cerró los ojos cuando el primer latigazo cayó sobre él, rápido. Imparable.

 

* * *

 

Le escocía la espalda. Incluso estando sentado y sin apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.

Al menos aún no le habían echado del castillo...

Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, y comprendió que la fusta fuera un castigo tan temido en algunas culturas. El dolor se había ido atenuando desde aquellos terribles primeros instantes, pero había dejado una sensación punzante de quemazón que se le hacía insoportable. Cuando se movía, los músculos tensados de la espalda parecían querer gritar de agonía. Era demasiado arriesgado despertar el _maryoku_ y curarse, así que se dispuso a aguantarlo hasta que pudiera aplicarse algún ungüento refrescante.

Sonrió amargamente al pensar que Wolfram le tildaría de “enclenque” por quejarse de algo así... aunque también sabía que acto seguido gritaría su nombre y se apresuraría a curarle las heridas. Wolfram era así, temperamental pero predecible.

—Te lo advertí —anunció una voz conocida.

El muchacho alzó la mirada meditabunda y emborronada por el sudor y se encontró de frente con la mujer que le había interrogado a su llegada a aquel lugar. Llevaba un cubo de metal con unos cuantos paños blancos flotando en agua caliente. Le hizo un significativo gesto con la cabeza.

—Quítate la camisa —indicó.

Más por la necesidad de no pensar que por otra cosa, Yuuri obedeció y se deshizo del jubón y la camisa, a aquella alturas ya veteada de rojo. Las heridas abiertas ardieron al contacto con el aire húmedo de la habitación, cortándole la respiración. La mujer se inclinó sobre él y empezó a lavarle las heridas con cuidado y técnica, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Yuuri gruñó por lo bajo ante el primer contacto, que le dolió como si aún le estuvieran azotando, y se mordió el labio inferior para no emanar ni un sólo sonido más. Agradeció el hecho de que todos hubieran vuelto a sus quehaceres y no repararan más en él: no creía poder soportar semejante vergüenza y muy posiblemente hubiera acabado gritando.

—Te advertí que cuidaras muy bien lo que hacías —le recordó la mujer—: no eres ni el primero ni el último que reciba una advertencia por errar en su cometido. Pareces buen chaval, así que espero que te apliques si quieres quedarte mucho tiempo aquí y no recibir a cambio otra azotaina.

 _“No quiero estar en éste lugar. En cuanto vea a Wolfram, nos marcharemos de este sitio y le llevaré a un lugar seguro...”_ se repetía constantemente. Morderse la lengua le ayudó a la vez a no soltar algo indebido o sospechoso. 

—¿Por qué la gente se empeña en quedarse en un sitio así...? —dijo entrecortadamente.

Se arrepintió en el acto de aquella opción B: sonaba más _sospechoso_ que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido decir. Por suerte su benefactora no lo consideró como tal.

—¿Por qué has venido tú? —sugirió—. Por lo mismo que todos... La guerra está por todas partes, y no hay lugar más seguro que éste y el Castillo Primo en el norte. Los _mazoku_ están resentidos y atacan a los humanos, he oído que incluso a algunos que estaban de su parte...

Yuuri quiso protestar y desmentir aquello último, pero se obligó a callarse y no empeorar más la situación.

—La gente allá abajo pasa hambre y la muerte es mucho más probable fuera de esas verjas doradas. Prefiero vivir amenazada que no vivir —prosiguió ella con amargura—. Tú eres muy joven y quizá no lo recuerdes del todo, pero nos trajeron aquí prometiéndonos una tierra de riquezas y abundancia, y ya te digo yo que no noto la diferencia con el sitio del que nos sacaron. ¿No te lo contaron tus padres al embarcar?

—No —repuso Yuuri, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos de la mujer cruzaron un corte especialmente profundo—: ellos se han quedado en casa... —añadió para salir del apuro.

Ella se colocó entonces frente a él para curarle un corte que le llegaba hasta la clavícula, producto de un latigazo escapado. Le observó largamente con lástima mientras se ocupaba de lo suyo, y pareció notar algo conmovedor en la tristeza que empañaba sus ojos. Él agachó la cabeza, temeroso de que descubriera las lentes de contacto.

—No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, pero me recuerdas a aquel... chico de los ojos verdes. También su mirada era martirizada y llena de malos recuerdos...

—¿De quién habla...? —preguntó Yuuri, perdido.

—De un muchacho _mazoku_ que el Señor compró en la ciudad después del asedio al Pacto de Sangre —reveló ella—. Al parecer es alguien importante, el prometido del último Maoh...

Aquellas simples palabras consiguieron acelerarle el pulso, y sus músculos se tensaron hasta que el dolor de la espalda volvió a nublarle la mente.

—Nadie diría que es un demonio, la verdad—-reconoció la mujer—. Tiene una bonita cara y el cabello dorado como un niño. Casi parece una chica. Cuando me mandaban a su habitación a curarle las heridas... La primera vez que le vi estaba tan débil que no creí que llegara a sobrevivir. Consiguió darme lástima el verle llorar de desesperación...

Si no fuera porque aún sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, Yuuri hubiera jurado que se le había helado la sangre en las venas. No podía imaginar a Wolfram llorando, era algo que no cabía en su cabeza. Nunca había visto una sola lágrima surcar su rostro, y debería seguir siendo así. La mujer pareció intuir su desconcierto, aunque obviamente no atinó a adivinar la razón.

—No me malinterpretes, chico —se apresuró a corregir—: soy una orgullosa humana, y los _mazoku_ merecen todo esto y mucho más... Pero no apruebo del todo los métodos de los nobles.

 Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras ella le pasaba unas vendas limpias por la espalda y el pecho, apretando para asegurar una buena cicatrización. Una vez terminó, sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del joven.

—Es un colgante precioso —alabó. Sonrió—. ¿Es un regalo de alguna chica?

Yuuri hizo descender la mirada y descubrió el colgante de Suzanna Julia descansando sobre su pecho, exponiendo descaradamente su llamativo color azul. Lo rodeó con las manos para intentar camuflarlo.

—Algo así... —admitió.

Se preguntó si Julia _la Blanca_ habría hecho lo mismo que él, arriesgando su propia integridad (la del Maoh, para colmo de males) y el futuro de todo el país para salvar a una única persona apreciada. Tenía sus dudas al respecto, y temió estar equivocándose también en aquello.

Movió un poco los brazos y comprobó que el vendaje cumplía su función a la perfección: apenas notaba la presencia de los latigazos más allá de un puntual escozor.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —murmuró, sincero—. Le prometo tener más cuidado —añadió, y de aquello último ya no estuvo tan seguro.

Ella sonrió y le deseó buena suerte antes de volver a su trabajo. En otras circunstancias, quizá le hubiera gustado tenerla como criada en el Pacto de Sangre. Le apenaba que gente como ella pasara desapercibida a los ojos de los _mazoku_ entre una masa de crueles soldados vestidos de rojo.

Suspiró largamente y se apoyó con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla, meditativo. Pensó en la aterradora expectativa de pasar varios días allí, ocultando su identidad y soportando en silencio hasta que alguien hiciera de nuevo alusión a Wolfram y él pudiera preguntar por su paradero sin miedo a levantar sospechas.

La recompensa era grande, pero él nunca se había enfrentado a algo como aquello. Sentía el destino de aquel mundo pendiendo sobre sus hombros, absolutamente condicionado por sus decisiones.

Demasiada responsabilidad. Posiblemente nadie desde el mismísimo Shinou se había enfrentado a una crisis semejante. En aquello momentos echaba en falta los tranquilizadores consejos de Murata...

—Tú, el nuevo —señaló una joven que le sacaba dos palmos y cuya cara daba bastante miedo.

Al ver su cara de malas pulgas, uno se daba cuenta de que no parecía obnubilada por su supuesto “atractivo” como el resto de muchachas. Yuuri sintió el impulso de agacharse cuando le tiró a través de la mesa un cuenco con caldo, que se hubiera volcado si no se hubiera puesto en pie (igual a como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero) y lo hubiera detenido con la mano.

—Llévale esto al “principito” demonio —ordenó la chica—. El muy idiota lleva días sin probar bocado. A mí me importa muy poco si se muere de hambre, pero es lo que el amo ordenó antes de irse.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado, incapaz de entender la orden a la primera. ¿“Principito demonio”? Sólo podía estar refiriéndose a una persona.

Una sonrisa boba se extendió por su rostro. ¿Era posible tanta suerte? No llevaba ni un día allí y le mandaban directo hacia la persona que había estado buscando. Intentando que las manos no le temblaran de nerviosismo, aferró el plato con los dedos y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Se detuvo, advirtiendo que no sabía a dónde debía ir.

—Esto... —comenzó.

—Es la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha del ala sur —indicó la chica con fiereza. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona—, y ah, tén cuidado. Es como un animal salvaje: a veces muerde.

Sus palabras fueron coreadas por las demás, que rieron también de buena gana. Yuuri no dejó de notar el tono peyorativo en sus palabras, el desprecio en el modo en el que habían definido a su amigo como a una bestia sin domesticar. Aquella parte constreñida volvió a hacerse notar, instándole a gritar una defensa empañada de ira, pero se dijo que había cosas de más prioridad que enojarse por un comentario hiriente. Salió de la cocina a toda velocidad, intentando que no se vertiera el caldo caliente que transportaba.

            Lo que la chica había llamado “el pasillo de la derecha” era un amplio corredor que cruzaba el ala sur de un extremo a otro, con alrededor de treinta puertas en cada lado. Yuuri ya había estado allí antes, al principio de su aventura en aquel otro mundo, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido era capaz de recordar que la decoración nunca había sido tan... siniestra. Siendo noche cerrada en el exterior, la única iluminación la aportaban unas danzantes llamas que teñían de sangre las sombras.

Y de pronto sintió una oleada de euforia que, por alguna razón, había tardado en llegar a su anonado cerebro.

Wolfram estaba vivo. Lo estaba, no había duda. Y nada menos que al alcance de su mano.

Aquel nerviosismo volvió a despertar en cuerpo y mente, obligándole a caminar más deprisa de lo habitual. Aquella búsqueda estaba llegando a su fin, y también la sensación de que, en breve, volvería a estar completo del todo. Por fin podría ocupar sus esfuerzos en salvar el país de su terrible situación, con la fiel compañía de Wolfram a su lado...

 Se detuvo, indeciso, frente a la puerta indicada, notando que el corazón le latía tan deprisa que era incapaz de contar las palpitaciones. Una súbita duda le había asaltado: ¿qué podía decirle para justificar tres años de ausencia en los que él debía haberlo pasado tan mal?

            _“Hola, Wolfram: mientras tú eras un maldito esclavo y la mitad del país se iba a la mierda yo he estado jugando al béisbol tan feliz. ¿Aún somos amigos, verdad?”_

No, definitivamente no podía ir en aquel plan, se dijo mientras retiraba la mano del picaporte. No si quería evitar un ataque de ira de Wolfram o, peor aún, un largo y resentido silencio. 

Antes de poder decidirse, su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo y había girado el pomo y se había asomado al interior.

La habitación estaba sumida en las sombras, sólo dispersadas por los ocasionales rayos y unos extraños objetos poliédricos que brillaban, azulados, en las paredes. Olía extrañamente a rosas y jazmines, y también a algo desagradable que Yuuri fue incapaz de identificar. Dio un paso al interior, cauteloso, y deslizó la mano hacia su espalda para cerrar la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. Se estaba maravillando con el lujo imperante en cada mueble que podía ver en la penumbra cuando un movimiento llamó su atención.

Le vio de espaldas, apoyado con ambas manos sobre una mesa, y supo de inmediato que era él: la postura erguida de los hombros y aquel cabello rubio, resplandeciente bajo los fugaces relámpagos, eran inconfundibles. Le miró por unos instantes sin llamar su atención, analizando cada detalle. ¿Era posible que tuviera el pelo un poco más largo? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había crecido en estatura desde la última vez que se habían visto?

Y de pronto fue Wolfram el que reaccionó.

—¡He dicho que no me moleste nadie! —vociferó, y su mano golpeó una taza de porcelana que se estrelló contra el suelo para hacerse añicos, vertiendo la infusión que contenía—. ¡No quiero comer, no quiero nada! ¡Marchaos todos...!

Para Yuuri fue tanta la impresión que le produjo verle en aquel estado de furia desatada que fue incapaz de moverse, anclado en el mismo lugar en el que el grito le había alcanzado. Había sentido un curioso _dejà vú_ al verle destrozar la taza, pues desde el primer momento Wolfram había sido una persona temperamental y abierta a cualquier impulso de agresividad. Agresividad que solía pagar la cristalería del Pacto de Sangre. Sin ir más lejos, en su primera conversación propiamente dicha había destrozado buena parte de la vajilla en un arrebato violento.

Sin embargo había cierta frialdad en su voz desgarrada, un dolor profundo y oculto tras cada una de las letras. Incluso él, tan lento para notar aquellas cosas, lo había percibido con vibrante claridad.

Wolfram pareció extrañado de no obtener una disculpa o unas palabras explicadoras, porque se incorporó del todo y giró sobre sus talones, encarándose a él.

Fue sólo un segundo y le reconoció, desvelando de inmediato la verdad bajo aquel fútil disfraz. Yuuri fue testigo de cómo le mutó la expresión de la cara, de cómo los ojos verdes se abrían a sobremanera y los labios resecos se entreabrían en una única palabra.

—¿Y-Yuuri...?

Había miles de sentimientos retenidos en la pronunciación de aquel nombre. Cada sonido parecía haberle costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si arrastrara las letras a través de una senda de sensaciones punzantes. Su mirada era incrédula y asustada, como si estuviera viendo el espíritu de un difunto. Había tanto anhelo en aquellos ojos verdes...

—Yuuri... —repitió. Parecía capaz de desplomarse allí mismo, sin más ceremonias.

El aludido, intentando contener a duras penas una oleada de emociones ardientes y contradictorias, esbozó una sonrisa despistada típica en él.

—Siento haber tardado tanto, Wolfram —murmuró.

Wolfram permaneció quieto en su sitio sobre aquellos pies blancos y descalzos, mirándole como si intentara ver a través de una ilusión de locura. Yuuri avanzó dos pasos más, confuso, observando al objetivo de sus más dolorosos pensamientos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan oscuro el verde de sus ojos? ¿Cuándo había pasado a transmitir tan poco aquella mirada siempre flamígera?

—No puedes estar aquí... —balbuceó Wolfram, retrocediendo un paso.

La distancia que los separaba ya era tan pequeña que Yuuri podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de su amigo. Presa de un súbito impulso, se inclinó hacia adelante y, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, le acercó a él en un sentido e íntimo abrazo. El cuenco que había llevado se derramó sobre la alfombra, olvidado.

Fue el abrazo más cercano que Wolfram había recibido en su vida, y quizá por eso al principio se quedó helado y sin posibilidad de reaccionar, con los brazos laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo como un grotesco muñeco. El abrazo de Yuuri era tibio, muy en contraste con su propia piel perpetuamente fría.

Yuuri estrechó el abrazo, deslizando la mano por su espalda como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real para no dejarle marchar nunca más.

—Temí no poder encontrarte... —confesó en un susurro, sonriendo de dicha—. Gracias a dios que estás bien...

Aquella afirmación contenía más verdad que la que él mismo podía imaginar. De pronto sus esperanzas en un futuro mejor se habían reavivado, y el aplomo y el deseo de una paz duradera que tanto le caracterizaran habían vuelto a asentarse en su pecho.

Suspiró, rozando su mejilla contra la de Wolfram. Su cabello olía diferente a la última vez.

—Te he echado de menos... —susurró cerca de su oído.

Aquellas palabras, sinceras y arrancadas del mismo fondo de su alma, fueron como liberar algo que había permanecido latente durante mucho tiempo.

Wolfram estaba en otro mundo, dolorosamente suspendido sobre los fragmentos de un sueño que ahora lamentaba haber abandonado. Yuuri le estaba abrazando, sin límites ni ataduras, y le había murmurado al oído la evidencia de que no se había olvidado de él. Aunque claro, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente para Yuuri? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas, tal vez?

 Aquellos tres años se alzaban como una infranqueable barrera entre ambos.

Suspiró dolorosamente y levantó los brazos para aferrarle la camisa por la espalda, buscando un punto de apoyo para aquel sufrimiento que no conocía límites. Sabía que si volvía a atarse a él, posiblemente ya no podría dejarle ir; y antepondría su roto corazón a la seguridad del Maoh.

Se sorbió la nariz cuando las lágrimas asomaron en sus párpados. No podía permitirse tal desliz.

Yuuri aún intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando Wolfram le rechazó de un violento empujón que casi le hizo caer sentado. Cuando pudo reponerse vio que el otro jadeaba intensamente, como si estuviera manteniendo una encarnizada lucha interna. Sus ojos eran insondables y llenos de fría determinación. Irreconocibles.

—Márchate —escupió.

Yuuri se quedó congelado por unos segundos, convencido de que no había oído bien. ¿Había dicho Wolfram lo que creía que había dicho?

—¿Perdón? —sugirió, patidifuso.

—Que te marches —repitió Wolfram con más agresividad—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

No había nada más doloroso que tener que mentir para garantizar la seguridad del ser amado. ¿Por qué era el destino tan cruel? ¿Por qué ver a la persona que más le importaba tenía que reportarle tanto miedo y sufrimiento? Había soñado durante años con aquel reencuentro, pero jamás en aquel sombrío escenario. Era tan injusto que le daban ganas de llorar.

Escrutó su rostro, aquellas facciones atractivas y tremendamente familiares. Ante su absoluto horror, Yuuri se echó a reír. Oír su risa fue como un sádico bálsamo para sus heridas, de esos que escuecen pero curan.

—Sé lo que vas a decir —aseguró Yuuri sin suavizar la sonrisa—. Me echarás en cara que haya estado tres años fuera, ¿no? Sé que no lo dirías de verdad, Wolfram. Tu lealtad me parece previsible —añadió con notable cariño.

Volvió a acercarse, ya desprovisto de cautela o titubeos.

—Sé que lo haces por protegerme —afirmó—, pero no pienso irme de aquí sin ti. Con lo que me ha costado encontrarte...

—Estúpido —gruñó Wolfram, impotente, sentándose en la cama y hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Yuuri contuvo las ganas de correr a sentarse a su lado: había aprendido a manejar en gran medida las cabezonerías de Wolfram, y sabía que necesitaba que le dejaran su espacio para entrar en razón. En lugar de acercarse se dedicó a observarle de hito a hito: seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, como aquellos querubines que aparecen en los cuadros renacentistas, pero estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y se le habían hundido un poco las mejillas.

Tras un rato de tensa ausencia de palabras que Wolfram se encargó de rellenar con expresiones malsonantes masculladas entre dientes, Yuuri estudió la habitación a la que no había prestado la más mínima atención hasta entonces. Aunque era lujosa y espaciosa, no era precisamente agradable a la vista; el frío en aquel lugar era mortífero. Se volvió hacia Wolfram al notar un plato, exactamente igual al que él le había traído, descansando sobre una mesa como si no se hubiera tocado desde que fue dejado.

—Sé que llevas días sin comer —le advirtió con firmeza—. Te pondrás enfermo si no comes —señaló el bol de sopa (desgraciadamente) fría.

—Maldita sea, Yuuri... —gruñó Wolfram, contrariado. ¿Iba a encargarse de mandarle comer, igual que a un niño caprichoso?

—Come y luego hablaremos —insistió Yuuri, cruzándose de brazos en actitud inamovible.

Wolfram le dedicó una mirada iracunda; se sentía desesperado y cabreado. Sobretodo _cabreado_. Enfadado porque Yuuri no hubiera aprendido nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo rey. Enojado porque Yuuri no quisiera entender la nueva y negra situación en la que se encontraban.

Horrorizado ante la idea de que alguien descubriera su presencia allí y le sometieran a un destino igual o peor que la muerte.

Se obligó a pensar positivamente: Eberhart no estaba en el castillo, y según sus cálculos no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Nadie le molestaba ni le prestaba la menor atención cuando “el señor” no estaba en casa, así que por el momento debían estar a salvo.

Se inclinó y cogió el plato de sopa con más rudeza de la justa. Empezó a devorarla a toda prisa, sintiendo que el hambre que había ignorado en los últimos días volvía a arderle en el estómago. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría acabar aquella conversación.

Yuuri sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado; el colchón se hundió levemente bajo su peso. Tanto la parte de Wolfram que quería acribillarle a golpes como la que quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos se negaron a actuar, así que permaneció en la misma posición, comiendo en silencio mientras pensaba la forma más rápida de mandar a Yuuri bien lejos de aquel lugar.

Intentar herirle verbalmente no había funcionado: tendría que ser más sofisticado y maquiavélico. Quizá Yuuri sí había aprendido algo después de todo...

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —masculló al cabo de un rato.

Yuuri pareció agradecido de que le dirigiera la palabra y no exteriorizara una reacción violenta porque se acercó unos pocos centímetros hasta que sus rodillas casi se rozaron.

—Me ha traído Conrad —reveló. Ante la sorpresa de su rostro, esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. Sí, está bien. Y Yozak está también aquí, cuidando de mí -aquello último lo dijo con cierto disgusto, como si no considerara en absoluto que necesitaba protección.

Wolfram sintió tamaño alivio al saber que Conrart seguía con vida que olvidó de golpe todas las preguntas lógicas que había planeado hacerle, como cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándole o cómo había conseguido entrar en el castillo sin ser descubierto. Todos aquellos pasaron a ser meros detalles deleznables ante su infinita necesidad de conocer la situación fuera de aquellos gélidos muros. 

—Greta... —murmuró automáticamente.

—A salvo —se apresuró a tranquilizarle Yuuri—. Gracias a ti, por lo que he oído. No he llegado a verla, pero Conrad me ha dicho que está bajo la protección de tu tío Stoffel.

—Qué alivio... —susurró Wolfram, entornando los ojos por un momento.

Siempre había querido creer que su sacrificio había servido para algo, que Greta había salido ilesa de aquella noche sangrienta que había marcado el destino de todo el país.

—Mi madre... ¿está viva? —sugirió.

—Viva y en pie de guerra, como puede esperarse de ella —aseguró Yuuri con una leve sonrisa—. Y Gwendal y Günter están con ella, defendiendo la tierra de los Spitzberg —le zarandeó el hombro con una mano como muestra de compañerismo—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, iremos directamente al castillo Spitzberg a verlos. Allí estaremos a salvo.

Wolfram esbozó una sonrisa amarga que se esforzó en camuflar: la ingenuidad de Yuuri no conocía límites. No importa a dónde fueran ni cuán rápido corrieran, nunca estarían a salvo. La sombra de la guerra les seguiría como cuervos hambrientos, esperando a que cayeran para abatirse sobre ellos como la mismísima y negra muerte.

Sintió el roce de un dedo sobre su cuello descubierto, y dio un involuntario respingo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —quiso saber Yuuri.

La pregunta le congeló las entrañas. Se llevó una mano al cuello en un acto reflejo, cubriéndose lo que sabía que era un chupetón hecho la última vez que Eberhart había dispuesto de él. Le sostuvo la mirada a Yuuri, tenso, sabedor de que no se conformaría con eludir el tema.

Había deseado fervientemente no tener que darle explicaciones, que aceptara el silencio como una suficiente muestra de todo el sufrimiento padecido y del que no quería aportar más detalles. Pero era Yuuri a fin de cuentas: siempre quería saberlo todo, hurgar en las razones de todo el mundo, por mucho dolor que le acarreara conocer la verdad.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Yuuri, posándole una mano en el hombro.

Sin que él tuviera tiempo de detenerle, Yuuri cogió los bordes de la bata y se la deslizó por los brazos, exponiendo los pálidos hombros. El dolor se hizo máximo en su expresión al comprender lo que estaba viendo.

—Wolfram... —aquella palabra sonó a un gemido constreñido.

El aludido le apartó la mirada y sus ojos titilaron de tristeza y amargura. Yuuri escudriñó el cuerpo de Wolfram, notando las contusiones que le adornaban los brazos y salpicaban su torso como un rosario de cardenales negros. 

—¿Por qué permites esto...? —balbuceó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Wolfram inspiró aire dolorosamente y volvió a cubrirse con rapidez, anudándose con tanta firmeza la bata que creyó que el cinto le partiría en dos. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no podía ser testigo de cómo la alegría del reencuentro se iba agriando en su rostro hasta transformarse en lástima o, peor aún, rechazo.

—No deberías dejar que te pegaran —murmuró Yuuri.

            _Oh_.

Aquella respuesta había sido tan inesperada que Wolfram estuvo tentado de estallar en carcajadas desquiciadas. ¿Acaso era Yuuri tan ingenuo como para no comprender el origen de aquellas marcas que le decoraban la piel?

Mejor. No estaba seguro del efecto que podía provocar la verdad en Yuuri.

Y, sobre todo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él mismo al ver la realidad en sus ojos.

—Eso es lo de menos —afirmó, recuperando la compostura e intentando sonar convincente—. Hay cosas mucho peores.

—¿Como qué? —quiso saber Yuuri—. ¿Peor que esto? Wolfram, esto no va contigo...

—No es fácil llevar la contraria a un señor feudal, y menos si tiene un ejército de diez mil hombres que obedecerán cada uno de sus gestos —protestó el aludido con fiereza. Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros—. A veces me lleva consigo en sus campañas militares —explicó con amargura—. Supongo que sabía desde un principio que soy bueno con la espada... Cabalgo junto a él, atado y amordazado, y cuando llegamos al campo de batalla...

Tragó saliva, intentando encontrar la expresión adecuada para describir aquella nefasta experiencia, resumir en pocas palabras las noches en las que las pesadillas le habían atormentado por lo sucedido en aquellos escenarios de muerte roja.

—...pierdo la conciencia de mí mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Yuuri.

Aquella conversación tenía un contexto tan surrealista que a Wolfram le daba ganas de golpear algo. No resultada lógico que estuvieran intercambiando palabras con la tranquilidad típica de dos amigos sentados al aire en un día soleado. ¿En qué momento habían huido de aquel gélido castillo para estar ellos solos en un mundo aislado y sin preocupaciones?

Sólo las terribles vivencias de los últimos tiempos le anclaban a la realidad, insistentes, impidiéndole olvidar que Yuuri había ido a buscar la muerte tras aquellas paredes.

—Es algún tipo de _houjutsu_ muy poderoso: tiene un mago de gran poder a su servicio y a menudo le sigue a todas partes —explicó Wolfram—. A veces me hace _algo_... No sé describirlo —reconoció—. Cuando ocurre pierdo de vista el mundo, como si me quedara dormido, y al despertar mi espada y mi ropa están empapadas de sangre. Lucho sin saberlo contra los míos, contra los _mazoku_ a los que conozco.

Explicarlo era como revivir cada uno de aquellos instantes. Aquella primera vez, cuando despertó después de un letargo insensible, el olor metálico y el tacto húmedo de la sangre ajena contra la piel le habían recibido como una puñalada. Los pocos recuerdos, quebradizos, que conservaba del lapso en el que había sido manejable como una marioneta le retrataban a sí mismo como un monstruo de mirada ida cuya espada caía una y otra vez sobre los que fueran sus aliados, sin distinción de edad o clase social. Había matado a mujeres y a hombres por igual, y a menudo veía rostros conocidos flotando en aquella carnicería, con eternas expresiones de pánico petrificado.

Recordaba vagamente a aquel hombre de cabello rojo que había matado la primera vez, rebanándole la garganta de un sólo y fugaz mandoble.

—Yuuri, creo que yo maté al padre de Anissina —admitió, elevando la vista al techo—. O a su hermano, no lo sé...

Negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando para no dejar salir el cúmulo de sensaciones desagradables. Se había prometido, en un rápido y urgente juramento, que no permitiría que Yuuri notara rastro alguno de debilidad en él. Jamás imaginó que sería tan duro seguir fingiendo entereza.

Yuuri le observaba con el horror plasmado en el rostro, incrédulo y confundido. No sólo era la sensación desagradable que parecía haberse deslizado hasta su estómago: algo no encajaba en aquella explicación. Una vez, cuando Wolfram le había acompañado hasta Pequeño Shimaron, éste había sido víctima de la técnica ocultar del soberano de dicho país. Ante la estupefacción del propio Saralegui, Wolfram había sido capaz de resistirse al influjo de su _houjutsu_ , algo que al parecer nadie había logrado hasta la fecha. 

La fuerza de voluntad de Wolfram era reconocida, así como su tozudez. No era fácil de doblegar por técnicas de control mental.

Y aun así se acordaba de aquel hombre de ojos plateados que había estado a punto de descubrirle y vio más que plausible que nadie pudiera rebelarse ante su poder.

—Lo siento tanto, Wolfram —murmuró con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos por un segundo—. No te preocupes por eso; nadie te culpará por...

—Las _houseki_... —señaló éste con aspereza, indicando con la cabeza las piedras que brillaban en los muros—. Son de un tipo que no había visto nunca. Al tener tanto _maryoku_ , su efecto sobre mí se multiplica. Estoy débil todo el tiempo —confesó con amargura, esbozando un gesto de dolor—, y no sólo físicamente...

Advirtió que estaba intentando justificarse, pero su orgullo le impidió hablar más de la cuenta y admitir abiertamente su depresión. Ni siquiera la mano que Yuuri depositó en su hombro le hizo sentirse mejor: el tan ansiado contacto era cálido y, por tanto, doloroso.

—¿Por qué...? —inquirió éste, confundido—. ¿Por qué haría algo así...? No lo entiendo...

—Por humillarme —opinó Wolfram, retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo—. Si obligar a un _mazoku_ a que mate a otros como él le sirve de diversión, no se lo piensa dos veces. Debía sentirse pletórico mientras me veía luchar contra los míos... —comentó, impotente.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y caminó hacia la ventana, alejándose del contacto de Yuuri. El mar estaba embravecido al otro lado, y la espuma de las olas al estrellarse contra el acantilado llegaba a salpicar el lado externo del cristal.

Tantas veces había valorado abrir la ventana y dejarse caer al vacío... Acabar de una vez con el miedo y el sufrimiento. Un efímero instante de absoluta libertad, el choque violento contra las olas rizadas... y después se dejaría llevar por la nada apacible que borraría todos los recuerdos desagradables de su memoria.

Sonrió con tristeza al océano: lo único que le había impedido arrojarse a los brazos del suicidio estaba allí, ingenuamente sentado en su cama. Tenerle allí y no poder expresar sus sentimientos como antes era con lejos la peor tortura que pudieran haberle impuesto.

Se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios, apretando, ansiando partirse los dedos. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a controlar así sus expresiones faciales? ¿Cuándo había asumido el control sobre el fuego que aún entonces le carbonizaba las entrañas, latente, esperando la mínima oportunidad para explotar en una tormenta de emociones incontroladas?

—Lo lamento tanto...

Aquel dolor que no le dejaba respirar se intensificó cruelmente tras oír aquel murmullo. Giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Yuuri como nunca le había visto: pequeño, abatido, un rey sin espada ni corona. Tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

—No es culpa tuya, Yuuri... —intentó consolarle—. No podías saber que estaba pasando todo esto...

Y sus palabras hicieron sentir a Yuuri aún más impotente y miserable. Porque Wolfram podía gritarle, insultarle o incluso golpearle, pero al final siempre estaba allí, benevolente, perdonando cada una de sus faltas con la paciencia digna de un santo.

Incapaz de retener más las lágrimas, apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Wolfram y se aferró a su bata, asiéndose a su persona como si soltarse le supusiera caer en un abismo de oscuridad infinita.

Lloró en silencio por todo por lo que no había llorado todavía: por las mujeres y los hombres muertos, por los niños que no volverían a reír, por el palacio desolado y los cuadros carbonizados; por el dolor insondable en la mirada de Conrart.

Por la gris frialdad en los ojos de Wolfram, antes llenos de fuego.

Y lloró también por sí mismo, por la vida feliz y estable que se le había desintegrado entre los dedos. Por aquella culpabilidad que no le dejaba vivir, que le consumía y amenazaba con volverle loco.

Entreabrió los ojos, pero sólo vio una porción de tela azul a través de una cortina de densas lágrimas.

—Tú siempre has estado conmigo, soportándolo _todo_ a mi lado... y en cambio yo no estaba cuando más me necesitabas —balbuceó con dificultad.

Sentía como si el corazón se le hiciera pedazos, lentamente, con ensañamiento. Estaba solo en aquel maremoto de emociones desagradables que le habían alcanzado de golpe. Nadie le comprendía, nadie era capaz de entender aquel horroroso arrepentimiento. 

—No merezco ser Rey... —se lamentó. Apretó el puño alrededor de la tela—. He fallado a todo el mundo... Te he fallado, Wolfram...

Había llegado a darse cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado la fiel compañía de Wolfram, su apoyo incondicional y sus palabras de ánimo aun cuando sus decisiones fueran erróneas y cuestionables.

Pero definitivamente nunca habría imaginado que _necesitaba_ de aquel modo su contacto físico, sentirle como algo tangible que no se desvanecería aunque cerrara los ojos. Una mano que no le dejaría caer aún a riesgo de exponer su propia vida. Era el mayor consuelo del que podría disponer jamás.

Wolfram aún se sentía más desorientado que su compañero. ¿Cómo podía Yuuri aferrarse a él en aquella situación cuando él era el más inestable de los dos, a un solo paso de perder los nervios y hundirse para siempre en la desesperación? Más no se movió, ofreciéndose como paño de lágrimas y consuelo del alma. Simplemente no podía ver llorar a Yuuri, era demasiado injusto: algo tan amargo como las lágrimas nunca debería aparecer en su rostro. 

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, sólo roto por el entrecortado llanto de Yuuri, éste se incorporó con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas escaldadas por las lágrimas. Le costó varios intentos ser capaz de hablar.

—Te prometo que a partir de ahora todo irá como debería —afirmó en un débil suspiro, limpiándose los ojos con el puño de la camisa—. Pensaremos cómo salir de aquí: seguro que a estas alturas Yozak ya tiene algún buen plan —opinó—... Y cuando tú estés lo suficientemente lejos de este sitio... volveré y hablaré con él, el señor feudal.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Wolfram, saltando de su sitio y sobresaltándole—. ¿¡Te has vuelto loco...!?

—Me escuchará —afirmó Yuuri, decidido—. Lo hemos hecho otras veces, ¿no? Conseguimos evitar la guerra contra Gran Shimaron y nos ganamos el favor de Francia... No quiero más muertes para mí país.

—Yuuri... —empezó Wolfram, negando con la cabeza.

—Se hará así —insistió Yuuri, poniéndose en pie—. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, estoy seguro.

Wolfram intentó decir algo, pero al principio las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios paralizados por el horror. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo: Yuuri había adoptado la actitud que él había temido que adoptara, esforzándose en buscar planes absurdos para evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Siendo como era un alma benévola, era incapaz de comprender que el único modo de vencer a aquel nuevo enemigo era superándolo en armamento y poder militar.

Aquella magnanimidad significaría tarde o temprano su derrota. Wolfram siempre lo había sabido, y no había nada que pudiera infundirle más terror.

Sin darle tiempo a abrir de nuevo la boca, le apresó los brazos con ambas manos, apretando, inmovilizándole en una presa ineludible. Yuuri levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, y creyó ver por un instante un reflejo de aquella determinación que le había hecho célebre en el antiguo Shin Makoku.

—Escúchame bien, Yuuri —rogó Wolfram, hundiendo las uñas en sus hombro—-: nunca te has enfrentado a nada como esto. Siempre lo has solucionado todo con palabras, con pactos que han favorecido a ambas partes y con sonrisas gentiles —tragó saliva, eligiendo muy bien las palabras para hacerlas más contundentes—. Eberhart no es como ellos: no se dejará avasallar, no permitirá negociaciones ni palabras diplomáticas. En cuanto descubra que estás aquí, te cortará el cuello delante de toda la corte. No le interesan las alianzas ni los beneficios políticos, sólo demostrar su fuerza y aumentar su renombre. Si verter tu sangre en la plaza le supone más poder y prestigio, lo hará sin pensarlo ni un sólo instante. Solo obedece a un soberano más poderoso y es el más despiadado de los mercenarios.

Deseó estar asustándole, pinchar aquella burbuja utópica en la que Yuuri se habían encerrado. Se mordió la lengua con saña, intentando empujar aquel dolor hacia el fondo de su alma para que no entorpeciera su objetivo.

—Tienes que marcharte —concluyó—. Díselo a Yozak y marchaos antes de que os descubran. Vuelve a tu mundo, Yuuri... Allí estarás a salvo.

Cada palabra era como un aguijonazo, como un nuevo pisotón sobre los frágiles fragmentos de sus ilusiones: estaba animando a la persona que más le importaba a alejarse de su lado, quizá para siempre.

No volvería a verle. Él moriría en aquel lugar, hecho pedazos, mientras Shin Makoku se convertía en un burdo espectro de lo que había sido.

Lejos de dejarse convencer, Yuuri se liberó de su agarre y se afianzó firmemente sobre ambos pies, en una postura que casi recordaba el porte de los monarcas clásicos.

—No puedes protegerme para siempre, Wolfram —anunció—. Soy un Rey, lo elegí por voluntad propia y me comportaré como tal. No me permitiré otro tropiezo como este. Y desde luego no dejaré que nadie se arriesgue ni sufra por mí.

—Pero... Yuuri... -intentó argumentar el _mazoku_.

El aludido eliminó la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus frentes entraron en contacto. Wolfram contuvo el aliento: sus ojos eran de un verde irreal, falso, que no camufló en absoluto el negro que titilaba detrás de las lentes de contacto. Aquella mirada despertó en él emociones que creía enterradas.

—Aún soy el Maoh —soltó Yuuri de pronto, con una voz tan autoritaria que casi parecía la de su alter ego. Sonrió—. Y tú debes obedecerme, como fiel soldado que eres. Si te ordeno que huyas de este lugar conmigo, tú lo harás. Porque me juraste lealtad, ¿recuerdas? Muchas veces —puntualizó.

Wolfram enmudeció, siendo incapaz de replicar aquellas honorables palabras. No podía negar que aquel improvisado discurso le había emocionado, pero sospechó que no provocaría el mismo efecto en labios de otra persona.

Porque eso era Yuuri: sinceridad, autenticidad. No tenía razones para fingir ni disponía de la malicia suficiente para hacerlo. Sus intenciones eran claras y puras como el cristal.

Yuuri se separó tras unos largos segundos. Fue capaz de aprovechar el lapso de estupefacción de su amigo para dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso decidido. Se detuvo un segundo con la mano en contacto con el picaporte, como si algo irresistible le incitara a quedarse.

—Sólo espérame —imploró—: hablaré con Yozak y vendré tan pronto como pueda. Mañana por la mañana ya serás libre.

Y después abandonó la sala sin mediar una palabra más.

Una vez solo, aquel gruñido de impotencia que Wolfram había intentado contener con todas sus fuerzas pudo salir sin reparos, desgarrándole dolorosamente la garganta. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, estrujándose unos mechones de cabello en un intento de mantener la entereza a través del dolor.

Aquello era demasiado para él: le dolió estar admitiéndolo, dejarse vencer por las circunstancias. Él, que siempre había tenido un temperamento lineal e inestable, ocupando todas sus energías en una misma emoción, no podía procesar aquella confusión interna.

Porque él sabía cuál era su deber. Conocía los lazos de lealtad que le ataban a Shin Makoku y sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer para mantener a Yuuri a salvo.

Y aun así aquella parte más egocéntrica de sí mismo, la que ansiaba ver de nuevo la luz del sol, experimentaba una profunda y siniestra alegría porque Yuuri hubiera ido a buscarle, desafiando los crecientes peligros que sembraban aquel mundo que ya les era desconocido.

 


	5. Aufbrechen - Rotura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personitas que leen. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo no consentido y lenguaje soez en este capítulo.

El semental de pelaje azabache se encabritó cuando uno de los criados le puso una mano encima, intentando guiarlo hacia un lugar distinto de las caballerizas. Terco y orgulloso, el animal piafó y relinchó con violencia aun cuando distintos hombres intentaron reducirlo a base de tirar de las bridas.

Yozak, que estaba cepillando el pelaje de un bonito caballo alazán, levantó la mirada y observó con una sonrisa torcida los esfuerzos de los criados por domar al animal. Era divertido así como irónico: cuando una bestia era fogosa por naturaleza, reacia a recibir órdenes, nada podía hacerse por cambiar su modo de ser. Los _mazoku_ eran iguales: orgullosos, amantes de la libertad e imposibles de domesticar por seres a los que consideraran inferiores.

El único modo de ganárselos era permitir sus acometidas, dejarles expresar su rugiente espíritu sin ninguna atadura palpable. Permitirles elegir. Yozak lo sabía porque había escogido ser un _mazoku_ casi noventa años atrás, aceptando aquella filosofía grandilocuente y llena de contrapuntos.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y se acercó al lugar del incidente. Un hombre yacía tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrante después de haberse golpeado contra un pilar de madera.

—Soltad a ése pobre animal —propuso.

—¿Qué? —sugirió un adolescente que se aferraba como podía a las bridas del animal—. Pero, señor... Este animal está loco.

—Bah, sólo está de mal humor porque está encerrado. Cualquiera lo estaría —opinó Yozak encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Alguno de vosotros lo ha probado?

Las miradas confundidas de los presentes le demostraron que ninguno se había planteado aquel dilema. Acercándose al muchacho, Yozak le hizo soltar el extremo de la cuerda. Una vez se vio libre, el caballo relinchó amenazadoramente y golpeó el suelo con sus enormes cascos provistos de herraduras. Los criados retrocedieron con espanto y sólo el chico se quedó en primera línea, no exento de temor.

Yozak avanzó sin miedo, extendiendo los brazos frente al animal en un intento de aplacar su cólera. El caballo giró de un lado a otro, nervioso, pero poco a poco fue reduciendo la violencia de sus movimientos hasta permanecer en una digna y erguida postura.

—Eh, eh... Tranquilo —murmuró el _mazoku_ , alargando la mano para acariciarle el hocico.

Contra todo pronóstico, quizás en agradecimiento por la libertad recibida, el semental agachó la reluciente cabeza y permitió que el soldado le tocara. Yozak le palmeó la mandíbula y dirigió una mirada entre socarrona y divertida al resto de criados, que aún permanecían boquiabiertos. El más joven de ellos tenía una enorme sonrisa de maravilla en el rostro.

Aferró las bridas y pasó los dedos por las crines negras como hilos de noche.

—Cuando nos vayamos, tú vendrás con nosotros... Pero es un secreto, ¿eh? —susurró, sonriendo con picardía.

Después lo guio a su parte del establo, y él se dejó atar pacíficamente al correspondiente poste de madera. Cuando cerró el compartimento, se encontró de frente con el chaval de la sonrisa entusiasta. Le observó de los pies a la cabeza, notando cierto matiz distinto en su persona.

—Tú no eres humano, ¿cierto? —preguntó, asegurándose de que nadie podía oírles—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El muchacho palideció efímeramente, pero al final su lengua se desató, como si llevara tiempo intentando confesar algo imperdonable.

—Cincuenta y nueve, señor. Soy mitad y mitad —reconoció—. Padre era humano, y murió antes de que yo naciera a causa de una enfermedad. Madre era una _mazoku_ que sabía utilizar el poder del viento. Yo sin embargo no puedo hacer nada extraordinario...

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está aquí contigo? —quiso saber Yozak.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Murió en la guerra —explicó—. Combatió en el primer regimiento de usuarios de _majutsu_ que defendieron este castillo... 

—Lo siento —dijo Yozak, conmovido.

Sentía cierta empatía por aquel crío. No era fácil ser un mestizo en una sociedad en la que los _mazoku_ pura sangre eran repudiados por el resto del mundo. Entendía el sentimiento de inferioridad que podía leer en su mirada.

—Te confiaré algo, chico —afirmó, guiñándole un ojo—: yo también soy mitad y mitad. Y sé que no es fácil, que a veces es complicado revelar tu condición, pero nunca te sientas menos que nadie. Si tu padre y tu madre se querían tanto como para tenerte aún con esos estúpidos roces raciales, ¿no te parece que eres alguien de quien vale la pena sentirse orgulloso?

La sonrisa del muchacho no podía ser más amplia y luminosa, sincera, mientras le daba las gracias y se marchaba. Y Yozak no pudo evitar que le evocara a aquella primera sonrisa que vio en los labios de Conrart cuando le conoció, tantas décadas atrás.

Al volverse, vio a su rey de pie en el umbral de la puerta trasera de las cuadras. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración era entrecortada, seguramente producto de haber llegado corriendo hasta allí.

—He encontrado a Wolfram —anunció Yuuri. Sonrió levemente—. Está vivo.

Y después se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar.

\--

 

Por respeto y por muchas otras cosas no mencionó las vivencias que Wolfram le había confiado: él era el único con derecho a hablar de su experiencia cuando estuviera preparado. Tampoco, aunque en este caso por mantener la poca autoridad que le quedaba, aludió a la pequeña crisis de ánimo que había sufrido y que le había llevado a llorar como un niño sobre el regazo de Wolfram. Y no es que le molestara que Yozak se enterara, pero decírselo a Yozak equivalía a que Conrart lo descubriera tarde o temprano, y consideró que éste ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza como para añadir uno más a una lista interminable.

Yozak escuchó en silencio todo lo que él tenía que decirle, reflexionando detenidamente en sus palabras, hasta que la voz del Maoh se difuminó con el golpeteo creciente de la lluvia en el exterior.

—¿Has notado algo extraño en él? —sugirió al final.

Yuuri pensó en algunos gestos atípicos que le había visto a Wolfram en aquel rato que habían pasado juntos. Los largos silencios, el modo de apartar la mirada, los ojos mortecinos en contraposición a aquella antigua mirada ardiente...

—Bueno, estaba un poco... —intentó buscar la palabra adecuada—...“apagado”... Pero es normal, ¿no? Tanto tiempo atrapado en este lugar... —echó un vistazo inquieto sobre sus hombros, al jardín iluminado por antorchas. Miró a su protector—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Yozak se encogió de hombros, especialmente concentrado en anudarse las botas.

—La gente cambia cuando ve cosas malas —se limitó a explicar—. Las circunstancias pueden modificar el comportamiento de las personas, e incluso romper sus lazos afectivos. Yo lo he visto, chaval, y no es agradable.

Yuuri gruñó, contrariado. Estaba harto de que todos los que le rodeaban se jactaran inconscientemente de sus múltiples vivencias, de entender cualquier situación y reacción como si fueran doctorados en psicología o algo. Sabía de sobras que él era inexperto e ingenuo, ¿pero qué querían que le hiciera si todos ellos, a excepción de Wolfram, superaban el siglo de vida? ¡Él justamente acababa de empezar a vivir como _mazoku_!

A pesar de todo, las palabras de Yozak le habían preocupado.

—Wolfram no es así —murmuró, deseando en el fondo de su alma que fuera cierto—. Él es fuerte.

Daba la sensación que Yozak quería decir algo al respecto, pero prefirió no descorazonarlo y se limitó a observar la marcha de una tropa de soldados que cruzaba el camino de adoquines.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, chico? —preguntó finalmente.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras —admitió Yuuri con abatimiento.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero lo veo francamente negro —admitió Yozak. Para desgracia de Yuuri, era la enésima vez en poco tiempo que le oía utilizar aquella expresión—. La seguridad es a prueba de los mejores ladrones y espías: entrar es mil veces más fácil que salir. Las verjas están hechizadas a prueba de gente con _maryoku_ , y hay casi ciento cincuenta arqueros vigilando el perímetro desde el tejado. Hoy han acribillado a flechazos a una mujer que no ha querido enseñar su fardo... Intentaré buscar cualquier posible vía de escape, pero necesito tiempo para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas —concluyó.

Yuuri captó el mensaje: debían _esperar_ , esperar una oportunidad que quizá no llegaría. No sabía si era por todo lo que había visto aquel día o por el constante y gris tiempo atmosférico, pero empezaba a dudar del éxito de su misión.

Ni él ni Yozak repararon en la comitiva que entró a la fortaleza por las puertas principales, atravesando la noche lluviosa como sombras de un rojo cegador.

 

* * *

 

En su sueño Wolfram era de nuevo libre.

Más que eso: era feliz.

Conrart sonreía como nunca, esgrimiendo una espada que él se apresuraba a desviar con una carcajada. Luchaban como cuando eran niños, intentado desarmarse bajo la mirada apacible de Gwendal y otros tantos habitantes del castillo. Al final abandonaban las armas y se atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, tirándose al suelo entre risas y manchándose los uniformes de tierra y hierba. Wolfram jamás había creído que recuperaría aquella ingenuidad infantil, aquel afán de convertir cada segundo en diversión.

Por la noche, cansados pero satisfechos, asistían a una reprimenda de Günter sobre la mala imagen que daba que dos capitanes como ellos llevaran los uniformes tan desastrados. Y cuando después de tomar la cena y darse un baño regresaba a su estancia, Yuuri estaba metido entre las sábanas con su pijama azul. Al verle llegar, sonreía y separaba las cobijas. Sus ojos negros brillaban como ónices, felices de toparse con él.

 " _He intentado calentar tu sitio. Esta noche hace bastante frío”_

Y él se deslizaba también entre las sábanas y se quedaba dormido en aquel apacible calor ajeno, soñador, lleno de esperanzas. Seguro de que su despertar sería agradable mientras su ser amado estuviera a su lado.

Por la mañana, era su madre la que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con la melena de rizos dorados derramada sobre los hombros. Su sonrisa era maternal y acogedora mientras le acariciaba el cabello con los largos y elegantes dedos. Adormecido, Wolfram se frotaba los ojos y sonreía también con dejadez.        

_“¿Qué haces aquí, madre? ¿Querías ver cómo me despertaba, como en los viejos tiempos?”_

La sonrisa de Cecilie se teñía súbita e incomprensiblemente de tristeza.

_“Mi dulce Wolfram... Aún no estás despierto”_

\--

Wolfram abrió los ojos, y la realidad le recibió como la destrucción de mil cristales.

No estaba en su cama del Pacto de Sangre, y ni su madre ni Yuuri le acompañaban en su despertar. Estaba solo en aquel frío familiar, en un castillo que había perdido toda la vida.

Suspiró dolorosamente, descorazonado, mientras se acercaba las rodillas al pecho. Hubiera deseado seguir dormido para siempre, no ser capaz de recordar qué le mantenía preso en aquella fortaleza.

Captó un movimiento muy cerca de él, una mano helada que le acarició la mejilla. A pesar de estar adormecido, su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y rodó fuera de la cama, alerta. Se plantó firmemente a escasos metros de la ventana y observó la estancia con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra.

Eberhart estaba de pie al lado de la cama, alto y terrible, con la sangre ajena y las heridas cubriendo su fornido cuerpo a partes iguales. La tenue luz de la habitación le daba un aire más que siniestro, amenazador. Wolfram le observó con cautela desde su sitio, intentando mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance.

¿Qué hacía allí tan pronto? ¿Acaso no debía tardar varios días en volver? Eso había querido que creyera, al menos.

_“¡Mierda! Mierdamierdamierdamierda…”_

—Esos malditos fieles al Maoh... —gruñó el hombre con fastidio, sin quedar muy claro si para él o para sí mismo—. Estaban mejor preparados de lo que creíamos... Aunque claro, de poco les ha servido —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

El muchacho permaneció mudo y en absoluta tensión, como si intentara camuflarse con los tapices ensombrecidos. Eberhart se quitó la cota de malla y la arrojó de cualquier modo al suelo: un arma que había conseguido burlar los anillos de acero había dejado una herida superficial pero extensa en su abdomen. La sangre aún se escurría roja y fluida por su estómago, mezclándose con la más oscura que pertenecía a sus víctimas. Pero a él no parecía importarle.

—Los _mazoku_ ya no son lo que eran —continuó su discurso belicista, quitándose las muñequeras de bronce—. Ahora prefieren rogar por su vida antes que levantar la espada contra nosotros. Es deprimente: ni siquiera satisface matarlos...

—¡Cállate! —exhortó Wolfram, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

Eberhart se quedó quieto y después, lentamente, clavó los ojos en él. Wolfram temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero sólo por la cólera retenida que amenazaba con liberarse con la fuerza de un tifón.

—¡Los _mazoku_ levantamos una nación donde sólo había muerte y oscuridad! —gritó—. ¡Shin Makoku acogía a todos los humanos que nos apoyaran, y también a los mestizos que quisieran colaborar con la causa! ¡Hemos cometido errores, pero nunca nos rebajamos a invadir un país enemigo para obtener tierras o poder, a matar a los de nuestra propia raza sólo para expandir nuestro país...!

En un sonido metálico rápido como un trueno, Eberhart había desenvainado la espada y le apuntaba con ella. La punta del arma quedó suspendida a escasos milímetros de su garganta, tan cerca que si respiraba demasiado fuerte podría sentirla penetrar en su piel.

—¿A qué viene esa repentina insolencia? —preguntó Eberhart, burlón—. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que vuelva a haber fuego en tus ojos?

Lejos de intimidarse, Wolfram siguió desafiándole con la mirada, alimentado por alguna insospechada energía interna.

—Me gustas más así que siendo una manejable muñeca de porcelana —reconoció Eberhart. Curvó la comisura de los labios—. Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? Si pudieras me cortarías la garganta sin pensarlo un sólo instante...

Atrajo la espada hacia sí y la giró en el aire, ofreciéndole la empuñadura al muchacho. Wolfram le dedicó una mirada desconcertada, oliéndose algún tipo de truco encaminado a humillarle de nuevo. Observó la espada detenidamente: era ancha y afilada, poco elegante a la vista, pero aun así seguro que no pesaba más que las espadas de acero puro que forjaban los _mazoku_.

Quizá la supuesta gracia estaba en que no podría sostenerla, debilitado como estaba por las _houseki_... o en que no se atrevería a hacerlo.

En un repentino arranque de decisión, extendió la mano y la cerró sobre la empuñadura. Sólo medio segundo después supo que no había sido un gesto inteligente.

Su mano ardió en contacto con el metal, hiriéndole la piel como si tocara ascuas y obligándole a soltar un aullido de sorpresa. Aquel calambrazo de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndole el cerebro y haciendo vibrar cada una de sus extremidades. El olor a carne quemada llegó hasta su nariz. La espada cayó al suelo con un chasquido mientras el muchacho se agarraba la muñeca con la mano sana, confuso. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante, velados por el dolor, en la gema de un verde venenoso que siempre había tomado por una ostentosa esmeralda.

—Es Piedra de Maldar, una potente fuente de _houseki_. El simple contacto te resulta insoportable, ¿no? —canturreó Eberhart—. Produce ese efecto en todos los _mazoku_ pura sangre...

Wolfram le miró con rencor, respirando entre jadeos mientras el dolor remitía paulatinamente. Eberhart sonrió con ironía y pasó por encima de la espada, reduciendo peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos.

—Hablas sin conocer, como todos los pura sangre —replicó—. ¿Te crees conocedor de toda la historia de tu patético país? ¿Sabes sobre qué mentiras se edificó Shin Makoku? ¿Sabes qué decisiones tomó tu amado Shinou para mantener su ridícula utopía?

Wolfram dio un paso atrás, en silencio.

—No, no puedes saberlo... —concluyó Eberhart, acercándose más—. Eres joven e ingenuo, demasiado crédulo para cuestionar los conocimientos que tus padres y maestros te han inculcado. ¿Cómo puedes luchar por una causa de la que ni siquiera conoces sus orígenes?

Maldita pared. Wolfram no pudo retroceder más y su espalda se arqueó contra el frío muro cuando Eberhart se posicionó frente a él, extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

—Te he echado de menos... —susurró, lascivo.

El chico experimentó una sensación más que dolorosa, porque costaba creer que la misma frase, pronunciada por personas distintas, entrañara tamaño abismo de significado.

Eberhart olía intensamente a sudor y a sangre. Como un dios de la guerra que regresaba al hogar...

...esperando una recompensa por la victoria lograda.

—¡No me toques! —chilló Wolfram, repeliendo su mano de un manotazo.

Con aquel gesto irreflexivo y totalmente imprudente, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. En un segundo se vio tumbado de bruces contra el suelo, con una mano oprimiendo su cuello para mantenerle inmovilizado. Aquel aroma a muerte se volvió insoportablemente cercano.

—A mí nadie me da órdenes en mi casa —gruñó Eberhart.

Tiró de él hacia arriba y a continuación estampó con violencia su cabeza contra el suelo. Wolfram sintió el ramalazo de dolor extenderse por su frente como si le hubieran partido el cráneo. Forcejeó insistentemente, pero sabía de antemano que sería tan inútil como las otras veces. Eberhart parecía tener la habilidad para colocarle en la posición que se le antojaba con los mínimos tiempo y fuerza.

—Así es como menos te gusta, ¿verdad? —sugirió éste—. Hincado de rodillas, como si suplicaras. Como una puta complaciente. Simplemente no puedes soportarlo... El dolor y la humillación deben ser insufribles para una criatura tan orgullosa como tú...

Notó la mano que le bajó los pantalones, y en menos de un instante se encontraba gimiendo bajo una sensación tan cruel como conocida. Aquello se había convertido en algo mecánico, y él apenas oponía ya resistencia...

—Ha habido otros, ¿sabes? Las mujeres y efebos más bellos del reino del otro lado del mar —jadeó Eberhart con frenetismo—. En el sitio del que yo vengo esto es normal... Los grandes señores deben tener algunos privilegios, ¿no te parece? A estas alturas los otros ya se habían resignado... —admitió. Otra embestida—. Algunos incluso lo disfrutaban... Me pregunto por qué tú no.

Wolfram intentaba desesperadamente evadirse de aquella desgarradora realidad, sumergirse en la última sensación feliz que había experimentado. Era tan difícil... Hacía tres años desde que había reído por última vez, desde que había sentido un instante de calma. Y la voz de Eberhart tenía el curioso efecto de anclarle al presente, a su cuerpo tan esclavo como todo él.

—En realidad lo sé... —siseó éste—. Sigues esperando a tu Maoh. A ése falso héroe que no se ha dignado a aparecer a pesar de que su pueblo aúlla de agonía y su prometido es ensuciado por otro que no es él...

 _“Cállate”_ pensó Wolfram para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza _“No le conoces. No hables de él de ése modo”_ La ausencia de réplicas parecía enfurecer a Eberhart.

—¿Por qué...? ¿¡Cómo puedes creer en alguien que te ha abandonado...!? —le oyó bramar, enardecido—. ¿¡Por qué sigues esperándole...!?

Cada embestida era más profunda y dolorosa, como si intentaran quebrar su alma. Sus propios jadeos eran cada vez más agudos y rotos, y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que le manaba sangre de los sitios en los que incidían las uñas.

_“Él ha venido... aunque no debería haberlo hecho. Es un enclenque estúpido...”_

 Sonrió aun cuando no había nada por lo que sonreír.

_“...pero le importo”_

Su cuerpo empapado en sudor golpeó contra el suelo de un frío demoledor. En aquel momento no sintió nada, lo cual lo hizo todo más irreal: el dolor sólo era algo lejano y diáfano, demasiado intangible para que enturbiara aquel chispazo de silenciosa confianza que había restallado en su cabeza.

Quizá ya había perdido del todo la cordura. Aquel pensamiento no le resultó tan desagradable como había esperado.

Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro, la mirada estoica y desafiante puesta en su captor, retándole, provocándole sin palabras a que intentara quebrar aquella súbita sensación de fortaleza. Supo que no le había gustado. Le cogió del mentón para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Los dedos como garfios le apretaban la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que no parecía requerir esfuerzo alguno para astillarle los huesos. El pulgar se paseó por el espacio entre sus labios, presionando sobre piel húmeda y enrojecida.

Él, dolorido y noqueado, apenas capaz de respirar, sólo llegó a oír una última y aterradora orden.

—Abre la boca —y le dejó caer postrado frente a él.

 

\--

 

Wolfram fue arrojado con violencia al cuarto de baño, golpeándose dolorosamente el pómulo contra el frío mármol. Jadeando con desesperación, consiguió arrodillarse en el suelo; apoyó ambas manos en el piso y vomitó. Sentía aquellos ojos crueles puestos en su espalda, observando cada gesto que indicara que se había venido abajo. Él lo ignoró, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que no fueran aquellas horribles arcadas y en la sensación de repulsa que hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía vulnerable, asquerosamente _vulnerable_ y frágil. Pero había plantado cara, oh sí... se había resistido, algo que llevaba meses sin hacer. Los moretones ya aparecían sobre su piel, acompañados por el pulsante dolor de los vasos sanguíneos reventados, pero la satisfacción resultaba desmedida y siniestramente reconfortante.

Eberhart pareció adivinar la satisfacción que su comportamiento le había producido, porque se apresuró a aplastar cualquier emoción agradable que pudiera anidar en su pecho.

—Por tu bien y por tu estabilidad mental te recomendaría darte por vencido —opinó con ironía—. Nadie vendrá a buscarte. Tus cadenas no son tangibles pero sí duras como el diamante.

Le dedicó una última mirada entre complacida y despectiva.

—Date un baño —ordenó—. Estás hecho un asco.

Wolfram le oyó recoger las piezas de su armadura antes de marcharse. El silencio fue una auténtica bendición después de horas de tormento.

Aún sentía arcadas, así que se aferró con ambas manos al mármol de la bañera e intentó contener las ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Aquel desagradable sabor en su boca siempre tardaba horas en desaparecer. Tras unos largos instantes de titubeo, tembloroso y con la vista emborronada por el sudor, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por incorporarse y quedarse sentado en el frío suelo.

Encogió las rodillas contra el pecho, sin llorar ni lamentarse, sólo una expresión vacía de emoción alguna.

Aquello era lo que más le repugnaba de su situación. La sensación de suciedad después de que “ocurriera”, el olor a sudor ajeno impregnando la propia piel. A veces se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.

El orgullo del soldado, se dijo. Aquel que le llevaría a morir de la peor de las maneras antes que rebajarse a suplicar por su integridad.

Levantó la mirada y contempló su reflejo en el espejo empañado. Un moretón horrible se le extendía por el ojo derecho, obligándole a entrecerrarlo. Eberhart siempre se había mostrado violento con él, más en los días en los que él se sentía especialmente terco y optaba por canalizar su ira en estallidos de cólera y palabras malsonantes por los que era castigado. Estaba pálido, consumido, con los pómulos prominentes y unas ojeras amoratadas que le hacían parecer enfermo.

Se incorporó con cuidado sobre las rodillas, acercándose tanto a su doble invertido que casi podrían fundirse. Odiaba lo que veía. Odiaba cada milímetro de sí mismo.

Desde luego las peores heridas no eran visibles, y aun así seguían doliendo en cada rincón de su cuerpo... y alma. Si sólo pudiera utilizar su _maryoku_... Oh, si pudiera. Carbonizaría hasta los cimientos de lo que se había convertido en un lugar maldito para su persona.

En una repentina explosión de energía contenida, convirtió la mano en puño y soltó un potente aullido mientras lo estrellaba contra el espejo. La impoluta superficie se fragmentó en decenas de pedazos que se vinieron abajo como esquirlas de su propio reflejo. Una lluvia de cristales rotos roció el suelo y le cortó las rodillas, esparciendo gotas de sangre por las baldosas azuladas. Su puño sangraba allí donde los nudillos se habían herido.

Sonrió con sádica satisfacción, saboreando aquel momento con el pulso acelerado. El dolor le hacía sentir vivo, le recordaba que aquello no era sólo una pesadilla. 

Una evidencia de que aún tenía en sus manos el poder para modificar el curso de los hechos.  Tan pequeño, tan inseguro... pero real.

En los últimos tiempos, cuando intentaba ver más allá de aquel nefasto presente no veía nada. Simplemente no hallaba un futuro significativo, un horizonte que variara la deplorable situación en la que estaba sumergido. Sólo oscuridad y muerte acudían a sus ojos, noches enteras de terror y lamento en las que cada recuerdo agradable sería brutalmente despedazado hasta que sólo quedaran las vivencias más horrendas.

Y de pronto una mota de luz había estallado en aquella inmensa negrura. Por primera vez en tres años se atrevió a imaginarse libre de su cautiverio, cabalgando al lado del Maoh hacia una batalla por la libertad y la felicidad. Volvía a haber algo en su futuro, algo frágil e improbable, pero posible. Era mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado.

Se obligó a constreñir sus ensoñaciones. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, el comportamiento que se esperaba de su honor y su puesto como servidor del Maoh. Se cubrió el ojo derecho con los dedos, pensativo. El muy tonto de Yuuri no tardaría en volver a verle, así que debería pensar algún modo de disimular aquel desperfecto.

Suspiró, descorazonado. Era la cercanía del Maoh lo que le había sacado de su letargo, lo que había reavivado su carácter explosivo y su cólera incendiaria.

Lo único que le había hecho sentir esperanza en aquellos tres eternos años.

—Yuuri... —susurró de forma casi inconsciente.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo se había ido volviendo más y más tormentoso a medida que avanzaba hacia el sur. La lluvia ya había formado ríos donde antes sólo hubieras tierras baldías, de modo que Murata se veía obligado a utilizar todo su ingenio para encontrar los puntos por los que vadear aquellas maleables corrientes.

Según sus cálculos se encontraba ya muy cerca del territorio de los von Khrennikov: sólo tenía que cruzar el río y en pocas horas se plantaría en la ciudad portuaria. Podía sentir el _maryoku_ de Yuuri borbotear lentamente en algún punto del este: incluso desde allí sentía que era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

_“Paciencia, Shibuya. Aún no es el momento de tomar venganza”_

Él mismo sentía una cólera desmedida gestándose en su alma, alimentada por todo lo que había visto en el corto periodo posterior a su regreso. Familias desechas, hombres con miembros amputados y gente a la que habían cegado con hierro líquido. Niños atenazados por el hambre que habían extendido una mano suplicante hacia él, las muñecas tan frágiles que pareciera que fueran a partirse.

Era todo lo que quedaba de Shin Makoku, del hermoso Shin Makoku que él había ayudado a fundar al lado de Shinou. Era doloroso comprobar que el destino se había cebado con aquella tierra de promesas y esperanzas.

Se detuvo bruscamente, tirando de las riendas del caballo y haciéndole relinchar. Escudriñó el páramo con detenimiento: los bancos de bruma eran tan densos que apenas distinguía nada a más de cinco metros de él. La niebla se rizaba, blanca y fría, formando figuras caprichosas que podían ser producto de su imaginación...

...o desconocidos acechándole. No podía estar seguro.

Observó largamente las sombras que se dibujaban entre la confusión brumosa. Tras unos cuantos segundos advirtió que éstas no se movían con la niebla, de modo que eran personas, aguardando el momento idóneo para... lo que quiera que desearan.

Algo embotaba sus sentidos, como un polvo mágico flotando en el aire. Le costó un poco reconocer aquella sensación.

_“¿Houjutsu?”_

Se quedó quieto, sospesando los pros y los contras de su posible decisión. Él era ante todo un pacifista, reacio a utilizar su _maryoku_ si no era estrictamente necesario... pero si ése era el único modo de poder volver al lado del Maoh, estaba dispuesto a volar por los aires la mitad de las tierras de los humanos.

Percibió flechas siendo tensadas en los arcos, espadas rascando las fundas al ser desenvainadas: estaba claro que sus intenciones eran hostiles, o al menos cautelosas. El caballo relinchó, inquieto, y él le palmeó el costado al tiempo que enviaba una ráfaga de _maryoku_ en todas direcciones, como la onda expansiva de un meteorito.

La niebla se retorció, hondeando violentamente, y pudo oír cómo algunos de los atacantes caían de sus caballos. ¿Caballos? Entonces no debían ser simples bandidos. Soldados enemigos, seguramente, dispuestos a matar a cualquier _mazoku_ que hiciera ademán alguno de adentrarse en territorio enemigo. Obligándose a no actuar antes de tiempo, aferró las bridas con más fuerza y elevó la voz:

—No deseo dañaros ni importunar de modo alguno a los que viven en vuestros dominios. Permitidme seguir mi camino y no tendremos que enfrentarnos sin sentido.

Escuchó una risotada entre la niebla y una respuesta que le mandó a hacer algo muy desagradable. Comprendió con resignación —sólo un poco— que no le dejarían pasar por las buenas (o al menos de una pieza), así que se arremangó los puños del uniforme y empezó a acumular una sustanciosa cantidad de _maryoku_ en sus palmas.

Inesperadamente, uno de los acechantes salió del banco de niebla y se enfrentó a él directamente. Murata, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, curvó las comisuras y dejó que la energía acumulada se disolviera en el aire.

—Vaya, vaya... Con un _soukoku_ hemos ido a topar —canturreó el no tan desconocido.

 

* * *

 

No paraba de llover. Yozak nunca tenía suficiente del olor de la lluvia, del tacto fresco del agua corriéndole por la piel desnuda.

Allá en su infancia, la lluvia era una bendición que los dioses se negaban a regalarles. La tierra se resquebrajaba y habían pasado meses enteros sin ver un mísero charco. Desde entonces había recibido la lluvia como una bendición de los cielos. Allí donde ensombrecía el ánimo de la mayoría, a él le ponía de buen humor.

En aquella situación en particular, poco parecía hacer por su optimismo. Había valorado unos cien planes y los había desechado del mismo modo. Muchos incluían fuego, fingir enfermedades, abrirse camino a la fuerza. Al final ninguno parecía viable.

Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. El Joven Amo confiaba en él. Y posiblemente era lo más cerca que Wolfram había estado de la libertad en todo aquel tiempo.

Pero a él le faltaba una pieza en el mecanismo. Si solo…

—¿Puedo hablar un minuto con usted? —una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones.

Yozak miró a su interlocutor y encontró al joven _mazoku_ con el que había hablado la noche anterior. Era todo mejillas moteadas de pecas y cabello imposiblemente rojo.

Y unos ojos que le miraban con una seriedad que le intrigó.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—No aquí —se apresuró a decir el chico, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Podrían oírnos.

Yozak lo siguió a una de las cuadras ocupadas. En ella piafaba apaciblemente una yegua blanca que había alumbrado un potrillo varios días atrás. El muchacho se inclinó a acariciar las crines níveas mientras hablaba.

—Ayer os oí hablar con aquel muchacho del acento extraño —confesó, un murmullo apenas inaudible—. Lo lamento, señor: ¡no quería escuchar, lo prometo! Pero me encargaron limpiar la cuadra de Miranda y estaba justo al lado y…

—Ve al grano —exigió Yozak en tono neutro.

El joven se mordió brevemente la lengua antes de continuar.

—Hablabais de un tal Wolfram —musitó—. ¿No era ése el heredero Bielefeld?

Yozak contuvo el aliento. Deslizó la mano hacia su bolsillo, rozando el mango de un cuchillo que había “tomado prestado” de las cocinas.

—Es él a quien el Amo tiene prisionero, ¿verdad? —prosiguió el chico—. El prometido del Maoh…

Yozak apretó los dedos entorno a la empuñadura. Un solo parpadeo y podría abrirle la garganta en canal. No iba a permitir que los delatara cuando habían llegado tan lejos.

—Creo que habéis venido a rescatarle… —exhaló el joven.

¿Valía la pena mentir? Si hacía un gesto en falso, el chico se ahogaría en su propia sangre en pocos segundos. Solo encontrarían un cadáver degollado al amanecer.

—Lord Valtrana von Bielefeld, su tío, ofrece una generosa recompensa a quien le traiga de vuelta a su amado sobrino y heredero —inventó sobre la marcha—. Imagino que el Maoh ofrecerá una retribución aún mayor si le devolvemos a su prometido. Un acto noble y un bolsillo lleno. Podemos ganar mucho si tenemos éxito.

No soltó el cuchillo, monitorizando las reacciones en el rostro del muchacho.

Ignorante de sus intenciones, el chico suspiró y le dio la espalda. Pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros, el encogimiento de alguien que lucha por pasar desapercibido.

—Aunque puedo comprenderlo, en mi opinión perdéis el tiempo —sentenció—. Dudo que haya nada que rescatar.

Yozak no esperaba aquella respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El joven se volvió hacia él, algo amargo y sin nombre titilando en sus ojos grises.

—¿No conoces acaso lo que sucede con los prisioneros de guerra bajo yugo humano? —inquirió—. El Amo le tomó como su juguete personal.

La última frase careció de sentido para Yozak durante los primeros segundos. Después la revelación caló y le dejó momentáneamente noqueado, tanto que tuvo que luchar encarnizadamente por controlar sus emociones.

 _Joder_.

—Todo el Castillo lo sabe —aseguró el muchacho, bajando más la voz—. Al principio, justo después de que los Khrennikov cayeran, podíamos oír los lamentos del desdichado durante la noche. Varias veces creímos que el Amo le había matado.

Yozak cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentando ahuyentar las imágenes abominables que acudieron a su cabeza. El Mocoso Malcriado, siempre bullicioso y explosivo, sollozando sobre una cama demasiado grande para él.

Demasiada piel desnuda.

—Pero resistió, contra todo pronóstico —prosiguió el adolescente. Era evidente que el tema le resultaba ingrato—. Por lo que tengo entendido, muchos prisioneros que Seiffert tuvo antes de llegar a Shin Makoku acabaron quitándose la vida. Que alguien sobreviva tres años bajo ése trato…

Le vio apretar los puños. ¿Impotencia?

—Su voluntad debe ser muy férrea —opinó—. Alguien que merece ser salvado.

Yozak percibió empatía, compasión. Tal vez un matiz de rabia. ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en su capacidad para detectar las segundas intenciones?

  _A la mierda. Es mi última mano._

—Si has servido aquí desde que este castillo pertenecía a los Khrennikov, debes conocerlo bien —murmuró—. ¿Hay algún modo de salir al exterior sin pasar por las murallas?

El joven no contestó inmediatamente. Del mismo modo que Yozak desconfiaba de él, el chico no debía sentirse proclive a confiarle todos los secretos.

—Lo hay —admitió—. Desemboca justo en el amarre del Río Púrpura. Una vía de escape que pudiera usar la familia Khrennikov en caso de necesidad.

 _Bingo_. Allí estaba la maldita pieza. Por fin empezaba a entrever la imagen que formaba el rompecabezas.

—¿Me indicarías dónde y cómo usar ése camino?

—Con una condición —le atajó el chico.

Yozak elevó una ceja con aire inquisitivo. ¿Se atrevía a negociar con él, a exigirle un término por la información?

Dinero, con toda seguridad. Algo de lo que Yozak no andaba precisamente sobrado.

—Llévame con vosotros —pidió el chico—. No deseo seguir atado a personas que esclavizaron a mi país.

Aquella petición le desarmó. Era sin duda la última opción que había barajado.

—Dices que no simpatizas con el Imperio. Pero si conoces un camino, podrías haberte marchado hace tiempo —observó con cautela—. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto?

La respuesta fue una sonrisa amarga, carente de humor.

—¿Con qué fin? —murmuró—. ¿Qué garantías hay para un mestizo solitario en el mundo de fuera? La muerte o la esclavitud. Tal vez acabar en un lugar peor que este. ¿De verdad creéis que todos los que están aquí sirven de buen grado al Imperio?

No. Por supuesto que no. Era el _miedo_. La aprensión a un futuro incierto.

¿Cuántos idealistas habría todavía en Shin Makoku, jóvenes que habían vivido la Era Dorada del país y perseguirían su libertad hasta la muerte sin dudarlo? ¿O sobreviviendo día a día, manteniendo el perfil bajo entre los soldados de aquel Imperio?

Yozak podía empatizar con aquella filosofía. Después de todo, él había hecho cosas peores por sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

—Rohnan, señor —fue la diligente respuesta.

—¿Sabes cuándo sale la próxima partida de minerales hacia Zorashia?

 

* * *

 

El alba estaba cerca, perforando la capa de nubes grises con un débil puñal de luz rosada. El castillo se ponía en marcha, aunque la mayoría de gente aún dormía en el salón común. Yuuri fue despertado de una patada por alguien que ladró una orden sobre su cabeza; le costó lo suyo emerger de la parca manta que le habían prestado, pues una vez en el frío ambiente de la habitación sus huesos protestaron en silencio y la mente le dio un toque de alarma.

_“Ubícate... Ubícate, Yuuri Shibuya, por favor...”_

Ah, sí. Palacio Khrennikov. Estaba allí para rescatar a Wolfram. 

Se frotó un ojo mientras se incorporaba. Su columna vertebral chasqueó, sin duda tras haberse visto obligado a dormir sobre un jergón como única separación con el suelo.

—¿¡Acaso no me has oído, perro!? —rugió una voz en su oído, dándole un susto de muerte—. ¡Arriba! Hoy te toca de nuevo alimentar al prisionero.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, su mente todavía luchando por despertar.

—El príncipe demonio —insistió el hombre, en un tono que daba a entender que le creía lelo—. Te ha tocado otra vez. No sabes dónde te has metido, chaval.

La afirmación fue coreada por las risas de los sirvientes más cercanos.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Yuuri experimentó un creciente optimismo ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a Wolfram. Esperó de pie mientras las cocineras preparaban lo que fuera que debía llevar, intentando que la sonrisa no se exteriorizara en su rostro.

—Poco importa que cocinemos un manjar o lo más anodino del mundo —aseguró una entre dientes—. Come lo justo para seguir vivo y el resto nos lo lanza a la cabeza. Una criatura testaruda, no cabe duda.

Las criadas parecían sorprendidas porque hubiera vuelto de la habitación de Wolfram de una pieza, o como mínimo sin ningún objeto incrustado en el cerebro. En honor a la verdad, no las culpaba. Wolfram podía ser una furia incontenible cuando estaba cabreado. Tiempo atrás, en el Pacto de Sangre, casi se había convertido en un espectáculo observar al Maoh correr despavorido frente a su furibundo prometido, que a menudo esgrimía su espada o invocaba una bola de fuego. O ambas a la vez.

Quince minutos después, se vio transportando una bandeja en precario equilibrio. Olía maravillosamente. Había tostadas y miel, leche caliente y varios tipos de frutas, ninguna de las cuales le resultaba familiar. Recordaba que Wolfram era amigo de un desayuno frugal en favor de una comida algo más copiosa. Sin duda dejaría sin tocar la mayor parte de aquella comida; tal vez no le importara si Yuuri daba un bocado antes de llevárselo.

Le trataban sorprendentemente bien para ser un prisionero. Había podido ver una habitación enorme, una cama sin duda tan cómoda que no tenía nada que envidiar a su lecho en el Pacto de Sangre. Si no fuera por la horrorosa decoración, casi hubiera parecido un hotel de lujo.

Dos guardias custodiaban el inicio del corredor. Se detuvo frente a ellos con una leve inclinación de cabeza. 

—¿Vas a darle de comer al principito demonio? —sugirió uno, burlón—. No sabes dónde te metes, chico.

—¿Por qué decís eso? —preguntó Yuuri con absoluta inocencia—. Ayer ya se me encargó esta tarea y no fue tan difícil…

El hombre se apoyó en su gigantesca alabarda con aire impertinente.

—Bueno, tiene un temperamento insufrible —soltó una risotada y dedicó una mirada cómplice a su compañero—. No parece sentarle muy bien que el amo se lo folle cuando le viene en gana.

El tazón de leche se partió en miles de pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo, dibujando sobre la cercana alfombra una mancha blanca difícil de lavar. Le siguió toda la bandeja con el suntuoso desayuno.

Por un segundo, largo como un siglo, el mundo dejó de girar para Yuuri. Y de hecho ya no importaba que volviera hacerlo, que el sol volviera a trazar su arco eterno en el cielo o que la oscuridad reinara para siempre. Aquellas nimiedades no tenían la menor importancia al lado de...

Se cubrió los labios con una mano, notando unas arcadas terribles, como si algo monstruoso intentara salir de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —farfulló, arrodillándose a recoger el estropicio. Le temblaban las manos hasta el punto que tuvo que aferrarse las muñecas para contener los estremecimientos.

—¿Acaso no lo sabías, chico? —espetó el guardia, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué crees que nuestro señor conservaría con vida un _mazoku_ entre nuestros muros?

Un término acudió al abotagado cerebro de Yuuri.

 _Prisionero de guerra_.

Había sucedido antes, antes de Cecilie, si había prestado algo de atención a las lecciones de Günter. Algo habitual en los tiempos de Shinou y posteriores, cuando los líderes humanos eran sensiblemente más belicistas en sus guerras. Había estado cerca durante su propio reinado, cuando algún país humano enemistado había intentado secuestrarle a él mismo o a alguien de su Corte en beneficio político.

Nunca habían llegado más lejos. Pero Yuuri no podía evitar rememorar cómo habían mirado algunos enemigos a Wolfram, a él mismo… o a Greta. Como si pretendieran devorarlos en vida.

Su mente no había vagado hasta tan escabrosa posibilidad. Ni en un millón de años.

—Al principio de servir aquí, corría el rumor de que el Amo recompensaría una vez al mes al guardia más disciplinado permitiéndole poseer esa dorada belleza durante toda una noche —prosiguió el guardia, inmune a su tormenta emocional—. De hecho estoy convencido de que en más de una ocasión el Amo permitió a unos cuantos disponer de él como castigo por su desobediencia.

—Los _mazoku_ ven con buenos ojos que dos hombres se acuesten —masculló el otro guardia—. ¡Señor, si hasta el Maoh tenía a ése chico como prometido! A mí personalmente no me agrada la idea, pero puedo comprender que el Amo sucumbiera ante una criatura como ésa.

 —Yo mismo haría una excepción si se me ofreciera tal premio en bandeja —confesó el segundo entre dientes—. Seguro que gimotea como una virgen cuando el Amo le monta.

Estallaron en carcajadas cómplices, despreocupadas.

Aunque su cuerpo se negara a moverse, la mente de Yuuri funcionaba a toda velocidad, los pensamientos y emociones apelotonándose unos sobre otros hasta perder el sentido y la coherencia.

Consiguió quién sabe cómo levantar la bandeja, olvidando el tazón de leche vertido. Caminó hacia el final del corredor como quien se dirige al cadalso. Las risas de los guardias le acompañaron como un réquiem.

Todo cobró sentido. La lujosa habitación, el aspecto desmejorado de Wolfram. Las marcas amoratadas en su cuello y hombros.

Iba a vomitar. Estaba seguro.

Necesitaba verle. _YA_.

Lo que no sabía era lo que iba a decirle.

 

\--------

 

—¡Wolfram...!

La voz de Yuuri aullando su nombre, desgarrada de dolor, atravesó sus oídos y sacudió su sistema nervioso como una descarga eléctrica. Su mente tardó sólo unos segundos en advertir que estaba totalmente desnudo, que su ropa estaba lejos de su alcance y que no sería capaz de cubrir su cuerpo marcado por decenas de signos de violencia. 

La puerta chirrió cuando alguien la empujó. Reaccionó en apenas un instante.

—¡No entres...! —gritó con desesperación.

En un acto totalmente impulsivo, salió de un salto de la piscina y se arrojó contra la puerta semiabierta, cerrándola con gran estruendo. Sintió cómo Yuuri ejercía resistencia desde el otro lado pero él se sentó, inamovible, en el suelo y se afianzó con pies y manos para impedir que la puerta se moviera un sólo milímetro.

Yuuri pareció darse por vencido. Casi pudo ver cómo su frente chocaba por la puerta y se dejaba caer al suelo.

—Wolfram... —balbuceó tras unos largos segundos—. Dime que no es verdad...

Retuvo el aire en los pulmones, negándose a respirar. El corazón le latía con tanta violencia que le había vibrar la caja torácica.

—Dime que ése hombre no te... —se paró con un jadeo vacilante, incapaz de continuar.

_Lo sabes. Oh, Yuuri… Lo sabes._

No valía la pena seguir fingiendo. Tomó aire, lo soltó por la boca y habló.

—¿Por qué quieres que te mienta? —preguntó, la voz ronca y casi irreconocible. El dolor atascado en el fondo de la garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

Hubo una breve pausa, como si Yuuri intentara asimilar el mazazo.           

—Por favor, Wolfram... Déjame entrar —suplicó al final.

Aquel tono herido, frágil, estuvo a punto de quebrarle. De hacer titubear su empeño.

Shinou, deseaba abrazarlo más que nada en aquel mundo…

—Ha estado aquí hace poco. No quiero que me veas así —admitió, sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Esperó unos segundos prudenciales para dejar que la implicación calara en su ingenua cabecita. Dibujó una sonrisa amarga y apoyó la coronilla en la puerta.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —murmuró—. ¿Por qué crees que no quería que vinieras? Nunca deberías haber sabido esto...

—¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Por qué ha sucedido todo esto...? Wolfram...

Reconoció aquel tono, los sonidos inconexos, el tono errático. Lo había visto otras veces en Yuuri. Aún joven e ingenuo, desconocedor de las perversiones más grandes del mundo. Un alma tan gentil era incapaz de procesar ciertos actos, de asimilar que existieran personas capaces de matar, violar, destruir.

Había sucedido en Svelera. En Gran Shimaron. En el borde de Shin Makoku, cuando habían quemado una aldea hasta los cimientos.

 No podía exponerle de nuevo a ello.

—Márchate —ordenó.

—Wolfram...

—Márchate —repitió, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

—Por favor...

—¡Ahora! —bramó Wolfram, inflexible. Su grito reverberó por la inmensa estancia y se amplificó diversas veces—. Te lo suplico, Yuuri... No dejes que todo esto sea inútil —imploró—. Vete a tu mundo y olvídate de esta maldita guerra...

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me marche y te deje aquí con ése desgraciado!? —rugió Yuuri—. ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!?

—¿Acaso no he sobrevivido hasta ahora? —repuso, su tono inmutable.

_Oh, sí. He sobrevivido. Vacío por dentro. Como un mecanismo orgánico._

Debía terminar ya con ello. Eberhart estaba en sus tierras. Durante el día solía ocuparse en entrenar a sus tropas y tratar asuntos políticos, pero ello no era una garantía. Podía volver en cualquier momento y bajo ningún concepto debía encontrar a Yuuri allí.

—Yuuri, por favor… —musitó con voz suave—. Te ruego que me escuches.

La ausencia de protesta fue indicativo suficiente de que el susodicho parecía receptivo.

—Si he soportado tanto y tanto tiempo ha sido sólo con la esperanza de que volvieras —afirmó con solemnidad—. De que el Maoh regresara e impartiera justicia sobre todos aquellos que habían asesinado a tantos inocentes.

Titubeó un instante antes de la siguiente frase, consciente que las lágrimas habían vencido la barrera de sus párpados.

—De que vinieras a buscarme… —sollozó, forzando su voz a no sonar entrecortada.

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando ganar el pulso a las lágrimas. Las restañó antes de que se derramaran.

—Pero... —añadió, sorbiéndose la nariz. La voz no le titubeó ni un ápice— ...ha sido un deseo egoísta. Lo que tienes que hacer como rey justo e inteligente es marcharte de este lugar y ponerte a salvo —inspiró profundamente, sonriendo con amargura—. Solo soy un soldado: no valgo tantos esfuerzos. No valgo que arriesgues tu vida por mi.

Esperó una retahíla de protestas vehementes.

Esperó.

Yuuri permaneció en silencio.

—¿Yuuri? —probó.

— _Creo que no nos conocemos_ —dijo una voz terroríficamente conocida al otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Wolfram se detuvo por unos dolorosos instantes cuando el pánico más visceral le contaminó los pensamientos.

“ _Se acabó_ ”

\--

—Creo que no nos conocemos.

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida. La voz en efecto le era desconocida. Y aun así mandó un estremecimiento directo a su espina dorsal. Se apartó a toda prisa de la puerta y se puso en pie en actitud defensiva.

En el umbral de la habitación había un hombre enorme. Debía ser tan alto como Gwendal, si no más, y al menos igual de fornido. Empuñaba una espada de gran tamaño, un mandoble con una gigantesca esmeralda engarzada en el mango.

No necesitó nada más para reconocerlo.

Y de igual modo supo, con pasmosa certeza, que él podía ver a través de su disfraz, que su parcamente camuflado aspecto no le había engañado ni por un instante. Todas las excusas que había pensado fugazmente en su cabeza murieron en su lengua como azúcar derretido.

No le importó en lo más mínimo. Solo una cosa importaba.

 “ _Proteger a Wolfram. Mantenerlo alejado de él. Que nunca vuelva a tocarle_ ”

Podía sentir zarcillos de _maryoku_ , débiles y pulsantes, irradiar de sus manos. Desconocía su fin, pero parecían estar siguiendo su inconsciente. Fuere lo que fuere, no parecía estar activando las _houseki_.

El recién llegado se acercó unos pasos a él; no levantó la espada.

— _Su Majestad_ el Maoh —canturreó—. Qué inesperada visita.

Hizo una breve reverencia, grotesca, a todas luces una sátira. Se incorporó un segundo después, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus irises eran rojos como el uniforme de aquel desconocido Imperio. El color exacto de la sangre que empieza a coagularse.

Escuchó a Wolfram aporrear la puerta desde el otro lado. Sus gritos le llegaban ahogados, como si estuviera muy lejos. Curioso, dado que segundos antes había podido comprender sus susurros con pasmosa facilidad.

—Os imaginaba distinto —reconoció—. Un aspecto temible que hiciera honor a las leyendas terroríficas que se cuenta a los niños para ir a la cama. Y me encuentro con un _muchacho_ , aun imberbe, que apenas parece capaz de sujetar una espada.

Yuuri quiso decir algo en su defensa. Que sí sabía usar la espada. Que había aprendido de los mejores esgrimistas de Shin Makoku. Pero su lengua parecía pegada al paladar.

Aquel enemigo no le dejaba margen para dialogar, para hablar. Todo en él gritaba desafío, peligro. Muerte. 

—Reconozco que no os creía tan estúpido como para esto —confesó el otro, tomando su mutismo como un turno de palabra—. Venir aquí, a mi hogar, a intentar rescatar a vuestro amante. Cuán conmovedor. Cuán valiente por vuestra parte.

Eberhart avanzó un paso más. Él, por inercia, copió su movimiento en sentido contrario, retrocediendo.

Primer error. _Débil_.

—Y yo que he pasado años descorazonándole —se burló Eberhart; una carcajada seca, sin humor y mucha malicia—. Repitiéndole una y otra vez que la lógica dicta que no te atreverías a ello.

Wolfram redobló sus intentos de hacerse oír, la puerta chasqueando sobre sus goznes. Su grito era una retahíla de sonidos que no conformaban un sentido en la cabeza de Yuuri.

—Y aquí estás —concluyó Eberhart—. La persona más odiada del Imperio, la más buscada. En mi Castillo, tras un noble objetivo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Dio un paso más. Yuuri retrocedió otro y su espalda chocó con algo, a todas luces el descansillo de la ventana.

 _Joder_. Eberhart ya estaba sobre él. Sus dedos bailaban sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

—No obstante, os conmino a abandonar tan descabellada empresa —prosiguió Seiffert—. Dadas las circunstancias, vuestro prometido me pertenece más a mí que a vos.

El estómago de Yuuri se contrajo ante la última frase. No podía articular palabra, el horror y el asco luchando por ser la emoción dominante. Seiffert lo vio, el triunfo reflejado en cada rasgo del rostro.

—Le he marcado tan profundamente que jamás logrará quitarse mi huella —anunció Eberhart—. Cada noche, durante los últimos tres años. En todas las superficies que existen en este palacio.

Yuuri era vagamente consciente que su rostro debía reflejar su absoluto espanto. Sin duda tenía los ojos desorbitados, desenfocados, como los de aquellos animalillos deslumbrados por los faros de un coche.

—Llegó prístino a mi lecho, intocado. Un inmensurable regalo por vuestra parte, debo decir. Pero ahora… —negó con la cabeza—. Por mucho que busquéis, dudo que encontréis una puta más sucia que él.

La última puntualización le dio arcadas. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

Lo veía todo como si una película pasara ante sus ojos, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Todas las aventuras pasadas no le habían preparado para aquel horrible instante. Para enfrentarse a lo único que no podía cambiar o controlar.

La crueldad pura, irracional, de un alma podrida. Jamás se había encontrado cara a cara con alguien que dañara a otros por simple placer, sin otro objetivo que infringir dolor.

Pero Eberhart aún tenía algo más que añadir. Como un puñal que se va hundiendo lentamente, golpe a golpe. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados mientras se acercaba a él y levantaba la espada.

—¿Quién querría una manzana mordida en su plato?

\--

La voz de Eberhart, calmada como la superficie de un lago, disparó su pulso en el acto.

Le había hablado a él de aquel modo en innumerables ocasiones. Un espejismo de calidez, de contención. Incluso de gentileza. Mientras se lo follaba de rodillas contra una pared cualquiera. Era el tono que utilizaba cuando se sabía en control de la situación.

Y Yuuri estaba allí fuera, a merced de aquel monstruo de maldad inmensa. 

“ _No… nononononono…_ ”

Cuando intentó abrir la puerta, la encontró firmemente bloqueada. El picaporte no se movía ni un milímetro, como si hubiera sido siempre un elemento fijo. Era como pretender mover un muro sólido.

Retiró las manos lentamente, patidifuso.

 _Maryoku_. Aleteaba en el aire y en sus dedos como una latente corriente eléctrica. Muy distinto al _houryoku_. Era primigenio, básico e ilimitado.

Pero no era el suyo.

La idea le llegó solo unos instantes después, inundándole las entrañas de pavor. 

Golpeó la puerta con ambos puños y luego con el hombro, inmune al dolor que se extendió por su brazo.

—¡Yuuri…! —rugió—. ¡Te matará, Yuuri…!

 

\--

 

Wolfram gritaba algo pero él no podía dotar de sentido a sus alaridos. Solo podía oír su propio pulso en las sienes, acrecentándose hasta convertirse en un zumbido ensordecedor.

Solo veía la sonrisa ladina de su oponente, sus ojos carmesíes titilando en la penumbra. Sus aborrecibles palabras seguían rebotando en el interior de su cráneo.

“ _Libérame_ ”

El corazón se le saltó un latido. El Maoh luchaba contra las paredes que le retenían en su interior, su _maryoku_ casi infinito borboteando en una presión apenas contenida.

Se le aceleró el pulso, doblándose, triplicándose, y luchó por seguir respirando. Sabía perfectamente qué haría el Maoh si aparecía allí. Aquella vez no podría insuflarle ni una pizca de piedad.

Reduciría el maldito lugar a escombros con todos los que en él moraban.

“ _Libérame, Yuuri, y no conocerá el perdón_ ”

Había aprendido a controlar a su otra personalidad, a mantenerlo encadenado si no era él quien escogía lo contrario, pero había algo visceral gestándose en sus entrañas. Tardó unos largos segundos en identificar dicha sensación.

 _Cólera_. Una rabia sin final que parecía consumir cada fibra de su ser. Un odio que le llevaba a estremecerse con el vano intento de sobreponerse a él.

 “ _Libérame y le haré pagar lo que ha hecho a nuestro prometido_ ”

Sí… Sonaba bien.

Sonaba bien la idea de Seiffert con la caja torácica reducida a astillas, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Sus tripas desperdigadas por la lujosa alfombra.

Permitió solo un instante que la idea le sedujera, alimentada por el horror vivido en los últimos días. Nublándole el juicio.

Solo fue un instante. Solo uno.

Suficiente para que el Maoh tomara las riendas.

Desde el principio había sido como si un frágil e invisible alambre sustentara toda una montaña.

Y el alambre cedió.

 

* * *

 

Decenas de kilómetros más allá, Murata sintió un dolor abrasivo perforarle las sienes. Tiró de las riendas del caballo ante el peligro de caer de su montura al perder el hilo de la realidad. El jinete que cabalgaba a su lado le imitó, observándole con cierta cautela.

—¿Ocurre algo, Alteza? —sugirió

Murata no fue capaz de mentir, así que se limitó a morderse en labio inferior con fuerza para intentar orientarse en el brusco desequilibrio que había sacudido las entrañas de aquella realidad.

Una perturbación como aquella, fuere como fuere, no podía significar nada bueno. E intuía con absoluta claridad el origen de aquella abrumadora fuente de poder.

—Oh, no... ¿Qué hay de la discreción, Shibuya? —murmuró.

 


	6. Wut - Furia

__

Incluso desconectado de los Espíritus del Fuego como en los últimos tres años, Wolfram pudo notar el súbito estallido de _maryoku_ como un pulso de energía que le sacudió el organismo.

Una excitación conocida, solo que irritantemente aletargada, estimuló su propia energía interna a chisporrotear como si intentara cobrar vida. Como soplar sobre un montón de ascuas con la esperanza de reavivarlas.

De pronto lo que fuera que había bloqueado la puerta se soltó y Wolfram cayó hacia atrás por su propio impulso. Aterrizó con escasa gracia sobre un lado en las baldosas húmedas. Aún medio noqueado, tomó la bata que había llevado y la ató de cualquier manera a su alrededor, lo justo para proteger su decencia.

Se asomó a la puerta. El caótico panorama le era desoladoramente familiar. Parecía que un huracán se hubiera liberado dentro de la habitación.

No había nada en la posición en la que Wolfram lo había visto por última vez. Gran parte del mobiliario había sido reducido a astillas; las ventanas, con todos sus cristales hechos añicos, golpeaban furiosamente contra el marco hasta salirse de sus goznes.

Justo en el centro de aquella vorágine estaba el Maoh, en toda su oscura gloria. Envuelto en un centelleante _maryoku_ azul que emitía energía en rítmicos pulsos. Las sencillas ropas de plebeyo no le restaban ni un punto de magnificencia.

La mirada acerada, negra y carente de compasión.

Wolfram retuvo el impulso de echarse a llorar de emoción. Tanto había soñado con contemplar de nuevo aquella visión, aquel despliegue de poder por el cual habían clamado tantos aliados de Shin Makoku.

La negra silueta que infundía respeto, adoración o temor en función de la ética de cada uno.

Se aferró al marco de la puerta mientras oteaba la estancia. Seiffert estaba tendido en el suelo, toda su temible figura reducida a un mortal como cualquier otro a merced de la cólera de un dios. La espada olvidada lejos de su alcance y los ojos desorbitados en una mueca aterrada.

El Maoh, que por fin parecía haber tomado el control del cuerpo de Yuuri, empezó a avanzar hacia a Eberhart. Poco a poco pero sin pausa. Como un enorme felino acechando a un ratoncito.

— _En tu egolatría,_ _proclamabas que no osaría acercarme a tus dominios_ —dijo, su voz siempre grave y ceremoniosa—. _Y aquí estoy. En el corazón de tu fortaleza robada, donde has llevado a cabo tus más atroces actos._

El _maryoku_ del Maoh desbordaba la contención de las _houseki_. La condena personal de Wolfram durante aquel tiempo se había tornado en un enclenque muro intentando contener una avenida catastrófica, resquebrajándose en el intento.

Las piedras literalmente explotaron, bañándoles a todos con una lluvia de fragmentos esmeralda. El Maoh seguía avanzando, sus pies apenas rozando el suelo, en dirección su enemigo.

— _Tus crímenes adolecen de una crueldad desconocida —_ prosiguió _—. Esclavitud. Maltrato. Asesinato. Violación._

Lo siguiente que saltó por los aires fue el muro donde antaño hubiera habido ventanales. Un sonido como de una montaña desgajándose retumbó en los aledaños y de pronto Wolfram estaba mirando al mar embravecido desde un segundo piso entre una cortina de escombros y vigas astilladas.

Solo el Maoh había permanecido inmóvil ante aquella apabullante muestra de poder.

— _No hay redención ni perdón posibles para ti, Seiffert_ —sentenció.

Una amarga satisfacción se aposentó en el estómago de Wolfram al percibir, por primera vez, auténtico miedo en el rostro de Eberhart. Terror ante la posibilidad del final.

Ante un final todo menos rápido y piadoso.

Se regodeó en aquella visión, bañándose en un sádico deleite. Podría ver aquella expresión aterrorizada durante todo lo que le quedaba de vida y no sería suficiente.

¿Acaso no había oído las historias? ¿Las leyendas negras sobre el Maoh de Shin Makoku, que castigaba de modos absurdamente creativos a sus enemigos? ¿Tal vez se había perdido la parte de la historia donde se mencionaba que el Rey Demonio podía usar _maryoku_ en tierras humanas?

La realidad golpeó a Wolfram como un mandoble, agriándole la efímera excitación. Aquello ya no era territorio _mazoku_. Si el Maoh seguía utilizando aquella cantidad de _maryoku_ sin reserva, tal vez el cuerpo de Yuuri no lo resistiría.

No podía permitirlo.

Avanzó trabajosamente contra las rachas de viento que desgajaban los tapices de las paredes y tumbaban los muebles. Las ráfagas sobrenaturales se le metían en los ojos hasta hacerle llorar. El Maoh ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia.

— _No deseo derramar sangre o quitar vidas, pero en esta ocasión no tengo elección_ —aseguró.

Sonaba a sentencia de muerte. Su mano ya estaba levantada en dirección a Eberhart, el _maryoku_ acumulándose en su palma como el corazón de una supernova.

—¡Parad, por favor…! —vociferó Wolfram para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo—. ¡Parad o matareis a Yuuri…! ¡Por favor, Majestad…!

El Maoh se volvió hacia él, bajando momentáneamente la mano, y Wolfram experimentó la misma mezcla de fascinación y pavor de la primera vez, cuando un accidente le había convertido en la primera víctima de la cólera del Rey de los _mazoku_.

Consiguió asirse al brazo del Maoh, tomándole de la muñeca con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, y le miró implorante. Comprobó sorprendido que el gesto furibundo del Maoh se había suavizado hasta ser una mezcla de… ¿lástima? ¿Cariño?

— _Oh, Wolfram_ … —susurró—. _¿Sufres por el bienestar de Yuuri?_

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Eberhart se ponía torpemente en pie y se dirigía hacia la salida, olvidando incluso su arma. El Maoh le dedicó una mirada sagaz y la puerta se cerró con estruendo, sellada. El comandante retrocedió poco a poco.

— _Todavía no he acabado contigo_ —rugió el Maoh.

Sin tener que hacer un gesto en consonancia, el agua empezó a correr bajo los pies de todos desde el cuarto de baño. Wolfram conocía de sobras aquella habilidad, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando el líquido cobró la forma de tres dragones de agua y se enroscó entorno a Seiffert, elevándole del suelo y privándole de aire.

Iba a ahogarle. Yuuri —el Maoh— iba a matar a su primer oponente por él. Con el _maryoku_ temible que no parecía conocer fronteras.

Retuvo el aire cuando el Maoh se inclinó sobre él y le sostuvo la barbilla con dos dedos. Wolfram sintió que la sangre se le apelotonaba en las mejillas cuando un pulgar se paseó por el hueco entre sus labios.

 _—¿Por qué no preocuparte un poco por ti mismo? —_ propuso el Maoh, una media sonrisa en su rostro _—. Después de todo lo que has sufrido, no estaría fuera de lugar._

No parecía que el militar que había subyugado a medio territorio estuviera asfixiándose a escasos metros de ellos. En realidad todo el mundo podría haberse desmoronado entorno a ambos y Wolfram solo vería los ojos negros, rasgados, que le miraban como algo que mereciera ser atesorado.

Parpadeó, rompiendo el sortilegio, y observó el exótico rostro con detenimiento. Tras la fachada inmutable, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Le temblaban los párpados, como si le supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantener los ojos abiertos. Su respiración era errática y superficial.

Yuuri, _su cuerpo_ , estaba agotándose. Devorándose a sí mismo por el despliegue de _maryoku_ tan lejos de los territorios del Maoh. Podía colapsar en cualquier momento.

—Por favor, Majestad —musitó—: estamos en tierras humanas. El _houryoku_ impregna cada rincón de este lugar. Yuuri morirá si seguís invocando tanto _maryoku_.

El rostro del Maoh volvió a endurecerse, dedicando una mirada asesina al hombre que seguía preso por sus espectros de agua. Convulsionándose.

— _Antes de permitirle regresar, debo deshacerme de ese ser execrable_ —se explicó en tono impertérrito—. _Podría hacerlo con mis propias manos. No merece otra cosa después de lo que te ha hecho._

—Si lo hacéis ahora, si le matáis, Yuuri y yo moriremos antes de poder salir de aquí —murmuró Wolfram con cautela—. Lo necesitamos con vida como rehén, para asegurar nuestra huida. Os lo suplico, Majestad…

Vio el odio corrosivo en los ojos rasgados del Maoh, el deseo apremiante de traer la desgracia sobre aquellos que habían dañado a los suyos.

Supuso que era un reflejo de sí mismo, de la necesidad imperiosa de _venganza_. Un impulso aterradpor e incontenible que le hubiera llevado a carbonizar aquel lugar al completo de poder utilizar su _maryoku_. Quemar poco a poco a Eberhart, achicharrarlo hasta que solo quedaran huesos y ceniza.

Era todavía más sencillo: permitir que la furia del Maoh lo arrasara todo. No oponerse el apremiante deseo de venganza del Rey Demonio. Ser testigo privilegiado de un cataclismo sin precedentes que borraría de un plumazo más vidas que las que se había llevado la guerra.

Le tentaba permitírselo. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba por el justo desagravio.

Pero ello, con toda seguridad, implicaría cercenar sus aspiraciones de libertad. Y perder a Yuuri, lo cual no era asumible.

Lo más probable sería que, tras matar a Eberhart, la forma del Maoh no durara mucho. Se encontrarían desprotegidos en territorio enemigo, rodeados de soldados cuyo general habría sido asesinado.

Les matarían. A ambos, y no con clemencia.

No iba a correr ese riesgo. Y el Maoh lo sabía.

Apretó el brazo del Maoh, casi llevándoselo a los labios. Olía como él a pesar de todo.

Éste se volvió hacia él, el _maryoku_ aun agitando su cabello y ropas; cada rasgo de su rostro se relajó. Muy pocas veces había visto al Maoh sonreír con algo que no fuera suficiencia o satisfacción.

— _Mantente a salvo,_ mi _prometido_ —suplicó—. _Por Yuuri… y por mí._

Y dicho esto, sus ojos se cerraron y todo terminó.

El chapoteo del agua al derramarse chasqueó a escasos metros. Pasaron varias cosas simultáneamente: las rodillas de Yuuri fallaron, dejándole desmadejado sobre un gigantesco charco, y el cuerpo de Eberhart impactó contra el suelo y se quedó tendido de medio lado, escupiendo agua y tosiendo con violencia.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Podía oír el sonido de botas y armaduras, de espadas siendo desenvainadas. La guardia.

—Yuuri —exclamó, zarandeándole.

Sus ojos escudriñaban enloquecidos por la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma. Cualquier cosa…

Un brazo le tomó por la cintura, tirando de él hacia atrás y despegándole los pies del suelo. Otro le retorció la diestra a la espalda, hasta que sintió el hombro chasquear por el ángulo forzado. Gritó.

—Primera regla de la Academia: nunca bajes la guardia. Ni siquiera para proteger a un compañero.

Sintió el aliento de Seiffert, húmedo y jadeante, contra su coronilla. El agua le chorreaba por el cabello y caía sobre él. Forcejeó con insistencia, pero le tenía bien sujeto por el brazo. Un mal gesto podría partirle el hueso con facilidad.

—Un encomiable intento, Bielefeld —siseó la voz odiosa en su oído—. Lástima que tú mismo hayas convencido al Maoh de que no me mate. El Rey Demonio, subyugado por su propia ramera...

La articulación de su hombro crujió peligrosamente cuando Seiffert tensó un poco más el agarre. Wolfram apretó los dientes para no proferir ni un sonido.

Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza cuando sintió una lengua caliente deslizarse por el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Era repulsivo, humillante. Y Yuuri estaba frente a ambos.

—A pesar de tu osadía, me siento generoso —canturreó—. No os mataré. No todavía… Al Emperador le encantará tener al Maoh comiendo de su mano. En cuanto a ti… Pon esa dorada cabeza a trabajar en una teoría sobre tu futuro inmediato.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado. Sabía muy bien qué haría Eberhart con él si no conseguían huir de allí. Las marcas en su espalda serían solo arañazos en comparación. Aquella vez le haría pagar de verdad.

Y oh, estaba muy cerca. Era evidente que Seiffert era un soldado: sabía perfectamente cómo inmovilizar a un oponente para evitar que un bandazo le liberara.

Por fortuna, él _también_ había recibido una rigurosa instrucción militar. De los mejores mentores de Shin Makoku.

Como en un _dejà vú_ , las antiguas instrucciones de Yozak desfilaron ante sus ojos y oídos. Una tarde lejana, cuando él apenas tenía treinta años y quería aprender técnicas de lucha alternativas a espaldas de sus hermanos. Se vio a sí mismo de pie con el rostro y las rodillas sucias escuchando cada sonido de los labios del soldado.

"— _Eres delgado y bajito. Y además con aspecto delicado. No importa que seas más diestro, más rápido o más fuerte que ellos: no te tomarán en serio, chico._ _Ése debe ser precisamente tu punto fuerte: permitir que te subestimen._

_Wolfram había empezado a protestar. En aquel momento, Yozak se había agachado hasta que sus caras estuvieron al mismo nivel._

— _Si tu oponente es un hombre, su entrepierna es una buena opción. Pero la cabeza y los ojos son siempre la elección segura. Ciégale, desequilíbrale, y poco importará que te sobrepase varios palmos: será tuyo._ "

"Gracias, Yozak"

En un impulso no premeditado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que golpeaba el esternón de su captor con el ángulo del codo.

Obviamente le había tomado desprevenido. Escuchó el gratificante crujido de una nariz desviándose, un alarido de dolor. Consiguió cortarle la respiración unos valiosos segundos en los que su agarre se tornó descoordinado y él logró escabullirse.

Rodó por el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza con el brazo, y cerró la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada de Eberhart. El familiar e insufrible dolor se extendió por su brazo y le agarrotó los músculos, pero no le embotó el cerebro y con ello tuvo suficiente para forzarse a levantar la espada en dirección a Seiffert.

Disfrutó de la efímera expresión de estupor que desdibujó los rasgos de Eberhart instantes antes de que saltara sobre él, enredara el brazo en su cuello y le hiciera caer hacia atrás. Solo consiguió que se apoyara en una rodilla, pero ello puso la yugular a su altura.

" _Te tengo_ " el triunfo le inflamó las venas como hacía años.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió con estruendo y una veintena de guardias armados con espadas accedieron en turba a la habitación, llamando a su señor. Wolfram levantó la maldita espada con ambas manos y se aseguró de que vieran el extremo, cuidadosamente afilado, bailando sobre la yugular de Seiffert.

—No os mováis u os juro que le rebano el cuello —amenazó. Su voz ni siquiera titubeó—. Un solo sonido y le degolló.

Algunos dieron un paso adelante, sin bajar las espadas. Wolfram no retrocedió ni aflojó el agarre sobre el arma, luchando por ocultar cómo le temblaba el brazo.

—¿¡Creéis que bromeo!? —rugió.

Para demostrar su resolución, arañó superficialmente la piel del cuello de Eberhart hasta que manó sangre. Éste siseó pero no se movió ni un ápice. Vio la resolución de los soldados trastabillar.

Los humanos eran predecibles… Vencer al comandante implicaba descabezar todo un ejército. No sabían cómo actuar sin un líder que les marcara el objetivo.

Olía a carne quemada: su piel estaba ardiendo en contacto con el metal. La agonía, paradójicamente, le mantenía lúcido. Aunque el sudor se le metiera en los ojos, escociéndole.

—Que alguien me dé una espada —masculló—. El resto tiradlas al suelo. ¡Ya!

Un soldado especialmente joven pateó su arma y la hizo resbalar por el suelo hasta su posición. Los demás las dejaron caer de sus manos, una llucia de chasquidos y metal inservible. En aquel preciso momento, sintió cómo Eberhart emitía una desdeñosa carcajada.

—Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos —reconoció—. No parecías capaz de más que débiles aspavientos hace apenas unas horas, cuando gimoteabas debajo de mí. Y ahora has tomado esa espada que te quema la piel para amenazarme con ella...

Wolfram intentó que sus palabras no le perturbaran, que no le arrastraran a los breves y catastróficos lapsos de autocompasión.

—Aún bajo cadenas, una bestia salvaje sigue siendo salvaje —siseó—. Te lo dije. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Miró de reojo a Yuuri, que se sobaba la cabeza en un intento de despejarse. No podía condensar en palabras el alivio que experimentó al verlo consciente. Le propinó un puntapié a la espada del soldado para acercársela.

—Coge esa espada, Yuuri —le indicó.

El muchacho logró sobreponerse a su aturdimiento y se arrastró a cuatro patas para coger el arma. Wolfram le siguió con la mirada cuando se retiró hasta la pared con la espada firmemente asida con ambas manos. La sujetaba de la misma manera que solía sostener a Morgif, como si fuera un mandoble.

—Podías haber montado un numerito semejante hace mucho —se carcajeó Eberhart, incansable—. Robarme la espada en cualquier momento, disfrutar de tu breve instante de triunfo… ¿Crees que ahora tienes más posibilidades?

—No —respondió automáticamente.

Echó un vistazo a Yuuri, que le observaba fijamente con una expresión a medio camino entre preocupada y decidida. La familiar sensación cálida le borboteó en las entrañas.

—Ahora sé que hay algo por lo que luchar —se limitó a afirmar sin despegar los ojos de él.

No supo si le había oído, pero los labios de Yuuri se curvaron en una leve sonrisa esperanzadora. Asintió.

Lo estaba dejando en sus manos.

Se volvió hacia los soldados allí apelotonados, expectantes.

—Alejaos de la puerta. Contra la ventana. Ahora —exigió.

Al igual que un rebaño, los soldados se apartaron poco a poco hasta situarse de espaldas al muro que había sido arrancado de cuajo. No le quitaban los ojos de encima, tal vez dispuestos a utilizar cualquier signo de flaqueza. No iba a darles ése placer.

—Sal, Yuuri —ordenó con firmeza—. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie.

El chico obedeció solícitamente, retrocediendo hasta cruzar el dintel. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas, cerciorándose de la ausencia de guardias.

—No hay nadie… por ahora.

Con calma, Wolfram tomó a Eberhart por el cabello y le obligó a arrastrarse de espaldas, lastimosamente, como algún animalillo que reptara. Apuntó la espada a su cogote, dejando que el extremo rozara la piel de su cuello. Un solo movimiento en falso y podía ensartarle. Y Eberhart lo sabía.

—¡Camina, escoria! —siseó.

—Dime, Wolfram: ¿cómo vas a salir de aquí? —masculló este, hablando entre dientes apretados.

—Silencio —chistó este.

Su advertencia no pareció impresionar a Eberhart. Era una técnica muy usada en la milicia: fingir tenerlo todo bajo control para intimidar al enemigo.

Hacía medio siglo que Wolfram había aprendido a ver a través de ella. Ello no consiguió que se mantuviera inmune al discurso de Seiffert.

—No tienes un plan. Solo hay una manera posible en la que esto puede acabar, independientemente de si me matas o no —garantizó—. No hay modo en el que puedas sacar al Maoh con vida de aquí. Sea cual sea el resultado, él muere hoy.

Su argumento no parecía contemplar otra opción, otro desenlace.

" _Él muere hoy_ ". Las tres palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su cerebro.

—Si no me matas, volverás a servirme con la misma diligencia que hasta ahora —prosiguió Seiffert con una calma frustrante—. Aunque tal vez, dada la ofensa cometida, me muestre menos benevolente y más entusiasta. Si decides matarme… perderás tu único seguro y mis soldados caerán sobre ti —canturreó—. Y ten por seguro que te dispensarán el mismo trato que yo. Todos, uno tras otro, hasta que no puedas soportarlo más y mueras o supliques que te maten. ¿Acaso no te es familiar?

La última puntualización envió una oleada de náuseas directamente a la boca de su estómago. Más no dejó que el pánico le nublara el juicio y calentara sus emociones. Por el momento, en un giro vertiginoso de los acontecimientos, la vida de Yuuri dependí de él.

Su visión periférica empezaba a sembrarse de puntos blancos. El dolor apenas le permitía mantener firme la espada: todo su brazo estaba en llamas.

—Desearía hundirte esta espada entre las costillas —masculló—. Cortarte los dedos uno a uno.

Se inclinó más sobre él, para que percibiera con claridad el profundo odio que despertaba en él. En su mirada y en su voz.

—Arrebatarte la hombría de la que te sientes tan orgulloso —siseó—. Quedarme mirando cómo te desangras poco a poco entre alaridos…

Sonaba poético, idílico, pero inalcanzable.

Si mataba a Seiffert, ambos le seguirían en lo que dura un parpadeo. No era tan estúpido. Günter, Gwendal y Conrart le habían enseñado mejor que eso.

La elección entre la revancha y el deber, su corazón, estaba clara.

—Pero eso no me ayudaría a sacar a Yuuri de aquí —concluyó.

Levantó la mano y le golpeó en la base de la nuca con el mango de la espada. Un solo y seco movimiento ascendente, justo en el punto que Conrart le había enseñado. Fuerte, hasta que sintió el cerebro rebotar en el interior del cráneo. Ojalá le hubiera causado un derrame letal.

Las rodillas de Eberhart fallaron y a punto estuvo de desplomarse, sin sentido. Wolfram le propinó un empujón con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzó el cuerpo inconsciente al interior de la habitación. Tal como había previsto, los primeros guardias en la línea se movieron hacia él para evitar que su general se estrellara contra el suelo. Muchos otros se inclinaron a por sus espadas.

Retrocedió y cerró de un portazo. Encajó la espada en el picaporte justo antes de que ésta crujiera sobre sus goznes tras el impacto de varios cuerpos.

Deberían romper la puerta. La maldita espada no se movería.

Notó en su sistema nervioso la pérdida de contacto del maldito metal. Sus miembros dejaron de aullar de agonía, el nivel de adrenalina en su sangre lo suficientemente disparado como para impedirle sentir el dolor.

Se volvió hacia Yuuri, escondiendo intencionadamente la mano herida entre los pliegues de la bata.

—Corre —musitó.

Y así lo hicieron, dando gracias por cada nuevo tramo que recorrían sin encontrarse con nadie. Wolfram no tenía muy claro a donde iba, pero eligió por instinto aquellos pasillos que sabía menos concurridos. A sus espaldas iba creciendo un murmullo, el eco de un tumulto.

El resto de la guardia debía estar en camino, alarmados por todo el escándalo. Tal vez incluso los otros habían conseguido salir. No había tenido muchas opciones en el momento.

Al girar una esquina, Yuuri chocó de bruces con una alta criada que transportaba una pequeña montaña de enseres de cocina. La mujer se arrodilló a recoger solícitamente los cacharros.

—¡Perdóneme, señorita…! —se apresuró a decir—. Solo estamos busc-..

—¡Yuuri, la espada…! —exigió Wolfram, escaso de paciencia.

Por inercia, el muchacho obedeció y le tendió el arma. Wolfram le levantó frente a su rostro con la mano sana mientras mantenía a Yuuri tras él con la herida.

Oía pasos, aunque no eran acelerados como lo que la lógica dictaría en un soldado. No le gustó.

Una sola persona apareció al inicio del corredor. Todas las esperanzas de escapar se diluyeron automáticamente de la perspectiva de Wolfram.

El hechicero de Seiffert, con su mirada plateada y perpetuamente estoica, se detuvo a escasos metros de ambos y les observó con indiferencia. Wolfram se movió instintivamente hacia un lado, cubriendo a Yuuri con su propio cuerpo de la línea directa de visión del hechicero.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque había sufrido los efectos de su magia en incontables ocasiones. Una vez Anissina le había dicho que los hechiceros humanos rara vez revelaban su nombre real, pues el _houryoku_ exigía un precio y esa información en manos de un enemigo podía aumentar la contrapartida de obtener la magia.

Le daba escalofríos. Allí donde Eberhart era absoluta petulancia y risas prepotentes, el mago era terrorífica calma. De alguien que se sabe tan al mando de la situación que no se molesta en proclamarlo.

Ante su absoluto horror, los ojos argentados pasaron por encima de él y se posaron en Yuuri.

—Ahora lo comprendo —habló el hechicero, su voz siempre inalterable—. Sin duda es un truco de una precisión admirable. Aun ahora soy incapaz de notar un solo trazo de energía demoníaca. Debe ser un reto ocultar una cantidad tan grande de _maryoku_ …

No se movió, no avanzó hacia ellos. Y aun así fue como si tuviera las manos entorno a su cuello, privándole de aire.

—Pasaste frente a mis ojos sin que notara tu naturaleza demoníaca —continuó—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, poderoso Maoh, si se me permite la pregunta? Simple curiosidad de un estudioso de la magia… ¿Qué retorcido conjuro habéis utilizado para engañarme?

Wolfram se movió unos centímetros más hacia atrás, hasta que pudo sentir el pecho de Yuuri contra su espalda.

—No hay engaño —juró—. No ha nacido en este mundo, así que su _maryoku_ posee otra naturaleza. A pesar de ello, es más poderoso que lo que cualquiera de vosotros podría imaginar…

Las pupilas, inusualmente claras, se enfocaron esta vez en él. Sí compartía algo con Seiffert.

La capacidad de advertirle sin palabras que iba a castigarle hasta que se arrepintiera de su desobediencia.

—Le advertí a Seiffert que debería haberte matado en cuanto caíste en sus manos —aseguró—. Que saciar su libido no compensaba el riesgo de mantener un pura sangre encerrado. Los _mazoku_ sois criaturas instintivas pero impredecibles. Imposibles de contener.

Parecía poco afectado por la eventualidad.

—Debería haberte aplastado la mente hace mucho —se lamentó—. Dejar tu consciente hecho trizas para que fueras solo una marioneta sin vida. Nos habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Suspiró, tranquilo, ni siquiera superficialmente molesto.

—Aún estoy a tiempo —avaló—. Tu voluntad es fuerte, pero es lo único que tienes a tu favor… y no es inquebrantable, como bien recordarás.

No tuvo que mover ni un músculo para proyectar su magia, exudándola como no había visto hacer jamás a otro hechicero.

Wolfram sacudió varias veces la cabeza, sintiendo los primeros tentáculos de _houryoku_ incidiendo en su cabeza, luchando por tomar el control de su voluntad.

Para su absoluta frustración, avanzaba en la dirección correcta. Podía sentir sus miembros perdiendo fuerza, una niebla conocida invadiendo el interior de su cráneo y nublando sus sentidos. Intentó concentrar el poco _maryoku_ que aún le quedara, aunándolo a modo de defensa, una barrera frágil contra la inmensidad de aquella magia ajena.

Un dolor cegador, como de un tizón al rojo vivo, despertó en su sistema nervioso ante el intento de resistencia. Sentía vagamente, como si fuera un sueño, la mano de Yuuri aferrándole la muñeca y zarandeándole. Llamando su nombre.

" _No, por favor… cualquier cosa menos esto…_ "

Había cercenado la vida de conocidos, aliados, bajo el influjo de aquella magia que le contaminaba la mente. Y en ningún momento había podido resistirse a los actos atroces que le habían obligado a llevar a cabo. Solo deshacerse en alaridos de terror cuando conseguía volver en sí y ver la masacre en la que había participado.

Qué triunfo sería para el Imperio… Que el propio prometido del Maoh fuera el que acabara con su vida. Una gesta de la que hablar durante siglos. El pánico le paralizó, consciente de que no soportaría ver morir a Yuuri.

De que, esa vez, acabaría con su propia vida ante la imposibilidad de resistir el dolor.

Súbitamente, un sonoro ¡clang! hizo eco en el corredor. El hechizo se diluyó como tinta en agua, drenándose rápidamente de su organismo.

Wolfram pestañeó varias veces, aturdido, incapaz de comprender inmediatamente lo que había sucedido.

Apenas un instante después, los ojos del mago giraron al interior del cráneo y se desplomó limpiamente de bruces. Tras él, se alzaba una conocida silueta alta, fornida y de llameante cabello naranja. Y vestido con el uniforme blanco del sector femenino del servicio.

—¡Yozak! —exclamó Yuuri, su voz rebosante de alivio—. ¡Justo a tiempo!

Yozak acababa de dejar fuera de combate al hechicero humano. De un sartenazo. Ataviado con un vestido y un delantal.

 _Wow_.

—Como siempre —coincidió éste, haciendo girar la sartén en la mano como si hiciera malabares—. Ya me lo agradeceréis más tarde. Ahora lo mejor será correr. Has liado una buena, chaval…

—¡Oye, no es para lo q-¡

—¡Corre! —le instó Yozak, empujándole el hombro con escasas contemplaciones.

Yuuri obedeció sin chistar. Corrieron a toda velocidad por los pasillos vacíos, descendiendo unas escaleras retorcidas que les condujeron al primer nivel del sótano. Se escuchó cómo una puerta se abría con estruendo no muy lejos de allí. El suelo prácticamente temblaba bajo sus pies.

" _Ya vienen. Shinou, nos tienen_ …"

—¡Izquierda! —indicó Yozak.

A Wolfram se le helaron las entrañas. ¿Dónde iba el insensato? ¡Aquel corredor llevaba directo a las cocinas! Tal vez el sitio más concurrido de todo el maldito castillo.

—Ahí. La puerta de la derecha.

Yuuri frenó justo a tiempo para no pasar de largo. Abrió la portezuela de un tirón y se quedó momentáneamente congelado al descubrir un armario de escobas y otros enseres en su interior.

—Pero Yozak, ¿esto no es…?

—¡Adentro! —insistió el soldado, empujándole de malos modos.

Wolfram le siguió, escéptico. Puso un pie en el interior sombrío sin mirar adelante. Luego otro.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y la gravedad tiró de sus entrañas.

No tuvo tiempo de emitir una exclamación de sobresalto porque el suelo volvió a su encuentro. Con más dureza de la que le hubiera gustado. Estaba convencido de que se había partido la mandíbula.

_"¿Qué demonios…?"_

Yuuri se frotaba la base de la espalda con expresión dolorida. Oyó cómo se cerraban las puertas arriba; la oscuridad se lo tragó todo. Instantes más tarde, escuchó a Yozak aterrizar frente a ambos, sin duda con mucha más elegancia que Yuuri o él.

—¿Estáis de una pieza? —murmuró el soldado.

—Yozak, ¿qué se supone q-?

—¡Shhh…! —exigió este.

Yuuri enmudeció para después acercarse a él hasta dejarse caer a su lado. Wolfram podía sentir cómo su aliento le impactaba en la mejilla.

Permanecieron en absoluto silencio durante varios minutos, agazapados en la oscuridad, temerosos de que cualquier mísero ruido delatara su escondite.

Oían pasos, voces que gritaban, puertas siendo abiertas y cerradas. Wolfram tuvo que recordarse que debía seguir respirando. Sentía arcadas, una sensación ardiente en la boca del estómago. Se llevó una mano a los labios para acallar su alterada respiración.

Podía oír cómo latía el corazón de Yuuri, desbocado.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la marabunta allá arriba fue calmándose. Al final solo oían voces lejanas y pasos acelerados que no seguían ningún patrón. Yozak expulsó el aire con lentitud, Yuuri le imitó.

Él, incapaz de resistir la tensión durante más tiempo, apartó bruscamente a Yuuri y vomitó en el suelo.

No supo muy bien la razón. Tal vez el influjo constante de las _houseki_ , la tensión acumulada o el fuego repentino en su sangre. El pavor a que Yuuri corriera daño. El caso es que estuvo vomitando durante varios minutos, hasta que solo bilis ácida le goteó de los labios.

Alguien le había puesto una mano en el omoplato, aunque si era Yuuri o Yozak no podía saberlo. Era tranquilizador.

Se incorporó tras quedarse vacío, el nauseabundo olor obligándole a retirarse contra la pared opuesta de aquel extraño espacio. El cabello se le adhería a la frente en mechones apelmazados. Pestañeó, sus ojos llorosos desacostumbrados a la luz cuando Yozak sacó un objeto luminoso del bolsillo. El resplandor estremecido le produjo una familiar sensación de mareo.

—Lo siento, chico —se apresuró a decir Yozak—. Es lo único que he encontrado capaz de iluminar un poco este sitio.

La humillación le punzó las entrañas como una molestia física. Su estado no era digno de un soldado entrenado, echando las tripas ante un poco de acción. Se retiró los mechones pegajosos del rostro con una mano.

Inspiró. Expiró. Y vuelta a empezar.

Una vez el martilleante latido de su corazón se tranquilizó, pudo concentrarse en el dolor abrasador que le sacudía el brazo como si fueran agujas al rojo vivo. Se aferró el antebrazo para evitar que los temblores fueran percibidos.

—Wolfram, tu brazo…

Apartó la mano en cuanto Yuuri intentó tomársela. Adivinó fácilmente sus intenciones.

—Si usas de nuevo el _maryoku_ , nos encontrarán —le advirtió—. No es la herida más grave que he recibido.

—Pero…

—Sujeta esto, chico —intervino Yozak, depositando la piedra luminosa en la mano indolentemente abierta de Yuuri.

El soldado se inclinó sobre él, se arrancó una tira del pomposo delantal y procedió a envolverle la mano con él. Wolfram apretó los dientes para contenerse de gritar cuando la tela entró en contacto con las quemaduras cubiertas de ampollas. Yozak trabajaba con rapidez y eficiencia, consiguiendo un firme vendaje hasta la juntura del codo.

—Deberá servir por el momento —murmuró Yozak al terminar, palmeándole el hombro con empatía—. En cuanto estemos a salvo, lo trataremos adecuadamente. ¿Puedes seguir?

Wolfram le miró fijamente y descubrió una expresión apesadumbrada en su rostro afable. Como si pudiera leer en su rostro las heridas que le punteaban al completo.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a afirmar.

—Bien —aplaudió Yozak, recuperando la jovialidad—. Si te parece, puedes caminar detrás de Yuuri y yo iré delante. Así estarás lo más lejos posible de la piedra.

Wolfram asintió en agradecimiento, viendo puntos blancos danzar en su campo visual. Observó su alrededor cuanto pudo: no estaban en una cámara como había esperado si no en un túnel. La galería había sido deliberadamente excavada, con _maryoku_ a juzgar por el perfecto acabado de las paredes. No obstante resultaba obvio que llevaba tiempo, años, sin usarse. El aire estaba enrarecido y todo tipo de criaturitas de varios pares de patas reptaban lejos de la luz. Sin duda había sido construida por los Khrennikov, los dueños legítimos del castillo.

La galería proseguía tanto frente a ellos como a sus espaldas. Sumida en las tinieblas.

—¿A dónde lleva esto? —preguntó Yuuri, poniendo voz a sus preguntas.

—Fuera de los muros del castillo, más allá de la ciudadela —explicó Yozak—. Sin duda han izado el puente y nos buscan por cada rincón del interior de la muralla. Poco imaginan que vamos a pasar bajo ella.

Wolfram experimentó un súbito acceso de rabia, de impotencia. Su vía de escape había estado tan cerca todo aquel tiempo. Durante tres años que le habían parecido siglos. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera permitido que Seiffert…

La mano de Yuuri cerrándose entorno a su muñeca cortó el patrón deprimente de sus pensamientos. Era un agarre ligero pero firme, como si no quisiera dejarle ir pero tampoco retenerle.

No sabía por qué aquel gesto. ¿Tendría miedo a perderle en la oscuridad?

—Fue excavado por los Khrennikov hace generaciones —prosiguió Yozak—. Obviamente, los ocupantes actuales desconocen la existencia de esta red subterránea.

Se volvió hacia ambos, la luz palpitante daba a sus ojos claros la apariencia de redomas.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —opinó—. Deben estar como locos buscándonos. No les demos la oportunidad. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos muy lejos.

Echaron a andar, con Yozak a la cabeza y Wolfram cerrando la marcha. Yuuri no le soltaba en ningún momento, como si temiera que perder el contacto un solo instante significara verse de nuevo separados por un abismo.

Unos metros más adelante, el túnel se volvía tan angosto que Wolfram enseguida se sintió claustrofóbico. El cómo Yozak conseguía abrirse camino en él era un misterio que tal vez nunca resolvieran. El soldado caminaba medio encogido pero ágil, la cabeza rozándole constantemente el techo irregular. Parecía saber a dónde iba, incluso cuando aparecían esporádicas bifurcaciones.

Yuuri apretó más el agarre sobre su muñeca.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró.

Wolfram levantó la cabeza, desarmado por la pregunta. En la oscuridad era incapaz de definir la expresión de Yuuri.

No se sintió con fuerzas para fingir.

—Un poco mareado —reconoció—. Nada que no pueda soportar.

Un ruidito escapó de la garganta de Yuuri; Wolfram casi hubiera jurado que era una carcajada contenida.

—Al final siempre eres tú el que acaba salvándome —comentó en tono irónico—. Eso de ahí arriba ha sido bastante impresionante… Supongo que sigo siendo un enclenque, ¿no?

Wolfram guardó silencio, observando la nuca que había mirado con anhelo un millón de veces antes. Yuuri, en línea con su incapacidad de ver sufrir a nadie, estaba haciendo lo previsible: intentar que no pensara en lo que había dejado atrás, utilizando para ello cualquier recurso a su alcance. Incluso recurrir a antiguos motes que Wolfram creía que nunca volvería a oír.

Se lo agradecería cada instante que viviera.

Paraban cada poco rato a tomar un sorbo de agua de un odre que Yozak había tenido la previsión de llevar consigo. Apenas un par de minutos y seguían avanzando en la oscuridad.

Wolfram nunca había estado tan cansado en su vida. Una vez la adrenalina se había desplomado en su organismo, sus extremidades parecían pesar una tonelada. Si cerraba los ojos un solo instante, estaba seguro de que dormiría una semana entera. Un sudor helado le cubría el cuerpo y le adhería la bata a la piel. Se sentía francamente enfermo.

Tuvo que concederse el mérito de conseguir disimularlo. En una ocasión, durante su instrucción en la Academia, había caminado durante tres días con fiebre y escalofríos a través de una ciénaga gigantesca. En comparación aquello no debería ser un problema.

De no ser por las implicaciones. Tener que abandonar una prueba de cadetes nada tenía que ver con provocar que sus compañeros fueran capturados –asesinados– por su desfallecimiento.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció Yozak de pronto—. Yo saldré primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Wolfram levantó la cabeza: no conseguía ver nada más allá del estremecido círculo de luz, solo más y más negrura. Todo atisbo de iluminación se transformó en oscuridad cuando Yozak guardó la piedra en su sitio.

Se hizo un silencio agobiante, una ausencia de colores y sonidos que encogía el pecho. Después Yozak tanteó sobre sus cabezas y se oyó el familiar chasquido de un mecanismo activándose.

Una pequeña línea de luz mortecina se filtró desde el exterior acompañada de una lluvia de gravilla y ramitas. Wolfram contuvo el impulso de toser cuando un polvo fino y denso inundó el ambiente.

Yozak esperó unos instantes y luego se aupó con pasmosa facilidad por la obertura en la que se colaba la escasa luz natural. Yuuri y él intercambiaron una mirada tensa. En algún momento, la mano de Yuuri se había cerrado sobre su brazo sano y no parecía dispuesto a soltarle.

Los escasos segundos en los que no tuvieron respuesta se alargaron como horas.

—¿Crees que…? —empezó a decir Yuuri en un hilo de voz.

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando el rostro sonriente de Yozak apareció en el irregular boquete.

—No hay peligro. Podéis subir.

Yuuri hizo un ademán para que él fuera primero. Wolfram se limitó a empujarle sin ningún reparo hasta que pudo tomar el brazo de Yozak. Él aguardó el último hasta que dos pares de manos se ofrecieron para auparle.

El segundo par de brazos no era el de Yuuri, advirtió. Al lado de Yozak, un muchacho de ojos grises y cabello imposiblemente rojo miraba hacia abajo en su dirección. Wolfram se llevó la mano a la cadera por inercia, buscando su espada, pero Yozak levantó una mano en actitud pacificadora.

—Es Rohnan, un amigo —le tranquilizó—. Él me enseñó este túnel. De no ser por él, no estaríamos aquí.

Wolfram frunció el ceño pero aceptó los dos brazos extendidos que le ayudaron a subir a la superficie, donde se quedó sentado sobre las rodillas. Apenas creía que Yozak hubiera sido tan inconsciente como para confiar el éxito de la misión a un desconocido. Podría haber sido un cómplice del Imperio, o haberles traicionado cuando su meta peligrara.

Era un _mazoku_ , al menos en parte. Aunque Yuuri hubiera pregonado siempre que no era algo que saltara a la vista, para Wolfram resultaba evidente. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Soltó la mano del chico tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. Compartir ancestros no le haría confiar en él. El joven no pareció demasiado afectado por su hostilidad a juzgar por la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicó a Yozak.

—Lo habéis conseguido, señor Yozak… —exclamó con alivio.

Algo en su voz, en su tono de genuina gentileza, le provocó el incontenible deseo de confiar en él. Pero Wolfram sabía mejor que eso, especialmente tras su reciente vivencia: no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

Después fue consciente de que estaba en el exterior, sin muros hechizados a su alrededor. Una brisa húmeda le golpeó el rostro, removiéndole el cabello.

Tomó la primera bocanada de aire libre en tres años. Aunque el aire tuviera un ligero olor a podredumbre, le parecía maravilloso sentirlo llenarle los pulmones.

Lo repitió una, dos, hasta cinco veces. Solo después se permitió observar su alrededor.

La bruma era tan espesa que todo parecía de un plateado cristal. Era difícil decidir qué hora del día era. Tal vez pasado el mediodía, aunque no estaba seguro. La vegetación que alcanzaba a reconocer estaba compuesta de olmos, chopos y un sotobosque sembrado de helechos. Podía oír buscarlas y ruiseñores cantando entre la neblina. La fría humedad calaba en los huesos de Wolfram, haciéndole tiritar.

—¿Por qué no has dicho que no llevabas zapatos? —apuntó de repente Yozak.

Wolfram pestañeó varias veces e hizo descender la mirada con lentitud. Sumergido en el frenesí de la huida, ni siquiera se había percatado de sus pies desnudos. Una vez volvió a prestarles atención, reparó en lo helados y doloridos que los tenía. La hierba bajo sus pies estaba manchada de rojo, así que probablemente se los había herido en algún punto de la escaramuza.

Yuuri no dijo nada, pero se sentó en el suelo y procedió a quitarse los lazos de las botas.

—Y-yuuri, n- —empezó a protestar él, adivinando sus intenciones.

—No repliques —repuso éste sin mirarle—. Es una orden.

Wolfram enmudeció, observando cómo Yuuri se quitaba las botas y le pedía sin palabras que le cediera el pie. Demasiado cansado como para protestar, mantuvo el equilibrio mientras Yuuri se empeñaba en su absurda tarea. A pesar de su contrariedad, no pudo evitar suspirar de bienestar cuando sus maltratadas plantas entraron en contacto con la suave lana que forraba el interior del calzado, aún caliente por la piel de Yuuri.

—Mucho mejor… —concluyó éste con los brazos en jarras, aparentemente satisfecho con lo conseguido—. Suerte que llevo calcetines.

Wolfram pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo ante un Maoh descalzo y absurdamente optimista. La situación en sí poseía la extraña consistencia de un sueño delirante.

—Si ya habéis acabado de intercambiar arrumacos, sugiero que nos alejemos de este sitio —intervino Yozak, moviendo unos arbustos para ocultar el agujero por el que acababan de cruzar.

Los cuatro descendieron por una senda apenas abierta entre la maleza. Avanzaron deprisa y en silencio, aunque el terreno era húmedo y resbaladizo, y más de una vez alguno acabó con el trasero en el fango. Wolfram solo podía pensar en los pies de Yuuri, descalzos por haberle concedido el obsequio de sus botas.

El tal Rohnan guiaba la pequeña comitiva. Al menos daba la impresión de saber a dónde iba. Wolfram, tal vez sugestionado por tres años de cautiverio, seguía esperando que en cualquier momento los soldados de Seiffert cayeran sobre ellos y el chico se llevara una bolsa llena de monedas como pago.

El susodicho se detuvo tras casi veinte minutos de monótono camino. Yozak se inclinó sobre él e intercambiaron palabras en murmullos que ni Yuuri ni Wolfram oyeron.

Estaban en el margen mismo del Río Púrpura. Entre la niebla blanquecina, Wolfram podía entrever la otra orilla. Lejos, muy lejos, ya en territorio de Konanshia. No estaban lejos del estuario a juzgar por el olor a salitre, pero sin duda se encontraban por lo menos dos kilómetros río arriba.

Descendiendo por una suave pendiente, se erigía un humilde embarcadero que había visto tiempos mejores. Un pequeño islote poblado de olmos y sarguetillos, carrizos en la orilla, cubría en gran medida la vista de la inmensidad de agua que se abría ante ellos. Wolfram supuso que era uno de los muchos puntos donde los barcos paraban brevemente para repostar víveres o productos de los pueblos locales.

Yozak se rascó la cabeza con una mano y se dejó caer en el suelo, a la sombra de un tupido espino albar.

—Esperemos un rato.

Un rato acabó convirtiéndose en varias horas.

Horas en las que permanecieron ocultos entre la maleza sin saber qué esperar. No hablaron ni una vez, como si sus enemigos pudieran oírles desde lo lejos. Yozak ni siquiera se permitió explicar los pormenores de sus planes.

En varias ocasiones, al dejar vagar los ojos alrededor, descubrió que Yozak le estaba observando. Cada vez apartaba la vista con incomodidad, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada azul clavada en su persona. Más de lo considerado adecuado.

Por alguna razón, la expresión inquisitiva y _alerta_ del soldado le daba repelús. Las hipótesis se aglutinaban en su cabeza sin orden. ¿Esperaba que se derrumbara y les descubriera? ¿Qué huyera? ¿Qué fuera incapaz de luchar si les encontraban?

Odiaba la curiosa amalgama de lástima y desconfianza. Así que se forzó a no cruzar contacto visual con Yozak aunque siguiera cosquilleándole su mirada en el cuello.

Fueron horas profundamente angustiosas para Wolfram. Cada momento transcurría con la abominable incertidumbre de poder ser descubiertos. Intentaba no imaginarse el hipotético escenario, los soldados cayendo sobre ellos.

Seiffert arrastrándole a aquel cuarto que odiaba. O peor aún: tomándole allí mismo, frente a sus compañeros, para después obligarle a ver cómo los mataba.

Trató de luchar contra aquellos nefastos escenarios, pero éstos le abordaban una y otra vez. Sin pausa, con la insistencia de una ola golpeando la playa.

Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos para intentar frenar el violento temblor de sus extremidades. Lo último que quería era que Yuuri se angustiara.

El susodicho notó que estaba temblando. No emitió ni un sonido, pero se acercó hasta que sus hombros entraron en contacto. Una calidez arrolladora se extendió desde el punto en el que su mano entró en contacto con su espalda.

Por algún motivo, el gesto consiguió apaciguar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Permitirle respirar con calma, pensar con más claridad. No dejarse abordar por el pánico o la inminencia hasta que sencillamente recostó la frente en las rodillas y dejó pasar el tiempo con su endemoniada lentitud.

Cuando el horizonte ya empezaba a tornarse dorado por encima de la niebla, oyeron el distintivo conjunto de crujidos de una gran estructura de madera. Algo enorme cortaba la niebla en el cauce mismo del río, creando olas en el remanso de corriente.

Yozak se puso en pie; parecía haber estado durmiendo apenas unos instantes atrás, pero Wolfram bien sabía del sueño ligero de la mayoría de soldados. Capaces de pasar varias horas en inactividad para saltar como un resorte ante cualquier sonido sospechoso.

Un barco con velas rojas produjo volutas al aparecer frente a ellos, chasqueando y chirriando. Wolfram se tensó como una vara: sabía muy bien el color que llevaba todo en el Imperio. Los carruajes, los uniformes, las velas de sus buques. El color exacto de la sangre recién derramada.

Una vez el pico de pánico se normalizó, intentó dar sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Ningún barco del Imperio presentaría aquel aspecto tan decadente, con maderas viejas y el mascarón de proa corroído por la humedad. Las velas que habían parecido de un rojo uniforme estaban en realidad formadas por retazos irregulares de tonos distintos.

No era un navío imperial. Más bien alguien que se aprovechaba del color oficial para tener libre paso por las vías navegables.

La embarcación avanzó lentamente hasta que alguno de sus tripulantes lanzó un cabo y lo enganchó a un poste dispuesto en la orilla para tal fin. Instantes después, una precaria pasarela de madera cayó desde la cubierta hasta el destartalado embarcadero. Nadie descendió de la nave. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas tensas.

Yozak silbó, una tonadilla de cuatro sílabas. Alguien contestó del mismo modo.

—Vamos —murmuró.

Se dirigieron en comitiva hacia el barco, con todo el sigilo que fueron capaces de reunir. Un hombre de aspecto huraño y con la piel quemada por el sol les esperaba en el acceso a cubierta con los brazos firmemente cruzados. Sus ropas, la indumentaria típica de los marineros de aquel mundo, habían visto mejores épocas e iba descalzo.

Sin decir nada, el desconocido extendió la mano en un claro gesto. Yozak rebuscó en el delantal y depositó una bolsita de cuero que tintineó al tocar la palma. El marinero sospesó el envoltorio y luego hizo un gesto con el brazo.

A sus espaldas, Wolfram oyó el inconfundible sonido de un amarre soltándose. El barco chasqueó de nuevo al ponerse en marcha, a contracorriente, hacia el oeste.

Expulsó el aire de los pulmones hasta que le dolió el diafragma. No se había percatado hasta entonces de la tensión que tenía acumulada en los hombros. Una mezcla de alivio, amargura y pavor forzó las lágrimas a despuntar en sus comisuras.

Cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento había creído que lograrían escapar. Que la idea de ser libre por fin se le antojaba demasiado lejana e improbable. Había luchado por inercia, por el impulso básico de mantener a Yuuri vivo.

Sin esperanzas para él.

Verse allí, por fin lejos de la mirada de Eberhart y rodeado de amigos, le produjo una sensación de vacío tan reconfortante como ajena. Paradójicamente, le hizo sentirse perdido.

Se sorbió la nariz y limpió los ojos con fiereza antes que dejarse arrastrar por el llanto. Intentó centrarse en lo que le rodeaba. Yuuri se encaraba a Yozak con expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Dónde has conseguido ese dinero?

El soldado, apoyado en el borde en una postura indolente, le dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

—¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta, chico?

El cerebro de Yuuri pareció tardar varios segundos en llegar a una conclusión.

—¡Yozak…! —exclamó, indignado—. ¡Da igual la situación, robar está mal…!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco ante la reprimenda.

—Te aseguro que aquel al que se lo tomé prestado no lo necesitaba.

—¿Lo tomaste prestado? —inquirió Yuuri—. Entonces, ¿vas a devolverlo?

—Es una manera de hablar —replicó Yozak con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¿No vamos muy lentos? —les interrumpió Wolfram.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. Por un momento Wolfram pensó que se habían olvidado de su presencia allí. La expresión de Yuuri, definitivamente culpable, corroboraba su hipótesis.

—Bueno, aún falta un pasajero —le informó Yozak. Echó un vistazo por la borda y sonrió, triunfante—. ¡Ah, ahí está…!

Wolfram miró también, con escaso interés, justo a tiempo de ver un pequeño bote impactar contra el casco de madera. Su único ocupante se aferró a la escala de cuerda que pendía de cubierta y trepó con pasmosa facilidad por la superficie vertical hasta aterrizar frente a ellos.

Había algo en la forma de moverse…

—Creía que ya estarías aquí arriba —apostilló Yozak.

—En el último momento, he preferido vigilar desde fuera —repuso la figura encapuchada—. Me he asegurado de que no haya pasajeros indeseados. Solo nosotros y la tripulación.

Conocía aquella voz. Una voz que en tiempos condensó todo lo que odiaba y que en aquel catártico instante solo le inundó de una dopante tranquilidad.

—Conrart…

Su voz sonó tan cansada y débil entre los labios resecos que casi logró avergonzarle.

El recién llegado se retiró la capucha de la capa, la escasa luz de los danzantes quinqués de cubierta incidiendo en su cabello castaño, en los ojos que le miraban con una extraña mezcla de amargura y cariño.

—Gracias por devolvérmelo, Yuuri —dijo.

Las palabras sonaban tan cargadas de gratitud... Realmente, Conrart se sentía afortunado de haberle recuperado.

Aunque Yuuri solo le hubieran traído de vuelta una cáscara vacía.

Anduvo un paso. Luego otro. Así hasta entrar en el espacio personal de Conrart.

Se dejó caer contra su hermano, su frente chocando en el centro de su pecho. Allí se quedó, inmóvil con los ojos desorbitados; intentando no desmoronarse.

No lo consiguió.

Primero empezaron a sacudírsele los hombros. Después tuvo que luchar contra los estertores y las lágrimas que le quemaban como ácido el interior de los párpados. Se puso a temblar. Al final, el desmedido alivio fue lo que le impulsó a emitir un sollozo quebradizo, lastimero y débil.

—Eh, eh… Wolfram…

Las manos de Conrart eran cálidas contra sus mejillas cuando le levantaron el rostro. Wolfram intentó enfocarle entre la cortina de lágrimas que le inundaba los ojos. Al no conseguirlo, el llanto regresó con renovadas potencia y desesperación.

Las rodillas le fallaron y le dejaron caer frente a Conrart. Se aferró a su ropa con ambas manos, como si fuera lo único que le impidiera sumirse en la demencia. Poco le importó estar ofreciendo una imagen lastimosa. Su orgullo y su fachada estoica habían pasado a importar bien poco. Al final solo los brazos de Conrart a su alrededor, su mano frotándole la espalda, poseían sentido.

Le dejaron llorar hasta que ya no pudo llorar más. Hasta que olvidó por qué lloraba. Hasta que tuvo la garganta tan irritada que solo pudo sollozar en voz baja.

Eventualmente, paró. Con los ojos y las mejillas quemados por las lágrimas, respiró durante minutos, entre estertores, sobre la casaca de Conrart. Impregnándose de una presencia que, aún sin ser consciente, le había acompañado cada instante que había vivido.

O casi.

Conrart se quitó la capa que llevaba y le cubrió con ella, incluso el dorado cabello. Tal vez para permitirle mantener un último atisbo de dignidad. Wolfram la ciñó a su alrededor, consciente que la bata se había escurrido por sus hombros. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces del frío que sentía.

Se quedó allí, sintiéndose pequeño, miserable y frágil, hasta que Conrart le puso ambas manos en los hombros en un intento de reconfortarle.

—Estás a salvo, Wolfram.

No quiso descorazonarle. Así que calló los pensamientos que desfilaban por su cabeza.

" _Nunca estaré a salvo. No hay lugar en este mundo en el que pueda estarlo_ "

 

* * *

 

Apenas una hora más tarde, Yuuri estaba sentado entorno a una mesa baja de madera junto a Conrart, Yozak y Rohnan. Los cuatro habían disfrutado de una cena frugal, consistente básicamente en fruta y un puñado de cereales con leche. Suficiente para calmar el gruñido de sus estómagos; era todo lo que Yozak les había conseguido.

Con sendas tazas de humeante té entre las manos, se habían permitido hablar de forma distendida por primera vez desde que Yuuri había llegado allí. Por supuesto, dado que habían mantenido en secreto su identidad e intenciones, se habían preocupado de atrancar la puerta para evitar que cualquier retazo de su conversación fuera oída.

—Este barco viaja a Zoraisha —explicaba Yozak—. Se llevan el metal que extraen de las minas para forjar armaduras en ése país. Ello implica penetrar por el estuario y alcanzar los territorios Rochefort, donde pararán para abastecerse. Es una zona relativamente pacífica. Si llegamos hasta allí, estaremos a salvo.

Yuuri intentó ubicar nombres y lugares en el mapa mental que tenía de aquel mundo. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que llevaba años sin procesar aquella información.

—¿No teméis que esta gente nos traicione? —musitó, echando miradas de desconfianza a ambos lados.

—Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, chico —suspiró Yozak, apoyando la barbilla en una mano—: la inmensa mayoría de personas se venderán al mejor postor. No te garantizo que no nos traicione justo tras poner un pie en Puerto Púrpura. De hecho lo más seguro es que corra a decirle nuestro paradero a la gente del Imperio. Pero para entonces, con suerte, ya estaremos lejos de zona hostil.

—¿Y Zoraisha comercia con este… Imperio?

—Con toda satisfacción, además —apostilló Yozak—. Al parecer la tierra de origen de estas gentes en rica en metales y piedras preciosas. Justo las dos cosas que más le gustan a Zoraisha.

Yuuri se llevó una mano temblorosa al mentón, entre pensativo y confundido. Solo un mes antes había estado dilucidando movimientos internacionales bajo la instrucción de Günter y Gwendal. Le parecía que había transcurrido un siglo desde entonces. El giro en el patrón de las cosas había sucedido con increíble velocidad y radicalidad.

—¿Qué hay de los otros países? —inquirió—. Mencionaste a Caloria, Cabalcalde y Francia. ¿Los demás se mantienen neutros mientras unos desconocidos invaden Shin Makoku?

—Tanto Gran Shimaron como Pequeño Shimaron han preferido no posicionarse, por distintas razones —explicó Conrart—. Gran Shimaron debe verles como un competidor. Por su lado, imagino que Saralegui no se atreve a oponerse a alguien que ha vencido a los _mazoku_ con tanta facilidad.

Yuuri solo reparó unos breves instantes en la hipótesis: le parecía totalmente plausible que Gran Shimaron se sintiera amenazado por un país beligerante que apareciera de repente en el panorama internacional.

Y aún más plausible que Saralegui caminara entre la cobardía y la astucia para mantener su país al margen de problemas. Aguardando el momento oportuno para mover ficha y beneficiarse con el conflicto.

—Svelera y Konanshia, no obstante, comercian de buen grado con ellos —continuó su padrino—. No tienen una alianza propiamente dicha, pero se benefician mutuamente. Supongo que incentivar el comercio de esclavos es un punto de similitud a considerar.

Esclavitud… Yuuri había llegado siglos después de que esta fuera perseguida y abolida en Shin Makoku, pero era algo habitual en algunas de las naciones colindantes. A menudo debía hacer la vista gorda para no ofender a emisarios de otros países.

Como en la catastrófica ocasión en la que, visitando a un señor feudal de Svelera, le habían ofrecido una señorita para pasar la noche. Una típica cortesía de la zona, decían. Obviamente Wolfram había puesto el grito en el cielo, furioso con el mundo entero y amenazando con quemar la maldita mansión.

Ante su explosivo enfado, la chica en cuestión se había acercado a él con aire seductor para anunciarle que no le importaba que ambos la compartieran.

En aquel momento, Yuuri se había reído de la expresión patidifusa en el rostro absolutamente carmesí de Wolfram. Dioses, había sido jodidamente divertido.

Después de haber rescatado a Wolfram, sin embargo, la anécdota había pasado a ser algo atroz. _Repulsivo_. Porque no conseguía ver diferencia alguna entre lo que el chico y aquella muchacha y todos los esclavos de aquel mundo se veían obligados a hacer. Quisieran o no.

La respuesta a la siguiente pregunta le aterrorizaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Hemos perdido a alguien?

Ambos le apartaron la mirada. Coordinados al milímetro. Se le helaron las entrañas como si hubiera tragado cubitos picados.

—Necesito saberlo… —se forzó a decir.

—Murieron a miles, chico —repuso Yozak—. ¿Para qué quieres saber sus nombres?

Así funcionaban los Patriotas de Ruthenberg. Sedimentando los momentos amargos, las pérdidas desgarradoras, en una capa homogénea. Transformándolos en número para que los rostros no les distrajeran de su misión hasta que pudieran llorarlos como se merecían.

Conrart, conmiserándose con él, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Yozak. Éste le miró, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Es una mala idea —opinó—. Más que mala: _nefasta_. Lo único que tiene que saber por ahora es quién es el enemigo y cómo derrotarlo.

—En su momento, te alegraste de tener un Rey que se preocupara por el pasado de sus súbditos —le recordó Conrart—. Que comprendiera las razones detrás de cada acto. No podemos si no ser sinceros con el primer gobernante que pone a todos sus allegados al mismo nivel.

Yozak se volvió hacia él y Yuuri tuvo la certeza de que estaba evaluándole. Aunque por una razón más altruista de la que Conrart creía.

Quería protegerle de la verdad, del mazazo de poner rostro a los fallecidos. Un dolor que les perseguía a ellos y que Yozak quería ahorrarle.

Al final, los ojos claros pestañearon y giró la cabeza en un gesto de rendición.

—Haz lo que quieras, Capitán. Pero luego te encargarás tú de recoger los pedazos.

Conrart se volvió hacia él. Incluso bajo la luz palpitante del candil, Yuuri podía ver las pinceladas de plata que veteaban sus irises oscuros.

—Perdimos a Huber —hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir—. Y a toda su familia.

Yuuri tardó unos largos segundos en dotar de sentido a sus palabras. Empezó a temblar, los estremecimientos sacudiendo su cuerpo aunque luchara por contenerlos.

 _Shinou_. Iba a vomitar.

—Eru y Nicola… —murmuró, incapaz de procesar la pena.

—Nunca les encontramos —reveló Conrart—. Hay muchos en el Pacto de Sangre que jamás recibieron una despedida adecuada. No había cuerpos que enterrar ni personas para darles la sepultura que merecían. Podrían haber sido tomados como esclavos o asesinados en el sitio. Nunca lo sabremos.

Yuuri luchó encarecidamente contra las lágrimas que borboteaban en sus comisuras. Tiempo atrás, Ulrike y Murata habían dicho que Eru sería el bebé que cambiaría el destino de Shin Makoku. Una criatura nacida de un humano y un _mazoku_ con un poderoso _maryoku_.

La guerra había cercenado todas aquellas posibilidades. Todas las esperanzas.

Se llevó una mano a la cara para intentar mantener la entereza. Shinou, para él solo habían pasado unos días… Apenas dos semanas antes, había estado jugando con Eru, conversando con Nicola. No asumía una realidad en la que no existieran.

Una mano áspera y cálida se apoyó en su hombro. Supo que se trataba de Yozak, tan táctil cuando de reconfortar se trataba. No consiguió amortiguar la pena, pero sí impidió que se desmoronara en aquel instante.

Carraspeó, incitando a Conrart a continuar. No podía permitir que siguieran viéndole como un soberano de paja.

—Y Gisela... —empezó Conrart.

El corazón de Yuuri se contrajo, casi impidiéndole oír la continuación de la explicación.

—Cuando el Castillo Pacto de Sangre cayó, toda esta tierra dejó de ser territorio _mazoku_. Una vez te dije que Gisela era incapaz de acercarse a las tierras humanas donde se extrae _houseki_ porque la cantidad de _houryoku_ que hay en esos lugares la asfixia.

Recordaba vagamente haber tenido aquella conversación. Algo sobre la naturaleza del _maryoku_ de Gisela, íntimamente ligado con la tolerancia del cuerpo.

—Gisela utilizó muchísimo _maryoku_ durante el asalto al Pacto de Sangre —prosiguió Conrart—. Empleó casi toda su energía en sanar a aquellos que aún tenían salvación. No estaba preparada para un desequilibrio de poder tan fortuito. Cuando el territorio dominado por el Maoh pasó a ser territorio humano, Gisela sufrió un _shock_ repentino y, por lo que sé, aún no ha despertado —concluyó—. Sigue viva gracias al invento de Anissina, pero no ha dado muestras de volver en sí.

Yozak llevaba rato sin decir nada, los ojos del color del cielo en verano extrañamente pensativos. Taciturnos, incluso. Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, su siempre bullicioso carácter poseía un deje de amargura.

—Gisela salvó a muchos, pero no fue suficiente —murmuró—. Caíamos más deprisa de lo que cualquiera podría evitar. El enemigo era una oleada imparable. Era como tratar de contener el mar con un muro de arena.

Yuuri advirtió que todos ellos hablaban de las pérdidas como si fuera algo antiguo, una tristeza que se había ido petrificando hasta ser solo un peso sordo alojado en el pecho.

Para él, sin embargo, el dolor aún era reciente. Inesperado. Confió en que comprendieran que necesitaba más tiempo para asumir el mazazo, el desmorone del mundo a su alrededor.

Rohnan, el muchacho _mazoku_ , hacía rato que se había quedado dormido en un rincón. Yozak le había cubierto los hombros con una manta para que no pasara frío. El gesto en sí parecía tierno; Yuuri no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Yozak se veía reflejado en él. Golpeado por la vida antes de tener edad suficiente para comprender la crueldad del mundo.

Como sin duda cientos de niños y jóvenes que aún vivían en Shin Makoku con miedo a ver su último amanecer. Madres separadas de sus hijos. Esposas de sus maridos. Familias enteras quebrantadas por la guerra.

Otrora, cuando aterrizó por primera vez a aquel mundo, no hubiera dudado en emprender una desesperada misión para liberar de su yugo a todos aquellos cuya libertad había sido cercenada.

Entonces sabía mejor. Debía aguardar, agrupar a sus aliados, y luego planear detenidamente su siguiente paso. O su empresa estaría evocada al fracaso.

Por el momento, egoístamente, se conformó con saber que Wolfram estaba a salvo.

Debía haberse quedado callado más rato del que creía, sumido en sus cavilaciones, porque al volver en sí Conrart y Yozak le miraban fijamente con aire preocupado.

—Será mejor que descanses, Yuuri —opinó su padrino—. Nada podemos hacer hasta que no toquemos tierra en territorio Rochefort.

En honor a la verdad, estaba rendido. Tenía agujetas por todo el cuerpo y solo el frenesí de la huida había impedido que su anterior explosión de _maryoku_ le llevara a desplomarse. Se frotó un ojo con el puño mientras contenía un bostezo.

—¿Dormirás con Wolfram esta noche? —quiso saber Conrart.

Yuuri esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

—¿Dónde si no?

La pregunta era retórica: no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar en aquel momento.

Conrart copió su gesto, apenas una trivial curvatura de las comisuras. Se puso en pie y le puso una mano en la curva de la espalda.

—Te acompaño.

El exterior estaba tranquilo salvo el constante crujido del barco y la brisa golpeando las velas. Navegaban justo en el centro del cauce, muy lejos de cualquier orilla. A estribor podía ver un puñado de luces que sin duda pertenecían a algún puerto del territorio Khrennikov. La orilla de Konanshia, en cambio, era solo una veta de negro uniforme. El hombre de la cofa del vigía estaba dormido en una precaria posición allá arriba.

Suspiró.

—Hay tanta calma… —murmuró—. Nadie diría que se trata de un mundo en guerra.

—Las guerras tienen diversas fases y frentes —apuntó Conrart—. Es como un huracán: aunque en el exterior reine el caos y la destrucción, en el centro hay absoluta quietud.

Era una buena metáfora, tuvo que reconocerlo.

La mano de Conrart, siempre gentil cuando de él se trataba, le rodeó el antebrazo antes de que empezara a bajar la escalinata que llevaba a las cabinas de la tripulación. Se volvió, interrogante, y vio el gesto más grave en el rostro de su padrino.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo sobre Wolfram? —se aventuró.

Yuuri no comprendió la pregunta durante los primeros instantes. Después se le ocurrió que tal vez incluso Conrart, que había pasado toda la vida de Wolfram con él, no le había visto jamás en un estado emocional tan frágil. Él sabría mejor. Asintió.

—Es apenas un niño para la medición de los _mazoku_ —comenzó Conrart en voz baja—. Siempre se ha cargado más responsabilidades de las que por lógica deberían corresponderle. Siendo el tercer hijo, no necesitaba ser soldado o incluso cumplir como heredero Bielefeld —hizo una breve pausa—. Las circunstancias le han obligado a crecer más deprisa de lo considerado sano. De lo que ha podido asimilar.

No sabía a donde llevaba aquel discurso, hechos de los que él era partícipe desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle?

Conrart se mordió brevemente el labio antes de soltar la siguiente frase.

—Te pido que no le consideres débil por lo que has visto —suplicó—. Cualquiera reaccionaría igual tras ser liberado de un cautiverio tan largo.

La petición le conmovió y enfadó al mismo tiempo. " _Oh, Conrart: ni siquiera sabes la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué dirías si supieras hasta qué punto han roto a tu hermano?_ "

—No hay escenario posible en el que pudiera considerar débil a Wolfram —garantizó con resolución. Casi parecía el Maoh el que hablaba—. Ni siquiera después de esto. Ése pensamiento nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Conrart lo suficiente como para tranquilizarle.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Éste asintió una vez más antes de descender las escaleras iluminadas por quinqués.

Yozak había negociado un camarote decente para Wolfram y él (a golpe de bolsillo, se entiende). Conrart, Rohnan y el soldado, mientras tanto, se habían conformado con una esquina de la bodega. No importaba lo mucho que Yuuri había protestado.

" _Wolfram necesita descansar en una cama decente. Que estés con él le reconfortará_ "

De todos modos, estaba convencido que tanto Yozak como Conrart montarían guardia en el exterior del habitáculo. Cualquier otra cosa sería una sorpresa.

La puerta del camarote chirrió al abrirla.

" _Mierda_ " Lo último que quería era despertar a Wolfram.

Su preocupación era en vano: Wolfram estaba metido en la cama pero despierto, los ojos muy abiertos aunque toda su postura gritaba agotamiento. Parecía recién salido del baño a juzgar por los mechones empapados que se derramaban sobre la almohada.

Yuuri titubeó un poco antes de avanzar al interior del camarote. Por un momento se preguntó si Wolfram podría volver a dormir algún día. Con mil pesadillas esperando para abordarle, para atormentarle.

De estar en su lugar, él hubiera sido incapaz.

—Ey, Wolf —saludó de forma escueta, forzando una sonrisa distendida—. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Mejor —repuso éste sacudiendo el brazo, firmemente envuelto en vendas frescas hasta el codo—. No sé muy bien qué llevaba el ungüento de Yozak, pero ha funcionado. Apenas me duele. También ha hecho maravillas con mis pies…

Volvió a reposar el codo en la colcha y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —murmuró. Parecía una pregunta de cortesía, como si realmente no le importara la respuesta.

—Me han puesto al día —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Maniobró para quitarse las botas sin perder el equilibrio—. ¿Sabías que Gisela…?

—Sí —le cortó Wolfram—: todavía estaba en el Pacto de Sangre cuando sucedió. La mayoría daban por perdida a Gisela, pero de ningún modo Anissina iba a dejarla allí. ¿Han podido despertarla?

—Por lo que dice Conrart, no —se lamentó Yuuri.

Wolfram hundió más la mejilla en la almohada, el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos. Era tan fino que Yuuri podía ver perfectamente el verde de sus irises a través del desordenado flequillo.

—Al menos Greta está bien —suspiró—. Y Gwendal y mi madre.

Yuuri se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándole de refilón. Los pies desnudos rozaban el frío suelo del camarote.

—Conrart ha dicho que Huber, Nicola… y Eru —hizo una breve pausa—. Ya no están.

Vio cómo la noticia calaba lentamente en su ánimo, en su esquema mental del mundo. Le vio luchar contra las emociones enajenantes que una pérdida genera en alguien. Sin duda estaba recordando los memorables ratos pasados con Eru, incluido el incidente que había enloquecido a los _kotsuhizoku_ y atraído a la cría de dragón Pochi-Liesel y a su madre.

Se recobró rápido, al parecer empujando el dolor al fondo de su conciencia para que no le perturbara.

—En una guerra se pierden vidas, Yuuri —sentenció con voz ronca, apática—. Nadie gana al final.

A veces Yuuri olvidaba que Wolfram tenía cerca de un siglo de vida. Viendo su carácter aparentemente inmaduro y pueril, resultaba fácil obviar que había participado en una guerra que había quebrantado Shin Makoku. Que había visto muerte y destrucción. Que conocía la pérdida, la incertidumbre y las penurias.

Que muy posiblemente había _matado_ en algún punto de aquel conflicto.

Debía poseer alguna estrategia para lidiar con la adversidad. Al igual que Conrart, que Gwendal, que cualquier soldado. Un esquema de pensamientos que les permitiera seguir funcionando, como mecanismos orgánicos, hasta que pudieran permitirse explayarse en la pena.

—Les odio… —musitó Wolfram—. Les odio con toda mi alma por lo que nos han hecho…

Tenía la mirada perdida al frente, los puños tan apretados contra la almohada que se le sacudían los brazos. Todo él se estremecía, aunque si era de cólera o de miedo, Yuuri nunca lo supo.

Yuuri esperó a que su ánimo se templara, las uñas separándose de las palmas, y se tumbó a su lado. El colchón crujió bajo su almohada aún estaba húmeda.

Era tan extraño, volver a estar en la misma cama con Wolfram. Cientos de veces habían compartido lecho en el pasado, pero de algún modo un muro invisible les separaba en aquella ocasión.

Como si estuvieran muy cerca y muy lejos a la vez.

No hablaron durante largos minutos, incluso esquivándose la mirada mutuamente. Aquel nivel de incomodidad no había estado presente entre ambos desde que Yuuri le ganara el estúpido desafío accidental que los había comprometido.

Si lo pensaba bien, resultaba sorprendente lo fácil que había sido congeniar con Wolfram desde el principio. Incluso con sus diferencias, desacuerdos y personalidades prácticamente opuestas, no se sentía tan cómodo en presencia de nadie como en la del joven _mazoku_.

De ningún otro modo hubiera tolerado a otro hombre con un camisón rosa metiéndose en su cama noche tras noche. O frotándole la espalda en el baño. O teniendo una hija en común, ya puestos…

Wolfram se removió, hundiéndose en las viejas mantas hasta que la tela le llegó hasta la barbilla. El gesto en sí descolocó a Yuuri. En tiempos Wolfram no se había mostrado reticente a enseñar parte de su anatomía (de hecho, había optado por meterse en su cama totalmente DESNUDO cuando solo hacía unas semanas que se conocían). El absurdo camisón rosa tampoco había dejado mucho a la imaginación; especialmente por la mañana, cuando tras varias horas de moverse en todas las posturas posibles la vaporosa tela dejaba al descubierto _todo_ de cintura para abajo.

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la escandalosa ropa interior de costumbre, era bastante.

En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, daba la sensación de estar esforzándose en cubrir cada milímetro de piel que no fuera indispensable.

Aquella sensación abominable volvió a agitarse en su interior al imaginarse la causa. Había visto algún atisbo durante la precipitada huida. Un verdugón en su brazo. Un moretón en la base del cuello, justo bajo la línea del cabello. La inconfundible impronta de una dentadura en la clavícula.

Si el resto de su cuerpo era como su cuello, hombros, brazos, comprendía perfectamente su celo.

Le miró fijamente a la cara. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento impactaba en su nariz; podía contar perfectamente cada pestaña. El hematoma alrededor de su ojo había pasado a ser negro; el golpe le obligaba a entrecerrar ligeramente el párpado.

Su mirada reflejaba un agotamiento que iba más allá de lo físico. Un ruego mudo. El titubeo previo a una petición difícil.

—Te ruego que no comentes los… detalles de lo sucedido con los demás —suplicó en un murmullo, tan bajo que nadie podría oírlo—. Prefiero que no lo sepan. No vale la pena angustiarlos por algo ya pasado.

Yuuri tardó unos largos momentos en procesar la petición, en dotar de sentido a su súplica.

—Wolfram…

Previsiblemente, Wolfram pretendía lidiar solo con el trauma. No había esperado otra cosa.

—Si lo supieran, todos estarían constantemente encima de mí, preocupándose de forma innecesaria —apostilló el _mazoku_ —. Estas cosas suceden en las guerras: es solo una anécdota en el gran esquema del mundo —tragó saliva—. No soportaría que lo supieran…

Una indignación como no había conocido se elevó desde sus entrañas, quemándole por dentro como ácido. Quiso tomarle por los hombros, zarandearle y gritarle hasta que dejara de restar importancia a su estado, a lo que había vivido. A su propia persona.

Pero algo le obligó a contenerse. Una duda, demasiado acuciante como para ignorarla, le incidió en la conciencia. Algo en la expresión de Wolfram, en su reciente ataque de vulnerabilidad. En todo en conjunto.

¿Se despedazaría si le gritaba? ¿Rompería a llorar de nuevo?

¿Podría él lidiar con un Wolfram emocionalmente frágil?

Optó por el beneficio a corto plazo, por aportarle una tranquilidad mental que le permitiera empezar a sanar.

—De acuerdo —cedió.

Vio cómo la tirantez se reducía en su cuerpo, en su rostro extenuado. Ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada hasta que Yuuri solo pudo ver un ojo intensamente verde.

—Por favor… —su voz era apenas un susurro—. Yuuri, quédate conmigo…

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Wolfram sonó asustado. _Vulnerable_. Cayó en la cuenta que debía ser la primera vez en años que Wolfram podía sentir un mínimo espejismo de seguridad, de esperanza. El hecho en sí encogió el corazón de Yuuri.

Se forzó a sonreír, consciente que nada podría inspirarle tanta tranquilidad a Wolfram.

—No iré a ninguna parte —prometió—. Duerme tranquilo.

Así lo hizo, esperando pacientemente hasta que los párpados de Wolfram empezaron a pesar y cayó en un sueño ligero pero definitivamente necesario. Yuuri le miró en silencio, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Por mucho que deseara poner una mano en el hombro, abrazarle, _tocarle_ , le pareció un atrevimiento improcedente dadas las circunstancias.

Dormido, Wolfram poseía la apariencia de una criatura angelical. Sus pestañas eran sorprendentemente largas y espesas, doradas como hilos de oro, y temblaban suavemente mientras dormía. Se preguntó por qué nunca se había fijado en aquellos detalles, en el lunar que adornaba su cuello o aquel mechón de cabello que le formaba un rizo permanente cerca de la oreja.

La verdad le sorprendió y a la vez le produjo cierta inseguridad: nunca le había mirado como entonces. Y eso que siempre le había tenido a su lado, prácticamente desde el primer momento.

Había estado incluso cuando Conrart se había ido de su lado, empeñado en llevar a cabo un descabellado plan que por fortuna había salido bien. Wolfram había llevado la carga de ser su mayor apoyo, la sombra de Conrart, al mismo tiempo que sufría en silencio el dolor por su hermano desaparecido.

Tal vez había estado tan cerca de perderlo que su mente se esforzaba en procesar todos los detalles. Atesorarlos ante la perspectiva de un futuro incierto.

Suspiró. Se le cerraban los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; la espalda aún le producía tirantes pinchazos, pero estaba tan cansado que no se creía capaz de comprobar su estado.

Se acurrucó junto a Wolfram, notando el calor de su cuerpo bajo la ropa, y suplicó dormir sin soñar.

 


	7. Purpur - Púrpura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. También a los comentarios :P  
> Disfrutad de la lectura.
> 
> OJO!: Mención a abuso y pensamientos suicidas en este capítulo.

Al despertar por la mañana, con un traicionero rayo de luz cenicienta incidiendo en su rostro, Yuuri tardó varios segundos en recordar por qué todo parecía balancearse bajo él.

Barco. Río Púrpura.  _Ajá_.

Tomó aire con lentitud y lanzó un brazo laxamente a su derecha. Una curiosa sensación de desilusión se adueñó de él cuando notó el otro lado del camastro vacío. La sábana fría bajo el dorso de la mano.

Frunció el entrecejo. Lo último que recordaba era a Wolfram apretado contra él en la oscuridad, encogido en posición fetal y con la nariz hundida en la curva de su cuello. En cualquier otra circunstancia aquella postura le hubiera incomodado, pero por algún motivo le tranquilizó comprobar que Wolfram seguía buscándole incluso en su sueño.

Aceptando su cercanía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, consciente que algo se removía incómodamente en su conciencia. ¿Cuándo había empezado a buscarle a su lado, tanteando las sábanas para comprobar que estaba allí?

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez. Lo había hecho varias veces cuando estaba en la Tierra, incapaz de saber a ojo si estaba en un palacio o en una casa adosada. Extender la mano y tocar el brazo de Wolfram sobre la tela del camisón era una especie de contacto seguro con aquel otro mundo, una garantía de que ocurriera lo que ocurriera él estaría allí y lo afrontaría con él...

Los pensamientos se agitaban en su cabeza, todavía contaminados con el embotamiento del sueño. Solo sabía que la ausencia de Wolfram a su lado le irritaba. Pero eso no parecía ser estímulo suficiente para abandonar la única cama decente que había conocido en semanas.

Escuchó un sonido angustioso, húmedo y desagraciadamente familiar. Se incorporó, frotándose un ojo con el puño, y oteó la estancia.

Wolfram estaba asomado a la única ventana del camarote, vomitando.

Suspiró con resignación mientras se ponía en pie sin molestarse en calzarse y se acercaba a él. Con manifiesta paciencia, le puso una mano entre los omoplatos y la otra en la frente sudorosa, retirándole el cabello dorado de los ojos para que no le molestara.

Definitivamente lo tenía más largo. Le llegaría por debajo de la línea del cuello si no fuera por su naturaleza ensortijada. ¿Tal vez su captor lo prefería así y por ello…?

" _No ahora. Eso ya ha pasado_."

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Wolfram recuperó el aliento y la entereza suficientes para incorporarse. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la frente perlada de sudor. Le temblaban las piernas. Carraspeó, aceptando el vaso y el paño que Yuuri le tendió para quitarse el desagradable regusto del paladar.

—Creo que ya está… por ahora… —alcanzó a balbucear, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Yuuri percibió algo fuera de lugar en su rostro, más allá del evidente malestar innato. Las ojeras eran más pronunciadas que la noche anterior. Debería tener mejor aspecto tras dormir unas cuantas horas, pero parecía seriamente enfermo.

Le tomó por el brazo y le ayudó a volver al camastro, recostándolo sobre la almohada. Wolfram se dejó arrastrar con inusual docilidad.

—Dormir un poco más te sentará bien —opinó Yuuri con una leve sonrisa—. Así no te marearás.

Wolfram asintió débilmente, aunque ni siquiera parecía haber entendido el consejo. El sudor le brillaba en las mejillas y sobre los párpados, que cerró lentamente hasta quedarse dormido a una velocidad exorbitada. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba roncando a bajo volumen.

Yuuri frunció el ceño con cierta diversión. No conocía a nadie cuya capacidad para dormirse se acercara a la de Wolfram; incluso había llegado a preguntarse si lo de Wolfram podía considerarse narcolepsia. Muchas veces se había quedado dormido a media conversación, o había cerrado los ojos un segundo y habían tenido que evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo al dormirse de pie. Según Gisela, era debido a una tendencia natural a tener la presión arterial baja.

Se sentó al borde del camastro y se dedicó a observarle en silencio. Parecía más relajado, como si el sueño fuera más profundo que a lo largo de la noche. Su rostro no obstante seguía macilento, el tipo de palidez que evidencia mucho tiempo sin recibir de forma regular la caricia del sol.

Dio un respingo cuando un horripilante balbuceo arrancó a su izquierda. Se relajó al percatarse de que era Morgif, apoyado contra la pared y emitiendo sonidos sin sentido. Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Shhh… —chistó—. Silencio. Wolfram necesita descansar.

Obviamente, el ser no le hizo caso y siguió mascullando en tono gutural. Yuuri arqueó una ceja, tomó la espada del mango y abrió el destartalado armario del rincón.

—Lo siento, Morgif.

Era una mentira piadosa, especialmente cuando volvió a reinar el silencio. Se volvió hacia la cama y descubrió que Wolfram había cambiado de postura, tirado sobre la almohada con los brazos en cruz.

" _Definitivamente, hay cosas que no cambian_ "

Se atrevió a levantar la sábana para analizar sus pies. Habían sangrado bajo las vendas que Yozak pusiera, sendas manchas ennegrecidas punteando el tejido cuidadosamente colocado. Tomó nota de avisar al soldado cuanto antes.

Se frotó la barbilla. Tenerle por allí vagabundeando en el pequeño espacio no ayudaría a Wolfram a descansar, así que tomó una decisión.

Entrecerró la ventana para sumir el cubículo en penumbra. Comprobó una vez más que Wolfram seguía apaciblemente dormido antes de ponerse el jubón encima de la camisa, calzarse las botas y salir del camarote.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, expulsó el aire por los labios y se dejó caer contra la puerta hasta que su frente estuvo incómodamente presionada contra la rugosa superficie. Notaba su propio pulso latiéndole en el cráneo, como el inicio de una migraña.

Confiaba en que Wolfram no hubiera notado su agitación, el esfuerzo casi titánico en dar un tinte auténtico a sus sonrisas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir como hasta entonces, ignorando lo que sabía como si nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿Fingir que Wolfram no había sufrido tres años de ignominioso cautiverio?

¿O debía inquirir, preguntar —forzarle— a hablar? Todos los que conocía le animaban a compartir su pesar, a hacer partícipes a otros para no soportar solo la carga. Aunque a la hora de la verdad todo el mundo —Gwendal, Conrart, su propio hermano— traicionaran flagrantemente su propio consejo.

"Los traumas se superan hablando de ellos". Era una especie de máxima que parecía reinar en cada serie y película que había visto en su mundo. Defendida a capa y espada por escenas en las que la víctima de un evento traumático se descomponía diez, veinte años después. Un terapeuta con gafas en la punta de la nariz le observaba por encima de los cristales y parecía juzgarle, reprobarle.

"¿ _Por qué no se lo has contado a nadie_?"

Pero aquello no era una obra de ficción. Era  _real_. Era su amigo y caminaba a su lado con algo destrozado en la mirada.

¿Hubiera existido una diferencia si aquellos guardias no se hubieran burlado en voz alta de la situación de Wolfram? ¿Si él siguiera en la benévola —deseable,  _envidiable_ — ignorancia respecto a lo que su amigo había vivido?

 _No_. No iba a ser tan patéticamente ingenuo.

Seiffert se había encargado de que lo supiera. Estaba convencido de que sin la intervención del Maoh se hubiera permitido ser mucho más gráfico al respecto. Antes de…

Estaba respirando más rápido de lo habitual, el corazón martilleándole entre las costillas como si intentara huir. Esconderse en algún rincón sombrío donde no  _recordara_.

Pestañeó con furia cuando los colores empezaron a licuarse en su visión. Se sorbió la nariz cuando la familiar sensación húmeda le quemó las fosas nasales.

Realmente era un  _enclenque_.

Cuando llegó al exterior, había ya mucha actividad. Los marineros iban de un lado a otro haciendo rodar barriles y empujando cajas. Se gritaban órdenes y se desplegaban velas con pasmosa facilidad. Yuuri nunca hubiera imaginado que hombres curtidos con uniforme de marinero y falda pudieran aparentar tal seriedad.

Anduvo por la cubierta despejada, los tablones crujiendo en ciertos puntos bajo sus pies. El amanecer aún era incipiente, las extensas orillas del Púrpura bañadas de oro y carmesí. Yuuri apenas entreveía las copas de los árboles emerger de los bancos de bruma como formas fantasmales. La niebla que ondulaba en las orillas daba un aspecto diáfano y dorado al paisaje, irreal.

Vio una figura familiar recortada contra el fondo que dejaban atrás con relativa velocidad. Avanzó en su dirección.

Previsiblemente y aunque sin duda había permanecido en vela toda la noche, Conrart estaba fresco como una rosa. Tranquilamente sentado en la barandilla de cubierta, observaba los bosques que pasaban a babor como un tapiz verde cincelado de naranja.

Tuvo la sensación de que Conrart, al igual que él, atesoraba aquel breve lapso de paz, de silencio. Era más fácil ignorar el conflicto que borboteaba a su alrededor en una mañana dorada y quieta.

Fue Conrart el que rompió el mutismo.

—¿Wolfram?

—Durmiendo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Yuuri suspiró con resignación.

—Me he despertado y estaba vomitando —explicó.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Conrart esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

—Puede que sea una buena señal.

Yuuri le miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿En qué universo echar las tripas podía ser algo bueno? Conrart pareció notar su estupefacción y se apresuró a explicarse.

—La razón por la que Wolfram no tolera viajar en barco es por su afinidad con los Espíritus del Fuego —expuso—. Su  _maryoku_  es tan poderoso que no puede moverse por las grandes masas de agua sin sentirse enfermo. Si manifiesta dicho síntoma, puede ser un signo de que está mejor de lo que creemos.

Sonaba lógico. Aunque dudaba que Wolfram pudiera verlo desde aquella perspectiva mientras su última comida yaciera desperdigada frente a él.

—No te preocupes por él, Yuuri —le animó su padrino—. Se recuperará… a su ritmo. Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es dejarle descansar y apoyarle. Estar cerca de ti le ayudará a recuperar la salud.

La última puntualización le llevó a parpadear, turbado. Súbitamente le quemaban las mejillas.

—¿Tú crees? —balbuceó.

—Es el poder del Maoh el que define dónde empiezan los territorios  _mazoku_  —le recordó su padrino—. Wolfram ha estado mucho tiempo bajo influjo  _houseki_ , pero tu cercanía produce el efecto contrario. Cuanto más tiempo paséis juntos, antes regenerará su  _maryoku_.

Era evidente que no poder usar su  _maryoku_  era una de las cosas que más frustraban a Wolfram. La conexión espiritual del chico con los espíritus del Fuego era íntima y de algún modo bidireccional, al igual que la de Gwendal con los entes de la Tierra. Era muy distinto para él, así que no conseguía comprenderlo del todo.

Las veces anteriores que habían acudido a territorio humano, Wolfram se había mostrado contrariado, casi deprimido, por ser incapaz de generar una sola chispa. Era un buen soldado, capaz de luchar con prácticamente cualquier útil, pero quitarle tal vez su arma más poderosa reducía en mucho sus probabilidades de éxito.

—Su  _maryoku_  es lo que menos me preocupa —reconoció—. Algo le ronda la cabeza a Wolfram, carcomiéndole. Y creo que sé de qué se trata.

Conrart tomó aire a su lado; no le oyó soltarlo.

Wolfram no había mencionado el asunto de Lord Khrennikov desde antes de abandonar el antiguo palacio Khrennikov, pero era algo que a Yuuri le intranquilizaba profundamente. Tal vez más que al propio Wolfram.

Al menos hasta que se reunieran con el resto. Yuuri dudaba seriamente que Wolfram se mantuviera indiferente, hermético, respecto a aquella muerte cuando se plantara frente a Anissina. Dado su frágil estado emocional, lo visualizaba con terrorífica claridad derrumbándose presa del remordimiento.

Conrart debería estar al corriente de aquel hecho, aunque dudaba mucho que Wolfram se lo confiara. Su relación había mejorado exponencialmente desde que Yuuri los conocía, pero Wolfram tendía a ser inescrutable con aquello que le preocupaba si era el único afectado.

Un cambio meritorio tras toda una juventud siendo la persona más (?) egocéntrica de Shin Makoku.

—Está convencido de que él asesinó al padre de Anissina —soltó—. Al parecer… es probable que así fuera.

La expresión de Conrart era indescifrable. No parecía sorprendido por la noticia, o al menos luchaba duro por no mostrar su reacción a ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Yuuri procedió a citar textualmente lo que Wolfram le había explicado, intentando no obviar detalle sobre la extraña sensación de pérdida de control. El ceño de Conrart iba arrugándose más y más en desasosiego.

—Debe ser un  _houryoku_  muy poderoso si consigue alienar a Wolfram hasta ese nivel —dijo al final—. Siempre ha tenido una cierta tolerancia a ése tipo de magia. Y coincidirás conmigo en que una voluntad fuera de lo corriente.

—Saralegui dijo que nadie había logrado resistirse tanto tiempo a su  _horyoku_  —recordó Yuuri en voz alta—. ¿Qué tipo de poder puede ser más fuerte?

—Eso no podemos decidirlo nosotros —repuso Conrart—. Tal vez su Alteza, Günter… o Anissina lo sepan.

De nuevo muchas incógnitas y muy pocas respuestas. Una en concreto bailaba en el fondo de su mente: ¿no hubiera sido más lógico que el hechicero intentara influenciarle a él? Hubiera podido obligarlo a usar  _maryoku_  donde Wolfram no podía. Potencialmente, el daño al elegirle como marioneta hubiera sido mucho mayor.

A no ser…

—Creo que a Wolfram le preocupa… que ese hechicero aún pueda tener control sobre él —elucubró en voz alta.

No le había pasado por alto el pavor en la expresión de su amigo cuando habían topado con aquel indeseable individuo. Aún con la vorágine de pensamientos confusos rotando en su cabeza, había tenido la inquietante sensación de que Wolfram temía hacerle daño. Que su mano se moviera contra su voluntad y la espada encontrara carne, hueso y órganos.

Algo impensable desde su punto de vista. Wolfram era una de las personas a las que confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Jamás había barajado la posibilidad de que pudiera herirle en modo alguno.

—Comprendo su preocupación, pero eso es improbable —le tranquilizó Conrart—. Se necesita contacto visual directo para iniciar un control mental de ese tipo. Cada poco tiempo, el sortilegio debe renovarse o decae. Si a estas alturas Wolfram no muestra síntomas de estar controlado, eso ya no va a pasar.

Estaba convencido de que la estupefacción se traslució en su rostro.

—Creía que no tenías ni idea de magia…

Allí estaba, aquella expresión plácida y sorprendente que encerraba muchas verdades.

—Sé algunas cosas —confesó.

—¿Quién te enseñó?

Los labios de Conrart se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica. Sus ojos rodaron por instinto hacia el pecho de Yuuri.

Como no.  _Suzanna Julia_.

En los últimos tiempos, a Yuuri había comenzado a resultarle incómodo que Conrart le mirara con aquella inquietante añoranza. Era como si intentara ver a Julia en sus gestos, en su manera de hablar, en cada una de sus intenciones.

Por supuesto, todo eran elucubraciones suyas. No podía asegurar al cien por cien cómo pensaba Conrart, pero le molestaba la idea de que su padrino pudiera estar pensando en su anterior encarnación mientras interactuaba con él.

No era como si pudiera competir con Julia si es que eso fuera así. Sabía de sobras que los sentimientos de Conrart por ella habían sido profundos, aunque su naturaleza fuera aún un misterio para él (sospechaba que incluso para el propio Conrart). En alguna ocasión había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre ello, dando vueltas para llegar a ninguna parte. Conrart podía apreciarle mucho, pero tenerle constantemente bajo el punto de mira debía ser un recordatorio constante de que Julia ya no estaba.

Su vida, su simple existencia, había implicado la muerte de una persona amada y respetada por todos en Shin Makoku. Aunque creía haber hecho las paces con aquella certeza tiempo atrás, su alcance volvía para darle en la cara.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, observando cómo transcurría el entorno. Bajo el casco del barco nadaban criaturas largas veteadas de púrpura, como gigantescas anguilas, y unos cuantos peces esqueleto. Eran pequeños y daban la sensación de ir a desintegrarse en cualquier momento.

¿Sería también consecuencia de la caída del territorio Mazoku?

Un pensamiento intruso interrumpió su superflua curiosidad, agriándole las entrañas.

Seguía ocultándole a Conrart algo vital. Un secreto que le quemaba la base de la garganta como si hubiera tragado un ascua encendida.

Ser partícipe de la naturaleza del cautiverio de Wolfram le estaba comiendo vivo. En especial porque no creía ser capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera pasado por una experiencia como la de su amigo. Por supuesto había visto algún que otro caso en los informativos, mientras devoraba el desayuno y repasaba a toda prisa las fechas de exámenes o jugadas de béisbol. Apenas recordaba los detalles, solo la imagen más general: jóvenes y mujeres que desaparecían y regresaban a casa con una historia atroz a las espaldas.

Vivas o no.

Noticias como aquella salpicaban regularmente los periódicos. La gente hablaba de ello en voz baja, conversaciones fugaces e incómodas con una fingida fachada compungida. Se sucedían los datos: la identidad del criminal, de la víctima, opiniones de terapeutas sobre los efectos a largo plazo en su estado mental. Recomendaciones varias de precaución y autodefensa para no sufrir la misma suerte.

Hasta entonces, Yuuri no había reflexionado demasiado sobre aquella realidad. Por supuesto sentía un pinchazo oprimente en el pecho cada vez que un suceso como aquel invadía la actualidad de Japón, pero la sensación desaparecía rápidamente al ser apartada por sus prioridades personales.

Encontrarse frente a frente con tan terrorífica realidad era algo nuevo que sabía manejar. Porque no era tan sencillo como empujar el conocimiento a un rincón de su mente donde acumulara polvo hasta el fin de los días.

 _No_.

La verdad le perseguía a cada instante, como una sombra que se escurre por el rabillo del ojo cuando uno se gira a mirarla. Agriando los segundos, los pensamientos y esperanzas más alentadores a los que podía aferrarse en aquel mundo en guerra que aún estaba empezando a asimilar.

No podía huir de aquella realidad. Porque cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Wolfram veía el trasfondo de su porte fingidamente estoico, como si aullara sin descanso bajo un muro sólido y nadie oyera sus alaridos.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que se derrumbara de nuevo, que la realidad de lo que le habían hecho cayera sobre él hasta aplastarle. Nadie, ni siquiera el más fuerte, podía sufrir algo semejante y quedar indemne. Yuuri no sabía que esperar, así que optaba por aparentar que no había sucedido. Caminando de puntillas alrededor de Wolfram como si llevara algún tipo de explosivo entre las manos.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac._  Pero no podía ver la cuenta atrás. Saber cuándo le reventaría en la cara.

No podía desatenderle en una fase tan vulnerable; no después de todo lo que Wolfram había arriesgado —soportado— por él.

Le inquietaba su propio egoísmo, su deseo vehemente de compartir la carga del conocimiento. Pero dejarlo en sus manos, en su torpeza al lidiar con emociones que no conocía, podía causar un mal mayor.

Conrart seguía en silencio, como si intuyera que intentaba hacer una elección difícil.

Había jurado a su amigo, a su  _prometido_ , que no se lo diría a nadie, pero era absurdamente fácil confiar en Conrart. En Conrart el de la sonrisa perpetua y su incuestionable lealtad.

En aquella circunstancia concreta, sin embargo, era otra cualidad de su protector la que estaba empujando a Yuuri a una actuación irreflexiva.

Después de todo, Conrart había estado mucho más tiempo —toda su vida… ¡casi un siglo!— con Wolfram… lo quisiera éste o no. Él sabría qué hacer, cómo conseguir que su hermano mejorara. ¿Qué mal podía hacer?

Apretó el borde de madera hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Le hubiera gustado estar tan convencido como la voz en su cabeza.

—A Wolfram le pasó  _algo_  mientras era prisionero —murmuró.

Sus entrañas le recordaron que tal vez no estaba haciendo lo más correcto, retorciéndose por la tensión. Como si alguien jugara a anudar y desatar sus tripas.

Hubo un instante de increíble silencio, en el que incluso el sonido del barco cortando el agua se extinguió.

—Lo sé —admitió Conrart en un susurro.

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, patidifuso. De todas las opciones, aquello era lo último que esperaba que respondiera su padrino.

—¿Ah, sí? —exhaló en un hilo de voz.

—Es mi hermano. Fui el primero en cogerle en brazos cuando nació —le recordó Conrart con solidez y monotonía—. No me insultes insinuando que no puedo notar algo como eso.

" _Claro_ " se dijo Yuuri con amargura  _"¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Soy el único lo bastante lento como para no unir dos más dos a la primera…_ "

—Vi las marcas en su cuello y brazos —prosiguió Conrart—. No hay golpe o arma que puedan dejar una herida de ése tipo. Solo puedo suponer que no fue algo puntual, sino sistemático.

Yuuri visualizó con aterradora claridad el momento en el que Wolfram se había derrumbado, llorando contra su hermano con la bata caída sobre los hombros. Gran parte de sus heridas habían quedado al descubierto, muchas de naturaleza perturbadora. Supuso que Yozak también se había dado cuenta, entonces.

—Conociéndole, estoy seguro de que Wolfram prefiere que no lo sepamos —aseveró Conrart—. De hecho, pondría la mano al fuego de que te ha instado a no confiárnoslo.

 _Touché_. Sintió de nuevo una oleada de culpabilidad, de vergüenza, aunque el tono de Conrart no indicaba que le estuviera juzgando. ¿Tan previsible era?

—¿Sucede esto… a menudo? En las guerras… —tragó saliva, su garganta reseca como si hubiera tragado paja—. ¿Los prisioneros son…?

—No en Shin Makoku —repuso Conrart—. Según los registros, era algo habitual entre los  _mazoku_  hace milenios. Desde que Shinou fundó nuestra nación, persiguió y castigó ese tipo de costumbres.

Yuuri relajó solo ligeramente la tensión en sus hombros. Shinou era una presencia caprichosa, incomprensible y a menudo pueril, pero era evidente que poseía altos estándares de moral.

Y la capacidad para luchar por ellos.

—Sin embargo, sigue siendo una práctica recurrente en algunos países humanos —continuó Conrart—. Es el caso de Svelera y Gran Shimaron. Es mucho más habitual con los prisioneros nobles de alto linaje y los cargos militares elevados. Y los  _mazoku_ , por supuesto.

—¿Por qué con los  _mazoku_? —musitó Yuuri. La voz le salió estrangulada.

Conrart no le devolvió la mirada al hablar.

—Debes comprender que no es un acto de atracción, ni siquiera de satisfacción de una necesidad física —su voz sonaba ronca, con ligeros altibajos—. Se trata de humillación, de sumisión. Para muchos no hay nada más estimulante que arrancar el honor a una criatura orgullosa.

Sonaba terroríficamente _lógico._

Recordaba la mirada de impotencia de Wolfram cuando le había relatado los episodios de ausencia inducida en batalla. Cómo le había temblado el labio, exhibiendo un atisbo de dientes apretados.

_"Por humillarme"_

—Como sabes, en los países humanos no consideran… moral que en Shin Makoku se acepten las parejas del mismo sexo —le recordó—. Para la mayoría cualquier intercambio físico entre dos mujeres o dos varones es un acto deleznable y degradante.

Todo cobró un monstruoso sentido. No pudo más que llevarse una mano a la boca, tal vez para acallar un potencial grito de impotencia. Le ardía el interior de los párpados.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora? —musitó Conrart—. ¿Por qué aún con la repulsa que les produce se permiten tener chicos en los burdeles y prisioneros de guerra con los que los generales puedan entretenerse? Es una señal de poder; de deshonra a un enemigo derrotado. Convertir algo en principio deseable y placentero en un acto abominable que solo implique dolor y escarnio.

¿Acaso Günter había estado suavizándole la historia reciente? ¿Omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos al creerle demasiado inocente para asumirlos? ¿No debería ser aquello tan merecedor de ser aprendido como las idas y venidas amorosas del Decimoctavo Maoh o las gestas dantescas del Undécimo Rey Demonio?

—Durante la Guerra hace veinte años, no fueron pocos los que vieron ése destino —prosiguió Conrart—. Es la razón por la que Madre y Stoffel prohibieron que Wolfram luchara en primera línea. Una muerte heroica era solo el más benévolo de los escenarios… No puedes imaginar las historias que llegaron a nosotros desde el frente, Yuuri. Soldados leales a Shin Makoku cautivos en campamentos hostiles, siendo utilizados por un enemigo tras otro para premiar a los militares más sobresalientes…

Si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que Conrart estaba temblando. Si era de impotencia o de miedo, él no lo sabía.

—Parece ser que al final solo retrasamos algo destinado a suceder…

Su voz sonaba derrotada, como si una gran vergüenza pesara sobre su ser. Si la situación de Wolfram ya parecía estar destrozándole a él, no quería ni imaginar lo que debía sentir Conrart. Wolfram era su hermano pequeño, un lazo que les unía más de lo que al parecer el benjamín hubiera deseado en su momento.

De pronto sus rodillas parecían gelatina, como si cargara una tonelada de rocas a la espalda y sus huesos fueran a astillarse.

—No sé cómo actuar frente a él… —reconoció, cada sílaba sufriendo altibajos—. Temo que una palabra fuera de lugar le haga recordar…todo  _eso_.

Empezó a ver borroso, su campo visual tornándose acuoso e indefinido. Se llevó una mano a la cara en un vano intento de ocultar su expresión descompuesta.

—No es justo, Conrad… —sollozó—. No es justo… Wolfram no merece lo que le ha pasado…

Todo en él exigía hundir el rostro en el pecho de Conrart y deshacerse en llanto, aflojar de algún modo aquel nudo odioso en sus entrañas. Se sentía pequeño y frágil, impotente ante un alud de sucesos desagradables. Había demasiado dolor en aquel mundo y él no podía hacer nada.

" _Enclenque_ " acudió de pronto la voz de Wolfram a su cabeza, teñida de reprobación.

Yuuri se sorbió la nariz, apretando con tanta fuerza el pasamano que se le clavaron astillas en las palmas. Wolfram le necesitaba entero, sereno para apoyarle cuando él no pudiera mantener el tipo. Algo que, tristemente, estaba condenado a suceder.

—Fue Seiffert, ¿verdad?

Yuuri levantó la cabeza y algo involuntario,  _cobarde_ , se estremeció de terror en sus entrañas. Volvió poco a poco el rostro hacia su derecha, las lágrimas apelotonándose en sus párpados.

El semblante de Conrart, siempre gentil, había mutado en un gesto aterrador que nunca había visto en la cara de su padrino. Más parecía una mueca, la manifestación de una profunda pretensión. Una que prometía una violencia sin límites.

Un desagravio a la altura del crimen cometido.

Conrart habló en un siseo, a todas luces librando una lucha encarnizada por seguir pareciendo imperturbable.

—Te aseguro que si algún día me encuentro cara a cara con el malnacido que le dañó de tal manera, lo pagará muy caro.

Por norma general, algún tipo de indignación debería haberle llevado a protestar en voz alta por uno de sus allegados profiriendo una amenaza tan directa.

No obstante una pequeña porción de su ser, una hastiada de ver sufrimiento e injusticias, le obligó a silenciar sus palabras. Nunca le ordenaría a Conrart que matara, que  _torturara_  a nadie.

Pero tampoco iba a impedírselo si Seiffert se cruzaba en su camino y Conrart decidía dar rienda suelta a su lado más visceral.

 

\--

 

Yuuri regresó al camarote cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial y consiguió borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de su cara. Fue una suerte: Wolfram estaba sentado al borde a la cama, aunque sus ojos presentaban una curva soñolienta. Sus mejillas tenían algo más de color y en general parecía más revitalizado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Wolfram hizo descender a ambos lados las manos que habían estado anudando los lazos de una sencilla túnica verde botella. La de la noche anterior, blanca, yacía perfectamente doblada en un taburete junto a la cama.

—Mejor —reconoció—. No creo que consiga comer nada en breve, pero al menos ya no parece que mis intestinos se dispongan a ir a la guerra.

La tripa de Yuuri eligió aquel momento para rugir. La noche anterior no había podido ingerir demasiado antes de que las noticias le cerraran la boca del estómago. En deferencia a Wolfram, no comentó el hambre que tenía.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a… donde sea que vayamos?

—Al menos otro día —respondió Yuuri.

Wolfram gimoteó y se dejó caer con aire dramático, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. El desordenado cabello rubio se derramó entorno a su cabeza como una aureola.

—Moriré de inanición antes de tocar tierra —se lamentó, su voz ahogada por la tela.

Yuuri se atrevió a reír, alabando el intento de humor de Wolfram. Éste le miraba con un único ojo enmarcado en oro. La hinchazón del golpe había disminuido y apenas podía ver un tono amarillento en la piel.

—¿Me acompañarías a cubierta? —pidió—. Quiero tomar el aire…

Yuuri arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que es buena idea?

—No queda nada en mi estómago —aseguró Wolfram—. Así que no hay peligro.

Era un tono de advertencia que no admitía réplica. Yuuri sabía que no conseguiría convencerlo de quedarse descansando, así que se inclinó sobre él para ayudarle a incorporarse.

No fue un gesto bien recibido.

—No estoy inválido —gruñó, apartándole la mano.

—Tus pies…

—Soy un soldado, Yuuri —replicó Wolfram, obviamente escaso de paciencia—. Unos pocos arañazos en los pies no me impedirán andar.

Y dicho esto se apoyó con ambos brazos en la cama y se puso en pie. Salió de la habitación a paso ligero. No consiguió camuflar del todo el gesto tenso y el entrecejo firmemente arrugado. Especialmente cuando se aferró al pasamano para impulsarse escaleras arriba.

Para cuando llegaron al exterior, la respiración de Wolfram era superficial. Estaba luchando encarecidamente por ocultar la expresión dolorida cada vez que las magulladas plantas se apoyaban más de lo justo. Ni siquiera se mostró reacio a que Yuuri le ayudara a tomar asiento en el banco que bordeaba la cubierta. Yuuri se dejó caer a su lado, en el mismo punto en el que encontrara a Conrart esa mañana.

El aire era menos agobiante, más limpio que apenas una hora atrás. Durante su rato junto a Conrart, le había desagradado comprobar que la bruma tenía un leve olor hediondo, como si la corriente no fuera suficiente para evitar que se eutrofizara el agua.

A su lado, Wolfram emitió un largo suspiro.

—Es precioso —dijo, al parecer solo porque merecía ser dicho.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja y observó el horizonte. Supuso que tenía su encanto. Desde que había llegado a Shin Makoku había visto paisajes de una belleza arrebatadora. Llanuras extensas de flores cuyos colores ni siquiera existían en la Tierra. Montañas altísimas envueltas en bruma en cuya cima sobrevolaban dragones. Lagos con agua tan transparente que podía verse el fondo a decenas de metros de profundidad.

En comparación, aquel río no era gran cosa más allá de su impresionante anchura. Monótono, una sucesión de agua y orillas demasiado lejanas para apreciar los detalles. Daba la sensación de que a ambos lados solo había cañaverales y ciénagas.

Wolfram, sin embargo, parecía maravillado. Apenas pestañeaba, observando la masa de agua como si quisiera almacenar cada diminuto detalle.

—Todos estos años no vi nada más allá de los muros del castillo —murmuró—. Solo un jardín extraño y el mar embravecido bajo el acantilado.

Yuuri le vio titubear, frenándose un instante antes de seguir hablando. Retuvo el impulso irracional de acercarse más y rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Temió que fuera a romperse entre sus dedos si lo hacía.

No era de extrañar que se sintiera fascinado por cualquier escenario distinto a la visión tras su ventana. Wolfram tenía de por sí un carácter volátil: no podía ni imaginar cómo se había sentido al ser apresado en un pequeño reducto, sin libertad ni esperanza. A merced de los caprichos de un señor de la guerra.

—Pensé en saltar, ¿sabes? —su voz apenas era audible—. Incontables ocasiones.  _Fantaseaba_  con la idea. Me seducía cada noche cuando miraba el océano y pensaba lo fácil que sería acabar con todo…

Hablaba con apatía, como si relatara algo que le ha ocurrido a otra persona.

Yuuri se removió en el sitio, sintiéndose incómodo y apenado. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar sobre el suicidio; que fuera precisamente Wolfram lo volvía más violento, desesperanzador.

¿Podía existir un calvario tan grande como para empujar a la muerte a la persona con más pulsión de vida que conocía?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué te detuvo?

Vio sus labios palidecer, apretarse en una fina línea. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta que bailaba en su lengua, hizo centellear sus ojos con efímero fulgor. Algo captó su atención antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar.

Yuuri siguió la trayectoria de su mirada. Unas aves gigantescas de color negro veteado de azul surcaban el río a ras de agua, lanzándose de vez en cuando para ensartar un pez con el poderoso pico. Cuando la niebla lo permitía, sus plumas presentaban brillos iridiscentes en púrpura y verde.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si pescaban un pez esqueleto. ¿Eran comestibles para las aves de aquel mundo? ¿O siquiera nutritivas?

A su lado, Wolfram se estremeció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Tengo las manos frías…

Sin esperar su consentimiento, Yuuri le cogió de las muñecas y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Dedos endurecidos y con antiguos callos por el uso constante de la espada y las riendas de su caballo.

Efectivamente, las tenía frías. Casi heladas, se atrevería a decir. Algo totalmente atípico —y alarmante— en un usuario de  _majutsu_  de fuego.

Wolfram siempre había sido como un brasero, emanando un suave y agradable calor que cualquiera podría notar con una mínima cercanía. En verano llegaba a ser agobiante, llevándole a sudar en las noches en las que acababa pegado a él entre las sábanas. Su piel podía llegar a quemar al tacto cuando sus emociones se desbordaban. Yuuri incluso le había visto crear pequeños incendios accidentales, como prender una almohada o la esquina de una mesa. Casi siempre había sido él el culpable de tales incidencias.

Levantó la vista. La expresión de Wolfram era inusualmente turbada, entre avergonzada e incómoda.

¿Era rubor lo que veía en sus mejillas?

No estaba seguro. Solo sabía que le parecía más vivo que en cualquier momento de los últimos tres días. Suficiente para calentarle por dentro como un trago de algo cálido y delicioso.

El momento fue muy breve. Wolfram carraspeó, los párpados cayendo y cubriendo los irises en una cortina dorada.

—Nunca antes había tenido frío, no realmente —confesó—. Ya sabes, por lo del  _maryoku_  de fuego... Podría caminar durante días por la nieve y no se me congelarían ni las puntas de los dedos. Bueno, al menos antes era así... —rectificó, encogiéndose dentro de la capa.

Yuuri impidió que apartara las manos de las suyas. De hecho las deslizó dentro de sus mangas hasta que descansaron contra sus antebrazos. Era algo que Shouri había hecho cuando eran pequeños y él perdía los guantes, contingencia que sucedía muy a menudo.

—¿Mejor?

Wolfram pestañeó varias veces, pillado con la guardia baja con el gesto. Uno que sin duda era más íntimo para él de lo que podría serlo para Yuuri.

Sí,  _definitivamente_  estaba sonrojado. Saberse el causante de aquel pueril tinte rojo en su rostro le inundó de una desconcertante soberbia.

—Lo sé: es patético que un soldado entrenado se queje por algo así... —murmuró Wolfram, esbozando una mueca amarga.

—Yo no lo creo —se apresuró a opinar Yuuri—. Soldado o no, tienes derecho a quejarte. A expresar cuando algo te atormenta.

Analizó su rostro, aprovechando que estaban tan cerca. Tenía los ojos velados, una película de humedad borboteando en los párpados. ¿Iba a llorar? No, más bien estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para no hacerlo…

—Está bien llorar, ¿sabes? —susurró, intentando insuflar empatía a sus palabras—. Nadie te juzgará por ello ni te creerá débil.

Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado sobre él, reduciendo en mucho el espacio vacío entre ellos. No le resultó incómodo ni por un momento. Wolfram tragó saliva y tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar.

—Ya no me quedan lágrimas, Yuuri —dijo con fingida seguridad—. Un soldado nunca llora, y sin embargo yo ya lo he hecho por todos los años de vida que me quedan.

—¿Se puede saber quién ha decretado que los soldados no deben llorar? —protestó Yuuri con el ceño fruncido—. Que yo sepa nunca he firmado esa orden.

El intento de hacerle reír no funcionó. Wolfram le miró con aire descorazonado: resultaba sorprendente que aún con una expresión tan falta de esperanza siguiera siendo la persona más atractiva que Yuuri conocía.

—No quiero que me compadezcas, Yuuri —sentenció, en voz baja pero firme—. No soy una víctima. No quiero ser tratado como una víctima.

¡Oh, Wolfram! ¡Siempre tan orgulloso! Le daba rabia y lástima al mismo tiempo. El joven Bielefeld podía soportar mil tormentos pero se rebelaba contra cualquier muestra de la propia debilidad. Nada le importaba más que mantener su fachada impertérrita ante la adversidad.

Gwendal y Conrart le habían enseñado bien en ése aspecto.

—No lo eres —aseveró—. Eres un superviviente.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada irónica, miserable y carente de humor.

—Es una curiosa manera de verlo —opinó.

—Es la única válida para mí —garantizó Yuuri.

Ante sí sucedió un milagro.

Wolfram esbozó la primera sonrisa real desde que se habían reencontrado. Débil y quebradiza, estremecida, pero prometiendo alegrías futuras.

Aquel simple gesto de infinita gratitud reavivó su esperanza. La de que Wolfram estuviera, aunque fuera a su paso, encaminado hacia la recuperación.

Se quedaron un rato más allí, las manos de Wolfram encajadas en sus mangas y sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Contra su antebrazo, los dedos de Wolfram empezaban a tornarse cálidos.

 

\--

 

Conrart sintió sus comisuras tirando hacia arriba para dibujar una sonrisa plácida. A solo unos metros su hermano y su ahijado seguían unidos por las manos, tan juntos que el contraluz les daba el aspecto de una criatura con más apéndices de lo usual. Por supuesto, no se había molestado en interrumpirles. Ambos necesitaban aquellos pequeños momentos de sinceridad, de contacto.

Ni Yuuri ni el propio Wolfram podían imaginar el efecto curativo que ejercía su mutua cercanía. Aun permaneciendo ambos en la ignorancia sobre aquel curioso fenómeno, Conrart lo había visto decenas, cientos de veces. Como un maravillado y ajeno espectador.

Había asistido al momento en el que una mano en el hombro conseguía levantar el ánimo de Yuuri. Un enfado incipiente de Wolfram volatilizarse ante una sonrisa infantil del Maoh. Algo impensable apenas cinco años atrás, siendo su hermano como fuera en el pasado.

Independientemente de su relación, los dos jóvenes parecían mantenerse en perfecto equilibrio en una órbita simétrica. Estabilizándose, compensándose. Manteniéndose a flote.

Y lo más emocionante de todo era que surgía de forma instintiva, sin forzarlo. Cuan afortunados eran aquellos que encontraban una complicidad semejante sin tener que buscarla…

—Nunca te he tenido por un mirón, Capitán, pero esto es francamente sospechoso.

Conrart no se molestó en volverse: intuía la sonrisa zorruna de Yozak desde allí.

—¿No es acaso habitual que los hermanos mayores vigilen que no les rompan el corazón a los menores? —bromeó.

El espía se colocó a su lado, apoyándose de forma distendida en el tabique de la caseta.

—¿Es eso lo que más te preocupa? ¿Que le rompan el corazón?

El cambio de tono no le pasó desapercibido. Era una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que Yozak se ponía más serio que él. Nunca era una buena señal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El espía expulsó el aire con lentitud y cruzó las manos por detrás del cuello en una postura típica en él.

—Para ti siempre será tu  _hermanito_ , pero no olvides que es un soldado. Uno muy orgulloso, además. Está entrenado para recuperarse de las eventualidades.

Algo en el tono de Yozak le resultó tremendamente molesto.

—¿Consideras "eventualidad" lo que ha vivido?

—No es eso lo que quería decir —gruñó Yozak en tono apaciguador—. Debes recordar que el principito se ha pasado toda la vida luchando por no ser tratado como un niño. Por demostrar que es tan merecedor de confianza como tú o Lord Voltaire.

—Ni yo ni Gwendal hemos experimentado nada semejante —protestó Conrart, a la defensiva—. La comparación está fuera de lugar.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso el espía—. Pero tratarle como si fuera de cristal no ayudará a mantener su honor. Tampoco contribuirá a su recuperación. Y yo sí sé de lo que hablo —añadió con apatía.

El último esclarecimiento le dejó mudo, todo lo que tenía pensado decir atascado en el fondo de la garganta.

Yozak nunca había compartido con él aquella circunstancia de su pasado, ni siquiera mencionarlo. No obstante Conrart lo había sospechado durante largo tiempo, sabedor de que tales sucesos eran comunes en los campos de concentración de mestizos.

Ya tendría tiempo de compadecerse por Yozak más tarde.

—No todos lidian de igual manera con la adversidad —protestó, aunque con menos resolución que antes—. Conoces a Wolfram: se traga el dolor hasta que no puede más y explota por algún lado. Sé por experiencia que es una actitud ineficaz a la larga. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer para intentar impedirlo es ser indulgentes con su situación.

Yozak le sostuvo la mirada con aquella convicción que le hizo titubear.

—Él no quiere indulgencia. Solo rendir cuentas y ser capaz de seguir con su vida. Prisionero o no, tiene un puesto y un estatus.  _Responsabilidades_  —puntualizó—. Y deberá lidiar con ellas tarde o temprano.

La puntualización le dejó clavado en el sitio durante unos desconcertantes instantes.

Después todo sucedió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Cerró la mano entorno a la camisa de Yozak, con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, y tiró de él lejos de cubierta, donde no pudieran ser oídos. El espía se dejó arrastrar hasta el primer rellano de la escalera de la bodega, impertérrito incluso cuando el puño de Conrart se estampó en la madera junto a su cara haciendo tintinear un quinqué.

—¿Informaste a Gwendal acerca de Wolfram y Dieter von Khrennikov?

Reconoció la sombra de culpabilidad en los irises negligentemente azules, la manera en la que parecía esquivar su mirada. No necesitó su confirmación explícita para saber que había dado en el clavo.

Por supuesto, Yozak había oído meses,  _años_  atrás, los rumores sobre Wolfram cabalgando junto al enemigo con el arma en ristre. De su espada decapitando al cabeza de los Khrennikov y a otros tantos aliados. Se lo había confesado la noche misma que Yuuri y él habían aparecido en el campamento del bosque.

En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar que Yozak actuaría antes de corroborar tal información, comunicándole el supuesto suceso a Gwendal.

Y mucho menos sin consultarle primero.

—Temes que aún esté bajo control del enemigo, ¿no es así? —le acusó. Su tono iba en  _crescendo_ —. ¿Gwendal te ha ordenado que le vigiles? ¿Un perturbado ha abusado durante tres años de mi hermano y lo que os preocupa a Gwendal y ti es que pueda enajenarse hasta el extremo de dañar a Yuuri?

Sabía que no le estaba dejando margen para negar sus acusaciones o siquiera defender su postura. La cólera y la hiriente sensación de perfidia no le permitían ser coherente, elevando sus inculpaciones en espiral.

—¿Te ha ordenado Gwendal que le arrestes llegado el momento? —aventuró—. ¿Que le…  _ejecutes_?

Yozak escuchó su exabrupto con frustrante indiferencia. Parecía saber de antemano cuál sería su reacción. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente el soldado le conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

—No me lo ordenó —aseguró finalmente—. Tampoco lo contrario. Imagino que eso lo deja todo a mi criterio.

Lo admitió para sí mismo: le dolió el esquema de acción de Yozak. Aunque lo más desagradable era la sensación de traición. De que Yozak tuviera una segunda intención, fuera o no justificable, y no lo hubiera compartido con él.

—En ése caso espero que tu criterio sea prudente, Gurrier —su tono encerraba una clara amenaza—. Si conoces mínimamente a Wolfram, sabrás que jamás dañaría a un aliado. Mucho menos a un noble que le supera en estatus.

—Voluntariamente o no, todo apunta a que así fue —dijo Yozak con cautela—. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo? ¿No sientes ni una pizca de duda al permitirle dormir en la misma cama que el Maoh?

No supo qué responder, lo cual irremediablemente le dio la razón a Yozak. Empujó con vehemencia las imágenes sangrientas, aterradoras, que punzaban su mente como algo al rojo vivo.

El rostro de su hermano, ido, impregnado de una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas.

Lo que sucedería después. El espanto y los alaridos y el deseo de  _morir_.

No lo permitiría. No-

Tragó saliva. Era pastosa y amarga, como veneno. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado en blanco?

—Hiciera lo que hiciera, Wolfram es mi hermano. Ese hecho no admite discusión ni segundas interpretaciones.

Soltó a Yozak, el cuello de su camisa arrugado por la fuerza que había ejercido. Se retiró varios pasos. Su amigo parecía irritantemente firme mientras él era sacudido por una conmoción cegadora.

—Le protegeré —juró—. No importa de quién. No permitiré que le importunes con este asunto antes de que tengamos tiempo de valorar detenidamente la situación. No le tocarás un cabello mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ni tampoco Gwendal.

Giró sobre sí mismo, sin esperar respuesta ni desearla. Oh, pero Yozak no era hombre de ceder la última palabra sin una digna batalla.

—Si llegara el caso y tuvieras que elegir entre proteger a tu hermano o a tu Rey, ¿cuál sería tu elección?

La duda mordió su alma un breve instante. Un titubeo que le asqueó profundamente.

Las imágenes estallaban dentro de sus párpados. Recuerdos de un tiempo que preferiría ser capaz de olvidar. Posibilidades y disyuntivas que aún atormentaban sus sueños aunque hubieran transcurrido años.

Visiones en las que no era más que un espectro con el uniforme de Gran Shimaron. Blandiendo su espada contra Yozak. Contra  _Yuuri_. Contra todo lo que había jurado proteger.

Wolfram se había interpuesto entre la espada de Gwendal y Yuuri. Alguien —no recordaba quién— lo había mencionado en una ocasión, en una conversación mucho más distendida de lo que invitaba la puntualización.

Yuuri no había querido desprenderse de su brazo cercenado, decían. Y aunque la idea llenaba su pecho de imposible calidez —de la tranquilizadora sensación de pertenencia—, otra certeza se había impuesto a su regocijo.

Wolfram, que había tenido siempre a Gwendal como su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, le había desafiado por proteger a Yuuri. Su hermano que ya no era un niño como todos seguía pretendiendo, que había crecido antes los ojos de todos sin que pudieran o quisieran asimilarlo.

No podía concebir la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Wolfram. De herirle, cortarle, derramar su sangre por proteger a  _su_  Rey.

 _No_. No iba a barajar tal escenario. Tal aberrante pesadilla.

—Esperemos que nunca se presente y no tenga que tomarla —sentenció. Y regresó al exterior bañado en luz cetrina.

 

* * *

 

Para cuando desembarcaron en lo que fuera territorio Rochefort, casi treinta horas después, Wolfram se arrodilló, prácticamente arrastrándose, a besar el suelo. Poco le importó que algunos viandantes se pararan y le señalaran, alarmados por tan extravagante comportamiento.

—No vuelvo a pisar un barco… —exhaló—. Os lo juro, nunca más…

—Llevo oyéndote decir lo mismo desde hace al menos cuatro años —se burló Yozak.

Si las miradas mataran, Yozak ya estaría hecho cachitos. Yuuri no pudo contener una risa nerviosa.

Dado que el aspecto de Wolfram era reconocible en todo el antiguo territorio  _mazoku_ , había optado por calarse una capa de viaje con capucha que ocultaba su brillante cabello rubio. La única ropa que habían podido encontrar para él estaba pensada para alguien a todas vistas mucho más alto y ancho. Había tenido que darse dos vueltas a las mangas y ceñirse la camisa con un cinturón, y aun así ésta parecía bailar a su alrededor. El exceso de tela aún acentuaba más su delgadez.

A pesar de ello, tenía mejor color. Lo cual poseía su mérito dado que su organismo no toleraba la navegación de ningún tipo. Yuuri dudaba que hubiera logrado ingerir siquiera el equivalente a dos comidas completas en tres días.

Una vez se reagruparon, Yozak puso otra bolsita tintineante en la mano del capitán del barco. Éste se despidió con un breve gesto de cabeza antes de dedicarse a sus asuntos.

—Francamente, esperaba que le agujerearais el barco o algo… —musitó Yuuri. Se puso rígido y se volvió hacia Yozak con expresión de pánico—. ¿¡No lo habéis hecho, verdad!?

—No será necesario, chico —aseguró el espía, agachándose para recoger su fardo.

—Es habitual que muchos  _mazoku_  o mestizos paguen por conseguir un pasaje seguro a territorios pacíficos —comentó Rohnan—. Los más afortunados pueden permitirse viajar a Caloria o Cabalcalde. La mayoría se conforma con alejarse del este. Dudo que arriesgue una segura fuente de ingresos.

Yuuri dedicó una mirada inquisitiva al chico del brillante cabello rojo. Físicamente parecía más joven que él, pero era evidente que era mucho menos ingenuo respecto a las intenciones de la gente. Al fin y al cabo, él no había vivido una auténtica guerra.

Suponía que todo Shin Makoku estaría lleno de niños con ojos de anciano, obligados a crecer más deprisa de lo debido.

Puerto Púrpura no daba la sensación de encontrarse en un país en guerra. Los barcos iban y venían, los marineros transportaban barriles y cajas de aquí para allá. Los niños chapoteaban en la orilla intentando atrapar cangrejos y mujeres y ancianos pujaban por el pescado en la lonja.

Solo cuando estuvieron sentados en una taberna, con un sencillo almuerzo frente a ellos (y sendas jarras de cerveza en las manos de Yozak y Conrart), pudo Yuuri notar el matiz discordante en la aparentemente bulliciosa ciudad portuaria.

Las risas de la gente eran forzadas, a excepción de aquellos con pocas monedas en el bolsillo y muchas pintas en el estómago. Los pobladores interrumpían a menudo sus conversaciones para echar miradas recelosas por encima del hombro. Por debajo del griterío había un ruido de fondo, murmullos apenas emitidos, frases que se cortaban en pausas suspicaces.

Yuuri intentó comportarse como Yozak le había enseñado, evitando con aparente aleatoriedad las miradas dirigidas a ellos. Fue difícil al principio, pestañeando en exceso cuando alguien de una mesa contigua le observaba un segundo más de lo esperable. Apartando la vista con demasiada rapidez.

La mano de Yozak le palmeó la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

—Relájate, chaval —comentó con aire casual, los labios bordeados de la espuma de su jarra—. La ventaja de este sitio es que la gente va y viene constantemente. No es raro que haya forasteros. Nadie llama demasiado la atención… a no ser que vista de rojo, claro.

El comentario apaciguó ligeramente su ansiedad. No obstante, siguió con la incómoda sensación de decenas de ojos clavados en su cogote, analizando sus movimientos.

Salieron al exterior y tomaron la calle que se dirigía al oeste. La ciudad pasó a ser apenas una villa a ojos de Yuuri: una vez cruzaron dos manzanas, se encontraron en campo abierto. Una extensión gigantesca de tierra negruzca, moteada de cercados y cabañas, se abría a ambos lados del camino hasta fundirse al sur con el mar. El cielo seguía siendo plomizo como los últimos dos días.

Mientras avanzaban en relativo silencio, Yuuri intentó encajar aquel territorio en el mapa mental del que fuera su país. El pedazo de tierra que veían en la otra lejana orilla ya no era Konanshia sino Gresla, nación de la cual sabía francamente poco. Solo que su sociedad era matriarcal y que el gobierno y el poder militar estaban formados únicamente por mujeres. Inusual como mínimo.

Aquel rato fue muy distinto al bullicio de Puerto Púrpura. Apenas se cruzaron con unas pocas personas, en su mayoría comerciantes que transportaban mercancías diversas en carros tirados por caballos. Yozak aprovechó la ocasión para proveerse de un surtido de frutas exóticas que Yuuri no recordaba haber visto ni probado. Dulces, aunque la pulpa tuviera una textura semejante a la arena.

En un punto dado el sendero se bifurcaba: uno seguía bordeando los acantilados durante kilómetros de costa; el otro serpenteaba a la derecha, entre matorrales bajos con alguna construcción, hasta perderse en una masa boscosa a la izquierda. Entreveía montañas puntiagudas en la lejanía, aunque era incapaz de estimar la distancia.

—Propongo esquivar los caminos principales —opinó Conrart—. Iremos bosque a través, cruzaremos parte del territorio Radford y llegaremos a Spitzberg.

Nadie pareció tener una alternativa mejor, así que siguieron a Conrart con un mudo asentimiento. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía hacia qué punto cardinal se dirigían.

El bosque era distinto al que había en las regiones cercanas al Pacto de Sangre. Ni robles ni avellanos ni alcornoques. Aquello más bien parecía una selva, con árboles altísimos que apenas permitían el paso de la luz y helechos cubriendo el sotobosque. Criaturas emplumadas de largas colas y ojos púrpura les observaban desde las ramas, con curiosidad. A Yuuri le recordaba a los documentales de Hawaii y otras islas del Pacífico.

Empezó a sudar al poco rato de andar, una humedad oprimente colándose entre sus ropas aunque no hiciera calor. Parecía el único realmente molesto con el ambiente tropical.

En el camino toparon con lo que parecían pequeños asentamientos abandonados. No desde hacía mucho, a juzgar por las cortinas más o menos intactas, ropa rasgada y descolorida pendiendo de los tendederos. Yuuri vio una capa de polvo y hojas secas en el interior de las pocas en las que se atrevió a mirar.

Eran hogares  _mazoku_. No había ningún matiz que pudiera delatarlo: Yuuri sencillamente lo sabía. Algo que palpitaba en el aire, en los muros, en cada objeto polvoriento. Quizá el recuerdo del  _maryoku_ , latente, de sus antiguos moradores.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo a lo que no había prestado atención hasta entonces.

Había visto muchos humanos en Puerto Púrpura y pocos  _mazoku_. Era una proporción interesante teniendo en cuenta que los humanos siempre habían sido minoría en Shin Makoku (entorno a un 30% de la población, si recordaba bien las enseñanzas de Günter). Aunque claro…

…¿podía considerarse todavía aquellas tierras como Shin Makoku? Es más.

¿Seguía existiendo Shin Makoku como tal?

—¿Qué ha sido de los  _mazoku_  de esta provincia? —inquirió, más que nada por cortar el esquema de pensamientos.

La pregunta no iba hacia nadie en particular. Cualquiera que hablara en aquel momento le libraría de la opresión en el pecho.

Al final, cómo no, fue Yozak.

—Los plebeyos se han integrado… en cierto modo —puntualizó—. Los fríen a impuestos, pero no es una zona conflictiva… por ahora. A no ser que des problemas contra el Imperio.

Conrart se encargó de agriar el consolador comentario.

—Los nobles no corrieron tanta suerte —señaló—. Su destino no fue muy distinto al de aquellos en Khrennikov o Voltaire. La única diferencia es que tuvieron más tiempo para preparar una defensa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuuri vio un destello de oro. Un rayo de sol que había vencido la bóveda vegetal y se derramaba sobre el cabello de Wolfram, libre de la capucha por primera vez en horas.

El muchacho permanecía un poco apartado, observando el porche en ruinas de una casa en el límite del asentamiento. Inmóvil como un joven árbol, en apariencia igual de frágil. Mirada fija en un balancín cubierto de líquenes y moho, todavía con la almohada que había utilizado su último dueño.

—Lady Rochefort se resistió a abandonar sus tierras —explicó Conrart—. Según dicen, ella misma se plantó frente a los invasores, quebrantando la tierra y dejando manar el fuego. Al final capituló, como cualquier persona sensata haría, cuando amenazaron a sus súbditos. Los últimos rumores apuntan a que se refugió con Lord Radford.

Yozak ahogó una carcajada.

—Parece ser que Lady Rochefort tiene más pelotas que el resto de Nobles juntos —silbó.

Era aquel dejo desenfadado que pasaba por encima del decoro y la etiqueta. Los rangos y los títulos.

—No había posibilidad de resistencia —se hizo oír una voz ronca.

Yuuri se volvió y vio a Wolfram al final del grupo, firmemente plantado pero con la vista fija en el suelo. No estableció contacto visual para hablar.

—Yo estuve allí, Yozak —relató—. Antes y después de que me vendieran como esclavo para esos humanos.

El vacío en el estómago regresó. Súbitamente el cuerpo de Yuuri pesaba una tonelada y su punto de equilibrio bailaba peligrosamente.

Era el tono de Wolfram. Aquella entonación genuinamente falta de esperanza que solo había oído contadas ocasiones.

—Nos superaban en cuatro contra uno, y todas sus armas estaban imbuidas de  _houseki_  —prosiguió Wolfram, tono forzosamente apático—. No importa cuántos derrotáramos, venían más y más… Nos retiramos para poder luchar un día más y salvar vidas que se hubieran perdido sin sentido. Yo… —titubeó un instante—. Me arrastraron a la fuerza fuera del campo de batalla. De buen grado hubiera dado mi vida si hubiera servido para algo. No fue así.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos en ocultarlo, le temblaba el brazo.

—Puede que no sea una gesta tan grande como Ruthenberg, puede que perdiéramos miserablemente… —dijo, las palabras cada vez más apelotonadas—. Pero te suplicaría unos pensamientos por los abanderados Khrennikov, Voltaire y Bielefeld que perdieron la vida ése y muchos otros días antes de menospreciar sus elecciones. Actos que se cobraron incontables vidas defendiendo la costa de Shin Makoku de un enemigo implacable.

El silencio era tan denso que Yuuri podría haberlo cortado con Morgif. Miró alternativamente a Yozak y a Wolfram, no muy seguro de quién hablaría primero. La expresión de Wolfram era terrible pero carente de cólera: solo amargura.

Fue Yozak el que dio el primer paso.

—Mis disculpas —sonaba sincero—. He hablado de más.

Wolfram se limitó a apartar la mirada, apretar la capa de viaje con un puño y pasar por delante de todos para seguir el camino a pasos largos y notablemente contrariados. Yuuri levantó la mano por instinto para ofrecerle un contacto tranquilizador, pero bien deliberadamente o por azar Wolfram rehuyó sus dedos.

La mano de Yuuri cayó en el aire sin destino. Se apresuró a esconderla en el abrigo para que nadie notara la amargura en su postura.

Nadie mencionó el incidente en lo que restó de camino, aunque si el ambiente ya había estado cargado antes, se tornó insoportablemente enrarecido. La tensión entre Conrart y Yozak, que Yuuri ya había notado de antemano, no hizo más que intensificarse. Respecto a Wolfram, no volvió a interactuar con ninguno de ellos durante lo que quedaba de marcha.

" _Menudo viaje…_ "

Tras caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas y solo ver maleza y más maleza, con todo tipo de espinas clavadas en los pantalones y el calzado, Yuuri se quedó ojiplático cuando distinguió un edificio surgir de entre los árboles.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Yozak.

Yuuri miró la construcción de arriba abajo, reparando en especial en el cartel de madera que presidía la puerta. Se volvió hacia ellos con una mueca y señaló el letrero.

—¿¡ _Baños termales_!? ¿Qué tipo de posada es esta? —exclamó—. ¿Podemos permitirnos un alojamiento de lujo?

¿Estaban escondiéndose del enemigo y su primera opción era un  _resort_  de aguas termales?

 _Surrealista_. Por lo demás, típico de Shin Makoku.

—Es lo más humilde que hay en veinte kilómetros a la redonda, chico —garantizó Yozak encogiéndose de hombros—. Tener baños termales en un alojamiento o en el patio trasero no es nada del otro mundo.

—Cada posada del territorio Rochefort tiene aguas termales —le explicó Conrart, su tono infinitamente más empático—. Prácticamente toda la comarca es zona volcánica.

Era información nueva para él. Había territorios que no había llegado a visitar, solo cruzándolos de pasada. Los Rochefort, Radford y Gyllenhaal, entre ellos. Aún había tantas cosas que desconocía de su propio reino… Se le subió la sangre al rostro, avergonzado por su ignorancia.

—Conozco este sitio —aportó Rohnan—. Por su situación, no es muy frecuentado. Es improbable que tengamos problemas aquí.

—Además, si no recuerdo mal, el servicio es de primerísima calidad —añadió Yozak, una sonrisa anchísima en el rostro.

Yozak había recorrido los bajos y altos fondos del país durante más de un siglo. No existían razones para dudar de su criterio.

Era un edificio pequeño, parcialmente fusionado con el peñasco cubierto de foresta que tenía detrás. Parecía construido en madera casi en su totalidad, lo cual explicaría el aspecto parcialmente enmohecido de las esquinas. La puerta estaba abierta; no había signos de actividad.

Yuuri se detuvo en el segundo escalón. ¿Habría sucedido lo mismo que en las aldeas que habían dejado atrás?

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamaron dos voces femeninas al unísono.

Al principio Yuuri creyó estar viendo doble. Poco después comprendió que les acababan de recibir dos gemelas idénticas de cabello intensamente púrpura y calcadas sonrisas.  _Mazoku_  al menos en parte, a juzgar por la irreal perfección de sus rasgos.

—Buenas noches, amables señoritas —se apresuró a decir Yozak con una pomposa inclinación—. Requerimos de los servicios de este acogedor establecimiento durante la noche.

—Será un placer darles alojamiento, caballeros —apostilló una de la chicas con una breve inclinación.

—Y una cena decente —añadió Yozak—. Llevamos muchos días de camino desde Svelera y aún nos quedan al menos otros cinco hasta que lleguemos a casa de nuestros parientes. Tal vez incluso podamos  _saciarnos_  adecuadamente antes de partir.

A medida que hablaba, se había acercado a la más cercana de las muchachas, todo movimientos medidos y deliberadamente elegantes. La chica le observó a través de una cortina de espesas pestañas oscuras, mejillas ruborizadas y labios entreabiertos. Emitió una risita.

Yuuri miró a Yozak con una ceja arqueada; el espía le guiñó un ojo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta límites insospechados.

" _A eso se refería con el servicio de primera calidad_ …" se dijo, observando la postura desenfadada e intencionadamente coqueta de Yozak.

Dio un respingo al notar algo cálido rozarle el brazo: la otra hermana se había acercado hasta que Yuuri pudo notar claramente su olor corporal. La chica se inclinó sobre él, haciéndole ojitos, para pedirle la capa. El gesto juntó sus generosos pechos, dibujando un pronunciado canalillo en el borde de la túnica. El calor repentino que se arremolinó en su rostro le recordó que al fin y al cabo era un adolescente y sus hormonas estaban al acecho.

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras aceptaba algo áspero y cuidadosamente doblado por parte de la otra hermana (no había podido registrar de qué se trataba). La chica le puso las manos en los hombros y le murmuró algo, probablemente instrucciones sobre el alojamiento. Fue incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra: la chica olía estupendamente, a rosas y jazmín.

No parecía ser relevante que hubiera camuflado el color de sus ojos y cabello: algo en sus rasgos orientales parecía resultar irresistible con la gente de aquel mundo, en especial con los  _mazoku_. No era la primera vez (ni creía que fuera a ser la última) que se encontraba en aquella situación.

Yuuri echó una ojeada a su derecha, donde sin duda Wolfram estaría fulminándoles a él y a la chica con una expresión aterradora.

Ni siquiera estaba mirando; parecía más interesado en el patrón que formaban los tablones de madera bajo él. En realidad tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas inmóviles sin enfocar nada.

Se había percatado de aquellas pequeñas crisis de ausencia. Sencillamente su mente parecía desconectar del entorno, dejando a su cuerpo funcionando por inercia. Le había sucedido mientras tomaban un refrigerio aquella misma mañana en Puerto, y luego durante varios minutos mientras avanzaban por la senda que cruzaba el bosque.

Yuuri se imponía no preocuparse, pero cada nuevo episodio le provocaba un vacío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo algo reluciente. Veintisiete monedas tintinearon al caer de la bolsita de Yozak a la mano abierta de una de las jóvenes.

Por obvias razones, Yuuri no se preocupaba por el dinero cuando estaba en Shin Makoku. Su bolsillo siempre estaba lleno. En realidad casi siempre era otro —Conrart, Wolfram— los que pagaban cuando estaban de viaje, fuera cual fuera la causa. Él no estaba acostumbrado a manejar el dinero de aquel mundo. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo considerar algo caro o barato. No obstante, veintisiete monedas parecía una cantidad elevada.

Yozak miró en su dirección y debió atisbar el interrogante implícito.

—Ha habido un pequeño extra —reconoció en un murmullo—. Por cerrar la posada por esta noche.

A veces olvidaba que Yozak era un maestro de la sugestión. Al parecer tal habilidad incluía un amplísimo abanico de destrezas sociales. Entre ellas el arte del coqueteo. Llevara o no falda.

La habitación de Conrart, Yozak y Rohnan estaba nada más subir una crepitante escalera. Una de las muchachas apuntó otra al fondo a la derecha antes de disculparse y volver por donde había venido.

—¿Por qué siempre duermen juntos? —preguntó Rohnan con total inocencia—. ¿Acaso son matrim-?

—¡Nos vemos para cenar, chavalines! —interrumpió Yozak con una enorme sonrisa, empujando con excesiva brusquedad a Rohnan en el hombro para que entrara en la habitación.

Yuuri tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que alguien daba por sentada una relación entre Wolfram y él cuando ni ellos mismos podrían definir su naturaleza. No obstante, tacharlos de "matrimonio" había sido un nuevo nivel.

Wolfram y él estaban solos en el angosto corredor. Una polilla solitaria revoloteaba en el único punto de luz visible.

Yuuri forzó una sonrisa incómoda. No podía ser tan ingenuo para pretender que Wolfram no hubiera oído la puntualización de Rohnan.

—Erm… ¿No hubiera sido más fácil dormir todos en la misma habitación?

Esperó su reacción con la respiración contenida. " _Fulmíname con la mirada. Grítame. Recrimíname que no quiera dormir solo con mi prometido_."

_Por favor._

Pestañeó varias veces, pero el silencio solo se dilató en el tiempo. Wolfram anduvo hacia el fondo del pasillo y empujó la puerta. Yuuri le siguió con el pulso agitado.

Efectivamente, el alojamiento no era nada del otro mundo: a todas luces un lugar de paso para viajeros sin demasiados recursos. Apenas una habitación sencilla con escaso mobiliario. Un pequeño armario en una esquina, una sola silla para acompañar, una jofaina sobre una mesita para asearse.

Y, cómo no, una sola cama de matrimonio.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja. ¿Era el destino riéndose en su cara o era su padrino el que movía los hilos? ¿Tanto costaba haber escogido una habitación con camas gemelas?

Se volvió hacia Wolfram, que se estaba quitando la capa de los hombros y la colgaba en un gancho tras la puerta.

—Esta noche hace bastante frío —dijo, abriendo el armario y observando las mantas cuidadosamente dobladas en su interior. Habían visto tiempos mejores—. Pondremos dos mantas y estaremos calentitos, ¿te parece?

Wolfram no dijo ni una palabra, limitándose a asentir levemente. A continuación se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer sentado mientras se quitaba las botas con meticulosidad.

Yuuri apretó los puños para refrenarse de emitir un alarido de impotencia.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que gritara, que llorara. Que golpeara a alguien porque sencillamente le resultaba insoportable lo que había vivido.

En su lugar permanecía en una introvertida apatía en la que parecía descender en espiral. Algo que lejos de atenuarse con el tiempo estaba progresando sin control.

Le asustaba. Le aterrorizaba más que nada en el mundo porque las emociones de Wolfram siempre habían sido explosivas y ruidosas para que todos pudieran oírlas. Que no compartiera ni siquiera con él su congoja no auguraba un desenlace agradable.

Volvió en sí al oír el distintivo crujido de una cama vieja cuando alguien se tumba en ella. Wolfram se había tendido en uno de los extremos del colchón y deslizaba las piernas debajo de las cobijas. No se había quitado más ropa.

—Deberías comer algo —opinó Yuuri.

Wolfram no se molestó en mirarle al hablar.

—Tengo más sueño que hambre —reconoció en un murmullo, la voz ya entorpecida por el sopor.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a tomarte un bañ-?

—Déjame dormir, Yuuri —gruñó Wolfram.

Yuuri enmudeció, porque era el tono más genuinamente "Lord Mocoso" que le había oído desde que se reencontraran.

Le infundió una frágil esperanza.

Pensó efímeramente en pincharle con una frase provocativa: "¡ _No pienso dormir junto a un hombre apestoso_ …!". Más lo conocía lo suficiente como para refrenarse. Si seguía presionando, lo más probable era que se llevara una torta. Con un largo suspiro, cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

 

\--

 

Una hora más tarde, tras un baño en su opinión demasiado corto que apenas sirvió para retirar la suciedad más superficial, llenaron su estómago con una cena sustanciosa. Parecía el tipo de sitio que consigue hacer maravillas con los ingredientes más básicos. Aquel cocido era lo más sabroso que Yuuri había comido desde que volviera a Shin Makoku.

Mientras se llevaba una taza de hierbas aromáticas a los labios, observó de soslayo a sus acompañantes. Le preocupaba que Conrart y Yozak siguieran sin hablarse: en el pasado, había asistido con malestar a momentos en los que su padrino había herido los sentimientos de su más antiguo amigo. Jamás olvidaría la expresión destrozada de Yozak el breve momento que creyó que Conrart les había traicionado, allá en Gran Shimaron.

Grande debía ser la lealtad de alguien capaz de arrojarse por un precipicio para cubrir una artimaña. Sin embargo, la lengua a menudo irreflexiva de Yozak había topado con un muro insalvable incluso para él: no había nada en aquel mundo que Conrart no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por su hermano pequeño, incluso si ello implicaba mostrarse perpetuamente enfurruñado con su mejor amigo.

 _No_ : era más que simple molestia. Conrart parecía vigilar a Yozak cada vez que éste no se daba cuenta. Esquivando su mirada para no coincidir en el contacto. ¿Habría algo que no le estaban contando?

" _Como si fuera la primera vez…_ " se dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Al final, con tan insufrible tensión y aún más inconcebible silencio, lo que debería ser una cena deliciosa acabó sentándole mal.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Wolfram seguía despierto. Sin duda creía que le había engañado al respecto, pero a él no le pasó por alto el patrón de su respiración, premeditadamente rítmico, o la postura que aullaba tensión. Si daba la vuelta a la cama, estaba seguro que Wolfram estaría mirando la pared opuesta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Por deferencia a él, no intentó entablar conversación. Levantó las cobijas de su lado y se deslizó en la cama con cuidado. Emitió un largo suspiro. Wolfram no se movió.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que incluso tras un día viajando sin parar Wolfram seguía oliendo a verano y girasoles.

La almohada era blanda y olía a jabón. El colchón, por otra parte, tenía irregularidades que se le clavaban en la cadera. Tenía un poco de calor, así que pateó la manta para que no le cubriera del todo. Se arrepintió a los pocos minutos cuando empezaron a helársele los pies.

Bufó con frustración, más cansado que cuando se había acostado.

" _Lo tengo claro…_ "

El sueño tampoco visitó a Wolfram.

Yuuri no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, pero abrió un ojo curioso cuando notó a su amigo levantarse, el colchón distendiéndose desde su lado. Unos pies sigilosos caminaron hacia el exterior y pudo oír abrir y cerrarse la puerta en un instante.

Se incorporó sobre un codo apenas un instante después. ¿A dónde iba? ¿No había sido un día lo suficientemente agotador?

Pasó varios minutos dando vueltas, pero lejos de tranquilizarse su mente parecía más agitada a cada segundo que pasaba. Se incorporó con un gruñido de frustración, cogió la toalla que le proporcionaran por la tarde y salió al corredor sombrío. Tal vez un rato en agua caliente le sosegara lo suficiente para dormir unas cuantas horas.

La noche no era especialmente fría, aunque sospechaba que la temperatura era varios grados superior a lo esperable gracias a las surgencias de agua caliente. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo algunos quinqués solitarios entorno a los que aleteaban polillas de un azul eléctrico.

Cualquier biólogo de la Tierra se pondría las botas en aquel mundo.

Se detuvo a medio camino cuando algo llamó su atención al cruzar el corredor cuya pared derecha se abría a un espacio con jardineras de diferentes tipos. Vio a Wolfram y Yozak sentados frente al patio, las piernas parcialmente cruzadas sobre la tarima. Hablaban en voz baja, casi murmurando, así que Yuuri no podía oírles. No veía la expresión de Wolfram desde allí, pero sí adivinaba una mueca compungida en el semblante de Yozak.

No necesitó demasiado para comprender lo que veía. Yozak se estaba disculpando con él por su falta de tacto. Yuuri esbozó una ligera sonrisa, solo para sí mismo, mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía a su destino.

Incluso tras años siendo el Maoh, le seguía llamando la atención que la Tierra y aquel mundo poseyeran tantas y extrañas similitudes. A menudo inexplicables. Si obviaba los últimos acontecimientos, bien podría llegar a convencerse de que se encontraba en unos baños termales de Hokkaidou en lugar de un lugar perdido de Shin Makoku.

El acceso al baño era una larga pasarela de madera rodeada de vegetación. Al final se bifurcaba en dos, previsiblemente para separar entre hombres y mujeres. Empujando una puerta formada por cañas trenzadas con cuerda se encontró en un reducido estanque sobre el que pesaba una densa nube de vapor. Sentadas no cabrían más de seis personas, pero cumplía su función. Las orillas y el fondo eran de piedras oscuras, y una serie de paneles de madera separaban la masa de agua de los espacios contiguos. Un farol de cristal era el único punto de luz.

" _Esto es un_ onsen _en toda regla_ "

La única diferencia apreciable: no le habían proporcionado un  _yukata_  en la entrada, sino una toalla que dejó caer a sus pies sin demasiado reparo. Tampoco la típica toalla pequeña, aunque ya había notado que en Shin Makoku no se estilaba aquella costumbre en concreto —los  _mazoku_  usaban esponjas como los occidentales de la Tierra, aunque más ásperas—.

No había nadie más, aunque unas huellas en las irregulares escaleras de descenso ponían de manifiesto que alguien había estado hacía poco.

Titubeó un instante antes de meterse en el agua. Había aprendido a no depender de Shinou para elegir el momento de sus viajes entre dimensiones. Aun así… ¿Sería absorbido por el estanque y acabaría en la piscina de su patio en Japón?

La mera idea le provocó un terror cuyo origen no podía ubicar. ¿Su reacción lógica no debería ser ansiar estar en su casa, a salvo?

" _No quiero abandonar Shin Makoku_ " se dijo. " _No quiero dejarlos a su suerte_ "

" _Me necesitan_ " quiso pensar. El mismo verde de siempre danzando ante él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sumergió en la poza, hasta las clavículas.

El agua olía ligeramente a azufre, al igual que la mayoría de baños naturales de Japón, pero los arbustos que rodeaban el estanque conseguían que un perfume primaveral se sobrepusiera. Flores blanquísimas se inclinaban desde las finas ramas a besar el agua, desperdigando pétalos por la superficie. No las había visto nunca, así que tal vez solo podían crecer allí, con el calor constante y la intensa humedad.

Suspiró profundamente. La tensión parecía drenarse desde su cuerpo hacia el agua caliente. Los nódulos de rigidez se aflojaban y toda suciedad en general se quedaba en la poza. Durante la travesía por el río apenas habían podido adecentarse con agua fría. El cambio le hizo un bien insospechado.

Se hundió más, hasta que solo su rostro estuvo fuera, y dejó de pensar.

Podrían haber pasado minutos o más de una hora cuando la puerta que daba al estanque se abrió con un chirrido. Yuuri se incorporó en un instante y miró al recién llegado, con medio cuerpo fuera y chorreando agua.

Era Wolfram, envuelto en la toalla de cuerpo entero más grande que había visto nunca. Sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron al verle allí, inusualmente aprensivos. E hizo algo inesperado.

—Perdona, Yuuri —balbuceó, rompiendo el contacto visual—. No sabía que estabas aquí… Volveré luego.

Hizo un ademán de cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Aquella actitud era tan atípica en Wolfram que Yuuri permaneció congelado unos largos segundos. Lo esperable del  _mazoku_  si entraba en un baño y le encontraba a él era que se ofreciera a frotarle la espalda e incluso declararle su amor inmortal.

—¡Eh, no! ¡Wolf…! —exclamó cuando consiguió reponerse—. ¡Vuelve! No me importa: no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos…

La mano de Wolfram se quedó suspendida en el picaporte. Después, con aparente reticencia, entró en el recinto y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se dirigió al agua con pasos cortos y comedidos. Iba con la cabeza gacha, apretando con fuerza la toalla a su alrededor.

Nudillos blancos, estremecidos.

" _¿Qué demonios…?"_

—¿En serio vas a bañarte con la toalla puesta? —inquirió Yuuri, ceñudo, cuando el chico se sentó al borde de la piscina—. ¿Con qué vas a secarte luego?

Wolfram levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada interrogante, perdida. Daba la sensación que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar y responder.

Fueron tal vez los instantes más incómodos de su vida. La conversación con Wolfram, más incluso que con Conrart, siempre fluía con pasmosa facilidad. Aunque con caracteres opuestos y niveles distintos de tolerancia, le resultaba sorprendentemente cómodo hablar con Wolfram.

Tras unos insoportables segundos, Wolfram agachó la cabeza. Titubeó antes de dejar caer la toalla, que se deslizó por sus hombros hasta arrugarse entorno a sus caderas.

El tercer hijo de Cecilie von Spitzberg siempre había parecido etéreo en todos los sentidos, atrapado en una realidad demasiado gris en la que estaba condenado a destacar. Desde la piel imposiblemente pálida, lisa y sin ninguna impureza, hasta el blanco pecho sin vello, estrecho y firme. El cabello dorado brillando como una aureola y los ojos verdes reluciendo en un rostro hermoso que dejaba en ridículo a los más perfectos bustos helénicos.

Había esperado encontrar aquella imagen de ensueño que siempre asociaba con él. Una prueba de que las cosas podían solucionarse.

La realidad le golpeó como una maza, privándole de aire.

Wolfram nunca había sido fornido, pero sí fibroso, estilizado y firme en todas partes como un joven árbol. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo desmejorado que estaba. Había adelgazado tanto que podía contarle las costillas a simple vista, y sus brazos parecían frágiles a excepción de los definidos músculos de esgrimista.

Pero había  _más_.

Tenía los pálidos hombros y la espalda llenos de cicatrices, algunas blanquecinas y otras tan recientes que aún parecían sangrar. Eran más gruesas alrededor de la columna que en los omóplatos y los glúteos, donde se tornaban en finos lametazos; a todas luces el extremo de un látigo abrazando la piel. Un moretón del tamaño de una nuez destacaba en su brazo izquierdo, y el elegante cuello presentaba tres hematomas ennegrecidos hechos con auténtica saña. Un extenso cardenal le ocupaba todo el costado derecho.

Yuuri fue incapaz de seguir mirando y giró la cabeza mientras Wolfram se sumergía en el agua y empezaba a frotarse la piel con especial cuidado, sin duda para no irritar sus heridas. Tal vez no había notado su escrutinio. O así lo fingía.

Con toda seguridad su actitud retraída obedecía a ocultar a toda costa sus heridas. Y él prácticamente le había obligado a lo contrario.

" _Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido_ …" se castigó mentalmente.

Levantó una mano y delineó con aire ausente una de las heridas de su propia espalda: llegaba por encima de su hombro izquierdo, lo justo para que notara una textura distinta en la piel. Si él había estado a punto de perder el sentido tras la azotaina, no quería (ni podía) imaginarse lo que debía haber experimentado Wolfram tras un vapuleo semejante.

Obviamente no compartió con Wolfram sus comederos de tarro. Lo último que deseaba era que se sintiera violento. Solo supo que se sintió aliviado cuando el chico giró sobre sí mismo y las horribles marcas desaparecieron de su perspectiva.

Levantó la barbilla: Wolfram le estaba mirando. Había una enfermiza resolución en su mirada. Le hizo sentir incómodo.

—Debo discutir un asunto contigo —anunció de pronto

Yuuri echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Estaban  _desnudos_  en un estanque termal, un pequeño remanso después de ser sacudidos por una corriente inclemente.

—¿Crees que este es el mejor lugar?

—Carece de importancia —protestó, su tono plano y sin altibajos—. Este es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía aquel mal presentimiento?

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber.

Le vio morderse el labio inferior, la breve tensión que contrajo sus músculos. Titubeó. Todo su lenguaje corporal estaba aullando.

Después habló con absoluto aplomo.

—Solicito formalmente que anules nuestro compromiso.

 


	8. Auflösung: Disolución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. 18.000 palabras. El capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás de los jamases. Me ha costado lo mío... Espero que valga la pena.
> 
> Gracias a todo el mundo el que lea y disfrute la lectura.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Tortura, lenguaje soez y non-con (sexo no consentido) en este capítulo.

**8**

**Auflösung**

_**Disolución** _

* * *

 

La mente de Yuuri tardó una eternidad en procesar las palabras, en absorber el significado de la simple y lapidaria petición. Las preguntas se aglutinaban sin control.

No podía pensar. No podía moverse. Comprobó con horror que apenas podía  _respirar_.

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla varias veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Perdón?

De pronto toda la resolución de Wolfram pareció volatilizarse. Agachó… no, más bien dejó caer la cabeza: unos pocos mechones húmedos cayeron sobre su rostro ocultando parcialmente su mirada.

—Si tuviera pergamino y el sello familiar, lo pondría por escrito de forma oficial —aseguró—. Dadas las circunstancias, deberá valerte con mi petición en persona.

El mutismo de Yuuri no parecía querer desaparecer. De nuevo fue incapaz de articular una frase medianamente coherente. No conseguía poner nombre a todas las emociones que le abordaban, y la confusión era la más horrenda de todas.

Wolfram estaba a escasos cuatro metros de él, pero Yuuri tenía la impresión de que les separaba un precipicio. Sin pasarela ni fondo visible.

Era como si no reconociera al joven plantado frente a él.

No se había sentido tan alejado de Wolfram desde la primera vez que cruzaran miradas. Desde aquel choque inicial, Wolfram había empezado a subir peldaños en su jerarquía de seres queridos hasta que fue imposible imaginar un futuro sin él. Hasta que estuvo más cerca de él de lo que había estado nunca nadie.

Más que su hermano, más que Murata.

Mucho más que Conrart… y de una manera muy distinta.

Y allí estaba Wolfram, agrietando el frágil vínculo. Justo cuando Yuuri se sentía más necesitado de viejas costumbres, de patrones predecibles en un mundo que no dejaba de girar vertiginosamente.

—Dame una razón —exigió.

—Dame tú una para no hacerlo —rebatió el  _mazoku_.

La réplica fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo; incluso se hizo imperceptiblemente hacia atrás.

" _Hablas en serio."_

Wolfram descruzó los brazos; los había mantenido frente a él como una especie de coraza. Sus manos pendieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si las fuerzas se hubieran drenado de su organismo.

—La única razón es que  _no hay_  razones para seguir comprometidos —afirmó—. Simplemente es eso.

Yuuri bufó. Le iba a costar mucho convencerle de que ese era el único motivo. Estaban sumergidos en una huida clandestina donde se jugaban más que la propia vida y Wolfram decidía discutir algo fuera de lugar en el momento más inesperado.

Era un asunto pendiente entre ambos, eso Yuuri debía admitirlo. Algo por lo que pasaba por encima de puntillas para evitar la tensión entre Wolfram y él. Era más fácil pretender que se trataba de una anécdota sin consecuencias que de un contrato que algún día debería hacerse efectivo.

Al principio, había recibido su compromiso accidental con una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad. Tras el  _shock_  inicial, la sensación había ido cambiando hasta ser dejadez. " _Se solucionará con el tiempo_ ", había pensado. ¡No había manera en que le obligaran a casarse con otro hombre!

En tiempos recientes, había empezado a sopesar las ventajas de mantener el compromiso… al menos por el momento. Wolfram estaba siempre a su lado: se le permitía acompañarle a lugares donde cualquier otro estaría vetado. Era positivo de cara a visitas diplimáticas a países extranjeros, donde tener un soldado durmiendo en su misma cama le había salvado de algún que otro intento de asesinato.

Wolfram siempre había defendido su compromiso con fervor. Que decidiera disolverlo era un giro argumental inesperado.

 _Demasiado_ , de hecho. Yuuri seguía sin dar crédito.

—La última vez volviste a restaurarlo después de aclarar las cosas —le recordó con cautela—. Perdona si no acepto tu palabra sin rechistar.

Supo que había tocado un punto sensible. Una espinita clavada en el costado de Wolfram.

Una flagrante muestra de  _debilidad_. Al menos desde el punto de vista del orgulloso Lord Bielefeld.

—Eso fue muy distinto…

Aquellos caóticos días eran una especie de tabú entre ellos. Resultaba evidente que ambos se sentían incómodos al recordar aquel corto periodo que había forzado su amistad hasta el límite, así que existía un acuerdo tácito de no mencionarlo.

Yuuri aún tenía la sensación de que todo había sucedido a una velocidad vertiginosa, desdibujando los detalles en su memoria.

Al principio había sido un regreso como cualquier otro. Los habitantes del Pacto de Sangre le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos... Había tardado una cantidad considerable de tiempo en advertir la tensión subyacente en sus rostros, en la manera en que esquivaban asuntos apremiantes.

Wolfram seguía sin aparecer y Yuuri sospechaba que no le contaban toda la verdad.

Noches después, la patrulla Bielefeld había regresado con su líder malherido a lomos de su montura. Wolfram le había apartado la mirada mientras Gwendal le ayudaba a descender de su caballo, un gesto tan atípico que dejó a Yuuri descuadrado. Solo días después, al encontrar la nota en la que el muchacho rompía su compromiso, comprendió por qué.

Valtrana había propuesto a Wolfram como Vigesimoctavo Maoh en su ausencia. Y su amigo solo había aceptado bajo la firme creencia de que jamás volvería a verle. Asegurándose que sus ideales permanecieran para convertir Shin Makoku en un lugar mejor.

Las implicaciones políticas de aquel entuerto aún no estaban claras para él. Gwendal, Wolfram… los nobles en general actuaban movidos por un sentido del honor que aún entonces le parecía abstracto y carente de auténticas motivaciones.

Antes de marcharse en aquel fatídico salto temporal, había estado batallando en una guerra fría con los Diez Aristócratas. Porque el osado movimiento de Valtrana von Bielefeld había conseguido sembrar la duda. El plan de Wolfram, en respuesta, era lo único que había logrado que su suspicaz pariente le diera un voto de confianza.

Un plan de Wolfram tan arriesgado que podría haberle costado la vida.

Por poco lo había hecho.

Solo en aquel momento álgido, entre el viento y el agua, Yuuri había comprendido el alcance de la lealtad de Wolfram, hasta entonces opacada por la de Conrart. Jamás había barajado un escenario en el que Wolfram se dejara ejecutar por su mano solo para lavar su imagen frente a Lord Valtrana von Bielefeld. Pensar que alguien le profesara tal devoción aún le resultaba perturbador. Incluso un poco terrorífico.

Pero Wolfram le había mirado a los ojos sin un atisbo de miedo cuando el Maoh había desatado su cólera sobre él. Solo  _fascinación_. Y esperanza.

Tras recuperarse, todo había vuelto a ser como antes… en apariencia sin secuelas. Solo había necesitado tender sobre los hombros de Wolfram un camisón rosa que su madre había encontrado en una  _boutique_  de la ciudad y el chico había recuperado su carácter temperamental e impetuoso — _desequilibrado_ , hubieran dicho algunos—.

Lo que en algún punto del pasado hubiera crispado sus nervios, fue en su momento una fuente de profunda serenidad para Yuuri. No le gustaban los cambios, y ya había tenido los suficientes en su vida en poco tiempo como para permitir otro más.

Despertarse cada mañana con el peso caliente de Wolfram al otro lado del colchón, incluso en posturas grotescas e imposibles, le aportaba tranquilidad. Y también parecía equilibrar el voluble carácter de Wolfram, aunque siguiera acusándole de infiel y etiquetándole de "enclenque".

Precisamente por ello, la súbita petición de Wolfram resultaba más impactante.

El esquema de pensamientos de Wolfram debía ser muy parecido. Si miraba con atención, Yuuri podía ver los recuerdos de aquellos días turbulentos desfilar en su mirada.

—De eso hace cuatro años, Yuuri —murmuró, tan bajito que apenas fue audible—. Ha pasado mucho, incluso para un  _mazoku_...

—¿De verdad, Wolfram? —le espetó, incapaz de morderse la lengua—. ¿Tanto como para desechar algo que has defendido a capa y espada durante  _años_?

Un breve escalofrío sacudió los hombros de Wolfram; las palabras casi parecían haberle provocado en una molestia física.

—Han sido cuatro años muy largos —se defendió.

Yuuri tragó saliva. Wolfram no parecía querer ser razonable, esquivando con incomodidad el meollo del asunto. Al final liberó las palabras que habían bailado en su lengua en los últimos minutos.

—Wolfram… Si todo esto es por  _lo que te pasó_ , yo no…

La mandíbula inferior de Wolfram cayó levemente, aunque volvió a cerrarla en lo que parecía un rictus.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —manifestó. No parecía haber sopesado siquiera la idea…o lo fingía muy bien—. Sé que jamás pensarías menos de mí por algo así.

Si bien la aseveración le inundó de alivio, solo trajo consigo más preguntas.

—¿Entonces  _por qué_?

Era consciente que estaba forzando la paciencia de Wolfram. Si había algo que el joven no soportara era tener que repetirse o que alguien cuestionara sus actos o palabras. Oh, y Yuuri estaba tensando la cuerda más de lo considerado prudente. En el entrecejo de Wolfram empezaban a formarse unas arrugas de tensión.

Yuuri esperaba oír el célebre " _enclenque_ " mascullado con irritación.

—¿Por qué pareces tan reticente? —susurró Wolfram en su lugar—. Has pregonado durante  _años_  que ese compromiso no significaba nada para ti.

Si había algo de resentimiento en sus palabras, hizo un impecable trabajo camuflándolo. Su entonación era desapasionada: no le estaba recriminando.

Algo tan impropio de él que Yuuri sintió miedo.

Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios de Wolfram: un gesto más para sí mismo, en aras de recuperar el control de la situación. Se llevó una mano a la sien izquierda, masajeándola mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—No es por ti, Yuuri: es por mí —prometió, cargándose la responsabilidad.

" _¿No había otra fase menos tópica? ¿Estamos en una película?"_

Su indignación debió plasmarse en sus rasgos, pues Wolfram le interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Déjame hablar, por favor —exigió, levantando una mano en un gesto cortante.

Y Yuuri le dio el beneficio de la duda. Esperó de brazos cruzados a que el muchacho se explicara.

Wolfram no se dignó a establecer contacto visual.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel malentendido —explicó lentamente, con voz firme—. He aprendido a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo y, la verdad, no vale la pena hacerte pasar situaciones vergonzosas por proclamar que soy el prometido del Maoh. Entre nosotros sólo hay una buena amistad y eso no cambiará por mucho tiempo que pase —suspiró, y Yuuri creyó reconocer cierto aire melancólico en aquel sonido—. Si deshacemos el compromiso, cuando esta maldita guerra acabe serás libre de buscarte una esposa; tendrás libertad para casarte con quien quieras y formar una familia con una mujer que pueda hacerte feliz.

Su entonación era convincente, y al mismo tiempo a Yuuri le recordaba a los estudiantes que aprenden la lección punto por punto y la recitan textualmente en el examen. Como si hubiera planeado su discurso. Su tono monótono y desprovisto de emoción, mecánico.

Algo abominable parecía estar incubándose en la boca de su estómago. Debería estar experimentando un alivio desmedido, y no obstante cada palabra era como una puñalada.

El subconsciente le traicionó, transformando su voz en una inflexión estremecida.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Un atisbo de lengua rosada humedeció el labio inferior. Después Wolfram le miró, el verde de sus ojos tan hermoso y terrible como la primera vez que le vio.

—Sí —afirmó. Parecía sinceramente convencido—. Es lo adecuado: no vale la pena cargar con una promesa vacía. El compromiso sólo era algo "oficial", por decirlo de alguna manera. Sólo papel mojado. Será un alivio desembarazarse de algo así. Sólo crea incomodidad entre nosotros…

Yuuri seguía viendo algo fuera de lugar en su tono, en su postura. En la sonrisa adivinada que parecía fijada a la fuerza en sus comisuras.

Aquello no podía estar pasando…

Después intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y una nueva hipótesis afloró en su perspectiva. Una tan simple y obvia que no había querido sopesarla.

Tal vez Wolfram era  _sincero_.

Su amigo había cambiado mucho desde que le viera por primera vez desde el pie de aquella escalera. Desde que le girara la cara de un —bien merecido— tortazo. El Wolfram con el que había chocado al convertirse en Maoh había hecho honor a su apodo de Lord Mocoso. Una criatura egocéntrica, elitista, prejuiciosa y con un temperamento insufrible.

El tiempo, sin embargo, se había encargado de limar tales defectos para resaltar sus innombrables virtudes. Conrart y Gwendal solían decir que la llegada de Yuuri había cambiado profundamente a su hermano. Cecilie afirmaba en tono soñador que el amor saca lo mejor de la gente.

Yuuri consideraba aquellas afirmaciones injustas. No aceptaba que le restaran importancia a Wolfram por su admirable evolución.

Tal vez su único mérito atribuible era haber sido un amigo para Wolfram. Desde el principio le había quedado claro (tanto por los retazos de conversaciones ajenas como por sus propias deducciones) que Wolfram había sido un niño solitario. Sin una figura paterna a la que amoldarse, con dos hermanos centrados en sus carreras y su historia personal con Conrart. Visualizaba perfectamente a un joven Wolfram sentado solo en el jardín real. Jugando solo. Retroalimentando su propia amargura hasta que se volviera insostenible y decidiera que volverse inalcanzable era la única manera de no sentirse tan desgraciado.

A Yuuri le parecía una eternidad, pero en retrospectiva se daba cuenta que Wolfram se había suavizado en los bordes en muy poco tiempo. Apenas quedaba nada de la personalidad intratable que el joven exhibiera cuando llegara por primera vez a aquel mundo.

Y después aquel abismo de tres años, con sus horrores y su dolor, se había abierto entre ambos sin que pudieran ver el fondo.

No iba a permitir que ése hecho echara a perder una amistad como la suya. Que destruyera todo lo que habían construido juntos.

—Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Wolfram —garantizó, intentando insuflar la mayor dosis posible de sinceridad en cada sonido—. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

Titubeó un segundo antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro. Tocarle parecía un gesto atrevido en aquellas circunstancias, ambos desnudos y tras haber mantenido una conversación trascendental.

De un modo mecánico, Wolfram alzó una mano y le depositó sobre la suya. Tuvo la impresión que la sonrisa del  _mazoku_  temblaba por un momento, pero tal vez era solo un juego de la penumbra.

—No lo querría de otro modo —repuso el joven.

Dicho esto, Wolfram se dio la vuelta y salió del estanque, el agua adhiriéndole el cabello rubio al cuello.

Yuuri dejó la vista clavada en su espalda. Si obviaba su delgadez y las líneas irregulares que desfiguraban su lado posterior, aún podía entrever los hombros fuertes y las caderas pronunciadas que había admirado, con disimulo, en las escasas veces en que le había visto desnudo.

La toalla cubrió rápidamente aquella visión paradójica como quien oculta un lienzo rasgado. Y sintió una lamentable mezcla de alivio y remordimiento.

 

* * *

 

La primera vez que se bañó en el mar, Cecilie le había acercado a Wolfram una caracola de un rojo carmesí. La había presionado contra su oído hasta que el niño pudo escuchar con claridad un lejano e hipnótico arrullo.

"Es el canto del mar, Wolf. El mar vive en el interior de las caracolas y canta en cada una de ellas"

Su madre amaba el mar: saltaba a la vista para cualquiera que la conociera. No perdía oportunidad de marcharse en algún crucero de varios días y, si podía elegir, sus viajes diplomáticos eran en barco.

Desde pequeño, desde antes incluso de realizar un pacto con Halégyr en el Templo del Fuego, Wolfram había detestado los barcos. La primera vez que puso un pie en un uno, vomitó de forma automática. Empeoró con la edad, hasta tal punto que se sentía incapaz de mantener la verticalidad o retener algo en el estómago por más de unas horas.

Al final había acabado excusándose con más frecuencia de los viajes por mar. Por prescripción de Julia, todo hay que decirlo. Pasó casi veinte años sin poner el pie en una embarcación. En su lugar, fue creando una impresionante colección de caracolas marinas que le traía su madre. Cada vez, nada más desembarcar, Cecilie le entregaba una nueva adición: caracolas con formas imposibles, diseños psicodélicos y colores espectaculares.

Cada vez, Wolfram la pegaba a su oreja y suspiraba al oír las olas en su cabeza. Cada noche en la que Cecilie no estaba, en la que sus hermanos no estaban, se dormía escuchando las olas.

El mar le odiaba, pero él no se daría por vencido.

Tenía casi sesenta cuando Anissina lo encontró sentado en el patio interior del Pacto de Sangre, con una caracola de un azul eléctrico con franjas doradas pegada al oído. Escuchando el mar.

—¿Puedo? —había preguntado.

Wolfram se la había tendido. Anissina observó la concha por todos los costados y al final la había pegado a su oído.

" _Sabe que lleva la canción del mar_ " se recordaba pensando. Incluso alguien como Anissina se dejaba seducir por un pedazo de magia innata.

—Fascinante… —la voz de Anissina sonaba relajada—. ¿Sabías que el sonido que oyes es el de tu propia sangre reverberando en el interior de la caracola? La forma es perfecta, un amplificador con la curvatura idónea. Aumenta cada mínima vibración —se le iluminaron los ojos—. Esto me da una idea. Crearé el Oye-Todo-A-Tu-Alrededor- _kun_. Una maravillosa obra que ayudará a aquellos que han perdido la audición a poder disfrutar de nuevo de los sonidos del…

Wolfram no oyó ni una palabra más. Se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, aunque era incapaz de comprender lo que decía. Su mente actuaba de pronto como una caracola. Ya no era un rumor tranquilizador: más bien era un zumbido molesto, desquiciante, que inundaba su cabeza y le impedía  _pensar_.

En aquel pasillo vacío, descalzo sobre un suelo entarimado, sentía que el engañoso ronroneo del mar anegaba su raciocinio, su propia consciencia, hasta asfixiarle. Exactamente la misma sensación.

Solo que multiplicada hasta el infinito. Dejando tras de sí un aturdimiento momentáneo que le había mantenido en el limbo durante unos cuantos pasos mecánicos.

Su mundo colapsó sobre sí mismo en un fatídico instante, cuando fue consciente de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

En cuanto se perdió de la vista, en un estrecho pasillo que parecía llevar a la lavandería, corrió a dejarse caer en la pared más cercana antes que las rodillas le fallaran. Solo entonces permitió que los estertores se adueñaran de su pecho, comprimiendo en espasmos su caja torácica al ritmo de sus crecientes sollozos.

Apoyó una palma en la pared, tal vez lo único que evitó que se desplomara del todo, y su mejilla le siguió hasta descansar sobre los nudillos.

Shinou… Unos segundos más y se habría desmoronado frente a Yuuri.

Se permitió sentirse ufano por la capacidad de ocultar su desdicha. Era algo que se le daba bien, incluso desde pequeño. Esconder los alaridos de impotencia, los quejidos de su corazón desgarrado; retorcerlos en pequeños núcleos hasta que solo fueran sonrisas impávidas.

No había perdido el toque.

Yuuri no había visto las profusas lágrimas de desconsuelo, surcando sus mejillas e inundándole los labios de un sabor salado y amargo al mismo tiempo.

" _Es lo mejor... No mereces cargar con algo que es sólo mío..."_

Lo mejor era restañar la herida antes de que ésta le desgarrara el alma.

Se había permitido un breve periodo de regodeo, un frugal sueño de autoindulgencia. Aceptar los abrazos de Yuuri. Que le tomara las manos para calentárselas.

Pero tras el efímero remanso la verdad había vuelto a embestirle como una avenida.

¿Cómo podía pretender que algún día todo volvería a su cauce habitual cuando tal cosa era imposible?

Al menos para  _él_.

Yuuri, como de costumbre, no era consciente de las repercusiones más básicas de los hechos. No era capaz de ver cómo los pequeños incidentes cambiaban el gran esquema del mundo. No sabía que por mucho que fingiera que todo volvía a la normalidad entre ambos, dicha posibilidad les había sido arrancada.

No solo había perdido el derecho a siquiera optar a ser el consorte de Yuuri; a ser reconocido como tal… aunque no hubiera nada real entre ambos.

Ya no se trataba de sí Yuuri le correspondería algún día (cosa que dudaba) o no. Era más sencillo que todo eso. No iba a perder algo que jamás había conseguido. Eso sería como pestañear una mañana y olvidar un sueño larguísimo.

Su pérdida sería algo íntimo,  _vital_ , que había dado por sentado hasta entonces.

En cuanto la naturaleza de su cautiverio llegara a los oídos de los Nobles, perdería el derecho a estar cerca de él. El simple hecho de que compartiera habitación con Maoh era un desacato manifiesto a las leyes de protocolo y decencia.

Su incompetencia había  _permitido_  que  _algo_  que debía pertenecer al Maoh hubiera sido reclamado por un enemigo. Poco había más ignominioso de acuerdo a las antiguas leyes.

Si algún día los  _mazoku_  expulsaban a los invasores y recuperaban Shin Makoku, no habría nada que le permitiera permanecer en el Pacto de Sangre. Le arrancarían el humilde rango militar que había alcanzado; su derecho de nacimiento a heredar las tierras Bielefeld.

A efectos prácticos, se le estaría  _prohibiendo_  que viera o hablara jamás con Yuuri.

Lo más doloroso de todo el asunto era que él estaba de acuerdo en aquel razonamiento.

Tragó saliva en un intento de serenarse. Su pulso se había normalizado y ya no le temblaban las piernas. Se veía capaz de llegar hasta la habitación sin toparse con el suelo. Se incorporó con esfuerzo: sus miembros parecían lastrados con plomo cuando por fin se decidió a moverse.

Si las historias de Günter contenían algo de verdad, los antiguos se habrían apresurado a separar a una criatura mancillada del Maoh elegido por poder divino. Antaño se creía que el compañero del Maoh debía ostentar una pureza anímica y física máximas para poder ser aceptado como Consorte.

De otra manera, el derecho divino del Rey Demonio sería puesto en entredicho.

Intentó verse a través de los ojos de Yuuri, la persona con el alma más pura que conocía. ¿Podía ver la mancha que se adhería a su espíritu? ¿Se estremecía con su cercanía como si estuviera junto a algo corrompido?

" _Le repugno. La asquea mi cercanía, pero es demasiado magnánimo como para apartarme_."

Si tuviera un mínimo de dignidad, de honor, se mantendría alejado de Yuuri para que su cercanía no le contaminara.

Oh, pero había echado tanto de menos su proximidad. El tacto de sus manos. Su olor exótico y dulce. El sonido de su risa. ¿Cómo podía no caer de nuevo?

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y rígida, histriónica, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la base de la palma. Siguió andando.

Lo había cortado de cero, restañando la herida que había crecido más y más en los últimos años.

Con un poco de suerte, habría llegado a tiempo para no desangrarse.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri permaneció inmóvil, con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, durante unos interminables minutos después de quedarse solo. Después, paulatinamente, se dejó hundir en el agua hasta que ésta le llegó a la barbilla.

Sus pensamientos parecían sacudidos por un maremoto. La sensación era muy parecida a cuando el torbellino de agua le arrastraba entre mundos, tirando de él en todas direcciones hasta que solo el rumor del agua inundaba su conciencia.

"¿ _Qué demonios acaba de pasar_?"

Un rinconcito de su cabeza había esperado que Wolfram se enfureciera por el beneplácito a su decisión. Le hubiera aliviado que el joven se hubiera puesto hecho una furia y hubiera amenazado con carbonizarle.

"¡Enclenque infiel! ¿¡Me dejas ir con tanta facilidad!? ¿¡Acaso tienes una chica en algún lugar y quieres desembarazarte de mí para volver a sus brazos!?"

Dioses, se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas si fuera el caso. Por la simple satisfacción de recuperar al Wolfram de antes.

No había habido gritos, ni acusaciones, ni miradas chispeantes de celos.

En su lugar, una fría petición carente de apegos.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de elegir qué era aquella desagradable emoción que le había vaciado por dentro. Muy en contra de lo que todos pensaban, sí tomaba en serio los sentimientos de Wolfram. No era tan estúpido como para no advertir que el joven  _mazoku_  sentía algo por él. Si era curiosidad, atracción o… en fin,  _amor_ , él no lo sabía. Tampoco iba a preguntárselo.

No había necesidad. Porque no había manera en la que aquello acabara bien para Wolfram, fuera cual fuera su respuesta.

Yuuri había confiado desde el primer momento que darle largas arreglaría el asunto. Elizabeth había sido una oportunidad caída del cielo, pero Wolfram la había desechado desde el punto de vista romántico sin pestañear. Eventualmente, por lógica, Wolfram se cansaría de esperar algo que jamás llegaría y pasaría página, divergiendo sus atenciones a alguien que pudiera corresponderle.

En los últimos meses (para él), no obstante, había admitido para sí mismo que había subestimado la tozudez y la pasión desbordantes de Wolfram. Si bien había dejado de ser tan violento en la manifestación de sus afectos y emociones, parecía igual de firme respecto a su compromiso.

Hasta aquel último y desafortunado encuentro.

Abrió los ojos y observó la nube de vapor que ondulaba en la oscuridad. ¿No era eso lo que había deseado? ¿Era lo pronto que había sucedido, lo repentino, lo que le molestaba en realidad?

Se puso en pie y salió del estanque, estremeciéndose cuando el agua se enfrío nada más gotearle por el cabello y descender por su espalda. Se tomó un tiempo exageradamente largo en secarse, molestándose incluso en vaciar el agua de sus oídos.

Cualquier cosa para retrasar el incómodo e inevitable encuentro.

Mientras atravesaba el corredor vacío con intencionada lentitud, sopesó la idea de llamar a la puerta de Conrart y pedir dormir con ellos. La descartó con rapidez: ¿cómo se sentiría Wolfram si después de prometerle que todo seguía igual evitaba compartir habitación? Sería una hipocresía inaceptable.

Estaba pensando demasiado y con ello iba a solucionar poco o nada. Con las mejillas ardientes, Yuuri aceleró y siguió su camino.

Había contornos de pies descalzos justo a la entrada de la puerta, huellas húmedas que empezaban a desvanecerse sobre la tarima. Wolfram estaba dentro. La evidencia hizo tambalear su resolución.

¿Qué actitud debía adoptar? ¿Debía fingir que no había pasado? ¿Mostrarse molesto? ¿Aliviado?

¿Cómo se supone que tratas a tu  _ex_ , con quien tienes que compartir cama?

" _Esto parece el argumento de un_ shoujo _malo_ …" se dijo con sorna. " _El joven Shibuya Yuuri, estudiante de casi diecisiete años, se ve obligado a compartir cama con un espectacular_ bishounen _que resulta ser… ¡su ex – prometido!_ "

Ugh. Lo peor del asunto era que con toda seguridad sería un éxito de ventas. Más si decidían poner la cara de Wolfram en la portada.

Se río de sí mismo por un breve instante. A veces sus desvaríos se pasaban de la raya. Apoyó la mano en el pomo y entró, achicando los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la semi oscuridad.

La cama estaba vacía, las mantas levantadas pero sin ningún ocupante.

Pestañeó varias veces, desconcertado, hasta que vio el bulto en una esquina. Wolfram estaba tendido en un delgado jergón en el suelo, arrebujado en una colcha de retazos multicolores y de espaldas a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Wolfram? —preguntó, desconcertado.

El aludido no se dignó a mirarle al responder.

—Ya no estamos prometidos —le recordó—. Sería inapropiado que compartiéramos cama.

Yuuri pestañeó varias veces con aturdimiento. Lo había hecho demasiado en las últimas horas; sin duda desde fuera debía presentar un aspecto bobalicón.

—Te lo dije —murmuró con cautela—: nada va a cambiar.

Dado que Wolfram no parecía dispuesto a discutir, se acercó a pasos deliberadamente sonoros y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Oficialmente, el compromiso todavía existe —bufó—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: no hay nada de inapropiado en compartir cama.

Intentó ignorar la resolución con la que dijo la última frase. Wolfram seguía en silencio, así que le pateó suavemente por encima de la cobija con un pie. Un ojo verde curvado en una expresión asesina le observó entre los pliegues de la sábana.

—La cama es lo bastante grande para los dos —masculló—. Y el suelo no parece muy cómodo.

Wolfram hundió de nuevo la nariz en la improvisada almohada.

—He dormido en sitios infinitamente peores —protestó en un gruñido—. Ahora ya he entrado en calor, así que no importa.

—Pero…

—Duérmete, Yuuri —gruñó Wolfram, dando por zanjado el desacuerdo.

Dicho esto subió el borde de la sábana hasta que solo la parte superior de su cabeza fue visible. Yuuri torció el gesto y bufó.

—¡Vale! —siseó—. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Se dirigió a la cama a largas zancadas y separó las cobijas. Se dejó caer con más fuerza de la justa, asegurándose de que Wolfram escuchara el crujido de la cama y el furioso tirón que dio a las sábanas para cubrirse.

Cuando por fin reinó el silencio, era su pulso el que le martilleaba la cabeza. Al apoyar la mejilla en la almohada, la notó incandescente contra la tela fría. Estaba seguro de que estaba frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad.

" _Estúpido Wolfram…_ "

Dio gracias al baño caliente que había relajado sus músculos, porque estaba convencido de que el sueño tardaría en dignarse a visitarlo.

 

* * *

 

La noche había caído horas atrás sobre el territorio Spitzwerg, pero Gwendal seguía sentado en su escritorio haciendo cálculos y garabateándolos en hojas que acababan en el fuego.

Lord Wincott solicitaba el envío de al menos doscientos hombres para defender su territorio. Con urgencia. Todo era urgente en aquellos días oscuros. Gwendal llevaba desde mediodía valorando a posibilidad, analizando rutas rápidas y seguras y las alternativas.

Se le agotaba el tiempo. Wincott estaba a punto de caer, y Christ sería el siguiente. Con ello, Spitzwerg quedaría cercado por los cuatro costados.

Gwendal sabía muy bien cómo acababa una situación como esa. Sin una vía de escape, ni siquiera en dirección oeste, no había esperanza.

Apretó el entrecejo hasta que puntos blancos danzaron en su campo visual. Al contrario de lo esperado en el Jefe de Estado, estaba desviando parte de sus energías mentales hacia una cuestión menos trascendental pero igual de apremiante.

No había recibido ninguna misiva de Yozak en días, lo cual le había mantenido en una tensión insoportable. Había intentado razonar consigo mismo, dándose razones para no alarmarse.

" _Tal vez no pueda conseguir un ave mensajera con tanta facilidad_ "

" _Habrá tormenta en el sur, así que tal vez el pájaro haya muerto_ "

Y la más probable.

" _Están en el mismo corazón de zona hostil. No se atreve a mandar un mensaje cuando hay ojos enemigos observando_ "

A pesar de sus feroces intentos de autoinfundirse serenidad, los escenarios macabros desfilaban en su cabeza con ofensiva facilidad.

Conrart atravesado por decenas de flechas al interponerse entre el Maoh y sus enemigos. Un vórtice de  _maryoku_  consumiendo a Yuuri hasta hacerlo desaparecer en la cólera de su propio poder.

Los ojos de Wolfram, opacos, mirando hacia el cielo sin ver nada en realidad.

El golpeteo en el exterior del cristal fue una fortuna, obligándole a focalizar su atención en asuntos más apremiantes.

Esa vez, Yozak había usado un pájaro harto más discreto que una paloma.

Un gorrión tiritaba contra la ventana, las plumas ahuecadas a su alrededor como una capa protectora. Gwendal trató de controlar la mezcla de calidez y compasión que se apoderó de él mientras se apresuraba a abrir la ventana y a atrapar con cuidado a la diminuta criatura. Lo depositó en una pequeña jaula, donde la avecilla se apresuró a atiborrarse de semillas, y a continuación desenrolló el diminuto pergamino.

La nota estaba escrita en tinta roja y con una caligrafía tan curvada y exuberante que nadie dudaría que perteneciera a una mujer.

" _Oh, Mi Capitán… Capitán de lo Adorable ~,_

_Disculpa el retraso, pero había aguas turbulentas. Hemos sacado al cachorro de lobo del cercado. Camina por si solo pero no parece morder. Será un buen perro pastor._

_Lo llevamos a través de la tierra negra hasta donde crecen las rosas; tal vez allí tenga más alimento. ¿Seguimos con el plan?_

_Siempre tuya,_

_La Bella Pastora"_

Gwendal frunció el ceño. Gurrier había tenido la desfachatez de dejar la impresión de sus labios pintados en la esquina del papel. Justo al lado de una última frase.

_P.D. El cachorro de lobo no le gruñe a nuestra oveja negra._

Gwendal no pudo retener un largo suspiro de alivio. Algo tan profundo que le hizo sentir ligero, como si hubiera soltado de golpe un peso aplastante que no había notado hasta entonces.

No solo Wolfram y Su Majestad estaban a salvo en el momento de enviar la misiva, sino que al parecer todo estaba en orden en la actitud de su hermano. Sus peores temores seguían sin confirmarse, lo cual aún le permitía tener un estrecho margen para la esperanza.

"A través de la tierra negra hasta donde crecen las rosas"

Estaban en Rochefort, entonces. Encaminados hacia Spitzwerg.

Analizó el mapa de Shin Makoku que ocupaba casi toda la mesa, descolorido y pintarrajeado con decenas de líneas y círculos de tantos colores que ya no tenía claro a qué pertenecían. Apuntó a Puerto Púrpura y resiguió con el dedo la ruta probable que Weller y el resto debían haber tomado para dirigirse a Spitzwerg.

Retuvo el aire un doloroso instante, las alarmas disparándose en su cabeza.

 _No_. La trayectoria que perseguían les llevaría por territorio Radford.

Justo el nuevo frente que sus hombres habían luchado por defender durante los últimos cuatro días. Sin demasiado éxito, a juzgar por las decenas de cuerpos devueltos a Spitzwerg. Una pequeña parte de los caídos.

No iba a permitir que cayeran de bruces en el campo de batalla. No después de lo lejos que habían llegado.

Tomó una de las tiras de papel cuidadosamente cortadas para mensajería y garabateó once palabras.

" _Hay alimañas antes de los prados. Será mejor pastar en altura_ "

Ató la misiva a la pata del ave escogida, una belleza de plumas del color de la brea y enormes ojos dorados. En cuanto abrió la ventana, el animal se lanzó hacia la oscuridad sin mirar atrás, extendiendo las gigantescas alas en un planeo silencioso.

—Vuela rápido —urgió.

El viento soplaba del norte. Con un poco de suerte, en dos días el mensaje llegaría a Gurrier.

No había nadie en los pasillos sombríos. Ni siquiera guardias en las esquinas o custodiando las estancias de las personas importantes. La suela de sus botas en los inmensos corredores provocaba un eco vano, aciago.

Era una sensación que Gwendal no había conocido desde que fuera niño. Desde aquel periodo borroso en su memoria en la que solo fueron Cecilie y él. Vacíos, atrapados en un palacio interminable en el que podía pasar horas sin cruzarse con otro ser vivo.

La llegada de Conrart y después de Wolfram había traído luz y  _sentido_  a su mundo.

Tomó aire antes de llamar a la puerta doble de caoba. Una voz de hombre le permitió el paso.

Solo había tres ocupantes en la estancia, aunque contar a Raven como ocupante era ir muy lejos. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a permanecer en silencio y a apoyar las opiniones de Stoffel cuando así lo consideraba oportuno. Ocasionalmente, aceptaba con honorable impasibilidad las abiertas atenciones de Cecilie.

Eso, claro está, había sido antes de aquella maldita guerra.

Los ojos verdes que habían estado observando el retrato de Adolph von Spitzwerg, su bisabuelo, se volvieron poco a poco hacia él. Meditabundos.

Cecilie había envejecido de golpe desde que empezara la invasión. No aparentaba ni un año más que durante su reinado: probablemente alguien que no la conociera íntimamente no notaría la diferencia. No obstante, para los que la querían era desconsoladamente obvio.

Que algo había muerto tras su mirada el día que le habían arrebatado a su benjamín. Como una joven con ojos ancianos. Trágico como poco.

—Gwendal, tesoro —murmuró Cecilie, poniéndose en pie tras dejar sobre la mesa la taza de té que había estado sosteniendo, sin duda fría.

Su tono era expectante. Casi se diría que intuía una buena nueva. Su expresión le resultaba terriblemente familiar a Gwendal. La misma mezcla de pavor y esperanza que había pintado su rostro cada día mientras aguardaba el regreso de Dan Hiri Weller.

A diferencia de la vez anterior (de  _demasiadas_  ocasiones anteriores), la antigua Maoh tendría razones para sentirse optimista.

—Wolfram está de camino, Madre —reveló—. Y también su Majestad Yuuri. Conrart y Gurrier los traen de vuelta.

Hubo un silencio preñado de expectativas. Un momento extraño en el que los ojos de Cecilie se agrandaron como platos y se quedaron así, sin pestañear. Tras una pausa inexplicablemente larga, un atisbo de vida chispeó en sus ojos verdes. Un soplo de esperanza que iluminó todos sus rasgos.

—¿Es eso verdad, Gwendal…? —los labios de color cereza apenas se movieron al hablar—. ¿Nuestro Wolf está… vivo?

Gwendal intentó atesorar el momento, plasmarlo en su memoria para que le acompañara en los próximos días. Tal vez fuera la última buena noticia en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—A no ser que Gurrier esté demostrando un retorcido sentido del humor, así es —confirmó.

La mano de Cecilie acudió rauda a cubrirse los labios. La segunda la siguió en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se tornaban acuosos y se inundaban de lágrimas. La Maoh dejó atrás toda su entereza para postrarse en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza y apretando los nudillos contra sus labios.

—Gracias, Shinou… —gimoteó contra sus dedos entrecruzados—. Solo él sabe cuánto he rezado por esto…

Las manos de Stoffel se cerraron entorno a sus hombros, enormes en comparación a las delicadas curvas de su hermana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo han burlado a los soldados? ¿Cómo ha vuelto su Majestad de-?

—No conozco los detalles —Gwendal no sintió ningún remordimiento al cortar la verborrea de su tío—. Los mensajes de Gurrier son escuetos por obvios motivos. Solo he podido dilucidar que están cruzando el territorio Rochefort.

La expresión de Stoffel se endureció, dividida entre la preocupación y la serenidad.

—Eso les conducirá por Radford. Shinou…

Cecilie miró primero a su hermano y luego a su primogénito. Su expresión se tiñó de horror en el momento en que comprendió las implicaciones. Se puso en pie con brusquedad, casi golpeando la cabeza de su hermano.

—¡Debemos enviar a alguien a por ellos! —exclamó Cecilie—. ¡Envía a tus hombres, hermano! —añadió, volviéndose hacia Stoffel.

Por un momento, Lord Spitzwerg pareció sopesar la opción. Gwendal sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el esquema de pensamientos de su tío. Se veía a sí mismo como el salvador del Maoh, cabalgando al frente de un pequeño escuadrón y abriéndose paso entre los soldados del Imperio.

Había muy poco que Stoffel no haría por impresionar a Yuuri.

—Por seguridad, Yozak no ha especificado la posición en la que se encontraban —explicó, notando palpitar la traicionera vena en su sien—. El mensaje tiene por lo menos tres días: es difícil predecir dónde están ahora. Enviar a alguien a su encuentro sería contraproducente a la par que arriesgado.

Cecilie miró alternativamente a los tres caballeros presentes, como si no concibiera que no compartieran su opinión. Se volvió como un tornado reluciente hacia la puerta, sus tacones de aguja repiqueteando en el suelo impoluto.

—¡Iré yo misma, maldita sea!

Todos los presentes sabían que Cecilie von Spitzwerg era muy capaz de cometer tal insensatez. Por la mente de todos desfiló la imagen de la ex-Maoh ataviada de cuero rojo y lanzando gigantescas bolas de fuego a sus enemigos.

De alguien había heredado su hijo el temperamento y la precipitación.

Cecilie frenó en seco cuando encontró su camino bloqueado por Raven. La mujer cuadró los hombros con expresión temible.

—Apártate, Raven —exigió en un siseo.

El aludido no se movió ni un milímetro. Con el labio fruncido, Cecilie giró sobre sí misma para encararse a Stoffel y Gwendal, que se habían acercado unos pocos pasos en su dirección.

—Os recuerdo que sigo siendo la única capaz de usar  _maryoku_  en cualquier parte —masculló, sus ojos dos fogonazos verdes—. Si alguien se interpone entre mi Wolf y yo, acabará convertido en un montón de cenizas.

Era evidente que le costaba ser racional cuando su retoño estaba implicado.

—Sé razonable, Chêri —murmuró Stoffel con cautela—. No puedes pretender que te permitamos tal insensatez.

—El secreto es su mejor baza —añadió Gwendal, conteniendo la angustia de enfrentarse a su propia madre—. Cuatro personas tienen más posibilidades de escabullirse que un ejército, por humilde que sea.

La impotencia iba haciéndose patente en cada rasgo del perfecto rostro de Cecilie.

—¿¡Pretendéis que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras dos de mis hijos están en peligro de muerte!? ¿¡Te estás oyendo, Gwendal!? ¡Estamos hablando de Wolf y Conrart!

Gwendal nunca hubiera imaginado que ser increpado a gritos por su madre le resultaría tan doloroso. Un nódulo opresivo de remordimiento parecía presionar contra su diafragma hasta que le faltó el aire.

—Madre —habló, usando su tono más fraternal—: Conrart y Wolfram son perfectamente capaces de desenvolverse en situaciones de riesgo. Ambos han sido entrenados para ése fin. Confía en ellos.

Oh, cómo desearía tener tanta fe como predicaba. Poseer el convencimiento de que sus hermanos sobrevivirían en un mundo que devoraba hasta los huesos a cualquiera que se opusiera a él. Le hubiera dado paz mental, algo de lo que andaba muy necesitado.

Pero no se rebajó a engañarse a sí mismo. Su madre era otro asunto.

Advirtió el momento en el que Cecilie empezó a temblar, sus puños tan tensos que sus numerosas pulseras tintinearon. Algo chisporroteó entre sus dedos estremecidos.

—Chêri… —murmuró Stoffel, alargando una mano en su dirección.

Cecilie cerró los ojos y chilló. Su  _maryoku_  se liberó con brusquedad, pequeñas llamaradas explotando en todas direcciones. Gwendal tuvo el tiempo justo de hacerse a un lado: un proyectil llameante le rozó la oreja, chamuscándole unos cuantos cabellos.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la sala, solo alterado por la respiración jadeante de Cecilie. Levantó la barbilla, dedicando miradas fulminantes de un verde tóxico a los presentes. A continuación, se marchó dando un portazo, dejando a tres hombres patidifusos y unas cortinas carmesí en llamas.

—Entrará en razón… tarde o temprano —opinó Raven.

Era lo primero que Gwendal le oía decir desde que había entrado por la puerta. Y también lo último, dado que se marchó con su habitual sigilo tras el torbellino dorado que arramblaba por los pasillos. Pudieron oír con claridad una retahíla de maldiciones con un "¡ _Hombres_!" final bufado con especial resquemor.

Sonó demasiado a Lady Khrennikov. Gwendal se llevó una mano a las sienes, intentando contener el estremecimiento.

Stoffel se incorporó tras haber apagado el fuego que consumía los cortinajes. No se giró, observando en su lugar el jardín oscuro que se abría bajo la ventana.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir conmigo, Lord Voltaire?

Gwendal retuvo el aire un instante muy largo. Subestimar a Stoffel era un error. Uno en el que caía una y otra vez.

—Gurrier se ha molestado en denotar su opinión sobre la salud mental de Wolfram —explicó—. Deduzco de sus palabras que Wolfram no ha intentado en ningún momento un gesto hostil hacia su Majestad ni hacia ninguno de ellos.

—Tampoco había atentado nunca contra ningún Noble pero asesinó a Lord Khrennikov. Que no ataque al Maoh no descarta un cambio de lealtades.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Gwendal—. No obstante… Si realmente nos hubiera traicionado, ¿no sería lógico aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acabar con el Maoh de Shin Makoku?

Stoffel se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—Quién sabe cómo piensan aquellos que abandonan sus antiguos lazos para encomendarse a otro señor… —elucubró—. En las mentes retorcidas de los traidores no existe la lógica.

Fue más de lo que Gwendal pudo soportar. Cuadró los hombros y le dedicó a Stoffel su mirada más amenazante.

—Es de mi hermano del que estáis hablando —explotó, luchando por mantener un tono educado—. Os conmino a ser prudente con vuestras palabras cuando os dirijáis a Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Los labios de Stoffel se cerraron en una curva irritada; su rostro se llenó de arrugas de tensión.

—Cuidado, Lord Voltaire —masculló—. Puede que seas mi sobrino, pero en este territorio yo soy la autoridad. El único motivo por el que te permito permanecer en este palacio es porque tu madre es mi amada hermana.

Gwendal cerró el puño varias veces de forma espasmódica para evitar enterrarlo en el rostro de su tío.

No albergaba duda alguna que Stoffel podría mandarle de vuelta a los territorios Voltaire si seguía tensando la cuerda. Era evidente que Lord Spitzwerg no toleraban bien la presencia de otro líder en sus dominios. Los encontronazos entre ambos parecían aumentar exponencialmente en los últimos meses, alimentados por la forzada convivencia.

Además… Sin duda Stoffel no le había perdonado el papel clave que tuvo en su destitución como Regente. Era una cruz que agradecía llevar solo, sin que alcanzara a sus hermanos.

Lord Spitzwerg se crecía ante la adversidad, alimentando su ego ante la oportunidad de tomar las riendas de un reino en crisis. Era un peculiar rasgo de carácter que había aflorado casi treinta años atrás, durante la Guerra.

Ya entonces Gwendal había tenido una posición decisiva en el funcionamiento del país, tanto como General del Ejército como a título de administrador de la nación. La llegada del conflicto a sus puertas le había obligado a focalizarse en dirigir a las tropas, dejando un vacío tácito de poder que Stoffel había ocupado de buen grado.

Las noticias de Ruthenberg le habían alcanzado estando en el frente, defendiendo por el oeste el territorio Gyllenhaal. Entonces la disyuntiva le había desgarrado en dos, dividido entre acudir a apoyar a Conrart y los otros mestizos en una misión suicida o volver al Pacto de Sangre y estrangular a su tío con sus propias manos.

Para cuando llegó a Ruthenberg, la comarca en sí era solo un páramo cubierto de cadáveres y cenizas. Nadie había sobrevivido.

Había guardado luto durante días, intentando escoger las palabras exactas que utilizaría para anunciar a su madre que su hijo había muerto. Imaginó mil maneras distintas en las que mataría a Stoffel por la despótica orden que había condenado a los mestizos del país a un final horrible.

Apenas dormía. No comía. Solo… funcionaba de algún modo. Aullando en el interior de su cabeza.

Y entonces, cuando la guerra se había dirigido a un colapso inevitable, un soldado de su división acudió a su campamento con la buena nueva: Gurrier había arrastrado al malherido Conrart lejos del campo de batalla, salvándole la vida.

Solo la llegada apresurada de Gisela, tres días después, había impedido que Conrart siguiera a Julia en un final dramático. Para entonces Sir Weller había agonizado durante más de una semana. La hija de Lord Christ había asegurado que algún ser divino le quería vivo. Que no había explicación plausible para que hubiera resistido tanto tiempo.

Cuando Conrart volvió a la vida, la amargura sin fin de la guerra había quedado plasmada en su mirada. Un dolor interminable que le atenazaría tanto como viviera.

Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Ninguno podría.

Gwendal no podía evitar el pensamiento intrusivo, el resquemor apenas camuflado: que Stoffel había llevado a Julia a la muerte y a Conrart a la perdición. Al país entero a una guerra sin ganadores. Sin maldad, solo con avaricia y ansia de poder desmedidas.

Lo cual, si lo pensaba bien, lo hacía todo más lamentable.

Gwendal se mordió la lengua para ahogar la réplica mordaz que desataría la cólera de su tío. En su lugar le dedicó una breve inclinación, mecánica y ligera, y salió de la habitación con un golpe que hizo retumbar los goznes.

La tensión insufrible en su cabeza se atenuó solo un poco al verse solo. No se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con Stoffel. Sin Yuuri cerca para suavizar el carácter de Lord Spitzwerg, el susodicho se veía con libertad para mostrarse ufano.

Una vanidad que, en su opinión, no merecía. Spitzwerg no seguía resistiendo por una inteligente gestión militar de su señor: más bien era su posición estratégica. Una ubicación que le había permitido resistir más el envite que territorios costeros como Voltaire o Khrennikov.

Al menos a corto plazo. La situación privilegiada de Spitzwerg no hacía más que alargar lo inevitable.

—Haces bien —apuntó una voz serena.

Gwendal pestañeó y miró a su derecha. Lord Christ estaba plantado a escasos metros de la puerta, como una aparición de una blancura que desentonaba con el entorno. Los ojos violeta de Günter traslucían una apatía reconfortante.

—¿En qué?

Su semblante de ensombreció solo una pizca.

—En ocultarle esa parte a Lady Cecilie.

Gwendal no supo qué responder. ¿Cuánto había oído Günter? ¿Estaría furioso con él? ¿Decepcionado?

Le asombró darse cuenta que seguía importándole la opinión de Günter. Incluso tras más de un siglo donde sus roles de alumno y tutor habían dado paso al de líder y consejero.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? —gracias a Shinou, Günter fue el primero en hablar.

Gwendal le apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la desagradable sensación en su garganta. Ya no era un niño, Günter no había sido su maestro en décadas… y aun así la culpabilidad por la traición a su confianza le hacía difícil respirar.

Ya iban dos veces en un día.

—Más de dos años —reconoció—. La primera noticia la tuve de labios de un soldado que llegó agonizando al campamento de Spitzwerg.

Si Günter se sintió dolido por la deliberada omisión de información, su rostro no lo denotó.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

El tono profesional de Lord Christ le dio la seguridad necesaria para seguir hablando. Fue una explicación escueta: no conocía demasiados detalles y no pretendía sesgar el juicio de Günter con sus propias apreciaciones.

Éste escuchó su disquisición en respetuoso silencio; Gwendal podía ver las líneas de tensión hacerse más profundas en su rostro. Casi pareció que el tiempo empezaba a dibujar surcos en la cara perpetuamente joven de Günter.

El mutismo de Lord Christ se mantuvo incluso cuando Gwendal terminó de hablar. La ausencia de respuesta le enervó y angustió al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué opciones tenemos? —exigió saber.

" _Por favor, Günter. Di algo_ " suplicó para sus adentros. Más allá de su carácter histriónico y… desquiciante, Günter era la persona más impertérrita que conocía en las situaciones que lo requerían. No por nada era el luchador más laureado de la historia reciente de Shin Makoku.

Había conseguido contener su entusiasmo por las buenas noticias sobre Yuuri. Dado su historial, Gwendal debía concederle el mérito de la entereza.

—Debería estudiarlo… —reconoció Günter—. Hay muchos factores a tener en cuenta y no conocemos la mayoría de ellos —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Sea lo que sea, debe ser un acto público. La deliberación necesariamente incluirá a los Diez o a sus representantes legales… incluyendo a Lady Khrennikov. Sería deseable que su Majestad también estuviera presente, aunque es posible que alguno de los Diez impugne su voto alegando…

Era aquello lo que Gwendal había esperado oír. El análisis, las posibilidades, de alguien capaz de ver más allá del instante presente.

—Prepara su defensa, Günter —indicó, interrumpiéndole con un gesto de mano—. Empieza esta misma noche. Busca cualquier antecedente en los archivos que rescatamos del Pacto de Sangre. Todas las condenas y absoluciones derivadas de magnicidios en Shin Makoku.

El gesto de Günter se torció en una mueca desalentada.

—En todos los que recuerdo, la resolución fue la misma —confesó—. No existen indultos para tal crimen.

—Alguno debe ser el primero —siseó Gwendal, dándose la vuelta—. Weller no ha llegado tan lejos por rescatar a Wolfram para lanzarle a los pies de un verdugo.

Incapaz de seguir con aquella conversación que solo haría que escalar su ansiedad, giró sobre los talones y se alejó por el pasillo.

Cuando entró al estudio, éste ya tenía una ocupante.

A diferencia de su actitud exuberante y casi siempre ruidosa, Anissina se mostraba taciturna la mayor parte del tiempo. Ver su expresión interesada por algo después de tanta indiferencia, las cejas fruncidas como solía hacer de pequeña al intentar resolver un enigma, le aportó una increíble sensación de alivio.

Duró poco. Hasta que la luz del candil le permitió apreciar su perfil y vio los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué me has ocultado este mensaje, Gwendal?

Sus dedos elegantes de uñas cortas sostenían en alto una carta cuidadosamente doblada. Gwendal observó las escasas líneas y después miró al segundo cajón abierto de su escritorio.

Era la carta que recibiera semanas atrás. Cuando Gurrier le había confirmado sus previas sospechas sobre la implicación de Wolfram en la muerte de Lord Khrennikov. La última yacía abierta sobre el escritorio.

Anissina era una mujer inteligente, demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Sin duda no había podido resistirse.

Aunque Gwendal supuso que había descubierto algo que no esperaba.

Se acercó en tres zancadas y le quitó la misiva de las manos. Con una brusquedad excesiva que lamentó al instante.

—No deberías haberlo leído —murmuró—. De hecho, no deberías  _comprender_  su significado.

La última puntualización pareció despertar algo salvaje que chispeó en las pupilas de la mujer.

— _Hombres_  —bufó, y por un momento pareció de nuevo la mujer irreverente que conocía—. Siempre os creéis más sofisticados, más astutos. Hasta un niño con un oído mínimamente curioso podría comprender este código.

Gwendal ahogó la réplica que bailaba en su lengua. El código no era perfecto (con un preocupante exceso de lisonjas y comentarios lascivos, en su opinión) pero por el momento había sido sorprendentemente efectivo. Algunos mensajes habían sido interceptados, pero a juzgar por la ausencia de contraataques el enemigo no debía haber adivinado su motivo ni procedencia.

Anissina dejó caer la mano a un lado, solo para recolocarla unos instantes después sobre el otro brazo. Casi parecía estar sosteniéndose a sí misma.

—Dime —su tono era mucho más plano, casi temeroso—: ¿es verdad? ¿Mató el Lord Mocoso a mi padre?

Titubeó por un instante; uno demasiado largo. El suficiente para que Anissina agotara su aparentemente escasa paciencia y golpeara la mesa con la mano abierta. La llama del candil se estremeció con brusquedad, bailando en los irises azules inundados de determinación.

—No me trates como algo frágil que vaya a romperse, Gwendal —siseó—. Hace mucho que he dado por perdida a mi familia: tengo muy poco que arriesgar a nivel personal. Solo responde a la pregunta.

Era la primera emoción verdadera que Gwendal había visto en ella en años. Que fuera una mezcla de cólera e infortunio no era el mejor escenario posible, pero sí mejor que la frustrante apatía.

—Todo apunta a que así fue —admitió—. Aunque desconocemos bajo qué circunstancias.

Anissina emitió un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara, pulgar y anular presionando contra sus sienes. Parecía abrumada por la avalancha de información, toda su figura desplomándose como falta de fuerzas.

—Supongo que es mucho suponer que hayas valorado mantenerlo en secreto…

El giro de la conversación le desconcertó. Anissina era a menudo predecible en sus esquemas mentales (algo de lo que pecaban ambos, en realidad), así que no poder adivinar hacia dónde se dirigía su pregunta a medias le inquietó.

—Si llegó a mis oídos y los de Gurrier, es solo cuestión de tiempo que alcance a los Diez Aristócratas —se defendió Gwendal—. Es posible que ya hayan oído rumores. Tarde o temprano, se sabrá. Pretendía dejar el asunto apartado, teniendo en cuanta que no sabíamos si Wolfram… —la breve pausa estuvo a punto de ahogarle ante el nudo de angustia— …volvería a nosotros. Ahora que Weller y Gurrier le han encontrado, esta cuestión vuelve a tener relevancia.

Anissina no replicó, aceptando su esclarecimiento con creciente convicción.

—Gurrier tiene órdenes muy concretas —garantizó Gwendal, cruzando las manos a la espalda y dando la vuelta al escritorio—. Ello incluye vigilar cada movimiento de Wolfram. Aunque, como has leído, no parece haber nada anormal en su conducta.

—No crees que Wolfram esté fingiendo… ¿verdad?

El silencio que siguió fue denso como la linaza. Anissina le estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas y Gwendal no quería dejar en evidencia su propia inseguridad.

—Es imposible saberlo hasta que no le interroguemos al respecto —murmuró.

—¿Dudas de él, Gwendal?

Se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro. Ella seguía recostada sobre el escritorio, las manos convertidas en puños de nudillos blancos.

—Wolfram es fiel hasta la estupidez —le recordó Anissina con una mueca amarga—. Sabes que se arrancaría la piel a tiras antes que hacer daño a su adorado Maoh. Lo último que podríamos esperar de él es que hubiera sufrido un cambio de lealtades.

—No sabemos en qué ha consistido su cautiverio —apostilló Gwendal—. La gente del Imperio parece particularmente creativa con sus métodos de tortura. Wolfram es fuerte, pero incluso la fortaleza más grande tiene un límite.

¿Intentaba justificarlo? ¿Le permitiría el beneficio de la duda, de la compasión, si Wolfram había sucumbido a un constante calvario y había asesinado a uno de los Diez por ahorrarse más tormentos?

Un atisbo de lengua humedeció los labios cuarteados de Anissina.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Solo Stoffel y Günter. Probablemente Raven —elucubró—. Hemos preferido ocultárselo a Madre.

La última puntualización dibujó una sonrisa trémula en los labios de Anissina.

—Esa es probablemente la única decisión sensata que has tomado en años —concedió.

Gwendal intentó no tomárselo como un insulto. Probablemente no lo era: Anissina siempre iba a degüello cuando del género masculino se trataba.

—Stoffel ha sido muy claro —añadió tras un silencio prudencial—: Wolfram será arrestado en cuanto ponga un pie en este castillo. Solo por… precaución.

—Por descontado —bufó Anissina con desdén—. Lord Spitzwerg nunca permitiría que un escándalo así lo salpicara. Aunque eso suponga condenar a su sobrino.

Por un momento había esperado que Anissina le  _exigiera_  penar a su propio hermano. El corazón de una mujer es imprevisible, después de todo. Y ella había sido particularmente golpeada por el conflicto.

Comprendió entonces dónde estaba el juego de Lady Khrennikov. Anissina intentaba sonsacarle detalles sobre su propia postura, sus sospechas y elucubraciones.

En más de cien años de amistad, era la primera vez que Anissina parecía necesitar su dictamen para tomar una decisión.

Eso le asustaba; no se permitió regodearse en lo mucho que le aterraba el pensamiento, la posibilidad de que ella hubiera perdido esa parte más vital de sí misma.

La absoluta independencia que la caracterizaba.

—Tendrá un juicio justo, por supuesto. Günter ya está investigando los precedentes y articulando su defensa, a falta de más detalles. Reuniremos a las Diez Familias: Valtrana, Günter y yo mismo formaremos parte del jurado. No faltarán voces en su favor.

El resoplido de Anissina fue poco menos que despectivo.

—¿A eso lo consideras un juicio justo? No necesitas que te diga nombres para saber que algunos se lanzarán sobre él como carroñeros. Aprovecharán la inestabilidad para intentar degradarle y poner a otro  _von-lo-que-sea_  en su lugar. Sea o no culpable.

Gwendal sabía eso. No necesitaba que Anissina le recordara lo obvio.

Que lo único que había permitido que en su momento los Nobles aceptaran a Wolfram como próximo Maoh había sido la esperanza de unirle en matrimonio con alguno de sus hijos, hijas o sobrinos.

Nada muy distinto a lo que había sucedido a lo largo de toda la adolescencia de su hermano, cuando al empezar a madurar fue evidente que iba a rivalizar con su madre en belleza. Gwendal mismo se había encargado de ahuyentar a los pretendientes más insistentes, muchos de los cuales se habían atrevido a pedirle a él la mano de Wolfram.

Algunos habían sido desgraciadamente gráficos con sus intenciones y la naturaleza de su atracción por el joven. Los mismos que habían huido del Pacto de Sangre ante la amenaza de ser aplastados, vapuleados y despellejados. En ése orden.

Con la aparición de Yuuri, el punto de mira de los Nobles había virado hacia un blanco (o "negro") más prometedor. Poco importaba ya que Wolfram fuera un pura sangre descendiente del propio Rey Original: Yuuri era el Maoh, e incluso siendo mestizo su estatus no podía ser rivalizado por un ex - príncipe sin rango militar ni títulos efectivos.

Lo que había sido un alivio al principio había resultado ser un quebradero de cabeza para Wolfram, que había tomado como deber primordial espantar a cuanto pretendiente quisiera pasar por encima de él para llegar a Yuuri.

Anissina estaba en lo cierto: los Nobles no tendrían compasión. Iban a comerse vivo a Wolfram, fuera o no inocente. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del estorbo que suponía un compromiso legal con el Maoh.

—¿Y qué harás tú, siendo la principal damnificada? —su tono fue deliberadamente defensivo—. Por algún motivo, pareces escudar a Wolfram más que yo mismo. Resulta curioso, dado que tu postura será vital en el desenlace de todo esto.

—No me malinterpretes: si el Lord Mocoso asesinó a mi padre intencionadamente, yo misma pediré su cabeza en retribución de tal crimen.

Gwendal no albergaba ni una duda al respecto. Anissina, al igual que él, había visto crecer a Wolfram desde que era un bebé. Lejos de cegar su juicio, ello sería razón de más para no tolerar una hipotética traición de tal nivel.

—La diferencia entre vosotros,  _hombres_ , y yo es que aguardaré a oír lo que tiene que decir antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas.

Anissina solo tardó un instante en poner una mueca que le recordó a Gwendal que seguía siendo la persona más inteligente que conocía.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Gwendal?

 _Ah_ , el demorado contraataque. La réplica que bailaba siempre en la lengua sagaz de Lady Khrennikov para adjudicarse la última palabra.

—Si se le declara culpable, ¿serás capaz de condenar a tu hermano a la pena que decida el Consejo? ¿Será capaz Conrart? ¿Podrás decírselo a Chêri- _sama_?

Fue como un mudo romper de cristales.

En un momento de reveladora lucidez, Gwendal cayó en la cuenta de que había estado tan concentrado en lo que  _debía_  hacer que no se había para ni un solo momento a considerar si  _podría_. Si llegado el mismo instante de la elección final, podría dejar caer la pena escogida sobre el niño eterno al que había visto crecer desde que abrió los ojos al mundo.

Sí… ¿ _Podría_?

—Carece de sentido anticiparse a sucesos futuros que aún son inciertos —probó a repeler la pregunta.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la mujer fue una mezcla de condescendencia y amargura. Gwendal juraría que podía ver su reflejo en la inmensidad de un azul irreal.

—Oh, Gwendal… Tu ingenuidad me conmueve —canturreó, la voz tan dulce como la ponzoña—. Si hay algo que se ha mantenido inmutable desde los Tiempos Oscuros es que la guerra es una oportunidad de oro para los más sagaces. Aquellos dispuestos a pisotear a sus propios aliados por ascender unos cuantos peldaños.

Giró sobre sus talones con ímpetu y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Es la primera vez que sonríes en años.

Anissina se detuvo, congelada en su sitio, mientras Gwendal imploraba al universo que borrara los últimos tres segundos.

La mujer suspiró, sus hombros aflojándose en una postura relajada. Al darse la vuelta para mirarle sobre el hombro, un tirabuzón carmesí se escapó del tupido moño y se deslizó sobre un lado del cuello.

—El Niño Rey ha vuelto —dijo únicamente—. ¿No es ése acaso motivo para tener un poco de esperanza?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando cruzó el umbral y se marchó, la falda gris revoloteando entorno a sus tobillos.

Gwendal cerró los ojos un instante, cabalgando en la migraña colosal que empezaba a acuchillarle el cerebro. Deseó poseer una fracción del recobrado optimismo de Anissina.

En su perspectiva, el regreso del Maoh solo significaba otra persona más de la que preocuparse.

 

* * *

 

" _Algo arrítmico le distraía, tirando de su conciencia con cada golpe de sonido._

Glop. Glop-glop. Glop. Glop.

_Su cabeza parecía palpitar con el golpeteo. Su propio pulso le latía en las sienes como si alguien hundiera algo afilado en su cráneo. Pestañeó con insistencia, pero el aturdimiento permaneció._

Glop. Glop-glop. Glop.

_Era la sangre goteando de su boca reventada. Precipitándose desde su barbilla. Impactando contra el suelo y adhiriéndose a la piedra en una masa coagulada._

Glop _._ Glop _. Un sonido húmedo y repugnante._

_Sus hombros dolían por la forzada postura, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que le sangraban las muñecas, el óxido del metal desconocido hundiéndose en su piel hasta alcanzar vasos sanguíneos._

_Le resultaba tan difícil enfocar su alrededor como reconstruir los sucesos de las últimas horas. Tal vez alguno de los golpes en la cabeza le había provocado una conmoción…_

_Había parecido una huida prometedora al principio. Noquear al primer guardia había sido fácil. Robarle el arma y dejar inconsciente al segundo, un juego de niños. Deslizarse hasta el exterior sin ser notado, tan sencillo como respirar._

_Tan cerca… Unos segundos más y hubiera pasado por encima de la maldita verja como un pájaro volando hacia la libertad._

_Pero le habían reconocido. Incluso bajo la capa desgastada del primer soldado._

_Obligándole a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer._

_Se había vuelto con fuego en la mirada y había embestido contra ellos._

_Sus rostros eran lo único que permanecía claro en su memoria. Se bañó con satisfacción en la expresión patidifusa de los hombres de Seiffert cuando había sido capaz de lidiar con uno, dos, hasta cuatro de ellos. Era evidente que en ningún momento habían valorado que un joven_ mazoku _afectado por las_ houseki _sería capaz de plantarles cara._

_Su puño cerrado había colisionado con la nariz de uno, despidiéndole hacia atrás, y después llegó la espada._

_Tener una auténtica arma en las manos después de meses fue casi extático. Su espada había pasado a ser una extensión más de sí mismo, del mismo modo que su magia. Incluso aquella, mucho más pesada y tosca que la suya, era como recuperar una mitad de su propia esencia._

_El primer grito, el primer caído. Sus venas se inflamaron con el impulso básico del combate cuando el soldado cayó de rodillas con un tajo en el muslo. El segundo se lanzó sobre él, solo para ver su mano cerrarse sobre aire cuando Wolfram le esquivó con facilidad y golpeó su esternón con la empuñadura._

_Era como bailar. Con unos pasos que hubiera practicado cada día de su vida hasta alcanzar la excelencia. Se agachó para esquivar la acometida de uno de sus atacantes, el cuerpo casi pegado a tierra para navegar sobre la derrapada y hundir la espada en su muslo._

_Jugaba con una momentánea ventaja. Los guardias de Seiffert evitarían herirla, sabedores de las consecuencias de dañar la propiedad de su comandante. Por su lado, Wolfram no sentiría excesivo remordimiento si uno de sus mandobles se dirigía a una yugular en un desafortunado desliz._

_Un cuarto guardia surgió de la nada y se lanzó sobre él. Wolfram atisbó de reojo un quinto desenvainando la espada._

_No tenía mucho tiempo._

_En cuanto el primer recién llegado le alcanzó, utilizó el propio muslo del desdichado para propulsarse y golpear su mentón con la rodilla. La colisión sonó a algo partiéndose; cruzó por encima del cuerpo a medio desplomarse y aterrizó justo a tiempo de dejar K.O. al siguiente cortándole el aire con un envite lateral de la hoja._

_Se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el punto que tras mucho análisis había concluido que era el más débil del muro que rodeaba el jardín. Una extensa enredadera espinosa ascendía por el muro anciano, sembrada de flores de un rojo encendido. Apoyó el pie en un recoveco del retorcido tronco y se aferró a uno de los zarcillos que trepaban como arañas en busca de luz. La adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo no le permitió notar el dolor multiplicado de las espinas hundiéndose en su palma._

_Subir. Subir._

_Oía voces de alarma, aún lejanas._

_Subir… El borde del muro, tachonado de púas de metal, estaba a menos de un metro de su cabeza._

_Una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su tobillo y el peso de otro cuerpo tiró de él hacia abajo._

_Contuvo un alarido cuando la carne de las manos se desgarró al hundirse por inercia en las espinas. Quien quiera que fuera, había usado un movimiento arriesgado: dejarse caer junto con él para arrastrarlo consigo._

_Funcionó. Wolfram cayó a plomo y tuvo el tiempo justo de abrazarse a sí mismo para proteger sus órganos internos del impacto._

_El golpe hizo rebotar su cerebro dentro del cráneo y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones en una dolorosa exhalación. Unas náuseas mareantes nacieron en la boca de su estómago, pero se forzó a incorporarse sobre codos y rodillas aunque el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor._

_Aún tenía tiempo. Antes de que el temerario que le hiciera caer con él se recuperara…_

_Un brazo le había rodeado el torso, tirando de él hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se acopló a algo duro. Una_ houseki _había sido presionada contra su mejilla. Su sistema nervioso había empezado a aullar junto con su garganta y todas sus articulaciones se habían aflojado, dejándole caer al suelo como un peso muerto._

_La lluvia de golpes que había seguido la había recibido como un castigo divino. Con una contradictoria satisfacción. Incluso cuando la sangre descendió por su garganta se vio impelido a dibujar una sonrisa entre dientes ensangrentados._

_Había provocado una reacción, más allá de las mofas y los comentarios despectivos._

_El destino, la senda predeterminada, eran una ilusión._

_Había perdido el sentido en algún punto de aquel ensañamiento, solo para volver en sí quién sabe cuánto tiempo después en aquel espacio húmedo, frío y oscuro._

_Le habían colgado de un único grillete doble encajado en el techo, así que pendía precariamente sobre sus rodillas en una postura más que grotesca. El anillo de metal era pesado y gélido contra sus muñecas, pero la desagradable sensación le indicaba que estaba imbuido de_ houseki _._

"Cómo no"

_Se sorprendía de su propia capacidad de mostrarse mordaz. Un efecto colateral de la demencia y el divagar de la mente, supuso._

_Las horas de silencio fueron un correctivo previsible. Una de las muchas técnicas de tortura en tiempos de guerra: dejar al cautivo en la locura de la anticipación, el desasosiego de saberse receptor de un escarmiento pero incapaz de predecir cuándo ni en qué forma._

Je. _Todos los militares del mundo parecían cortados por el mismo patrón._

_Pestañeó solo un instante, y al abrir los ojos retuvo brevemente el aliento. Un par de pies calzados con botas de cuero se habían detenido frente a él, sobre el charco irregular de rojo ennegrecido._

— _¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, no es cierto?_

_Apretó los labios hasta que las heridas se tensaron e hicieron danzar estrellas en los bordes de su visión._

— _Claro que lo sé… —musitó._

_Acto seguido, obligó a su cuello a levantar la cabeza. Se esforzó en poner la mayor dosis de desprecio posible en su mirada, en la tensión de los rasgos, mientras se enfrentaba a la fuente de su desgracia._

— _Volvería a hacerlo si se me diera la oportunidad… —aseguró, masticando las palabras—. Una y otra vez._   _Solo por el placer de sacarte de quicio._

_Eberhart no varió ni un ápice su expresión. Parecía aburrido, indiferente. Pero Wolfram sabía mejor que eso._

— _No te molestes en negarlo… —le desafío—. Te_ enfurece _que haya intentado huir… Supongo que esperabas que a estas alturas ya fuera una muñequita complaciente, resignada a una vida de esclavo…_

_La ceja izquierda del comandante se estremeció. Una vena en la mandíbula empezó a palpitar de forma rítmica. Wolfram podía ver una mezcla de sorpresa y cólera agitándose en sus irises rojos._

Oh _, que dulce sabía la victoria…_

— _Aún bajo cadenas, una bestia libre sigue siendo libre_  — _al hablar, la sangre le descendía por la garganta—. Sabes que volveré a intentarlo… Y otra vez, y luego otra… Hasta que eventualmente tenga éxito. No podrás retenerme para siempre…_

"Dilo. ¡Dilo! Confiesa que te irrita que aún no me haya rendido… _"_

_Seiffert desapareció de su campo visual, desconcertándole. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se iba sin más?_

_Su corazón se saltó un latido, una leve inspiración que sonó sorprendida contra su voluntad, cuando notó el cuerpo de su captor acoplándose a su espalda. Intentó vanamente alejarse del indeseable contacto, pero las cadenas no le permitían margen de movimiento alguno._

— _Tu obstinación resulta admirable —concedió Eberhart—. Eres un loco o un necio o un poco de ambas._

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que un puño se había cerrado sobre su túnica y se la había arrancado del cuerpo, rasgándola por la espalda hasta que solo quedaron retazos de mangas y cuello colgando de su torso._

— _Reconozco la valía de tu terquedad —aseguró Eberhart a sus espaldas—. A estas alturas, muchos se habrían resignado… o habrían intentado quitarse la vida._

_Wolfram dio un respingo cuando una mano helada se apoyó entre sus omoplatos, apartando los desgarrones de tela que pendían sobre sus hombros. El bajo del uniforme de Seiffert le rozaba la curva de la espina dorsal._

— _Supongo que tienes razón —le concedió—. Una bestia salvaje siempre será salvaje. Como un caballo que se niega a llevar jinete alguno._

_Le notó inclinarse sobre él, el cabello ajeno rozándole el hombro semidesnudo. Eberhart se pegó tanto a él que la humedad de su aliento le impregnó la oreja._

— _El dicho es igual en cada rincón de este mundo —canturreó en su oído—: hay que domar…_ romper _a un semental antes de montarlo. Marcarlo a fuego para que sepa cada instante de su vida a quién pertenece…_

_El mordisco sobre la oreja le tomó desprevenido. Se maldijo en el mismo segundo que exhaló un gemidito entre dientes, así que cerró los ojos para intentar bloquear cualquier estímulo. Solo lo empeoró, permitiéndole sentir cada milímetro aullando por la caricia de una lengua húmeda._

_Abrió los ojos al sentir un nuevo eco de pasos. El hechicero de Seiffert estaba en la celda, y caminó con parsimonia hacia una silla dispuesta contra la pared justo frente a él. El hombre tomó asiento con tranquilidad, con la expresión indiferente de alguien que se sienta en un jardín a pasar el rato._

_Algo áspero le rozó un lado del cuello. No necesitó más detalles: había saboreado las veces suficientes el beso del látigo en la carne como para reconocerlo._

— _¿Empezamos?_

_El primer azote aterrizó de forma inesperada sobre piel seca, intacta. Un chasquido que le rebotó en el cráneo. El ramalazo de dolor irradió a toda velocidad por su espina dorsal, sacudiéndole el cerebro. Sus pestañas se estremecieron, pero no se permitió cerrar los ojos. Cuadró la mandíbula cuando el dolor puro se transformó en un ardor insufrible y siguió mirando al frente, concentrándose en el vacío._

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando un segundo, y luego un tercero, le siguieron. No obedecían a un patrón: caían en todas direcciones y sentidos._

_Cualquier otro se limitaría a ordenar que le azotaran mientras miraba con regocijo. Eberhart, en cambio, quería ser el encargado de marcarle. Permitiéndose sobrepasar la línea con más fuerza de la necesaria, suficiente para desfigurarle pero controlando hasta donde se permitía afear algo que consideraba de su propiedad._

_Dejó la mente en blanco; tuvo éxito durante un tiempo. Era una de las muchas estrategias de resistencia pasiva que aprendiera en la Academia: desligarse del cuerpo, impidiendo formar pensamientos para que el tormento físico no se propagara por ellos. Apenas percibió los siguientes diez azotes._

— _No funciona, General._

_Wolfram pestañeó, volviendo por un instante a la realidad. El dolor en su dorso despertó con intensidad, haciéndole gimotear entre dientes._

_Los ojos plateados del hechicero estaban a escasos milímetros de él. Wolfram nunca los había visto tan de cerca, y entonces pudo apreciar los espeluznantes detalles._

_Las líneas negras, retorcidas como raíces, que salpicaban los iris argénteos. La manera en la que el azabache se agitaba como si algo_ vivo _pugnara por atravesar el globo ocular._

_Como si aullara en desesperación._

_Le aterrorizó. Más que los recuerdos sangrientos, delirantes, que salpicaban su memoria. Más que la perspectiva de ser la puta de Seiffert durante el resto de su vida._

_Un grito mudo de terror se gestó en la base de su garganta cuando los dedos huesudos se hundieron en su mejilla, con tanta decisión que parecían intentar atravesar la piel._

— _Está bien entrenado —habló de nuevo el hechicero, con el tono desapasionado que le caracterizaba—. Usa técnicas de abstracción para evadirse._

_¿Acaso leía su mente? ¿Acaso buceaba con tanta profundidad en su psique que desentrañaba cada pensamiento, cada futuro movimiento?_

— _No es un castigo a la altura —sentenció el hechicero._

_Wolfram sintió dos dedos delineando una de las heridas que marcaba su espalda, jugando con el hilillo de sangre que manaba de la piel reventada._

— _Lo será —garantizó Seiffert._

_Lo siguiente que Wolfram supo fue que estaba gritando, dejándose la voz en un alarido desesperado. Algo hurgaba en su carne, retorciéndose entre las primeras capas de la piel. Su cuerpo se sacudió, un acto reflejo para intentar alejarse de la fuente del dolor._

_Su torturador estaba hundiendo algo en su carne. Un dedo, un arma, el mango del látigo… No lo sabía, nunca lo supo. Pero cumplió con el objetivo de devolverle a la realidad, anclándole al calvario al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo._

_Cerró la mandíbula con testarudez, ahogando el grito hasta que solo fue un gimoteo. El sudor le corría por el rostro y el cuello, escociéndole en los cortes que habían alcanzado sus hombros._

_Eberhart retomó su tarea, imparable. El chasquido del látigo, la fuerza con la que lo descargaba sobre él, alcanzaron cotas inimaginables. Ni siquiera los criminales más peligrosos de Shin Makoku eran tratados con aquel salvajismo._

_Y su crimen había sido intentar huir. Al parecer, el más imperdonable de todos._

_No había un motivo último para aquella brutalidad. No intentaban sonsacarle información, obligarle a hacer algo contra su voluntad._

_Era simple y llanamente un correctivo, un escarmiento por no ser dócil._

_Un latigazo se escapó e impactó en el inicio de sus caderas. La carne suave multiplicó por diez el dolor. Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior, determinados a ahogar el gemido que se gestaba en su garganta. Algo líquido, como ácido, burbujeaba bajo sus párpados._

_La presencia del hechicero no parecía obedecer a otro objetivo que disfrutar de su tormento. Entre la humedad que empezaba a acumularse en sus pestañas, casi le pareció ver una sonrisa sádica, pagada de sí misma, en el rostro siempre impasible del humano._

_Sin duda el dolor le hacía delirar…_

_Tras el treinta y siete, cuando cada azote caía ya sobre uno previo, sobre piel ya despedazada, fue incapaz de seguir en silencio y un alarido huyó de su garganta._

_Casi pudo_ ver _la mueca triunfante de Seiffert a sus espaldas._

_Una mano con dedos inusualmente fuertes le tiró del pelo, forzando su cabeza a descender y su espalda a curvarse. Su mente se inundó de rojo cegador cuando su hombro izquierdo salió del sitio, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en una posición tan forzada. El látigo cayó una vez más, impactando de lleno en la línea de su espina dorsal._

_El sonido que abandonó su garganta no sonó humano. De haberlo oído en otro contexto, hubiera creído que alguien estaba siendo desollado en vida. El dolor zigzagueó por cada uno de sus nervios, atenuándose solo una fracción de segundo antes de embestirle con redoblada intensidad._

_No tuvo tiempo a tomar aire cuando un nuevo azote se descargó sobre el anterior. Los dedos enredados en su cabello no parecían querer soltarle, exponiendo el grueso de su columna al beso mortal del cuero y el metal._

_Gritó de nuevo, expulsando el aire hasta que su garganta estuvo en llamas. Empezó a toser. Se ahogaba, saliva espesa rebosándole las comisuras. La simple imagen debía ser patética._

_Sentía la sangre amarrarle la espalda, chorrearle por la cara posterior de los muslos y gotear en el suelo entorno a sus rodillas. El aire olía a óxido, un hedor penetrante que se adhería a sus fosas nasales y le daba arcadas. Nunca había creído que alguien pudiera sangrar tanto sin desmayarse._

_Su mala suerte le impedía incluso la piedad de la inconsciencia._

_Hubo un instante de bochornosa debilidad cuando se encogió por instinto, esperando un golpe que no llegó a producirse._

_Una carcajada reverberó en la celda. La siguió una segunda, y una tercera… y hasta tres pares de voces deshaciéndose en risotadas burlescas. Wolfram intentó aferrarse a la cordura para cerciorarse de que no eran alucinaciones._

_El dolor no le dejaba pensar. ¿De dónde provenían las voces? ¿De qué se reían? Intentó levantar la mirada, pero la simple intención le produjo un dolor sobrehumano que le obligó a abandonar._

_Estaba muy mareado y cada milímetro de su espalda se sentía como espinas siendo incrustadas en la carne. Un frío imposible calaba paulatinamente en sus huesos y articulaciones._

_En algún rincón de su mente, aquella que almacenaba su breve instrucción como sanador, identificó vagamente los síntomas de un shock hipovolémico._

_Apenas era consciente de su entorno. Solo las risas estridentes que se le clavaban en los oídos._

_Éstas tardaron una infinitud (¿segundos?¿minutos?¿días?) en sofocarse. Fue un silencio breve, expectante._

— _Empiezas a conocer las consecuencias de intentar huir —sentenció Seiffert, en algún lugar (arriba o abajo o a sus espaldas)—. Toma nota para próximos desvaríos de libertad._

_Estaba jadeando, la barbilla rozándole el pecho con solo ambos brazos descoyuntados impidiendo que se derrumbara contra el suelo. Y aun así una bochornosa esperanza se adueñó de él._

_Había_ terminado _. En unos instantes Seiffert se marcharía y le dejaría desangrándose en aquel calabozo. Sucumbiría a la fiebre y a la inconsciencia y tendría, por fin, un remanso de paz._

_Se desvanecerán las risas, las miradas regodeadas con su calvario._

— _Traed el agua —orden Eberhart._

_Agua… Su desmoronada lógica intentó dar sentido a la exhortación._

_¿Iban a bañarle para desinfectar las heridas? Por supuesto, a Eberhart no le interesaba que muriera por algo tan insignificante como una infección. Además, tras horas sangrando y sudando sin duda apestaba a mil demonios. El señorito Seiffert no querría algo tan repulsivo en su cama…_

_El contenido del balde le golpeó en una fresca oleada. El alivio solo duró una milésima de segundo, hasta que el líquido penetró en la primera capa de la piel._

_El aullido más horrible que había oído jamás emanó de sus propias cuerdas vocales. El dolor fue tan absoluto que anuló momentáneamente su percepción del mundo. Un suplicio que le arrancó la escasa cordura que le quedaba en un lapso que pareció eterno._

_Ácido. O fuego. Sus heridas ardían. Su espalda estaba en llamas._

_Tomó aire y siguió gritando hasta que le dolió la garganta; hasta que ardió como su espalda. Aferró sus cadenas con tanta fuerza que se le sacudían los brazos por la tensión. Si le hubieran astillado los huesos no hubiera sido más doloroso._

_Agua con sal. Le habían echado agua con sal en las heridas. Bien podrían haberle lanzado ascuas directamente sobre la carne abierta. La sensación hubiera sido la misma._

_Tuvo que ordenar a sus pulmones a seguir respirando. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera._

_Eventualmente, el insufrible escozor se atenuó. Ya no era fuego sino diminutas agujas incidiendo en la carne abierta. Más soportable._

_Solo un poco._

_La mezcla de sangre y agua corría sobre la piel y entre los tejidos machacados, escurriéndose abajo hasta perderse entre sus piernas y rodillas. Calando los jirones de ropa que aún quedaban sobre él._

_Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera..._

_La mano de Eberhart se sumergió en su cabello empapado y se cerró entorno a unos cuantos mechones. Tiró de él hacia arriba para obligarle a levantar el rostro. Sonrió, pletórico, al ver los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mejillas quemadas por las lágrimas._

_Sonrió. Una mueca exultante y satisfecha. Preñada de regocijo._

— _Aunque no todos los entenderían, esta es la auténtica belleza —susurró—. Cuando por fin el potrillo salvaje es domado. Cuando puedes ver la derrota en sus ojos y sabes que serás su dueño para siempre…_

_Las palabras de Eberhart desataron algo en su interior, una cólera incendiaria que se abrió camino en el mar infinito de tormento que nublaba su mente. No toleraría que le arrancaran la última brizna de dignidad._

_Acumuló saliva en el paladar y le propulsó con toda la energía que pudo reunir. Seiffert pestañeó cuando un amasijo de sangre y saliva impactó cerca de su párpado._

_Wolfram sonrió. Un espasmo en las comisuras que las curvó hacia arriba. Confió en que los dientes enmarcados en carmesí dieran un toque sádico a su mueca._

— _Mocoso insolente... —siseó Seiffert, sin molestarse en limpiar el esputo._

_La mano se posicionó a ambos lados de su mandíbula, hundiendo las uñas en los hoyuelos de las comisuras. Forzando su boca a abrirse con un practicado movimiento. La otra mano, de alguna manera, había conseguido deshacer el cierre del pantalón y liberar su hombría. Tal vez ni siquiera lo había llevado abrochado en un principio._

_Notó el sabor amargo bailar en sus labios entreabiertos, el calor ominoso en el paladar._

_No pudo evitar el impulso. Sus nervios machacados por el dolor parecían desconectados del raciocinio más básico, incapaces de ver más allá del instante. De la relación causa-efecto._

_Cerró la mandíbula. Bastante fuerte. Sus incisivos se hundieron en piel ardiente._

_Un alarido rebotó en sus oídos. No era suyo, lo cual resultaba refrescante tras meses de cautiverio._

_El manotazo impactó en su mejilla, girándole la cara con violencia. Acto seguido, retorcieron varios mechones de su cabello para levantarle la cabeza. Su mente empezaba a ser incapaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que le estaban haciendo._

— _Pagarás por esto, puta_ mazoku _…_

_Los dedos presionaron con renovada crueldad, hasta que su mandíbula chasqueó de forma desagradable. Su boca se abrió por inercia, más que nunca. Notó el impacto en el fondo de su garganta y se rindió a la inevitable. Cerró los ojos y dejó que nuevas lágrimas se unieran a las que ya le escaldaban el rostro._

_No duró mucho, aunque lidiando contra el reflejo de náuseas el tiempo pareció expandirse hasta el infinito. El calor detestable reventó en su faringe y las arcadas despertaron con violencia._

_Eberhart se retiró justo a tiempo de evitar la oleada de vómito. Salpicó las botas de cuero, y dada su precaria postura también su pecho semidesnudo._

— _Qué desafortunada visión… —canturreó su captor—. ¿Qué diría tu adorado Rey Demonio si pudiera verte ahora?_

_Un nudo opresivo logró abrirse paso entre el dolor cegador y el deplorable estado de su cuerpo. Su vieja amiga, la vergüenza, decidió visitarle. Apretó los dientes cuando el ardor le estalló bajo los párpados._

_Seiffert le levantó la barbilla con el extremo del látigo, obligándole a mirarle. Apenas fue capaz de enfocarle, las lágrimas densas entre sus pestañas. No tenía fuerzas para seguir mostrándose insolente._

— _Una noche aquí te enfriará las ideas —garantizó—. Te aseguro que por la mañana acabarás echando en falta el calor de nuestra cama._

_Tocó con el pulgar los restos de semen de sus comisuras antes de retirar la mano. La cabeza de Wolfram cayó a plomo hasta que su cuello chasqueó con brusquedad. Permaneció inmóvil, luchando por mantenerse íntegro, mientras Seiffert y su siervo le dejaban solo en aquella celda que olía a muerte._

_El silencio que siguió fue funesto, alterado solo por su respiración jadeante._

_Al principio empezó como un borboteo, una contracción discordante de su caja torácica. Después llegaron los gimoteos, débiles y agudos, que brotaban de su garganta. Todo ello fue en crescendo vertiginoso hasta que se encontró aullando de impotencia._

_Sin nadie para contemplar su derrumbe, permitió que el dolor, la humillación y la desesperanza se adueñaran de él._

_Incluso cuando creyó que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, éstas estallaron entre sus párpados hinchados y le corrieron por el rostro, arrastrando sangre y mugre hasta sus labios y barbilla._

_Había tocado fondo. Shinou, no podía caer más bajo. No podían hacerle nada peor que…_

—¿ _Wolfram_?

_El universo entero pareció congelarse tras esa simple pregunta. La mecánica misma del cosmos deteniéndose con un éxtasis silencioso._

_Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron, desorbitados hasta el punto de que le dolieran los globos oculares. Su mandíbula inferior cayó mientras una serie de estertores sacudían su caja torácica._

_Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Den…_

_Hombros en un ángulo imposible, cuerpo ensangrentado y restos de blanco en sus comisuras, forzó su espalda machacada a erguirse para mirar al frente._

_Yuuri estaba_ allí _. Los enormes ojos negros muy abiertos, observándole con una mixtura de horror y repulsa._

_Juzgándole._

— _No… —balbuceó._

 _El pánico escaló de forma exponencial a pesar de que, en el fondo, la lógica le dictaba que Yuuri_ no podía _estar allí._

— _No mires…_

 _Ya lo había visto_ todo _. Todo lo que Eberhart le había hecho. Un espectador de lujo para cada macabro detalle._

_Aún podía verlo. En su peor momento, el fondo de su foso de miseria. La visión más patética y desagradable que nadie pudiera ver jamás._

_Cerró los ojos, con desesperación, incapaz de seguir viendo la mueca horrorizada, asqueada, de Yuuri._

_En un catatónico instante, deseó_ morir _._

— _¡No mires…!_ "

 

\-------

 

Yuuri fue bruscamente arrancado del sueño por un gimoteo  _demasiado_  cercano.

Pestañeó en la oscuridad y se incorporó. Apenas quedaba una débil iluminación cetrina que atravesaba los destartalados porticones. Observó su alrededor, dando un rápido escaneo a la habitación: aunque no había ningún dato que apoyara su teoría, estaba convencido de que su vista se había agudizado a su llegada a Shin Makoku. Debía acordarse de preguntar a Conrart al respecto…

No detectó nada fuera de lugar. Todo estaba en idéntica posición a antes de dormirse.

El sonido volvió. Un sollozo lastimero, entrecortado. Conteniendo la respiración, Yuuri miró hacia abajo.

Wolfram se sacudía entre sueños, removiéndose en desasosiego bajo las cobijas. Solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro, permitiéndole adivinar un ojo cerrado y el destello de dientes.

—¿Wolfram? —murmuró.

No le respondió. ¿Estaba dormido?

—Ngh…

Sonó húmedo y sin duda acongojado.

Yuuri salió de la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al bulto en el suelo. A aquella distancia pudo percibir la respiración alterada de Wolfram, la intranquilidad que agitaba su cuerpo bajo la cobija. Apoyó una mano en él (sobre el costado, a juzgar por la curvatura): se estremecía en breves y erráticos espasmos.

—Eh, Wolfram…

Le sacudió el hombro, aunque sin respuesta. Se inclinó sobre él para verle la cara: no encontró lo que esperaba.

Los dientes apretados, la mandíbula tensa como si su instinto le obligara a constreñir los gritos. Bajo los párpados cerrados con tenacidad, las lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas hasta humedecer la almohada bajo él.

Su pavor empezaba a despertar a una velocidad alarmante. No era una pesadilla corriente. Había visto a Wolfram sumido en sueños desapacibles y aquel no era uno de ellos.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, zarandeándole con algo más de ímpetu. El cuello de la túnica estaba oscurecido, la tela empapada en sudor helado adherida a sus clavículas. Los dientes habían herido el labio y un hilillo de sangre le corría por la barbilla.

Wolfram luchó contra su agarre, tal vez por instinto, lazando las manos hacia delante en un intento de apartarle. Le arañó en un lado de la cara; una de sus rodillas le golpeó en el esternón. A Yuuri, con los ojos llorosos y viéndose sobrepasado, le costaba mantenerlo inmóvil: a pesar de su aspecto andrógino, Wolfram poseía mucha más fuerza física que él.

—¡Eh, Wolfram…! —llamó.

Se excedió. Le levantó y dejó caer con tanta fuerza que pudo oír el "cloc" de los omoplatos al golpear el suelo.

Wolfram abrió los ojos en un instante. Su respiración se transformó en el acto en sollozos expelidos a medias.

—Wolfram…

Levantó una mano con toda la intención de apoyarla en su mejilla. Después de todo, era un gesto que su madre había usado para tranquilizarle a él durante las pesadillas.

En su lugar, Wolfram le aferró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le crujió la articulación.

—¡Eh, Wolfr-¡

Enmudeció tras ver de cerca la expresión del chico, la mueca tensa y aterrorizada bajo los desordenados mechones rubios.

Las pupilas temblaban, enloquecidas. Fijas en él, pero carentes del chispazo de reconocimiento.

Yuuri tardó un segundo en comprenderlo: Wolfram  _no sabía_  dónde estaba.

 _Quién_  era él.

—Wolfram… —balbuceó, intentando desembarazarse de su agarre.

El movimiento provocó una reacción en consecuencia. Wolfram le soltó la muñeca y aferró en su lugar su túnica, emitiendo un chillido de pánico. Yuuri observó con horror que el joven luchaba encarnizadamente por mantenerle alejado de sí mismo, empujándole con todo su empeño.

Yuuri se mordió el labio, conteniendo un sollozo cuando empezaron a escocerle los ojos.

Se formaba una idea aproximada de  _quién_  creía Wolfram que estaba sobre él.

De  _qué_  le estaba haciendo.

La idea era insoportable.

—Wolfram, soy yo —jadeó—. Soy Yuuri.

El pavor en la expresión de Wolfram era contagioso. Nunca, en los años que llevaba en aquel mundo, había contemplado un gesto de terror tan profundo en el rostro de su amigo.

A Wolfram siempre se le había dado bien esconder las emociones más profundas. El miedo, la tristeza… Dicha capacidad parecía haberse visto truncada tras su cautiverio.

—N-no… —gimoteó Wolfram—. N…no…

El tono, frágil y asustadizo, le rompió el corazón a Yuuri.

Sus palmas entraron en contacto con las mejillas de Wolfram. El calor húmedo bajo su palma le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Veía los ojos de Wolfram en la oscuridad, enormes y brillantes como la superficie de una gema.

—Wolfram… —repitió.

No lo pensó. Solo se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus frentes entraron en contacto. Notó las lágrimas de Wolfram contra la piel, la caricia estremecida de sus pestañas húmedas.

La respiración en estertores fue acompasándose con lentitud, los temblores bajo las manos de Yuuri se redujeron hasta que solo escuchó el aire sibilar entre los labios de su compañero.

—Yuuri… —apenas un suspiro.

Yuuri identificó el momento exacto en el que la tensión desapareció para ser sustituida por una avenida de emociones confusas. Los párpados cayeron levemente y en un instante estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Consciente de aquel hecho, Wolfram agachó la cabeza con violencia, arqueándose sobre sí en un intento de esconder su súbita debilidad. Yuuri quiso gritarle que no debía avergonzarse, que no había nada de débil o indigno en llorar.

No después de lo que había visto y vivido.

Su cuerpo eligió por sí mismo y se encontró rodeando el cuerpo estremecido entre los brazos. Era una combinación forzada, la cabeza de Wolfram casi acomodada en su regazo y Yuuri encorvado sobre él, envolviéndose en una quimera de seguridad.

—Estás a salvo… —murmuró, como en un mantra—. Estás a salvo, Wolfram…

Para dar énfasis a su afirmación, sumergió una mano en el dorado cabello y empezó a peinarlo con los dedos. Wolfram hipó, temblando cada vez que los dedos rozaban su cuero cabelludo. Su llanto había pasado a ser una cadena descoordinada de sonidos indescriptibles.

Yuuri tiró de la cobija para cubrirle, asegurándose de que la tela llegara hasta sus hombros. La impresión de ver a Wolfram sollozando con desesperanza, igual que si fuera un niño al que han separado de su madre, fue demasiado para él.

Se tragó el nudo imposible de angustia, de consternación, y se tumbó junto a él hasta que sus cuerpos coincidieron como dos negativos. El rostro de Wolfram se hundió en la tela de su camisa y allí se quedó, ahogando un lamento tras otro hasta que eventualmente el agotamiento pudo con él.

Yuuri no se atrevió a moverse, lo suficientemente impactado como para paralizar sus extremidades.

Durmió en el suelo, con Wolfram enroscado entorno a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Su cabeza en la almohada y la de Wolfram presionada contra su pecho.

Ni por un segunda la situación le resultó violenta.

 

* * *

 

Dos mañanas después, Yuuri se encontró parpadeando bajo un tenue resplandor rosado en un intento de sacudirse los últimos retazos de sueño. Sin despegarse de la almohada, bajó la mirada para observar el rostro dormido junto al suyo.

Las ojeras de Wolfram eran más pronunciadas y habían adoptado un tono amoratado.

Yuuri mismo había sido incapaz de dormir más que unas pocas horas cada noche. Invariablemente, era despertado por su compañero, siempre sumido en una pesadilla delirante que nunca compartía con él.

La noche anterior, abrigados en una cabaña abandonada en medio de ninguna parte, Yuuri había envuelto a Wolfram con su cuerpo hasta sofocar sus sollozos. Permitiendo al joven  _mazoku_  aferrarse a él como si el infierno fuera a tragárselo.

Por lo que él sabía, por lo que Wolfram  _no_  le contaba, bien podía ser así.

Por supuesto, en un espacio tan reducido, Yuuri había sido incapaz de ocultar el sueño inestable de Wolfram. Una vez los gimoteos del chico se habían reducido hasta ser expiraciones excesivamente cortas, había levantado la cabeza para adivinar a Conrart observándoles en la oscuridad.

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra. De hecho, Yuuri había sido incapaz de determinar si la expresión de Conrart era más apenada o sobrecogida.

Suspiró, removiéndose en la manta que mantenía el calor corporal de ambos. El aliento de Wolfram era caliente contra la base de su cuello, donde había acabado reposando tras la última y virulenta pesadilla. Uno de los brazos del chico estaba tendido sobre su costado, su mano habiendo soltado el firme agarre sobre su túnica horas atrás.

El sol se filtraba por las grietas de los destartalados ventanucos. Yozak había dejado de roncar hacía unos minutos, así que supuso que estaba arañando los últimos cinco minutos de paz antes de ponerse en marcha.

Pero Yuuri no se movió, disfrutando de la paz etérea que sabía tan breve.

Tiempo atrás, se había quejado en innumerables ocasiones al despertar con Wolfram adherido a él como una lapa. Algo embarazoso. Especialmente en los recurrentes despertares donde su adolescencia le recordaba su presencia con una incómoda excitación matutina. Por lo general el episodio acababa con él emitiendo un chillido de indignación, a menudo con un desafortunado empujón, que inevitablemente conducía a una de sus famosas peleas.

En aquel preciso momento, sin embargo, no se le ocurría ningún sitio en el que querría estar más que en aquel. Incluso con Wolfram pegado a él con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Se sentía… cómodo.  _Natural_. Compartir el calor y sentir su respiración en la sensible piel de la clavícula.

Wolfram se revolvió entre sus brazos, un ruidito ahogado naciendo desde su garganta. Tras los párpados dorados, Yuuri vio la misma tristeza sorda que cada mañana. Cada minuto. Cada instante.

Wolfram apenas era capaz de demostrar otra emoción. Algo que él lucharía por solucionar.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces y después se incorporó sobre un codo. El frío que penetró en el espacio le produjo a Yuuri un dolor casi físico.

—Perdona, Yuuri… —balbuceó con voz ronca.

" _¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Maldita sea, Wolfram_ …!" pensó, frustrado, mientras el chico se ponía en pie y se arreglaba las ropas.

Contuvo la respiración al vislumbrar en la penumbra la baja espalda de Wolfram, con dos cicatrices que se cruzaban en un ángulo cerrado hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones. Fue solo un segundo, hasta que el joven se recolocó la túnica y salió al exterior a pasos cortos.

Interpretó su silencio como una señal de que quería estar solo. Esperó cinco minutos antes de levantarse, con las articulaciones doloridas, y proceder a vestirse.

El amanecer aún era incipiente y la temperatura gélida. Yuuri se abrazó a sí mismo, las manos bajo las axilas para evitar que le castañearan los dientes. La cabaña estaba enclavada en un pequeño bosque de robles gigantescos con hojas casi del todo doradas.

No vio a Wolfram alrededor. Intentó ignorar el retortijón en el estómago, diciéndose que era hambre.

Yozak salió de la cabaña bostezando y desperezándose como un enorme felino. A pesar del frío matutino, llevaba los brazos al descubierto. Le dedicó un gesto de cabeza antes de sentarse, encender un pequeño fuego y dedicarse a cocinar el almuerzo.

En honor a la verdad, el ánimo de Yuuri se vino sustancialmente arriba cuando el tentador olor del pan tostado y panceta llegó a sus fosas nasales. La costumbre de los  _mazoku_  era realizar la comida más fuerte por la mañana, así que ya se había habituado a opíparos tentempiés a media mañana.

Se dedicó a escuchar a medias la conversación de los otros mientras daba generosos mordiscos a su bocadillo.

—Hay una aldea a unas dos millas, tomando un sendero y saliendo al Camino Largo —indicó Yozak, resiguiendo con el dedo una de las líneas que había trazado en el suelo con un palo—. Es el último sitio habitado antes de llegar a territorio Radford, así que sugiero reabastecernos en ella —dio un bocado a su almuerzo para dar énfasis a su punto.

Yuuri solo oyó a medias la réplica de Conrart, demasiado concentrado en observar con disimulo a Wolfram como para prestar atención. El chico estaba sentado a la izquierda de su hermano, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Sostenía su ración, pero ni siquiera la había probado.

La falta de sueño empezaba a hacer mella en su coordinación, dándole una apariencia enfermiza.

—Tú lo has dicho —apostillaba Conrart cuando Yuuri reconectó con su entorno—: está en la frontera entre territorios. Es de prever que haya más movimiento de gente, en especial con el invierno tan cerca. La gente decide abastecerse.

Yuuri desconectó de nuevo: su cerebro parecía un teléfono móvil con mala cobertura. Un destello en el cabello rubio de Wolfram captó su atención, aunque éste no se había movido ni un milímetro. Era el propio sol el que había tenido que emerger de entre las nubes para besar la dorada cabeza.

Estaba seguro que alguien más creativo hubiera escrito un hermoso poema con aquel sencillo detalle.

—El Camino Largo no estará tan transitado en esta época —intervino Rohnan con la boca llena—: la mayoría de los aldeanos de la zona están con los ganados en los pastos bajos de Gyllenhaal. Si no ha cambiado la cos- ¡Por los dioses…!

Rohnan se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar el impacto de una criatura enorme que descendió del cielo sobre ellos. Yuuri emitió un chillido de sorpresa cuando Conrart tiró de su ropa para alejarlo del animal en cuestión, que fue a posarse en el tocón donde Yuuri había estado sentado un instante antes.

—Esto es nuevo… —murmuró Yozak.

Ante ellos había una gigantesca lechuza de plumas de un negro iridiscente, posada en el tocón con ambas patas amarillas. Los observó a todos con unos enormes ojos dorados y redondos como monedas que no pestañeaban. Cuando levantó una garra afilada para rascarse la cara, vieron un arnés con un pedazo de papel enrollado.

—Al parecer Lord Voltaire tiene algo que decirnos —apuntó Yozak, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al ave—. Me pregunto si le habrá gustado mi carta de amor…

Conrart emitió una risita nerviosa. Por el rabillo, Yuuri vio a Wolfram poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto Yozak hizo el ademán de coger la misiva, el animal le lanzó un mordisco con el temible pico ganchudo.

—¡Auch! ¡Bicho ingrato…! —exclamó Yozak con un mohín.

El nuevo intento le permitió arrancar el pedazo de papel de la pata del ave, que se puso a bufar con las plumas erizadas. Yuuri hubiera jurado que emitía algo muy parecido al mugido de una vaca… lo cual no le sorprendió en demasía. Ningún animal de Shin Makoku emitía el sonido que por lógica debería.

Conrart intentó leer el mensaje con disimulo, pero el ángulo en el que estaba Yozak debía impedírselo. Tal vez de forma deliberada.

La expresión preocupada del espía no auguraba nada bueno.

—Malas noticias —confirmó—: Lord Voltaire nos advierte que los soldados del Imperio han invadido el territorio Radford.

Por inercia, la mano de Conrart se cerró entorno a la empuñadura de su espada; bien parecía estar esperando que el enemigo cayera sobre ellos en cualquier instante.

—¿Cuánto han avanzado tanto? Cuando salí de Spitzwerg, apenas habían llegado al Borde Este.

—No ha compartido más detalles —se encogió de hombros Yozak, sacudiendo la nota. Yuuri apenas vio una línea garabateada en ella—. Lo cual, intuyo, nos conmina a evitar Radford al completo.

—¿Podemos ir más al oeste? —preguntó Rohnan.

—Si tienes alguna preferencia sobre si quieres ser capturado por el Imperio o por Gran Shimaron… —canturreó Yozak en tono fúnebre.

El espía miró a su derecha e intercambió una significativa mirada con Conrart. Yuuri había visto mil veces aquel gesto: al principio había sopesado si poseían la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente. Con el tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que Yozak y su padrino se conocían tan bien que podían prescindir de las palabras en varias situaciones.

—Me temo que eso nos deja como única opción cruzar el sur de las tierras de los Christ —dijo Conrart con resignación.

Wolfram arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca de fastidio. La idea pareció ser lo bastante disparatada como para hacerle reaccionar.

—¿En esta época? ¿Estáis seguros de que es la única opción?

Yuuri miró alternativamente a todos sus compañeros solo para encontrar idénticas expresiones sombrías.

—¿Por qué parece como si no os gustara la idea? —preguntó—. ¿Qué hay al sur de Christ?

Wolfram volvió la vista hacia él, con suavidad, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta. Yuuri reconoció algo en su expresión, una suerte de presentimiento… o un recuerdo.

Contra toda lógica, se sintió nostálgico.

—Ya has estado allí, Yuuri —le comunicó Conrart—. Es el lugar en el que encontramos el antídoto para el miasma.

Yuuri tardó unos segundos en ubicar el recuerdo, y después no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza.

Una extensa llanura helada, de un blanco interminable, inundó sus memorias.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué puedo decir... adoro a Gwendal y Anissina <3


	9. Schnee: Nieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin advertencias especiales en este capítulo (por increíble que parezca)...

La nieve se depositaba en copos del tamaño de un puño que descendían con pereza. Uno aterrizó en la punta de la nariz de Yuuri. La frunció, quitándoselo solo para ser reemplazado por otros dos.

Habían dejado atrás el terreno volcánico de Rochefort el día anterior, y casi inmediatamente había empezado a nevar. Al principio Yuuri se había entusiasmado, dándose el lujo de revolcarse por la nieve virgen y construir algo vagamente parecido a un muñeco de nieve.

En su ciudad natal, rara vez nevaba; y cuando lo hacía apenas servía para salpicar de blanco los tejados y el coche de Shouma. Así que le importó muy poco que Conrart le dedicara una sonrisa tensa y el resto pusieran los ojos en blanco mientras se convertía en una espumosa croqueta blanca.

Tras más de veinticuatro horas de nevada ininterrumpida, el clima perdió gran parte de la diversión.

La nieve calaba al ir fundiéndose con el calor corporal, empapándole el torso y los brazos. Mejor no hablar de sus pies, que había dejado de sentir esa misma mañana incluso enfundados en botas forradas de piel en la cara interior. Aún con los guantes que habían conseguido en la primera aldea del territorio, debía ponerse las manos bajo las axilas para recuperar la sensibilidad.

—En Christ nieva más de trescientos días al año —aportó Wolfram en tono académico—. Es el territorio de mayor elevación de todo Shin Makoku.

Yuuri intentó ignorar el deje irritado, con toda seguridad una manera de recordarle que él, como Maoh, debería saber aquellas cosas.

—Desde los tiempos posteriores a Shinou, los territorios de los Diez fueron una buena razón para iniciar conflictos entre clanes —le explicó Conrart—. Las familias más fuertes se adjudicaron aquellas tierras con climas más benévolos o mejores situaciones estratégicas.

—Deduzco que los Christ no eran los más poderosos de la época —murmuró Yuuri.

Si había aprendido algo de cómo había funcionado aquel mundo casi medieval siglos atrás, tras la muerte de Shinou sus cuatro generales debían haber ostentado el mayor poder de cara al pueblo. Era de esperar que Voltaire, Bielefeld y Wincott consiguieran hacerse con aquellas tierras más vastas y productivas. Los territorios que algún día heredaría Wolfram, por ejemplo, estaban bajo el benévolo influjo del mar y eran cruzados por multitud de ríos caudalosos que permitían una exuberante agricultura.

—Deduces bien —concedió Conrart—. Aunque en los últimos siglos la familia Christ ha producido sendos Maoh y también portentosos guerreros, tuvieron que prosperar en una tierra donde muy pocos se hubieran abierto camino.

—Y que lo digas —bufó Yuuri, observando la extensión de blanco y más blanco que iniciaba a las afueras de la aldea y no parecía tener fin.

Le parecía poco menos que un milagro que alguien tan excesivo y bullicioso como Günter fuera nativo de aquel maldito rincón congelado.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo entre los tres. Yuuri empezaba a odiar las enervantes pausas interminables.

Schneeman, o como quiera que se llamara aquel pueblo (estaba seguro de que jamás sería capaz de pronunciar el  _makokuan_  con total corrección), apenas contaba con una treintena de casas apretujadas al pie de una colina. Las construcciones eran circulares y todas tenían una chimenea de la que surgía una densa columna de humo.

Conrart, Wolfram y él aguardaban en las afueras del asentamiento, apoyados contra el muro de un pozo cuyo arco y cuerda estaban cubiertos de escarcha. Yuuri había comprobado rato atrás que el fondo era tan duro como la roca que lo rodeaba… a juzgar por la manera en la que había rebotado el pedrusco.

—¿Por qué no podemos esperar en algún sitio que no implique congelarnos las p-…? —había preguntado Yuuri ingenuamente.

—Los soldados del Imperio campan demasiado cerca como para permitirnos riesgos innecesarios —apostilló Conrart—. Mientras menos nos dejemos ver por esta gente, mejor. Es un pueblo pequeño: se acordarían de un grupo de cinco extranjeros.

Sonaba lógico, pero Yuuri no podía evitar ansiar un poco más de riesgo si ello implicaba codearse con los lugareños en una taberna con una chimenea de leña y un alegre fuego. En su lugar, se contentó con expulsar el aliento contra las manos y sorberse la nariz.

Miró a su derecha entre pestañas estremecidas. Wolfram estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al infinito; la ventisca salpicaba de puntos relucientes el cabello dorado que se escapaba de la capucha. Cuando expiraba, una nube de vapor huía de la tupida bufanda entorno a su cuello.

La visión le recordó al mismo escenario, pero en contextos distintos. Tiempo atrás... uno demasiado largo. Cuando los ojos de Wolfram aún poseían la motivación necesaria para comerse el mundo.

Cuando solo habían sido ellos dos, uno contra el otro, frente a un fuego que les separaba del inmenso mundo congelado de allá afuera.

Casi podía imaginarse el gorro felpado con orejitas presionando los bucles dorados contra su frente.

Pestañeó y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo de esquivar la mirada de Wolfram. Hundió la nariz en su propia bufanda, notando las mejillas ardientes. No sabía cuánto había estado mirándole, pero sin duda lo bastante para ser tachado de "raro".

"¿¡ _Qué narices te pasa_!?" se reprendió a sí mismo. Cuando por fin Wolfram parecía dispuesto a dejar atrás sus actitudes inapropiadas, ¿era él el que se dedicaba a mirarle de manera furtiva, incomodándole?

La constante tensión y el agotamiento hacían mella en su comportamiento, se dijo. De igual manera que iba frunciendo más y más el entrecejo de Conrart y añadía una tirantez palpitante en la sonrisa siempre deslumbrante de Yozak.

Hablando del diablo…

Yozak y Rohnan aparecieron tras girar una esquina. La mano izquierda del primero se cerraba entorno a las riendas de una peculiar criatura que trotaba con diligencia a su lado.

Era una extraña combinación entre caballo y cervatillo, aunque se parecía más al primero… a pesar de los pequeños cuernos argénteos y ramificados que emergían frente sus orejas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el pelaje negligentemente blanco, las crines plateadas ondeando con ligereza.

—¡Oh, un  _yuki-baa_! (1) —exclamó Yuuri con entusiasmo y una mueca maravillada.

Tiempo atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que las curiosas criaturas que poblaban Shin Makoku despertaban en él la misma sobredosis de ternura que los peluches y animalillos peludos en general para Gwendal. Las manos le hormigueaban por el deseo de hundir los dedos en aquel pelo blanco que flotaba entorno al lomo del caballo.

Al acercarse, comprobó con desconcierto que el morro del animal apenas le llegaba a la nariz.

—¿No es un poco pequeño? ¿Es una cría?

—Es un adulto —le corrigió Yozak—. Una hembra, además. Los machos son más pequeños.

—Son  _snipferd_  —le explicó Rohnan, apartando con suavidad la cabeza del animal que le mordisqueaba el puño del abrigo—. Una raza de caballos salvajes que habitan en las cumbres más altas, en las zonas perpetuamente cubiertas de nieve. A pesar de su tamaño, son capaces de saltar a alturas increíbles y en pendientes imposibles.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿son como cabras montesas?

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron miradas ceñudas que reflejaban confusión.

—Ya sabéis… —añadió Yuuri. Extendió dos dedos a los lados de las sienes—. Son como ovejas, pero con grandes cuernos. Pueden subirse a cualquier sitio, incluso en paredes verticales, y tienen una fuerza increíble.

Una nueva ronda de muecas desconcertadas. Hasta que Yozak se golpeó la palma con un puño, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Creo que se refiere a las vacas montaraces —especuló.

—Eso me pareció —coincidió Conrart con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Yuuri pestañeó varias veces en sucesión rápida.

—¿"Vacas montaraces"?

—Viven en las cumbres más altas de Gran Shimaron. Tener cuatro patas ayuda bastante en eso —comentó Conrart.

Yuuri asistió a la imagen mental de animales de varios cientos de kilos saltando de roca en roca como si nada, pero resultó tan esperpéntica que prefirió no cebarse en ella.

—Volviendo a los  _snipferd_ … —dijo Yozak, rodando los ojos—. No se hunden en la nieve, lo cual es una apreciable ventaja sobre el resto de mortales. Supongo que por eso los domestican y crían.

Yuuri alargó la mano para tocar el hocico, agradablemente húmedo, de la peculiar criatura. El animalito le husmeó la mano y luego le lamió la palma. Tenía una lengua húmeda y rasposa como la de los gatos que le hizo cosquillas.

Observó de cerca los ojos negros de la criatura. Parecían gentiles y peculiarmente inteligentes.

—Podríamos llamarla  _Yuki_  —anunció con entusiasmo.

Hubo un breve silencio tenso, hasta que Wolfram decidió romperlo con un bufido.

—Sigues teniendo tan mal gusto para los nombres como siempre…

Yuuri pestañeó varias veces y luego emitió una risita entre dientes. Era difícil ignorar lo mucho que le aliviaba oír a Wolfram ser mordaz.

Como volver a casa tras un viaje muy largo.

—Ya es arduo avanzar de por sí en la nieve sin equipaje —apostilló Yozak—. Esta preciosidad nos ayudará a transportar lo que no podamos llevar.

—¿Eso no es un poco injusto para ella? —murmuró Yuuri con aire pensativo.

Yozak le palmeó dos veces el brazo, y a continuación le tomó por los hombros y le hizo girar casi ciento ochenta grados.

—Mira eso, chico: es la dirección que debemos tomar. Ahora dime si se te ocurre una idea mejor —canturreó con sorna.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos a medida que escaneaba el panorama.

Entre la uniforme cortina de aguanieve, una cordillera de picos puntiagudos se extendía a lo largo y ancho de su campo visual. De hecho las crestas se fundían parcialmente con una masa gris de nubes con aspecto furioso, así que en realidad  _no_   _veía_  el límite superior. En la vertiente encarada a ellos. Yuuri solo apreciaba paredes verticales de roca desnuda.

La pregunta era sencilla: ¿por dónde demonios iban a subir?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Estáis seguros de esto? ¡Eso parece tan alto como el Monte Fuji!

—Eso es una exageración —le contradijo Conrart con gentileza—. La cordillera Nimander es más baja que el Monte Fuji, pero de pendiente más abrupta. No obstante, existen pasos que los  _mazoku_  han utilizado durante milenios, incluso antes de que existiera nuestro país. Cruzar no es sencillo, pero sí factible.

—La ruta principal circula por Radford —aportó Yozak—. La que atraviesa Nimander solo es segura de transitar en verano. La utilizan los pastores para trashumar el ganado desde Rochefort y Wincott. Imagino que ves los beneficios de esquivar los caminos principales.

En teoría, el razonamiento de Yozak sonaba legítimo.

En las siguientes jornadas, en la práctica, Yuuri deseó haberse arriesgado a pasearse por medio Shin Makoku gritando "¡ _Soy el Maoh_!" a pleno pulmón.

Al menos en comparación. La esperpéntica lógica le acosaba con reiteración mientras se arrastraba por pendientes interminables sin apenas abrigo de la ventisca.

Avanzaban con una lentitud irritante, en gran parte debido al escarpado desnivel. En los tramos con menos pendiente, en cambio, la densa capa de nieve se presentaba como el principal obstáculo. Yozak iba el primero con Yuki, abriendo camino y compactando la nieve a su paso; de no ser así, con cada paso Yuuri se hubiera hundido hasta la rodilla.

Le seguían los tres jóvenes, y su padrino cerraba la marcha. Conrart volvía sobre sus pasos de vez en cuando para borrar las últimas huellas, pisando cuidadosamente allí donde la nieve ya había sido pisoteada. Toda precaución era poca.

Yuuri no recordaba haber experimentado antes un frío tan intenso. Tenía escarcha en la punta de las pestañas, sudaba frío dentro de las diversas capas de ropa y no sentía los pies. La nariz le goteaba sin descanso y le resultaba inusualmente difícil respirar.

Se enorgullecía de su excelente forma física, pero estaba acostumbrado a correr en terreno llano. No podía —ni quería— imaginarse como sería si encima tuviera que cargar con parte del equipaje. Pero los demás no se quejaban, así que mantenía la boca cerrada con terquedad.

Las noches parecían inhumanamente largas y los días pasaban en un suspiro al no atisbar apenas la luz del sol. Con suerte podían refugiarse al abrigo de una balma al pie de un escarpe cuando azotaba la ventisca, pero durante la noche debían recurrir a refugios más improvisados.

Obviamente la tienda que Yozak había conseguido no estaba diseñada para albergar a más de tres personas. Ellos consiguieron apretujarse de manera que cupieran cuatro, aunque Wolfram y él acabaran enredados bajo la misma manta con pocos milímetros entre ellos.

La primera noche Yuuri no había dormido en lo más mínimo, limitándose a escuchar durante horas el golpeteo de la nieve y el viento contra la precaria lona. A juzgar por el patrón de la respiración de Wolfram y su total inmovilidad, el sueño tampoco le había visitado.

La segunda pernocta, con el cuerpo dolorido y sus fuerzas tan al mínimo, Yuuri colapsó y consiguió dormirse, incluso en una posición incómoda y forzada. Más bien podría decirse que había perdido el conocimiento.

Al despertar, las silueta de Yozak y Conrart se recortaba contra el exterior de la tienda. Amanecía, y en el instante más frío de toda la jornada el aliento de Yuuri se congelaba al abandonar sus labios.

Y aun así su cuerpo estaba caliente. Tanto que incluso la rigidez de sus articulaciones se había aflojado, sus piernas estiradas en una postura más que cómoda.

No tardó en descubrir la razón de tan inexplicable fenómeno.

Wolfram estaba encogido contra él; más bien enredado, con un brazo sobre su costado, sus pies entre los tobillos y la frente hundida en el hueco de su estómago. Incluso en la penumbra mortecina de la aurora, Yuuri atisbaba el gesto contraído y el sudor frío que le corría por el rostro. Los labios cuarteados murmurando en un hilo de voz.

Con un largo suspiro acongojado, Yuuri procedió a acariciarle el pelo en movimientos repetitivos, suaves. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual; tras la segunda noche en la que Wolfram había caído en las garras de una pesadilla oprimente, había comprobado que notar los dedos en su cuero cabelludo parecía calmar su frágil estado emocional.

Tal vez era algo que Cecilie había hecho por él de pequeño. O alguno de sus hermanos. Sonrió por inercia al imaginar a un Gwendal en sus ochenta y tantos haciéndole arrumacos a un Wolfram de edad preescolar.

Se sonrojó con el mero pensamiento. Wolfram ya le había parecido ofensivamente atractivo al conocerle; no podía ni imaginar el tipo de criatura adorable que debía ser de niño.

Volvió a caer en un sopor superficial, acunado por escenarios de cabello dorado y olor a girasoles, y cuando despertó su sol particular parecía haberse desvanecido.

Le había dejado rato atrás, dedujo, por el frío que incidía en su cuerpo y le había agarrotado todas las extremidades. A juzgar por la poca intensidad del sol contra la tela grisácea, no había pasado más de una hora. Se envolvió en la manta a modo de gigantesca oruga y se armó de valor antes de aventurarse al exterior.

A fuera nevaba con dejadez, copos esponjosos que descendían en vertical en ausencia de viento. Yozak batallaba contra los elementos para mantener un pequeño fuego entorno al que Conrart y él estaban sentados.

—No me habéis despertado para la guardia —protestó Yuuri, arrastrando el borde de la manta por el suelo al acercarse.

—Necesitabas dormir, chaval —replicó Yozak, en absoluto afectado por su tono reprobatorio—. Si te empeñas, esta noche te despertaré con un par de gentiles pataditas.

Yuuri gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó al fuego, estirando las manos para calentárselas.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Spitzwerg, por cierto?

—Depende de la meteorología, pero estamos a más de la mitad del recorrido —repuso Conrart con su infaltable sonrisa de ánimos—. Hoy llegaremos a la cresta y mañana iniciaremos el descenso.

Sonaba a día difícil. Sin embargo, el alegre chisporroteo de unas cuantas salchichas y un par de huevos consiguió subirle substancialmente el ánimo.

—¿ _Gonde esda Wofam_? —farfulló con la boca llena.

Rohnan, que había estado contemplado el fuego con expresión embotada, apartó los ojos de la hoguera un momento.

—Ha dicho que no tenía hambre. Que quería estar solo un rato —balbuceó.

Yuuri hizo un buen trabajo controlando el retortijón que estrujó sus tripas y que nada tenía que ver con el hambre. Intercambió una mirada con su padrino, en cuyo rostro la sonrisa se había descompuesto.

Wolfram no tenía apetito. Nunca había tenido mucho, pero Yuuri empezaba a preocuparse al ver que apenas tocaba la ración que le correspondía y no esperaba la comida con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto. Al principio lo había achacado al malestar derivado de la travesía por el río, algo que siempre lograba que su salud se resintiera. En veces anteriores, Wolfram podía pasar varias horas con un evidente malestar aunque ya hubieran abandonado la embarcación de turno.

Esa vez era diferente. Wolfram no parecía experimentar ninguna molestia física; y aun así a Yuuri le preocupaba que no alimentarse debidamente en condiciones tan extremas acabara mermando su salud.

—Voy a buscarlo —anunció, poniéndose en pie.

Nadie hizo ademán de impedírselo.

Siguió el reguero de huellas recientes que se alejaban del improvisado campamento. Allá a donde fuera reinaba un silencio desquiciante, quebrado solo por el crujido de sus botas al hundirse en la nieve o algún pájaro solitario chillando entre las copas, rebuscando en las ramas por un tallo tierno.

—… _orgulloso_ mazoku _que os invoca_ …

Se detuvo en el acto, esforzándose en averiguar la dirección exacta de dónde venía la voz. El sonido revotaba en los árboles hasta confundir su sentido de la orientación.

Las archiconocidas palabras volvieron a oírse, repitiéndose en una secuencia que Yuuri conocía de memoria.

— _Todos los espíritus que conforman el elemento fuego_ …  _Oíd mi voz_ …

Descendió una leve pendiente y detectó la silueta de su amigo. Yuuri solo veía su espalda, la capucha retirada sobre los hombros desvelaba su cabello dorado. Su postura aullaba nerviosismo, con una mano enarbolada en el aire y los pies separados anclados al suelo.

—…¡ _escuchad al orgulloso_ mazoku _que os invoca_!

La última palabra, expelida con especial ímpetu, creó un eco atronador que fue apagándose hasta fundirse con un silencio circundante.

La mano de Wolfram cayó como un peso muerto.

—¡Maldición! —rugió—. ¡Joder, maldita sea…!

Yuuri asistió con una mezcla de estupefacción y desasosiego a la confusa escena de Wolfram propinando patadas y puñetazos al tronco congelado de un árbol solitario. El joven parecía poseído por una furia ciega, una cólera irracional que solo se adueñaba de él en contadas ocasiones.

Algo crujió de forma desagradable. Si eran los nudillos de Wolfram o la madera cediendo, no lo sabía.

La alarma se sobrepuso de inmediato y le impulsó a acercarse corriendo al muchacho fuera de sí.

—Eh-eh, ¡Wolfram! —exclamó, asustado—. ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

Los dedos de su mano envolvieron el puño cerrado de Wolfram. La piel bajo sus yemas estaba caliente, irritada.

Tragó saliva. Una vez se aseguró que la mano del chico no seguiría su trayectoria en pos del tronco del desdichado árbol, se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Se encontró cara a cara con un Wolfram despeinado y de rostro enrojecido; su expresión evidenciaba que no le resultaba grato que le hubiera sorprendido perdiendo los estribos. Carraspeó, irguiéndose y echándose el cabello hacia atrás para retirárselo de los ojos. Era un gesto recurrente cuando se sentía frustrado.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —insistió Yuuri—. Y no te atrevas a decir "nada".

Wolfram se volvió hacia él, y Yuuri asistió a una visión de furiosa belleza.

Los ojos del  _mazoku_  le miraron como la primera vez, a mitad de la escalinata del Pacto de Sangre: dos fogonazos de fuego verde, incandescentes. Capaz de fulminarle en su sitio con una pulsión de vida inimaginable.

En aquel momento… No, incluso entonces, Wolfram era lo más parecido a una criatura sobrenatural que había visto jamás. Justo como imaginaba que debían ser los  _mazoku_.

Terribles, etéreos, e imposiblemente hermosos.

El desafío se apagó rápido, como una brisa extinguiendo la llama de una vela diminuta. Sus hombros perdieron la fuerza hasta darle un aire alicaído. Hasta entonces, Yuuri no se había percatado de que seguía envolviendo su mano con la propia.

—No siento mi  _maryoku_  —jadeó—. Sencillamente… no está.

Yuuri pestañeó varias veces. La revelación no provocó en él el efecto que Wolfram parecía esperar.

—Quizá has perdido práctica —especuló Yuuri en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. A mí me pasaba igual con el béisbol tras un tiempo sin jugar. Además, ahora esto se consideran tierras humanas: que yo sepa nunca has podido usar el  _majutsu_  en esos lugares…

—No es solo que no pueda utilizarlo, sino que  _no lo siento_  —esclareció Wolfram, visiblemente irritado.

No, no era irritación, se dijo Yuuri tras analizar su lenguaje corporal.

Era  _aprensión_. El detalle ahogó cualquier verborrea sin sentido que hubiera manado de sus labios.

—¿Hay una diferencia? —inquirió.

Wolfram giró la cabeza; Yuuri creyó ver vergüenza en su gesto, también vulnerabilidad.

—Antes… —tomó aire antes de seguir—. Antes de la guerra y aunque estuviera en tierras humanas, seguía sintiendo el  _maryoku_  —explicó en voz baja—. Era como si alguien le hubiera puesto un cerrojo y me volviera loco buscando la llave. No obstante, siempre seguía notándolo dentro de mí aunque no pudiera usarlo.

Alzó ambas manos frente a él. Los dedos delgados y elegantes se estremecían en leves espasmos.

—Es distinto ahora. Es como si fuera un humano corriente... —murmuró con temor—. Sin un núcleo de  _maryoku_  que me mueva.

Yuuri no supo qué palabras escoger para reconfortarle. Tenía claro que el manejo del  _maryoku_  no era igual para él que para la inmensa mayoría de  _mazoku_. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin ser consciente del centro de energía demoníaca que dormitaba en su interior, aguardando el momento justo para despertar y… arrasarlo todo bajo su mandato.

La sensación de la que le hablaba Wolfram le era, sencillamente, desconocida. Tampoco había hablado con nadie sobre tal anomalía, así que no conocía ninguna explicación o causa de lo que Wolfram experimentaba.

—Al principio pensé que era debido a la alta densidad de  _houseki_  en el castillo Khrennikov —prosiguió Wolfram—. No pensé demasiado en ello. Pero ahora… No lo sé, creo que debería empezar a sentirlo.

Sus puños se cerraron, tan fuerte que empezaron a temblar con violencia. Yuuri visualizaba las uñas hundiéndose en sus palmas y rasgando la piel.

—Puede que... después de tanto tiempo sin utilizarlo y estando bajo la influencia de las  _houseki_... —tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Quizá no pueda volver a utilizar el  _majutsu_.

Cada sonido estaba impregnado de resignación y una profunda aflicción. Yuuri necesitó unos pocos instantes para desentrañar la intensidad de su congoja.

Wolfram era un buen espadachín, fruto de un riguroso entrenamiento durante su adolescencia que se mantenía a día de hoy. Le había visto enfrentarse a enemigos que  _a priori_  debían ser muy superiores, y Wolfram los había despachado con pasmosa facilidad.

No obstante, al igual que él estaba a años luz de Wolfram, Yuuri era consciente de que su amigo era ampliamente inferior a Conrart, Gwendal o Yozak en el uso de la espada.

Era joven e inexperto, al menos en comparación a sus hermanos mayores. Por ello Wolfram depositaba gran parte de su confianza en su habilidad para manipular el fuego para suplir sus carencias en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

En opinión de Yuuri, no era para menos. Había visto (y sufrido) los efectos del  _maryoku_  de Wolfram, el lametazo del fuego en forma animal que rugía en desafío. En comparación a otros  _mazoku_ , Wolfram poseía un control magnífico sobre su  _maryoku_  y sacaba el máximo partido de amplificar su poder en consonancia con sus emociones.

Su propia seguridad dependía del Maoh, ése  _alter ego_  que despertaba sin permiso cuando estaba en peligro real, así que sería hipócrita pretender que no conocía dicha sensación. Si bien su  _maryoku_  no sufría las restricciones del resto de  _mazoku_ …

Quiso decir algo elocuente que elevara el ánimo de Wolfram. Sin embargo, solo alcanzó a emitir una sarta de tópicos vacíos de sentido.

—Estoy seguro de que volverá. Solo… date tiempo.

Wolfram le había estado mirando como si sus próximas palabras fueran un salvavidas. Se desinfló en el acto, tambaleándose sobre sus pies al retroceder.

Yuuri no supo qué fue peor: que alguien con tanta autoconfianza como Wolfram dependiera de su opinión o que le hubiera decepcionado en ése aspecto.

—Creer que el tiempo lo cura todo es una lamentable muestra de ingenuidad —murmuró Wolfram.

Avanzó en su dirección con movimientos mecánicos y semblante resoluto. Por un breve momento, Yuuri tuvo la irracional impresión de que iba a besarle.

Un solo instante que se alargó una eternidad.

Hasta que Wolfram pasó de largo y se marchó por donde el propio Yuuri había venido.

No fue consciente de cómo había contenido la respiración hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado. Tampoco de que su temperatura corporal se había desmoronado a medida que Wolfram se alejaba de él.

El corazón le martilleaba frenético contra la garganta.

—E-eh, ¿a dónde vas? —balbuceó.

Fue incapaz de darse la vuelta para mirarle; no supo muy bien por qué.

—Tengo hambre —gruñó Wolfram como única respuesta—. Vamos.

Yuuri se forzó a emitir una carcajada; sonó tensa y desapasionada.

—Adelántate. Tengo que… ya sabes.

Wolfram pareció comprender su insinuación. Y Yuuri lo notaba debatirse desde allí, valorando si era seguro dejarle privacidad.

—No te alejes —fue su última advertencia—. Enviaré a Conrart a por ti si tardas más de dos minutos.

Yuuri volvió a oír la nieve hundiéndose bajo sus botas. Pasos rítmicos pero desganados.

Se dio la vuelta en el momento exacto para ver su rubia cabeza desaparecer entre los árboles,

Expelió aire por los labios resecos. Tomó asiento sobre un tronco caído tras retirar la nieve a manotazos; fue una suerte, dado que sus piernas parecían de pronto inestables. Se revolvió el cabello con una mano, tironeando de las hebras hasta que le picó el cuero cabelludo.

Daba igual qué estrategia utilizara, cómo se dirigiera a él. Fallaba miserablemente en recuperar la naturalidad con la que las conversaciones habían fluido con Wolfram en el pasado.

Claro que Wolfram no era el mismo.

Tal vez nunca volviera a serlo.

Inspiró con dificultad, la familiar opresión en el pecho dándole una sensación de mareo.

Tras todo lo que había aprendido en el castillo Khrennikov, los escabrosos detalles que hubiera preferido seguir ignorando, no podía pretender que Wolfram actuara como cuando era un ingenuo ex–príncipe cuya mayor preocupación era asegurarse de no perder de vista a su prometido bajo sospecha de adulterio.

Preveía un tiempo racional de duelo, por lo perdido y lo pasado. Un periodo en el que los recuerdos se transformaran en frustración y explosiones de cólera que camuflaran la amargura. Eventualmente, su voluble humor se estabilizaría y le dejaría cruzar la coraza construida a toda prisa para protegerse de todo y todos.

Nunca, en ningún momento, había sopesado la ominosa alternativa.

Que Wolfram jamás se recuperara. Que las secuelas de su esclavitud fueran tan profundas que hubieran logrado aplastar su espíritu hasta el punto de no retorno.

Que la persona que él había conocido hubiera dejado de existir.

La mera ocurrencia le daba ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Hundir el rostro entre las manos y aullar; que solo quedara un entumecimiento que destruyera la horrible anticipación.

Le faltaba el aire.  _Joder_ , estaba hiperventilando.

Se inclinó hasta el límite de su flexibilidad, la cabeza alojada entre sus rodillas. El familiar calor le burbujeaba bajo los párpados y no se sentía con fuerzas para detenerlo.

—No debería forzarse de esa manera —intervino una voz.

Yuuri se incorporó tan rápido que sus hombros chasquearon.

Era Rohnan, con semblante hermético y una manta descolorida anudada de forma precaria sobre un hombro. El frío conseguía que sus mejillas fueran tan rojas como su cabello. Asía dos recipientes metálicos humeantes; le tendió uno a Yuuri, que la envolvió con las manos por inercia para sentir el calor del líquido a través del metal.

—Gracias —alcanzó a murmurar.

Bebieron en silencio. Lo que fuera que había en el vaso olía a flores secas y le calentó por dentro, disimulando el frío de otra naturaleza que le atenazaba el estómago.

—Si realmente ya no queda  _maryoku_  en él, no debería arriesgarse a consumir lo poco que tenga —dejó caer Rohnan.

Yuuri tragó con dificultad, tomado con la guardia baja por el comentario. No tenía un especial deseo de hablar sobre Wolfram sin que él estuviera presente, pero la aclaración final consiguió despertar su curiosidad.

—Creía que eras mestizo como yo —murmuró—. ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre  _maryoku_?

Rohnan no respondió en el acto. Su gesto se ensombreció, un raro evento que a ojos de Yuuri denotaba la edad real de alguien que solo parecía un adolescente.

—Aunque no tengo  _maryoku_ , siempre sentí curiosidad —le informó—. Mi madre se encargó de instruirme en cualquier campo que fuera relevante para vivir entre  _mazoku_. Ella era descendiente de una rama secundaria de la familia Khrennikov. Servía a Lord Dieter von Khrennikov en la salvaguarda de las fronteras marítimas como Almirante —una leve sonrisa se agitó en su comisura izquierda—. La hija de Lord Dieter, Lady Anissina, se mostró muy satisfecha en su momento de que una mujer ostentara un cargo tan elevado en los territorios de su familia.

Yuuri soltó una risita nerviosa: no le cabía  _ninguna_  duda sobre la última afirmación.

La distendida carcajada sucumbió tan buen punto captó la expresión de Rohnan por el rabillo del ojo.

—Murió porque la obligaron a utilizar hasta la última gota de  _maryoku_  —anunció—. No fue una muerte agradable. O eso se me transmitió…

 _Ups_. Aquello le sucedía más a menudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Lo siento —se esforzó porque no sonara vacío.

Las dos palabras aborrecibles habían abandonado sus labios tantas veces en las últimas semanas que empezaban a carecer de sentido.

Ignoró adrede el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Rohnan, al menos hasta que el chico se frotó los ojos con lo que pretendía ser disimulo.

—El último coletazo de  _maryoku_  es como una… explosión —describió, la voz algo más ronca que segundos antes—. Los espíritus elementales cortan el vínculo de la manera más brusca posible cuando el  _mazoku_  en sí se extralimita y exige más de lo que ambos pueden asumir.

Yuuri apenas respiraba, absorbiendo cada sílaba con fervorosa curiosidad. ¿Por qué Günter consideraba más útil para su educación las ideas y venidas amorosas del Octavo Maoh o el lado sádico de la Decimosegunda Reina Demonio que aquella información sobre el uso del  _maryoku_  en situaciones límite?

Se humedeció los labios agrietados antes de hablar.

—¿Qué puede sucederle a Wolfram si se… extralimita?

—Depende. ¿Con qué elemento estableció el contrato Lord Bielefeld?

—Fuego —la palabra, en consonancia, supo a ceniza en su boca.

No podía jurarlo, pero a sus ojos Rohnan había palidecido. Necesitó poco más para confirmar sus temores.

—El colapso de un usuario de  _majutsu_  ígneo es el más terrible de todos —soltó Rohnan—. Tuve la desgracia de contemplar de cerca tan macabro espectáculo cuando el Imperio tomó Khrennikov.

 _No quiero saberlo_ , se dijo Yuuri, aullándolo en su interior.  _Por favor, no lo digas_. La información le llegó antes de poder obligar a sus cuerdas vocales a hacerse oír.

—Arderá desde las entrañas si sigue forzándose. Una agonía instantánea. Y después se irá apagando hasta que deje de latirle el corazón.

Yuuri no se movió ni un milímetro.  _Dioses_ , juraría que su propio corazón había dejado de latir.

Conocía la posibilidad. A sus oídos había llegado el destino fulminante de aquellos  _mazoku_  que abusaban de su poder, por muy noble que fuera su motivo.

Suzanna Julia había muerto de forma similar, aunque por lo que había oído su final había sido mucho más plácido. Tal vez relacionado con la naturaleza de su  _maryoku_ , eminentemente sanador. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que las consecuencias de agotar el  _maryoku_  difirieran en función del elemento con el que se firmaba un contrato.

¿Podía pasarle lo mismo a Wolfram? ¿Se arriesgaba a morir si extinguía la última chispa de  _maryoku_  remanente en sus entrañas?

—No lo permitiré… —siseó.

Notaba la mirada de Rohnan clavada en él, pero no osó sostenerle el contacto visual.

De algún modo, sabía que sus pupilas verticales alarmarían al joven.

—No lo permitiré… —repitió.

A su reiterado juramento siguió un silencio que se alimentaba a sí mismo como un monstruo insaciable.

Ante sus ojos desfilaba en bucle un espejismo sobrecogedor. Wolfram consumiéndose desde dentro, devorado por su propio elemento en una irónica vuelta de tornas. Una llamarada fugaz, hermosa y terrible, y su cuerpo derrumbándose sin vida apenas un instante después.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos tan fuerte que estrellas explotaron dentro de los párpados.

" _No lo permitiré. No lo perderé así…"_

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal? —preguntó Rohnan a su lado, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

 _Gracias al cielo_.

Yuuri escudriñó a su camarada, intentando adelantarse a la naturaleza del interrogatorio en sí. El cambio brusco de tono no le había pasado desapercibido.

—C-claro —tartamudeó.

Las cejas de Rohnan estaban tensas, dando a sus ojos grises una expresión incómoda.

—¿Sabe el Maoh que su prometido tiene una aventura?

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió alrededor de ambos. Yuuri casi podía jurar que la ventisca había callado para escuchar lo que acontecía allí.

—¿Eh?

Rohnan carraspeó, un sonido embarazoso reverberando en su garganta.

—Es evidente que os conocéis de antes… —elaboró—. Si vivías en la Corte del Pacto de Sangre, probablemente el Maoh sabe quién eres. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo?

Otro breve silencio. Más embarazoso que el anterior.

—¿Eh?

—B-bueno, no es asunto mío —tartamudeó Rohnan, su discurso acelerándose sin control—. Los nobles son gente peculiar… Quizá al Maoh no le importe que su prometido tenga un amante si él mismo tiene libertad de hacer lo propio. De todas maneras siempre ha corrido el rumor de que fue solo un compromiso político…

Antes de emitir un tercer " _¿Eh?_ ", la mente de Yuuri encontró un sentido a aquella surrealista conversación. Contuvo las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Rohnan  _no sabía_  que él era el Maoh.

Al parecer era una reacción habitual. Cuando la mayoría oía hablar del Maoh, esperaba un guerrero de rostro feroz y siempre dispuesto a desenvainar su legendaria espada demoníaca. Un lamentable patrón que se había cumplido durante muchos Reyes Demonio anteriores a él.

Nadie consideraba a primera vista que un chico desgarbado y delgaducho fuera el rey de Shin Makoku. Con el cabello teñido y la ausencia de ropas negras, debía ser una posibilidad demasiado remota.

Yuuri se preguntó si Conrart y Yozak lo había mantenido en secreto de forma deliberada o a Rohnan sencillamente se le había escapado la información clave en sí. Por si acaso, prefirió guardar el detalle para sí.

—N-no debería meterme donde no me llaman, lo sé… Pero es evidente que tienes algo con Lord Bielefeld —prosiguió Rohnan, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Siendo el Maoh tan poderoso como dicen… Lord Bielefeld debe valer mucho la pena para correr el riesgo de ser su amante bajo las narices del Rey Demonio.

La tentación de seguirle el juego era irresistible. Dioses, apenas había tenido la oportunidad de un pueril divertimento desde que había abandonado su mundo.

Cualquier intento de burla quedó asfixiado por sus siguientes palabras, surgidas de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Por supuesto que vale la pena —aseveró—. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

La intensidad de su respuesta pareció incomodar a Rohan, que abrió la boca varias veces en sucesión rápida y agachó la cabeza. Yuuri se apiadó del muchacho, por entretenido que resultara tomarle el pelo.

—Si te soy sincero, no somos… pareja, amantes o como quieras llamarlo —apostilló.

Rohnan le miró sin pestañear durante unos segundos. A continuación, soltó la carcajada más irónica que Yuuri había oído en su vida.

—Venga ya —se burló el joven, golpeándole el brazo en un gesto de compañerismo—. Salta a la vista. Dudo que alguna vez llegue a toparme con el Maoh, así que no debes temer que te delate…

—¡O-oye, es verdad…! —protestó Yuuri, notando cómo sus mejillas se encendían—. Wolfram y yo n-no somos… —se señaló alternativamente a él y al vacío frente a sí.

—Ya, ya, claro… —se carcajeó Rohnan, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa. Sus comisuras se curvaron en una sonrisa bellaca—. Os he visto hacer manitas cada noche…

—¿¡" _Ma-manitas_ "!? —chilló Yuuri, varias octavas más alto de lo debido.

La risotada de Rohnan hubiera sido refrescante en otras circunstancias; entonces solo le pareció burlesca y, en cierta manera, violenta.

Esa jornada de travesía Yuuri la pasó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mente reconectaba con la realidad lo justo para no despeñarse y lanzar alguna mirada furtiva en busca del cabello dorado de Wolfram.

No fue capaz de negarse a sí mismo que la observación de Rohnan le había perturbado; principalmente porque era alguien ajeno que no conocía el trasfondo de su relación. Conrart o Gwendal no se atreverían a sugerirle a la cara que les consideraban una pareja (tal vez Yozak, pero los comentarios indecentes formaban parte tan íntima del espía que Yuuri ni le tomaba en serio).

Volviendo a su  _ex–prometido_  … ¿De verdad daban aquella impresión?

Él mismo se daba cuenta de que se comportaba con Wolfram de manera muy distinta a como lo haría con cualquier amigo en la Tierra. Sin embargo, comparar Shin Makoku con Japón sería un error indecente por su parte. Por varias razones.

Los  _mazoku_  eran obscenos en algunos comportamientos, al menos para los estándares japoneses, y sorprendentemente recatados en otros. Wolfram era la máxima expresión de aquella dualidad: no había tenido ningún reparo en meterse desnudo en su cama al poco de conocerse, pero le había resultado violento quitarse la camisa en su primer enfrentamiento.

La lista era interminable. Los matrimonios entre dos hombres o dos mujeres no eran ningún escándalo, pero dar un abrazo a alguien en público sí se consideraba inadecuado. Nadie batía una pestaña porque Yozak (o ellos mismos) utilizaran ropas de mujer para colarse en territorio enemigo, y ni un alma parecía escandalizada porque Chêri- _sama_  se dedicara a amedrentar a sus enemigos ataviada como una  _dominatrix_  (con látigo y todo).

Con el tiempo, Yuuri había ido asumiendo aquellas rarezas y el factor sorpresa había perdido gran parte del impacto. Poco había ya que pudiera resultarle extraño en las rocambolescas costumbres de los  _mazoku_. No era más que esperable que el tiempo le llevara a adoptar actitudes típicas del país que gobernaba.

Y aun así…

¿Era tan hipócrita como para negarse a sí mismo que trataba a Wolfram de forma distinta a cualquier otro?

No hubiera aceptado que cualquiera se autoproclamara como su prometido cuando se infiltraban en algún país hostil. Que le tomara de la mano para ahuyentar a dignatarios extranjeros que aspiraran a una unión política… o íntima.

Y, por supuestísimo, no permitiría a cualquier amigo meterse en su cama con un camisón rosa a un punto de ser translúcido.

Era  _distinto_  con Wolfram. Siempre lo era.

En qué sentido… Bueno, no podía —no  _quería_ — dilucidarlo. Y menos en aquel momento.

Todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza se hundieron a los últimos puestos de su lista de prioridades cuando llegó la noche.

La temperatura se había desplomado a límites insoportables. Muy en contra de lo que le dictaba la lógica, el cielo cuajado de estrellas y la gigantesca luna azulada trajeron consigo la sensación más gélida que Yuuri había experimentado jamás.

Yozak se había arriesgado a instalar la hoguera a escasos pasos de la entrada de la tienda, tal vez con la esperanza de que parte del calor se contagiara al interior.

Si le preguntaban a Yuuri, no era efectivo. Sus pies estaban congelados, tan doloridos que se obligaba a adoptar una rígida posición fetal. No sentía los dedos de las manos, obligándose a apretarlas bajo las axilas para recuperar la sensibilidad.

Cómo Conrart podía permitirse dormir con solo una fina manta, escapaba de su compresión. Ni cómo Wolfram había caído redondo nada más entrar de nuevo a la tienda tras sus dos horas como centinela. Rohnan dormitaba a duras penas con la espalda contra Conrart, cubriéndose con el extremo de la cobija que le sobraba a éste.

Había valorado darse por vencido en su empeño de dormir; sentarse junto al fuego, en vigilia si era necesario, si significaba huir del frío infernal. Más ello significaría admitir una bochornosa derrota, así que apretó la mandíbula con obstinación. Solo sirvió para volver más ruidoso el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Sintió removerse al chico tendido a su lado y el frío penetró bajo las mantas cuando el susodicho se incorporó.

—¿Yuuri…? —inquirió una voz adormecida.

Los ojos de Wolfram parecían negros y enormes en la semi-oscuridad. Presentaban una curva amodorrada, lo cual no hizo más que empeorar la frustración de Yuuri. Su amigo era célebre por quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar y situación, así que no le tomó desprevenido.

—¿No duermes? —alcanzó a preguntar con una sonrisa casual. La voz le salió estremecida y ronca, así que gran parte del efecto taimado quedó diluido.

—No puedo dormir con el ruido que haces —bufó Wolfram, subiéndose el borde de la manta hasta el cuello.

Yuuri quiso replicar —de verdad que sí— pero su mandíbula había perdido la movilidad. Wolfram escudriñó su rostro; sin duda veía la tensión en sus cejas, los dientes apretados y los labios azulados. Su expresión se suavizó; Yuuri percibió algo deslizándose junto a su muñeca.

—Ven —murmuró Wolfram, tirando de su mano.

Yuuri suspiró. Sus dedos estaban  _tibios_.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para seguirle sin plantearse el dónde o por qué.

Salieron al exterior congelado, silencioso como un camposanto. Yozak levantó la mirada del fuego: los ojos azules les miraron brevemente, pero no hizo preguntas cuando se alejaron del sencillo campamento.

No fueron demasiado lejos, apenas una treintena de pasos. Allí, un pequeño parche de terreno nevado se levantó de golpe, dándole un susto de muerte a Yuuri. Tardó unos bochornosos instantes en comprender que lo que estaba viendo era a Yuki, tumbada sobre la nieve, inmune al frío. El animalito bostezó y les observó a ambos con los soñolientos ojos negros, pero no se levantó.

Wolfram despejó a patadas la nieve de un metro cuadrado de terreno junto al animal y después obligó a Yuuri a dejarse caer en él en base a presionarle los hombros.

—Túmbate contra ella —le indicó.

Aún desconcertado, Yuuri hizo lo que le decía. Dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Yuki; el animal no parecía especialmente contrariado. De hecho le ignoró categóricamente y volvió a hundir el hocico entre las patas delanteras.

Yuuri atisbó en pocos segundos el objetivo de aquel embrollo.

El calor se expandió rápidamente por su espalda, avanzando hacia sus brazos y piernas. Suspiró con bienestar cuando Wolfram tendió una manta sobre él, subiéndosela hasta las clavículas. Se removió hasta adoptar la postura más cómoda posible, hundiendo la nariz en el borde de la tela.

Miró a Wolfram de soslayo. El ex–príncipe se las arreglaba para parecer pagado de sí mismo incluso envuelto en una manta hecha de remiendos.

—Es una técnica de supervivencia básica de la Academia Militar —explicó—. La manera de soportar el frío durante las maniobras en pleno invierno. Cualquier animal con pelo emite más calor que un  _mazoku_  intermedio, así que solíamos dormir contra nuestros caballos cuando nevaba.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Imagino que esa ley excluye a los usuarios de  _majutsu_  de fuego —probó.

Wolfram pestañeó un par de veces, como si no comprendiera el porqué de su comentario.

—Por supuesto —cedió—. En condiciones normales, podría usar el  _maryoku_  para aumentar mi temperatura corporal. Por ahora… —sonrió, apenas una curvatura estremecida que camufló en gran medida la amargura que Yuuri sabía que sentía.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio en el que Yuuri se dividió entre ofrecerle palabras de apoyo o esbozar una sonrisa ingenua, pero Wolfram fue más rápido y giró sobre sus talones.

—Eh, ¿dónde vas? —exclamó, intranquilo.

Wolfram se detuvo para mirarle de soslayo. A Yuuri le fue imposible descifrar su expresión.

—Me sentaré junto al fuego —murmuró el joven—. Estaré bien.

—¡Oh, por favor, Wolfram! —protestó Yuuri, con más fervor del que pretendía—. ¿Qué sentido tiene que pases frío?

Dicho esto, levantó el borde de la manta e hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia su izquierda. Wolfram frunció los labios, tal vez valorando protestar, pero el cansancio se sobrepuso y caminó con docilidad hasta los pies de Yuuri.

—No quiero quejas si te golpeo mientras duermes —gruñó.

—Como si fuera la primera vez… —bufó Yuuri.

Wolfram se dejó caer a su lado, desenrollando la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros para cubrirlos a ambos con las dos. Aunque tuvo todo el cuidado de que no se tocaran, Yuuri notó de inmediato cómo ascendía la temperatura en el pequeño reducto íntimo que habían creado.

Una voz insidiosa en su subconsciente sugería que parte de la placentera calidez no estaba relacionada con las leyes básicas de la física, sino con una naturaleza más etérea y perturbadora.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos sin intercambiar palabra. Yuuri empezaba a sentirse adormecido; en ése tiempo, por lo general Wolfram debería llevar grogui unos quince. Pero Yuuri le notaba alerta a su lado, sin permitirse dar ni una corta cabezada.

Resultaba reconstituyente, de una manera que le avergonzaba admitir. Pero había un elemento discordante que no conseguía identificar. Algo que hurgaba en su cogote sin permitirle bajar del todo la guardia.

Al final, cayó en la cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que echaba de menos. Bufó entre dientes, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Wolfram en el acto.

No estaba dormido.  _Previsible_.

—Nada —repuso, removiéndose—. Solo pensaba.

—¿En qué pensabas?

¿Debía decirlo? ¿Poner nombre a algo que tal vez solo deprimiera más a Wolfram?

—Echo de menos a Greta —murmuró.

Escuchó el silbido del aire al escapar entre los labios de Wolfram.

—Yo también —reconoció—. Pero no hay un instante en el que no dé gracias porque no esté aquí con nosotros.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y esbozó una levísima sonrisa melancólica. Él también se sentía agradecido por saber que su niña estaba a salvo.

Lejos de la guerra; con un mar entre ella y el enemigo de rojas vestiduras.

Su cabeza se ladeó de tal manera que su nariz rozaba la línea de la mandíbula de Wolfram. El gesto le pareció natural, y tal vez embelesado del calor corporal del otro muchacho no se permitió ser golpeado por las implicaciones o los segundos pensamientos. Tampoco por la súbita tensión que percibió en su amigo, cuya respiración se detuvo un larguísimo instante para reanudarse con agitación.

No debía ser tan raro, ¿verdad? Habían aclarado las cosas, y ello había reducido significativamente la tensión entre ellos. Lo suficiente para permitirse gestos de afecto sin que la incomodidad ganara la partida a la familiaridad.

En la ya lejana misión con el miasma, había sido incapaz siquiera de tocarle: en su lugar habían permanecido junto al fuego a casi un metro el uno del otro, sumergidos en un silencio tirante que parecía eterno.

¿Tanto habían cambiado ambos? ¿Tanto se había contagiado de la cercanía de Wolfram, de la manera irracional e instintiva en que buscaba su proximidad cuando estaban solos?

Notaba la rodilla de Wolfram contra la suya y algo que parecía su mano pendiendo en el espacio entre sus caderas. Dada la manera en la que estaba acurrucado contra él, cuando el  _mazoku_  espiraba le removía el cabello de la coronilla.

Era tranquilizador. Notar el cuerpo firme de Wolfram a su lado, su presencia reconfortante.

La maravillosa certeza de que al despertar estaría allí.

Durmió bien por primera vez en varios días. Con sueños que evocaban una realidad que había quedado muy, muy atrás.

* * *

_La pila de documentos en su escritorio había parecido eterna. Había proseguido incluso después de la cena, cuando todo el castillo dormía. Tendría pesadillas con la maldita montaña de papeles: misivas y peticiones y solicitudes y absoluciones sepultándole en pergamino y tinta._

_Yuuri avanzaba por los pasillos sosteniéndose la lánguida muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda y bufando entre dientes. Le escocían los ojos tras leer durante casi dos horas a la luz de un candelabro_

— _Te lo juro, Conrad: ¡no podré usar esta mano en una semana! —se lamentó._

— _Me consta que Wolfram no aceptará eso como excusa para saltarte el entrenamiento matutino —apostilló su padrino con una sonrisa condescendiente._

_Yuuri frenó de golpe con una expresión de pánico._

—¿ _Tú crees?_

— _Sabes lo estricto que es Wolfram con aquellos que adiestra —le recordó Conrart._

— _Wolfram puede ser razonable… —intentó argumentar con una mueca nerviosa._

— _No cuando de instrucción se trata; ahí no da su brazo a torcer —replicó Conrart—. Y mucho menos siendo que fuiste tú el que pediste específicamente que él te entrenara._

_Sí, lo había hecho. Para gran regocijo de Wolfram y una sospechosa diversión del resto._

_Maldito el momento en que tuvo la genial idea. ¡Imbécil, que se había creído más listo que nadie!_

_En su total simpleza, había esperado que Wolfram fuera indulgente con él. Después de todo, el joven era incapaz de negarle prácticamente nada. Yuuri debería sentirse ufano por tener un poder semejante sobre otra persona. En su lugar, se conformaba con pequeñas victorias inocuas, como que su (oficialmente) prometido le permitiera escaquearse la última media hora de adiestramiento._

_Pronto se arrepintió de su supuesto logro. De lo que en su cabeza había sido una jugada maestra cambiando a Conrart por Wolfram como encargado de su instrucción en combate._

_Wolfram se cobró muy cara la media hora de menos multiplicando la intensidad del resto de entrenamiento._

_Aprendió enseguida que no debía subestimar a los hombres de Wolfram por la concurrencia de que fueran imposiblemente atractivos. Cayó en la cuenta de su error tras apenas diez minutos sumergido en el adiestramiento de la guardia Bielefeld._

_Su traspiés también le reveló una insospechada verdad._

_En contraposición a las apariencias, Gwendal y Wolfram eran_ siniestramente _parecidos._

_Wolfram era un superior temible, exigente con sus subordinados e inflexible respecto a la conducta de sus soldados. No tenía ningún reparo en castigar con extenuantes ejercicios físicos a quien, bajo su exquisito criterio, no rindiera como se esperaba de él._

— _Solo los mejores forman parte de mi escuadrón —aseguró, impertérrito, la primera y última vez que Yuuri osó cuestionar su método. Acto seguido cruzó las manos a la espalda y dirigió una mirada llameante a sus hombres—. Si alguno de los presentes prefiere una disciplina más laxa, estoy convencido que Lord Weller o Lord Voltaire estarán encantados de aceptaros en sus tropas. No sería la primera vez._

_Nadie batió ni una pestaña. Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar respirando. El único movimiento que Yuuri se aventuró a realizar fue descolgar la mandíbula._

_Costaba creer que aquel sargento de hierro fuera el mismo muchacho que acudía cada noche a su habitación enfundando en un camisón de seda color pastel._

_En su primera sesión, Yuuri acabó con agujetas en partes del cuerpo de las que no había sido consciente hasta entonces. Moretones por todos lados y codos y rodillas raspados, algo que no había experimentado desde sus momentos más negros en el club de béisbol._

_Paradójicamente, estaba cien por cien seguro que ni Conrart ni Gwendal hubieran permitido que acabara con tal cantidad de laceraciones; Wolfram no parecía tener ningún tipo de dilema moral al respecto._

_No obstante, cuando tras el baño había regresado a su habitación con la firme intención de fusionarse con su cama, Wolfram había estado allí con sendos ungüentos y un aceite que olía a menta. Tras mucha reticencia, Yuuri había permitido que lo esparciera por sus músculos agarrotados y doloridos._

_Siempre había sospechado que Wolfram había añadido algo de_ maryoku _a la mezcla, porque al día siguiente no quedaba rastro de verdugones._

_Era la norma con Wolfram. Una ambivalencia en la que más valía saber navegar pronto para no ahogarse._

— _¿Te arrepientes del cambio? —la voz de Conrart interrumpió su senda de pensamientos._

— _N-no en realidad… —reconoció Yuuri. Esbozó una sonrisa de resignación—. Aunque verlo dar órdenes da terror, estoy aprendiendo mucho de él._

— _Me alegro. A pesar de su… fervorosa intransigencia, dudo que haya nadie en este castillo que pueda enseñarte mejor a utilizar el_ majutsu _—opinó Conrart._

_Yuuri le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva._

— _¿Ni siquiera Günter?_

— _Todos sabemos de la debilidad que siente Günter hacia ti —le recordó Conrart—. Wolfram no tendrá ningún reparo en corregirte los errores más básicos. Hay muy pocos en Shin Makoku que se atrevan a hablarle al Maoh con absoluta sinceridad._

— _Tienes razón —coincidió con un mohín—. Dudo que a Wolfram le importe lo más mínimo llamarme de todo frente a medio país…_

— _¿Es eso algo malo? —sondeó su padrino._

_Yuuri necesitó apenas un instante para responder._

— _No —aseguró con franqueza—. No podría esperar nada mejor._

_Conrart le dedicó aquella sonrisa auténtica que eclipsaba a su gesto de impostada calma. Una expresión que esbozaba a menudo cuando Yuuri decía algo que merecía su aprobación._

— _Buenas noches, Majestad._

_Yuuri pestañeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a las puertas de sus estancias._

— _Es "Yuuri", Conrad. Lo sabes de sobra —protestó por inercia—. Buenas noches._

_Saludó con efusividad a los guardias apostados en la puerta y entró en los aposentos reales para encontrarse con una escena conocida._

_Wolfram estaba tumbado de bruces, con solo pies y cabeza emergiendo del nido de cobijas; incluso bajo las sábanas, Yuuri veía con claridad su postura distendida, despatarrado y con los brazos en un ángulo imposible._

_Greta no se quedaba atrás. Se las había ingeniado para girar 90 grados respecto a la almohada, de modo que sus piernas descansaban sobre el vientre de Wolfram y su cabeza pendía peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama._

_Yuuri ahogó una carcajada contra su mano: Greta parecía haber heredado los hábitos de sueño de Wolfram. Incluso la tendencia a ser violenta si intentaban despertarla antes de tiempo._

_No era demasiado raro: Wolfram había compartido cama con Greta muchas más veces que él mismo. Era de sentido común que se le contagiaran hábitos de su padre más presente._

_Su mente dio vueltas a aquella idea mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se enfundaba en el pijama. Ser padre resultaba mucho más fácil cuando podía confiar en Wolfram para cuidar a Greta en su ausencia. Era él quien atendía a Greta mientras Yuuri estaba en Japón, encargándose de su educación y cuidado. Sabía de buena mano que Wolfram se permitía arañar cada minuto posible de su agenda para estar con la niña: leerle cuentos, llevarla en largos paseos por la ciudad, enseñarla a montar a caballo o encargarse personalmente de sus estudios eran solo una porción de la lista de responsabilidades que Lord Bielefeld se había adjudicado._

_Tras abrochar todos los botones, analizó la situación en busca de la solución a un problema más inmediato._

_Greta estaba demasiado cerca del borde como para que él cupiera allí. Moverla, aunque fuera con cuidado, no era una opción dado su historial de bruscos despertares. La alternativa lógica hubiera sido el diván. No le era desconocido: Wolfram le había mandado allí sendas veces sin mayores contemplaciones bajo acusaciones de "infidelidad"._

_Se quedó clavado en el sitio como un idiota, descalzo y en pijama y mirando la cama con mal camuflado deseo._

_Un rubor insano escaló a sus mejillas al considerar la tercera alternativa. El hueco junto a Wolfram estaba allí, descaradamente disponible._

_Frunció el ceño. Sin importar si dormía bien o no, Wolfram no tendría compasión con él por la mañana. ¿Por qué debería importarle a él?_

_La decisión no fue premeditada. Tenía seguro que mientras más se cebara en la idea más difícil le sería llevarla a cabo. Tomando aire para reunir valor, asió el borde de la manta y tiró de ella._

_Un pie y parte del tobillo asomaban con indolencia de la sábana y el borde del camisón rosa. Pálido, estrecho, estilizado._ Perfecto _. De no ser por las durezas apreciables en la suela y los dedos, con toda seguridad fruto de décadas usando botas de cuero, nadie dudaría que aquella extremidad perteneciera a una delicada jovencita._

_El detalle no redujo su incomodidad, así que se tomó un tiempo extra en deslizarse entre las sábanas sin tocar ninguna parte del cuerpo ajeno. Cuando al fin su cabeza descansó en la almohada, aflojó la tensión en sus extremidades hasta hundirse en la suavidad perfumada de las cobijas._

_Apenas duró unos pocos segundos._

_Wolfram gruñó algo, se dio la vuelta de un tumbo y tiró un brazo sobre él con excesiva fuerza._

_Yuuri se tensó como una vara, apretando los dientes para no emitir un chillido. Podía sentir la rodilla de Wolfram contra su muslo. Por no hablar del aliento regular que le acariciaba la sien, cálido y húmedo._

_Pero no desagradable. El detalle no sorprendió a nadie tanto como a sí mismo._

_Giró la cabeza, de forma mecánica, hasta que estuvo encarado a Wolfram. Las ocasiones en las que habían estado tan cerca, rostro con rostro, podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano._

_Era una visión interesante, en especial cuando podía regodearse en ella sin la presión de ser descubierto en su escrutinio. Se meció durante minutos en el panorama de ensueño, en las mejillas coloradas y los labios rosados entreabiertos._

_Hubo un momento de lucidez en que su incomodidad dejó de tener sentido._

_Estaba compartiendo cama con dos de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Una cama enorme y cómoda, en una habitación tranquila y segura._

_Y el cabello dorado que reposaba a su lado era lo más fragante que había olido jamás. Como girasoles en una tarde de verano._

_Se permitió relajarse, respirando profundamente y acurrucándose contra Wolfram. El borde de su pijama se levantó por encima del tobillo y su pie entró en contacto con el de Wolfram._

_No podía describir la sensación que el simple roce provocó en él. Porque era caliente y suave y_ vivo _._

_Tendió un brazo sobre él, pasando de largo hasta que su mano reposó en el hombro de Greta, que había buscado ocupar el hueco que Wolfram había dejado tras su tumbo._

_Era raro, y al mismo tiempo algo hacía "click" en su cabeza. Era_ su _famila._

_Sonrió._

_No podía hacer otra cosa._

* * *

Su despertar en las cumbres de Christ no fue tan dulce. De hecho, fue el más brusco desde que habían abandonado el castillo Khrennikov, provocado por dos manos enormes sacudiéndole los hombros. Una protesta refleja danzó en su paladar, pero una palma le selló los labios antes de poder expresarla.

Los ojos castaños de Conrart, con sus irises bordeados de plata, le observaban con un inconfundible brillo de alarma.

—Marchamos de inmediato —anunció su padrino, susurrando.

Empezó a contagiarse del pánico que flotaba en el aire cuando percibió que Wolfram no estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró cuando Conrart retiró la mano de sus labios.

—Tenemos compañía —la respuesta fue escueta, tensa.

Suficiente para despertarle como un balde de agua fría.

Algo duro fue presionado contra su torso: cerró las manos por inercia entorno a la empuñadura de Morgif. La superficie peluda sobre la que reposaba se sacudió con nerviosismo hasta que él mismo se obligó a incorporarse, clavando las rodillas en la nieve.

Las dos mantas que le habían cubierto cayeron arrugadas a sus pies, arrastrando consigo los últimos retazos de una calidez evanescente. Siguió a Conrart a pasos torpes, imitándole en su empeño de avanzar con la espalda doblada a ras de suelo.

Yozak y Rohnan estaban tumbados sobre la nieve, el vientre pegado al borde mismo de un pequeño roquedo. Sus expresiones sombrías eran una perfecta antesala para lo que Yuuri atisbó al asomarse al despeñadero.

Una comitiva de jinetes vestidos de rojo atravesaba la llanura a trote ligero. Yuuri contó diecinueve. Incluso en la distancia, atisbaba el muestrario de armas que colgaban de las sillas de los caballos. Se dejó caer al suelo de medio lado, tal como había visto hacer en decenas de películas.

—¿Nos han encontrado?

—Hemos tenido suerte —murmuró Conrart—: unas pocas horas antes y hubieran visto el fuego.

—Puede que hayan encontrado los restos de nuestro campamento en los últimos días —especuló Yozak—. Dudo mucho que la noticia de la huida de Khrennikov haya motivado que estén por aquí. Más probablemente sea una patrulla rutinaria.

Para Yuuri, ambas cosas sonaban horribles. No había manera en que los soldados del Imperio toparan con ellos y les dejaran irse de rositas.

—¿Y Wolfram?

Solo los ojos de Conrart se movieron, hacia su derecha. Yuuri acompañó la trayectoria de su mirada y descubrió a Wolfram semioculto por el tronco de un árbol al final de un ligero promontorio. Con la capucha calada y la postura inmóvil, Yuuri solo apreciaba el fulgor de sus ojos.

Por el ángulo de su codo, supo que empuñaba la espada bajo la capa. Dispuesto a acometer el primero si la situación lo exigía.

Esperaron, congelados en el sitio como si formaran parte del paisaje. Minutos después, el retumbe de los cascos de los caballos acabaron por extinguirse, la compañía escarlata difuminándose en la lejanía. No obstante, Yuuri no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro hasta que Wolfram descendió hacia ellos por la breve pendiente, sus botas hundiéndose en la nieve al ir frenando.

—¿Cómo han llegado tan lejos a caballo? —exigió saber—. Dijisteis que los pasos eran impracticables en esta época.

—Y lo son —insistió Conrart—. Mi teoría es que ya existía un asentamiento del Imperio aquí.

—Es lo más probable —coincidió Yozak—. Tener los accesos entre territorios controlados es un movimiento esperable. Aunque reconozco que ha sido un secreto bien guardado, incluso entre las gentes de Christ.

Wolfram permaneció impertérrito durante una fracción de segundo antes de que un amago de cólera aleteara en sus rasgos.

—¿Sabíais de la posibilidad y asumisteis el riesgo?

Su tono era acusatorio, pero Yuuri sospechaba que le molestaba más que no hubieran compartido la información con él que el nivel real de peligro.

—No había otra opción, chico —protestó Yozak—. No cuando Radford quedaba descartado.

La sensata puntualización apaciguó el arrebato de Wolfram, devolviéndole pronto a su habitual apatía.

—Estamos relativamente cerca del borde Spitzwerg —arguyó Conrart—. Si conseguimos esquivarlos durante las próximas horas…

—Si están apostados en esta zona, nos acabarán descubriendo —replicó Rohnan. Era difícil ignorar el deje de pánico que volvía su voz varias octavas más aguda.

—Los soldados de Lord Spitzwerg podrían llegar hasta nosotros en menos de un día —explicó Yozak—. En especial si conseguimos descender lo suficiente para huir de las llanuras.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero sigue estando la cuestión de que no podemos comunicarnos con ellos —apuntó Wolfram, no exento de mordacidad.

—Si Lord Voltaire entendió bien mi respuesta, los soldados de Spitzwerg ya deben estar en camino —apostilló Yozak—. Muy posiblemente con él a la cabeza.

Un fogonazo de júbilo se adueñó de Yuuri al pensar en la figura del mayor de los tres hermanos. Si bien Conrart y Wolfram siempre estaban a su lado, protegiéndole de todo mal, la presencia de Gwendal en un conflicto por lo general indicaba una victoria aplastante por su parte.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, conteniendo el chillido de excitación—. ¿Y dónde está el problema?

Su entusiasmo no iba en concordancia con las caras largas a su alrededor. Wolfram se mordisqueó ligeramente el labio y se volvió hacia Yozak.

—¿Sabe Gwendal de la eventualidad de que tengan las cimas de Christ cubiertas?

—Lo dudo —admitió el espía—. De ser así, nos habría advertido de este peligro en concreto.

Yuuri identificó el porqué de la inquietud general. Conrart se le adelantó y puso voz a tales miedos.

—Gwendal enviará una misión de rescate. Unos cuantos hombres a caballo con víveres, los suficientes para escoltarnos hasta zona segura en Spitzwerg. Pero no para combatir un grupo numeroso de soldados del Imperio.

El alma se le cayó a los pies a Yuuri cuando asimiló la magnitud de lo que estaba en juego. No solo ellos estarían en peligro, sino también Gwendal y todos los desdichados que trajera consigo.

—La avanzadilla no será suficiente —sentenció Conrart—. Menos aún si nos descubren antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera sabemos si los que hemos visto son los únicos soldados que hay en las montañas.

—Subestimas a Gwendal —garantizó Wolfram—. Habrá previsto este tipo de coyunturas.

—¿Estás cien por cien seguro? —repuso Yozak.

Wolfram apretó los labios hasta que se volvieron blancos, una línea torcida impregnada de frustración. Paradójicamente, a Yuuri le supo a gloria: uno de los rasgos más característicos de Wolfram era su intolerancia a ser cuestionado.

—Se me ocurre una idea, aunque sospecho que no os va a gustar… —aseguró Wolfram.

—No es que tengamos demasiadas alternativas… —comentó Yozak, sardónico.

—Tenemos un  _snipferd_  —puntualizó Wolfram, ignorando el tono condescendiente del espía—. Sobre la nieve será mucho más rápido que cualquier caballo del Imperio, y podrá avanzar en lugares donde los otros no se aventurarían. Será la manera más segura y rápida de hacer llevar un mensaje.

—Solo puede llevar a uno —observó Conrart.

Yuuri miró alternativamente a uno y a otro. No lo parecía a simple vista, pero a sus ojos se estaba produciendo un tira y afloja por un motivo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Soy consciente —protestó Wolfram, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano sin pestañear—. Un solo hombre es suficiente para llevar un mensaje.

Siguió un silencio cortante en el que todos intercambiaron miradas con todos. Yuuri las devolvió con torpeza, incapaz de adivinar qué pensaban sus compañeros.

—Deberías ir tú, Capitán —sugirió Yozak al fin.

—No dejaré a Yuuri —replicó Conrart—. Wolfram, tal vez tú…

—¿Estás de broma? No voy a ningún lado sin Yuuri —se rebotó Wolfram en el acto.

—Y dudo que el animalito pueda cargarme a mí, la verdad… —murmuró Yozak.

Yozak era puro músculo, un palmo más alto que Conrart y al menos dos más fornido. No parecía plausible que Yuki pudiera sostener su peso.

Cuatro rostros se volvieron automáticamente en dirección a Rohnan, que parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en la cuenta.

—No me parece justo qu-, ¡eh!

Yozak interrumpió su réplica de forma tajante y definitiva tomándole con facilidad por debajo de las axilas. Le sentó con firmeza a lomos del caballo, sin esfuerzo de ningún tipo, y le caló la capucha de la capa hasta que solo asomó la nariz pecosa del muchacho. Yuki apenas se inmutó, soportando con estoicismo el súbito aumento del peso en su lomo.

—Es lo lógico, chaval —canturreó Yozak con su acostumbrado tono jovial—. No te conocen como a nosotros. Incluso si te interceptan, pasarás desapercibido…

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se quitó la gigantesca capa y se la puso a Rohnan por encima. Era de un gris clarísimo, casi blanco, y a alguien de la constitución de Rohnan le cubría hasta los tobillos. A cierta distancia, un jinete blanco con una montura argéntea sería difícil de detectar en aquella extensión nevada.

—Cabalga hacia el este, ladera abajo —indicó Yozak, atando diversos bártulos a los bastes de la silla—. La vaguada bordea un río, aunque en esta época estará congelado. Al pie de la montaña y el final del Río Blanco hay una calzada que conduce a las tierras Spitzwerg.

—Dirígete al castillo Spitzwerg —Conrart tomó el relevo de las instrucciones, aferrando las bridas para hablarle cara a cara al muchacho—. Pide audiencia con Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. Es mi hermano y lo más parecido a un Jefe de Estado. En caso de que no se encuentre allí, dirígete a Lord Günter von Christ o Lord Stoffel von Spitzwerg.

Rohnan parecía aturrullado por el exceso de información; sus labios articulaban sin emitir sonido, tal vez un intento de exteriorizar su contrariedad a tan improvisado plan.

—Dile que te envía el Patriota de Ruthenberg —indicó Conrart—. Comunícale que el Maoh se encuentra en las tierras donde se halló la fuente del miasma.

Rohnan frenó en seco su ininteligible verborrea.

—¿El Maoh…?

Los ojos del muchacho se desorbitaron cuando se posaron en Yuuri con un súbito chispazo de reconocimiento. La mandíbula inferior cayó de tal manera que en cualquier otro contexto hubiera resultado hilarante.

En lugar de una carcajada, solo una sonrisa encontró la manera de curvar sus comisuras hacia arriba.

—Vete, Rohnan —le animó—. Si esto sale bien, ten por seguro que no volverás a ser jamás un esclavo.

En su defensa, el joven se recompuso con relativa rapidez de la revelación. Sus manos enguantadas apretaron los costados del cuello níveo, a ambos lados de la línea plateada de las crines.

—Sin dilación, Majestad —se inclinó sobre la espalda del caballo y le dedicó una breve inclinación—. Gracias, en nombre de Shin Makoku.

Espoleó los cuartos traseros de Yuki con un breve golpe seco de los talones. El animal emitió una suerte de relincho y salió al galope tendido, ligera como la niebla, sin que sus pezuñas hendidas dejaran apenas huella. Dio dos saltos y se precipitó ladera abajo, un desnivel en el que cualquier otro animal se despeñaría.

En menos de un minuto, jinete y montura se habían disuelto en la neblina cristalina que flotaba sobre la llanura.

Nada se movía. Nadie respiraba.

La nieve endurecida crepitó bajo las suelas de Yozak cuando se inclinó a cargar el escaso equipaje que conservaban. Sin duda había dado prioridad a los víveres, aunque Yuuri no descartaba que cargara un pequeño arsenal de armas arrojadizas.

—Avancemos —apuntó por encima de la cabeza de Wolfram, hacia lo que Yuuri estimaba que era el sur—. El descenso es más escabroso por esa vertiente, pero mucho más rápido. De hecho, en algunos tramos un caballo será incapaz de avanzar con seguridad.

Se pusieron a ello. Yuuri no había considerado que hubiera nada más duro que subir una montaña, pero bajarla estaba demostrando superarlo.

Patinaba cada dos por tres en el hielo incrustado entre las rocas. Los pies se le hundían en oquedades traicioneras que habían quedado ocultas bajo la densa capa de nieve. Media hora después, sus tobillos y rodillas dolían como si hubiera corrido dos maratones seguidas. Estaba sin aliento para cuando la vaguada hizo un leve codo y decidieron sin palabras tomarse un descanso.

El bosque de abetos dispersos se abría a una explanada de terreno llano, su superficie uniforme y lisa como el suelo de un salón infinito. Ninguna vegetación rompía la armonía cristalizada de un mundo inhabitado.

—Diez minutos y seguimos —advirtió Conrart, que había tomado un frugal tentempié y se dedicaba a examinar su espada—. Sería deseable avanzar un par de leguas antes de que caiga la noche. Esta sierra termina a unas cuantas millas. Esperaremos en el linde del bosque a que anochezca y recorreremos un trecho durante la noche.

—¿Por qué esperar a la noche? ¿No sería mejor avanzar mientras dure la luz? —elucubró Yuuri en voz alta.

—Si nos encuentran, no tendremos otra opción que derrotarlos —murmuró Wolfram—. Huir no será una opción si van a caballo, menos en una planicie.

Yuuri tragó en seco, apretando el borde del abrigo contra el cuello con la otra mano.

—¿A qué te refieres con "derrotarlos"?

Wolfram no se dio la vuelta para mirarle. A juicio de Yuuri, incluso ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo adecuado para ocultar su expresión.

—Despierta, chaval —le espetó Yozak, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada displicente—. Estamos en guerra. Tus ideales pacifistas pueden tener sentido en un escenario de tensión, pero no cuando el conflicto es real y amenaza a nuestras gentes.

—Entiendo todo eso —garantizó Yuuri, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos—. Pero…

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —intervino Conrart, frotándole la cabeza por encima de la capucha—: te protegeremos a como dé lugar.

—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa! —exclamó Yuuri.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano, consciente que había levantado la voz más de lo necesario. Entre los mechones de cabello negro, analizó los rostros de sus guardianes.

Ninguna de sus caras reflejaba nada mínimamente alentador. La de Yozak estaba a medio camino entre la resignación y el tedio; la expresión de Conrart navegaba entre la frustración y una sosegada lástima.

No se atrevió a intentar vislumbrar la de Wolfram. No lo soportaría.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el súbito placaje de Conrart cercenó cualquier oración que hubiera querido entonar.

Algo cortó el aire a una velocidad de vértigo, un silbido estremecedor que anunciaba muerte; una saeta se hundió en la nieve a milímetros de donde había estado su mano izquierda un instante antes.

A una distancia no lo suficientemente larga, Yuuri oía voces ajenas que ladraban órdenes. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó varias figuras escarlatas moviéndose como un rebaño.

—Nos han encontrado —masculló Wolfram, ya en pie aunque Yuuri no le había visto moverse.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera articular sonido, la mano de Wolfram se había cerrado sobre el cuello de su capa y le había empujado contra la base retorcida de una avetosa. Conrart y Yozak hicieron lo propio, parapetándose tras un pequeño peñón que emergía entre la nieve.

Justo a tiempo. Una lluvia de proyectiles impactó en la cara opuesta del árbol, hundiéndose con repetidos chasquidos en la madera. Otras rebotaron y se partieron contra el peñasco.

Las voces se acercaban, inexorables. Yuuri juraría que podía oír el suelo temblar bajo sus pies.

La mente de Yuuri había entrado en bloqueo. Era una lamentable reacción que se repetía en situaciones donde no atisbaba una salida diplomática.

Solían llevar a un desenlace similar. Uno al que no quería recurrir.

—Podríamos necesitar al Maoh —murmuró Wolfram—. De verdad.

Yuuri giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Estaban tan cerca que podía detallar cada gota de sudor que le corría por las sienes y el arco de las cejas. La mano entorno a la empuñadura de la espada, enfundada en un raído guante de lana, se estremecía visiblemente.

Wolfram era una de las pocas personas sin miedo que Yuuri conocía. Algo que compartían Conrart y Gwendal y que parecía heredado de Cecilie von Spitzwerg. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto pavor real en la expresión de su amigo.

Cada una de dichas escasas ocasiones era como caer sin final. Yuuri confiaba en la capacidad de Wolfram de mantener el valor allí donde a él le fallaba, desconocedor de las actitudes bárbaras de aquel mundo.

—El Maoh siempre está dispuesto a aparecer cuando se le necesita —repuso en tono indulgente.

Aunque no le estaba mirando, Yuuri sintió los ojos de Wolfram horadando en sus sienes.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí  _lo sabía_. Por profundo que fuera el terror que la certeza la produjera.

Desde el mismo instante en que fue consciente de ésa segunda personalidad, etérea y todopoderosa, había sido un constante tira y afloja por asumir el control y establecer límites. Si bien el Maoh compartía gran parte de sus esquemas morales, sus límites eran substancialmente más laxos.

En los desconcertantes periodos en el limbo, un lugar sin nombre donde permanecía mientras el Maoh tomaba las riendas, compartía unos pensamientos que eran suyos solo en parte.

Sin su influencia, su desesperada contención, el Maoh se hubiera cobrado muchas vidas. Belal, Maxine, Saralegui. Y una larga lista de enemigos con quiénes el Rey Demonio consideraba aceptable lidiar de forma definitiva.

Solo en una ocasión había compartido Yuuri la pretensión de arrebatar una vida, si bien por un periodo muy breve, hasta que había logrado separar qué deseos pertenecían al Maoh y cuáles a sí mismo.

Había estado dispuesto a matar a Seiffert en el castillo Khrennikov. El Maoh en su interior aún clamaba venganza, sediento de la sangre de quien con tanta alevosía le había ofendido. Si Wolfram no le hubiera detenido, inculcando prudencia, el Maoh se hubiera encargado de desmembrar a Seiffert hasta que fuera una mescolanza sanguinolenta.

No tenía ninguna duda que Seiffert merecía un final cruento. El problema era que él no se creía capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias emocionales de cargar con una muerte.

Solo pensar en ello le daba escalofríos. Era una elección demasiado definitiva y él no era el adecuado para elegir quién vivía o moría.

—No permitiré que el Maoh mate a nadie —lo expresó en tono tajante, que no admitía réplica.

Wolfram no emitió ni un suspiro, y fue la ausencia de réplica lo que impulsó a Yuuri a volverse hacia él. Se le cortó la respiración; incluso dio una pequeña sacudida.

Jamás había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Wolfram. No dedicada a él.

 _Decepción_.

—¿Aún sigues confiando en la benevolencia de nuestro enemigo? —se las apañó para insuflar una cantidad considerable de resignación en cada vocablo—. ¿Sigues creyendo que en el último momento sufrirán una revelación de pacifismo?

A Yuuri se le secó la boca. Su pulso se aceleró. Era francamente perturbador; como sostener la mirada a una criatura antigua brotada de las entrañas de la tierra entre fuego y ceniza.

—Tú no has visto lo que hemos visto nosotros —prosiguió Wolfram, en un tono que iba en  _crescendo_ —. Solo te has asomado a las consecuencias de la guerra. No estabas cuando masacraban a los nuestros en el campo de batalla ni cuando torturaban y aniquilaban a quien se les opusiera. Ya conoces a Seiffert —añadió, y su voz tembló como una onda en el agua—. Los que están a sus órdenes harán lo que sea por complacer a su señor.

Se inclinó hacia él, tan cerca que su aliento era incandescente contra la mejilla helada de Yuuri.

—Si pueden, te matarán —garantizó—. Nos matarán a todos si les damos la oportunidad. No hay margen para vacilaciones o alardes de empatía.

Los soldados estaban ya muy cerca. Yuuri oía de fondo, como en segundo plano, el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas y las cuerdas de las ballestas tensándose.

Incluso con la muerte sobre él, era incapaz de desviar el grueso de sus sentidos de la criatura arrodillada a su lado.

Con una súplica muda en los ojos más bellos y tristes que había visto nunca.

—Es o ellos o nosotros, Yuuri —sentenció Wolfram—. Te pido que por una vez nos elijas a nosotros.

Y sin mediar más palabra, enarboló su espada y salió al encuentro de sus enemigos. Yozak y Conrart le habían tomado la delantera por una fracción de segundo.

Yuuri no se atrevió a asomarse al negro panorama. Apretó los dientes cuando escuchó los primeros chasquidos de espadas chocando, los gritos de guerreros que no se daban por vencidos.

Cerró los ojos, sosteniendo a Morgif tan cerca de su rostro que el ávido ulular de la espada demoníaca se le metió en el cerebro.

A diferencia de él, el espíritu que imbuía el arma ancestral latía por un combate violento. Por tener la libertad para hacer lo que se le había prohibido durante milenios.

No estaba seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente para impedírselo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). Yuki-baa = lit. "caballo de nieve"


End file.
